La princesa que conquistó al demonio
by Launian
Summary: Ha estado lejos durante dos años. Ahora, el mismo pasado que lo empujó fuera lo obliga a regresar a su hogar, y le esperan más sorpresas de las que pueda imaginar.
1. La despedida

Bueno, aquí dejo un Naru x Hina. Empieza como drama, pero espero poder darle un final feliz. Aunque eso depende de mis cambios de humor (parezco quinceañera con menopausia... (u.u') ) En fin, espero que les guste. Reviews y sigerencias aceptadas.

_**Disclaimer: **El mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky... Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba lloviendo sobre todo Konoha. No podía recordar la última tormenta así. "_Que ironía._" pensó. "_Parece que el cielo se lamenta por mí."_

_-Flashback-_

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡TE ODIO!" le gritó, mientras de una bofetada hacía girar su rostro. No había concentración de chakra, no era una ninja haciendo uso de sus habilidades. Simplemente era una chica gritando desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Sakura-chan…" murmuró Naruto, mientras veía como la chica corría de vuelta junto a la cama de su compañero de equipo. Tomo la mano del chico, y comenzó a rezar a Kami para que se recuperase pronto.

"Naruto…" susurró Kakashi, quien había escuchado los gritos de Sakura, y había ido a ver qué pasaba. Desafortunadamente, llegó demasiado tarde para impedir que la peli rosa dijera esa última frase. Cuando Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Jonin Sensei, al ver en sus ojos un vacío como solo había visto en los ojos de Uchiha Itachi.

-_Flashback-_

Se encontraba recogiendo sus pertenencias, cuando escuchó pasos subir las escaleras del edificio. Con una sonrisa, pensó que los ANBU realmente necesitaban unas cuantas clases acerca del significado de la palabra _sigilo_. Sin inmutarse, siguió recogiendo ropa, equipo ninja, pergaminos, y las pocas pertenencias personales que tenía. Cuando solo quedaba un armario por vaciar, escuchó una voz llamarlo desde fuera.

"Naruto, ¿estás aquí?"

"Pasa, Tsunade no-baachan" contestó Naruto después de dudar un segundo.

La Hokage abrió la puerta, y paseó su mirada por el casi vacío departamento.

"¿Puedo saber por qué decidiste hacer limpieza a fondo en tu casa, justo después de casi morir?" le preguntó, sorprendida.

Naruto la miró de un modo que extrañó a la kunoichi, pues pareciese que el chico luchaba por mantener su sonrisa en su lugar. Sin decir nada, el chico se acercó al escritorio que solía estar cubierto por libros y pergaminos, y tomó la única hoja que había en él. Luego, para sorpresa de Tsunade, se desató su hitai-ite, y con una sonrisa se lo entrego a la Hokage.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Tsunade, mientras tomaba el protector y la hoja. Rápidamente, leyó el contenido del documento, y conforme avanzaba su rostro iba mostrando más y más ira. "¡¿Estás loco?!" gritó en cuanto terminó de leer, incapaz de contener su enojo. "¡¿Qué quieres decir con que renuncias como ninja de Konoha?! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! ¡No voy a aceptar tu dimisión, así que ya vas regresando tus cosas a su lugar!"

"Baachan, esto es lo mejor." Le dijo Naruto, sin cambiar para nada la expresión de su rostro. "Solo te pido que me lo pongas fácil. No quiero convertirme en un ninja renegado, y no tengo ningún deseo de matar a los ANBU que mandes detrás de mí." Le explicó, mientras tomaba más pergaminos del armario.

"¿ANBU? ¿Ninja renegado? ¿Qué demonios estas pensando, Naruto? No tienes ninguna razón para dejar la villa." Le contestó Tsunade, dándose cuenta de que la situación era más seria de lo que había pensado. "Lo que pasó con Sasuke fue un accidente. No hay nada por lo que tengas que culparte."

"Ya sé que lo que pasó con Sasuke fue un accidente, baachan. Pero el Kyubi se liberó gracias a mí. No puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir." Le explicó, sin verla a la cara.

"Pero Naruto… ¿qué hay de la promesa que me hiciste? ¿Qué hay de tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage?" preguntó Tsunade, poniendo gentilmente una mano en su hombro.

"Tsunade no-baachan… ¿realmente crees que alguien que puede causar tanta destrucción está calificado para ser Hokage?" le preguntó el chico, mirándola a los ojos y tratando de aguantar un poco más. "Por favor, si me disculpas, aún hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer."

"Esto no ha terminado, Naruto. Si tengo que arrestarte, lo haré." Lo amenazó la Hokage, sintiendo cada vez más que sus opciones se acababan.

Al final, Naruto no pudo soportarlo. Lentamente tomó su mochila, y después le dedico a la Sannin la sonrisa más triste que jamás le había visto.

"Como si pudieras arrestarme." Le dijo, antes de desaparecer con solo un pequeño destello de luz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde la distancia, podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas, y sabía que había gente buscándolo. Por supuesto, no porque se preocupasen por él, sino porque eran ordenes de la Hokage.

Aunque en estricto sentido Naruto no había mentido a Tsunade, tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad. Era cierto que su sueño de ser Hokage había muerto en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el Kyubi se encontraba libre, pero no era eso lo que lo había llevado a tomar su decisión.

Después de una gran batalla, y de haber perdido a varios miembros de su escuadrón, Naruto había quedado solo con Sasuke enfrentándose a Pain y a Madara. Entre ambos, Sasuke utilizando su Mangekyo Sharingan y el sello maldito en su segunda forma, y Naruto utilizando el Manto Demoniaco de Tres Colas, habían logrado derrotar a Pain. Sin embargo, Naruto había caído presa del genjutsu de este, y tuvo que presenciar durante 72 horas como Konoha era reducida hasta sus cimientos, y el asesinato de cada uno de sus habitantes. En su delirio de grandeza, Madara pensó que eso sería suficiente para destruir la mente del chico, pero no contaba con lo que tanta angustia y desesperación podían causarle al sello. Así, lo que nadie podía haber imaginado había sucedido. El Kyubi había sido liberado.

Cómo fue que Naruto logró sellarlo de nuevo dentro de sí mismo, fue un misterio. Solo sabía que el hecho de que el zorro odiase lo suficiente a Madara como para ir primero a por él fue decisivo para lograrlo. Con el primero de los Uchiha muerto, el zorro trató de matar al que fuese su carcelero, pero algo había ido mal. Sin razón alguna, una gran esfera de luz había cubierto el campo de batalla, y al dispersarse reveló a un inconsciente Naruto tirado en el suelo, sin rastro alguno del biju. Gracias a Hinata, habían confirmado que el chakra del Kyubi seguía dentro de Naruto, pero nadie se atrevía a sugerir como eso era posible.

Al principio, Naruto había estado preocupado por sus compañeros, puesto que nadie había ido a visitarlo al hospital. Sin embargo, cuando lo dieron de alta, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Le temían. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos lo veían con miedo, todos querían dar un paso atrás cuando se acercaba. Ninguno había sido capaz de esconder la sombra de duda en sus ojos, todos tenían cosas que hacer que no podían esperar. Cuando creía haber recuperado a su mejor amigo, cuando creía que todo volvía a estar bien, esas miradas de miedo y odio habían comenzado de nuevo, esta vez de la gente que más le importaba y la que más apreciaba.

Pero lo peor había sido Sakura-chan. En ella no había miedo, pues lo había visto antes y sabía qué era, pero el saber que por culpa suya Sasuke-kun estaba en coma había sido demasiado para ella. Había soportado sus tonterías, su acoso, sus errores en las misiones, pero el saber que por su culpa aquel al que amaba se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte la había sobrepasado.

"Supongo que no puedo ser feliz después de todo..." murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, mientras las últimas palabras de Sakura hacían eco en su memoria.

Mientras una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla, Naruto contemplo desde la punta de un árbol la vista de la montaña de Konoha. Antes de que esta tocase el suelo, hubo un pequeño destello de luz, y el antiguo ninja de Konoha desapareció del bosque.

XXXXXXXXX

Cuando Sakura llegó al despacho de su Sensei, se sorprendió al ver que a Kakashi dentro, junto con Hinata y Shikamaru. Por la cara de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía por qué razón los había mandado llamar con tanta urgencia.

"¿Deseaba verme, Hokage-sama?" preguntó la chica, mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

"¿Es cierto que hace unas horas discutiste con Naruto?" le preguntó Tsunade, con un tono extrañamente neutral. Ante esto, la joven kunoichi bajó la vista, avergonzada de que Kakashi hubiese informado de ello a la Hokage.

"Yo solo… lo que sucedió… fue un accidente." Balbuceó.

"¿Llamas a un accidente gritarle "te odio", sabiendo la clase de sentimientos que tiene por ti?"Le preguntó la Sannin, con la voz cada vez más cargada de enojo.

"Fue un error, Hokage-sama. No volverá a suceder." Se disculpó, inclinándose ante su maestra.

"Bueno, de eso no hay ninguna duda, Sakura" le contestó Tsunade, haciendo que su alumna levantase la cabeza, inquieta ante el dolor que se transparentaba en su voz. Cuando la vio, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

"¿Qué sucede, Sensei?" preguntó la chica, preocupada.

"Míralo por ti misma." Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó, mientras tomaba el documento.

"Es una carta que Naruto dejó para ti. Me dejó indicaciones para encontrarla, esta y otras tantas."

"¿Qué Naruto… se fue?" susurró la chica, incapaz de asimilar la información. Estaba segura de que todo era una broma de su Sensei, para obligarla a demostrar que no odiaba a Naruto. Sin embargo, al dar un vistazo a la carta, se dio cuenta de que conocía perfectamente esa letra infantil, parecida a la de un niño de cuatro años.

"_Querida Sakura-chan:_

_Sé que probablemente Tsunade no-baachan te esté obligando a leer esta carta, así que quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna obligación, ni tampoco culpa por la decisión que tomé._

_Sabes que desde que entramos a la academia has sido alguien importante para mí. Siempre he tratado de ganarme tu cariño y tu confianza, pero siempre logré arruinarlo de la manera más inverosímil posible. Por todo eso, te pido disculpas._

_Por favor, no dejes ir a Sasuke. Aunque el muy idiota no lo sepa, es muy afortunado de que te preocupes por él. Te lo pido como un último favor: alcanza tus sueños, y ayuda a Sasuke a alcanzar los suyos. Reconstruyan a los Uchiha juntos, como una feliz pareja. Cuida de él, y cuida de ti misma y de la aldea._

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte… aunque supongo que ya ninguna importa. Quisiera haber sido alguien importante en tu vida, pero al final me di cuenta de que haga lo que haga seguiré siendo nada más que un estúpido bakemono. Gracias por haber cuidado de mí, y por haber sido mi compañera durante todo este tiempo, pero sobre todo gracias por hacerme esta partida más fácil. Realmente eres la mejor, Sakura-chan._

_Recuerda que siempre estarás en mis plegarias y mi corazón._

_Atentamente,_

_Naruto"_

Cuando terminó de leer, simplemente volteó a ver a su sensei, esperando a que todos comenzasen a reírse. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Hinata llorar silenciosamente en un rincón, se dio cuenta de que no importaba que tan fuerte luchara por negarlo, lo que decía Tsunade era verdad.

"Naruto…" susurró, sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

Sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Aunque escuchó a Kakashi y a Tsunade llamarla, no le importó. No le importó saber que las personas en el despacho se preocupaban por ella, en ese momento solo quería estar sola. La única persona a la que amaba se encontraba en coma, y ahora descubría que su estupidez y falta de tacto la habían hecho perder a su mejor amigo. Buscó una oficina desocupada, se encerró en ella, y ahí lidió con su dolor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade vio impotente como su alumna dejaba la oficina, sin poder hacer nada excepto desear que su dolor no fuese tan grande como creía que sería. Sabía que Sakura había hablado con la pena por el estado de Sasuke, y que eso la había llevado a decir cosas que no sentía. Aún así, una parte de ella la culpaba por la huída de Naruto, aunque no estaba segura si sus palabras eran lo que había empujado al chico a tomar su decisión.

En su chaqueta guardaba la carta que Naruto había escrito para ella. No era una carta como tal, más bien una pequeña nota escrita rápidamente.

"_Gracias por todo Tsunade no-baachan. Te quiero."_

No había podido evitar las lágrimas, pero al final había decidido no enviar a nadie a buscarlo. Después de todo, cualquiera que fuesen sus razones, eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo renunciar a todo lo que había soñado. Con profunda pena, miró a través de la ventana, deseándole a aquel a quien veía como su hijo una vida llena de alegría, donde quiera que estuviese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Muchas gracias por todo, Kakashi-sensei. Realmente disfrute este tiempo como tu aprendiz, aunque prefirieras al baka de Sasuke. Por favor, promete cuidar de él y de Sakura."_

Kakashi recordó esas palabras mientras veía a Sakura salir del despacho. Con un suspiro, miro hacia el suelo, mientras su mano arrugaba el pedazo de papel que contenía las últimas palabras de su alumno.

"_Perdóname Naruto. Hace menos de una hora que te fuiste, y ya he faltado a mi promesa."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata quiso ir detrás de su amiga, pero su propio dolor era demasiado grande para dejarla hacer nada. Todavía no había abierto la carta que Naruto había dejado para ella, y aunque sabía que eran sus últimas palabras, había decidido no leerlas.

"_No me importa lo que pase, Naruto-kun. Aunque todos te olviden, y tú te olvides de todos nosotros, yo voy a seguir aquí esperando a que regreses. Eso es una promesa."_


	2. Dos años después

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Muchas grácias a los que han escrito reviews, y a los que me han añadido a sus alertas ^^ En verdad dan ganas de escribir cuando ves que la gente disfruta de tus historias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No sabía por qué, pero por primera vez no estaba nerviosa durante un examen, ni siquiera en el examen para ANBU. No era que estuviese confiada, pues sabía que el examen sería algo bastante más difícil que las pruebas para Chunnin y Jonin, pero sabía que la única manera de encontrarlo era convertirse en ANBU.

"¿Estás lista, Hinata?" le preguntó Sakura, con quien había desarrollado una amistad en los últimos años.

"Hai" contestó la kunoichi, mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo. Desde que él se había ido, había desarrollado muchísima más confianza en sí misma, y las ropas que vestía ahora no eran para nada parecidas a sus antiguas chaquetas. Igualmente, su manera de tratar con los demás había cambiado mucho. Ahora, salía a bailar y a comer con sus compañeros, y trataba de aprovechar al máximo las misiones que la llevaban a otros países.

"Muy bien… mucha suerte" le deseó Sakura, mientras la cabeza de los Hyuga desaparecía en un remolino de hojas y viento.

"_Espero que lo logres, Hinata…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Felicidades!" gritó Kiba, mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga.

"Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun." Contestó Hinata, incómoda.

"Muchas felicidades, Hinata." La felicitó Shino, sin tratar de lograr ningún contacto físico.

Hinata solo le sonrío, agradecida de que mantuviera la distancia. Aunque por fuera daba una impresión de felicidad, y agradecía que tantos de sus amigos estuvieran ahí, estaba consciente de que la parte difícil apenas iba a comenzar. Durante los dos años que había pasado, habían recibido reportes de avistamientos de jóvenes que cuadraban con la descripción de Naruto. Sin embargo, los pocos ninjas que habían decidido seguirlo, habían sido encontrados inconscientes poco tiempo después. Cuando despertaban, lo único que recordaban era un destello de luz y un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello.

"¿Cuándo comienzas, Hinata-chan?" le preguntó Kakashi, quien había ido a la torre a reportarse luego de una misión junto con Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura.

"Ibiki-san me dijo que podía tomarme el resto de la semana libre."

"Muy bien. ¿Qué les parece si llevamos a Hinata a celebrar, chicos?" le preguntó Kakashi a los Chunnin y Jonin que se encontraban ahí.

"¡HAI!" respondieron todos a coro.

"Eto… ¿Kakashi-san?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Primero… quisiera ir a ver a mi padre."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras iba caminando hacia la roca de los Caídos, pensó que era muy afortunada de tener a tantos amigos que se preocupasen por ella. "_Aunque todo sería perfecto si tu estuvieses aquí."_ Pensó.

Cuando llego al Monumento de los Caídos, dejó una rosa sobre el nombre de cierto miembro del clan Hyuga, quien había muerto defendiendo la villa de Akatsuki.

"**Aquí yace Hyuga Hisashi, shinobi de Konoha quien realizó el último sacrificio por esta villa."**

"Por fin lo he logrado, tousan. Ya soy un ANBU" le susurró, mientras se hincaba a orarle a su padre.

"Muchas felicidades." Escuchó detrás de ella. Rápidamente tomó un kunai, y lanzó una estocada al lugar de donde había provenido la voz. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, descubrió que no había nadie ahí.

"Eres bastante lenta, ¿sabes?" volvió a hablar la voz, esta vez un poco a su derecha. Cuando trató de clavar el kunai en el cuerpo del extraño, una mano detuvo sin mayor esfuerzo su ataque, y la recién promovida ANBU sintió que el miedo la invadía. No solo había fallado en sentir la presencia del hombre, sino que además se daba cuenta de que no era ningún desafío para él. Sin dejarse controlar por el pánico, rápidamente activo su Kekkei Genkai, pero antes de que pudiera introducir a su oponente a los secretos del Juken, sintió un chakra maligno y un instinto asesino surgir de detrás del hombre misterioso.

"¡Rui!" gritó el hombre, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, sosteniendo a un pequeño zorro que a punto había estado de saltar a la yugular de Hinata. "Lo siento mucho. A Rui no le gusta que la gente me ataque." Explicó, mientras le ofrecía una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hinata, sin bajar la guardia.

"Por ahora, solo te diré que no soy un enemigo, así que ya puedes desactivar tu Byakugan." Le contestó, con una voz divertida. "Además, no te servirá de nada."

Hinata pensó que el chico (pues ahora sabía que era un chico, por la voz con la que hablaba) no era demasiado inteligente. Claramente podía ver que la cantidad de chakra que tenía era minúscula, su velocidad seguramente era a causa de su entrenamiento físico.

"No deberías sorprender a un shinobi de esa manera." Le reclamó la Hyuga, mientras desactivaba su Byakugan. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en él.

"¿Y no se supone que un shinobi no debería _permitir _que lo sorprendieran de esa manera?" se burló el chico, causando que Hinata se sonrojara notablemente. "¡Ja! Veo que todavía te sigues sonrojando, Hinata-chan."

"¿Nani?" se sorprendió la chica, pero el extraño estaba mirando hacia la distancia.

"Demonios" susurró, antes de desaparecer con un pequeño destello.

"¿Na… ruto?" murmuró la chica, atónita. Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la puerta de la aldea. Justo después, la alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando que la aldea se encontraba en peligro, y todos los aldeanos debían dirigirse hacia el refugio de la montaña.

"Demonios." Susurró la chica, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡¿Quiénes son los que están atacando la villa?!" gritó Tsunade, mientras a su alrededor los ninjas de Konoha se preparaban para la batalla.

"Hay reportes de que Yakushi Kabuto ha sido visto entre los atacantes, Tsunade-sama." Contestó Shizune, entregándole varias hojas con fotografías. A su lado, Shikamaru se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"¿Así que ese pedazo de basura quiere terminar el trabajo de Orochimaru, eh? Muy bien, quiero a todos los Jonin y a todos los Chunnin en el campo de batalla, de inmediato."

"De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama." Contestó Shizune, antes de salir de la oficina.

"Shikamaru, ¿qué piensas?"

"Creo que es un error mandar tantos efectivos al frente desde el inicio." Contestó el chico, ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de la Hokage. "Si Kabuto tiene una decima parte de la inteligencia de Orochimaru, sabe que no puede ganar con un ataque frontal."

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que esto es solamente una distracción?"

"Exactamente. A menos que su objetivo no sea destruir Konoha." Razonó, con mirada preocupada.

"¿No destruirla? ¿Entonces para qué arriesgarse?" Tsunade estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

"No lo sé…" contestó el Chunnin, mientras volvía a su meditación a tratar de resolver el enigma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Cuidado, Lee!" gritó Hinata, lanzando un kunai a la espalda de su camarada. El ninja del Sonido rápidamente lo esquivó, pero con un golpe en la mandíbula le lo despachó.

"Gracias, Hinata-san."

"No hay problema."

Rápidamente, ambos buscaron nuevos oponentes. La mayoría tenían nivel de Chunnin, aunque Hinata ya había derrotado a dos enemigos que claramente eran Jonin o ANBU.

"Son demasiados. Espero que la ayuda llegue pronto." Se quejó Sakura, mientras golpeaba a uno de los atacantes en el pecho. Escupiendo sangre, el shinobi cayó a sus pies, sin ser notado por ninguno de los defensores.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no Justu**" escucharon, al mismo tiempo que una gran ola salía de entre los árboles y se dirigía hacia ellos.

"¡Cuidado, es una trampa!" gritó Hinata, mientras lanzaba kunais con notas explosivas hacia los árboles. Dos figuras vestidas con capas negras estampadas con nubes rojas saltaron antes de la explosión.

"Veo que has cambiado bastante, Hinata-san." Dijo una de ellas, mientras se quitaba el sombrero. Asombrados, vieron a cierto ninja que había estado junto con ellos en su primer examen Chunnin.

"¿Kabuto?" preguntó Sakura, mientras sentía cómo sus impulsos asesinos iban en aumento. "¿Te atreves a mostrar la cara después de lo que hiciste?" preguntó Sakura, golpeando el suelo con ambos puños. Una gran lámina de roca se desprendió del suelo, obligando a los dos Akatsuki a retirarse. "¿Y quién es tu compañero? ¿Una nueva mascota?" se burló, mientras se lanzaba hacia a ellos. Detrás de ella, pudo escuchar a Kiba convirtiéndose en el perro de dos cabezas, y a los insectos de Shino dirigirse hacia los invasores.

"¡Yo me encargo de ellos! Ustedes defiendan la aldea." Gritó Sakura, mientras lanzaba agujas empapadas con veneno.

"Realmente decepcionante, Sakura-san. Esperaba que fueses más fuerte después de todo este tiempo." Se burló Kabuto, mientras lanzaba unos cuantos kunais para retrasarla.

"Te mostrare qué tan fuerte me he vuelto, gusano." Le gritó Sakura, al tiempo que pateaba el suelo como si estuviese cortando leña.

"Bueno, por lo menos tu control de chakra ha mejorado. Pero aún no eres rival para mí. **Katon: Kasumi Engo no Jutsu.**"

De su boca, Kabuto lanzó un gas que viciaba el aire. Sin pensarlo, Sakura lanzó un par de kunais con notas explosivas, pero lo único que causo fue salir volando a causa de la explosión. La brutal caída le hizo perder el aire, y sintió como varias costillas se partían.

"Así que soy una mascota, ¿eh, bonita?" preguntó el otro Akatsuki, mientras se acercaba a Sakura. "Veamos que otras brillantes frases tienes dentro de tu cerebro.

Cuando el shinobi tomó la empuñadura de su espada, Sakura se dio cuenta de a quién se estaba enfrentando. No era otro chico con sueños de grandeza, como Kabuto, sino la mismísima Bestia de la Niebla, Hoshigake Kisame.

Cuando vio bajar la espada bajar, supo que no había escapatoria. Por muy rápida que fuese, sabía que aunque consiguiera pararla, estaba condenada.

"_Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Naruto…" _pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"¿Qué demonios…?" escuchó Sakura, antes de que una ira asesina causara que todas las batallas se detuvieran. Sin estar muy segura que había pasado, Sakura abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un pequeño zorro de dos colas frente a ella. Al principio, pensó que Kisame había sentido piedad por el animal, pero después se dio cuenta que ese odio provenía del pequeño animal. Fijándose mejor, se dio cuenta de que el zorro parecía estar rodeado de chakra rojo, y era este el que había detenido la espada.

"No deberías atacar a mis amigos, Kisame."

El ninja renegado volteó sorprendido, para encontrarse con un joven envuelto en una capa negra, muy parecida a la suya, pero sin nubes rojas. No entendía como el extraño se había acercado tanto sin que lo hubiese notado.

Con un movimiento parecido al que hace uno cuando mata a un mosquito, el chico mando volando a Kisame varios cientos de metros, y sin ninguna prisa volteó a mirar a Kabuto.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le preguntó, tomando una pose de pelea más precavida.

"Me insultas, amigo mío. ¿No te alegras de verme?" se burló Kabuto, mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Con un destello, el extraño de la capa negra se encontraba detrás de él y sin ningún esfuerzo lo apuñaló con una katana de hoja negra. Los ojos del ninja del sonido mostraron un dejo de sorpresa durante un instante, antes de que una sonrisa se extendiese por su rostro.

Mientras su piel comenzaba a caer como arena seca, alcanzó a susurrar unas últimas palabras que todos los shinobis de Konoha alcanzaron a escuchar.

"Te has vuelto muy poderoso, Naruto-kun."

Con un suspiro de enfado, Naruto dejó caer el cuerpo de quien estuviese posesionado por Kabuto, y con una mirada se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Kisame también había cambiado.

"Malditos locos." Susurró, mientras el pequeño zorro de dos colas saltaba a sus brazos. Con la resignación impresa en todo su cuerpo, el chico volteó a ver a los que fueran sus compañeros de equipo, mientras se quitaba el sombrero que cubría su rostro.

"Hola, chicos."


	3. Un regreso incómodo

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia. Pero antes quiero aclarar algunas cosas acerca de la historia:_

_* Algunas gentes me han agradecido por "decidir" continuar con la historia. Primero, les doy gracias por hacerme llegar sus comentarios y felicitaciones. Segundo, cuando subí el primer capítulo, sin querer puse el status del fanfic como "Complete", de forma que parecía que esto era un one-shot. Solo quiero decirles que eso fue un error mío (ya se, soy un baka u.u), y esta historia fue pensada desde entonces como un fanfic largo (20-25 capítulos), así que pues no se preocupen por un pronto final xD_

_* A partir de ahora, cuando hable de ninjas renegados (aka missing-nin), empezaré a utilizar el término "**nukenin**", que significa ninja renegado, según Naruto Wiki._

_Algo más quería decirles, pero ya se me olvidó xD Así que sin más, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Que lo disfruten._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

Ninguno de los chicos podía creer lo que veían. Frente a ellos, como sacado de un sueño, estaba parado un muchacho con tres cicatrices en cada mejilla, el cabello rubio, y unos ojos azules que reflejaban alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno… la verdad esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo." Trató de bromear, comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese decir nada, un kunai se clavó en el cuello del chico.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Sakura, solo para ver como el Kage Bunshin desaparecía con una pequeña nube de humo.

"¿Era un Bunshin?" preguntó Lee, al tiempo que Sasuke salía de entre los árboles.

"¿Dónde estás, Naruto?" preguntó el pelinegro, mientras activaba su Kekkei Genkai. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese descubrir donde se encontraba, hubo un pequeño destello de luz, y Naruto posó su katana en el cuello de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué me atacas, Sasuke?" preguntó, con una sonrisa extraña.

"Sabía que no ibas a caer tan fácilmente, baka." Contestó el Uchiha, también sonriendo.

Por un momento, todos recordaron los antiguos rencores y ofensas, todas las tensiones y las amenazas. Pero después recordaron que de entre todos sus compañeros, aquel con quien Naruto había formado el lazo más fuerte era con Uchiha Sasuke.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sasuke, mientras Naruto bajaba su arma y daba un paso atrás.

"Pasaba por aquí, y escuché el ruido de la pelea. Supuse que les caería bien un poco de ayuda contra esos dos." Contestó el rubio, sin darle importancia.

"Es mentira." Se escuchó una voz débil desde lejos. Sorprendidos por el tono de vergüenza en su voz, todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, quien miraba al suelo con la cara totalmente roja. "Tú estabas en el Monumento a los Caídos antes de que comenzara el ataque." Explicó, sin levantar la vista.

"Así que me reconociste… me alegra que no me hayas olvidado, Hinata-chan." Dijo Naruto, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

La chica solo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonrojarse aún más, lo que les causó a todos un ataque de nostalgia tremendo, al recordar aquel tiempo en la academia cuando todos eran nada más que unos niños.

"_Parece ser que no has cambiado, Hinata" _pensó Sakura, mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

El chico solo la miro con ojos vacíos, perdida ya la alegría del reencuentro. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo cuando vio a su antigua compañera caminar hacia él, pero decidió que habiéndose enfrentado a dos Akatsuki, sería demasiado vergonzoso huir de ella. Cuando llegó a donde estaba, solo se quedó parada mirando hacia el suelo, en una posición igual a la de Hinata.

"Me alegro de verte, Sakura-chan." Le dijo el chico, sin poder verla a los ojos.

"Tú…. ¡BAKA!" gritó Sakura, al tiempo que golpeaba al chico con toda su fuerza, mandándolo por los aires. Con un rápido destello rojo, el pequeño zorro corrió a esconderse entre los árboles. "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para volver a la aldea como si nada hubiese pasado?! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos?! ¡Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun, Hinata, yo! ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka!" le gritó, antes de dar la vuelta y regresar a la aldea.

Todos los demás estaban congelados en sus sitios, sin saber si Naruto había sobrevivido a tremendo puñetazo. Poco a poco, Sasuke se acercó al cráter humeante donde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto, para encontrarlo con la cara enrojecida y riendo por lo bajo.

Tratando de controlar la risa, el genio de los ojos rojos le tendió una mano a Naruto, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Bienvenido a casa, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entre bromas y risas, los ninjas regresaron a Konoha, felices no solo por haber repelido a los enemigos, sino por el milagroso regreso de uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, a Naruto no le pasó desapercibido que Hinata mantuvo la distancia, y se preguntó si a pesar de todo seguía teniendo miedo de él.

"_Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer." _Pensó con un suspiro mental.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, encontró a Kakashi siendo atendido de una herida en el hombro por Ino, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Veo que te estás haciendo viejo, Kakashi-sensei." Bromeó Naruto, antes de llegar a donde se encontraban.

"Claro que no, es solo…" comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió al ver quien era aquel que había tratado de molestarlo. "Eres… ¿Naruto?"

"¿Realmente he cambiado tanto, que nadie me reconoce a la primera?" preguntó este, mientras una alegre Ino lo abrazaba por el cuello.

"¡Naruto! ¡Volviste! ¡Me alegro de ver que estás bien!"

"Muchas gracias, Ino."

"_Has cambiado bastante, Naruto. Incluso estás… guapo._" Pensó la Yamanaka mientras soltaba al chico, avergonzada ante tales pensamientos.

"Pensé que… no querías volver." Le dijo Kakashi, levantándose. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que él y su ex alumno eran ahora de la misma estatura.

"Yo nunca dije eso, Kakashi-sensei. Simplemente… necesitaba tiempo." Dijo Naruto, claramente evitando decir toda la verdad.

"Muy bien… ¿Y piensas quedarte mucho, Naruto?" preguntó el ninja copia, deseando poder conversar con su alumno acerca de lo que había pasado hacía dos años.

"Pues… supongo que tendré que quedarme, aunque desearía que no." dijo enigmáticamente Naruto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Kakashi, notando el tono extraño en la voz de su ex alumno.

"Pues… pronto lo sabrás, supongo." Contestó el chico, con una sonrisa. "Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade no-baachan." Les dijo, despidiéndose. "Los veré luego."

Cuando solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y volteó a ver a aquel que fuese su primer sensei ninja.

"Por cierto, ¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"¿Sí, Naruto?"

"Muchas gracias por mantener tu promesa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Tsunade-sama!" gritó Shizune antes de entrar a la oficina.

"¡Demonios, Shizune, te he dicho que no hagas eso!" la recriminó la Sannin, mientras se sujetaba el lado izquierdo del pecho. En verdad, cada día que pasaba esa clase de sustos la afectaban más y más.

"¡Pero, Tsunade-sama, es importante!" trató de explicarle su aprendiz, mientras le ofrecía una reverencia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, un destello de luz pasó volando a través de la puerta en dirección a la cabeza de Tsunade. Antes de saber que había pasado, sus reflejos habían actuado, y su mano había detenido el proyectil. Cuando abrió la mano, pensó que los gritos de Shizune jamás podrían lograr que su corazón latiese tan rápido como en esos momentos.

"Esto es… el collar de mi abuelo." Susurró Tsunade, sin poder creer lo que ello significaba.

"Sigues siendo muy rápida, Tsunade no-baachan. Aunque seas más vieja que Kakashi." Escuchó que decía desde fuera una voz. Una voz que había deseado escuchar muchas veces en los últimos dos años.

"¿Qué…?" contestó atónita, sin recordar enojarse ante la mención de su edad.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shizune se hizo a un lado, para dejar ver a un hombre joven envuelto en una capa negra, quien tenía el pelo color oro y tres cicatrices en cada mejilla.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Tsunade, sin poder contener la alegría que la embargaba. Para ella, el volver a ver al chico era como poder volver a ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo espiándola por la ventana.

"Hola, Tsunade no-baachan." Contestó el chico, dedicándole una pequeña reverencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_¡Naruto-kun regresó! ¡Naruto-kun regresó!_" era lo único que podía pensar Hinata, mientras se dirigía al cuartel de los ANBU para recibir instrucciones. Sus mejillas todavía mantenían un ligero tono rosado, y su corazón no había dejado de latir desbocado desde que viese a su antiguo amor.

"_Me pregunto qué pensará de mi. ¿Se alegrará de que me haya convertido en ANBU? ¿Dónde habrá estado todo este tiempo? ¿Habrá conocido a alguna chica en sus viajes?"_

En esto iba pensando la cabeza del clan Hyuga, cuando un shuriken salió desde detrás de un anuncio de comida rápida.

"¿Qué quieres, Hanabi?" preguntó Hinata, mientras esquivaba los shurikens como si fuesen aviones de papel.

"¿Es cierto que tu novio regresó al pueblo, onee-san?" preguntó la pequeña Chunnin, con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente, el rubor cubrió cada centímetro del rostro de su hermana.

"Deberías invitarlo a quedarse en la casa, onee-san. Si no, Sakura-san te ganará." Bromeó, antes de dar la vuelta y tratar de escapar. Sin embargo, por muy penosa que el regreso de Naruto la hubiese vuelto, Hinata seguía siendo un ANBU, y no tuvo mayor problema en atrapar a su irreverente hermana por una pierna.

"Si le dices de esto a quien sea, te pondré a entrenar a los cadetes del clan Hyuga, y le pediré a Neji que te entrene con él durante un mes, junto con Rock Lee." La amenazó Hinata, cuando la hubo lanzado contra el piso e inmovilizado.

"Me agradabas más cuando no tenías confianza en ti misma, nee-chan." Suspiró Hanabi, para después sorprender a su hermana al darle un abrazo como no lo hacía desde que era pequeña. "Estoy muy feliz por ti. Por favor, no lo eches a perder, ¿quieres?" le susurró al oído, antes de soltarse y desaparecer por sobre los edificios.

"_Has crecido mucho, Hanabi." _Pensó Hinata, con la vista fija en la casa detrás de la cual había desaparecido la kunoichi.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, y dispuesta a no dejarse vencer por la vergüenza cuando volviese a ver a Naruto, la recién nombrada ANBU retomó su camino hacia los cuarteles, pues Konoha seguía en peligro de ataque, y el deber de un shinobi era por sobre todo para con su aldea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Por qué volviste?" preguntó Tsunade, lanzándole a Naruto una mirada capaz de acobardar al más valiente.

"Pensé que te alegraría verme." Contestó el chico, sin dejarse intimidar.

"No es que no me alegre, pero te conozco, Naruto. Sé que no hubieses vuelto a menos que algo grave te hubiese obligado a ello."

"Pues…" comenzó a decir el chico, sin querer arruinar el momento que compartía con la Hokage.

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones privada de Tsunade, disfrutando de un té de jazmín, y unos cuantos bocadillos. Durante la última hora, Naruto había asediado a preguntas a su vieja amiga, tanto acerca de la aldea como de sus amigos. Gracias a Tsunade, se había enterado de que Sasuke había comenzado a salir en misiones unas cuantas semanas de haber despertado del coma, y que en dos meses se había convertido en el nuevo genio de los ANBU. Entre las filas del escuadrón de asesinos, corría el rumor de que sus habilidades eran mayores a las de Hatake Kakashi a su edad, y que incluso se llegaban a equiparar a las de su hermano, Uchiha Itachi. Además, se enteró de que todos sus compañeros de la academia habían ascendido a Jonin, siendo la generación más prolífica desde los tiempos del Shodai. Y, por supuesto, se enteró de los nombramientos de Neji, Shino y Hinata a ANBU.

"_Me alegra ver que te has vuelto tan fuerte, Hinata-chan." _Pensó, cuando escuchó que la líder del clan Hyuga había sido promovida recientemente.

"¿Qué sucedió, Naruto?" preguntó Tsunade, no dejándolo pensar en nada para distraer su atención. "¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?"

"Pues… viaje." Contestó el chico, decidiendo que era mejor darle su mensaje cuando antes. "En cuanto me enteré de que Sasuke había despertado, viajé por todo el continente, buscando… respuestas."

"Respuestas… ¿a qué preguntas?"

"Eso no importa ahora, Tsunade no-baachan. Lo importante es que, mientras viajaba a través del País de los Campos de Arroz, me llegó el rumor de que cierto ninja medico con gafas estaba buscando mercenarios para cierto tipo de trabajos."

"Supongo que te refieres a Kabuto. ¿Qué tipo de trabajos eran?"

"Pues, en resumen, asesinar a cualquier ninja de Konoha que encontraran." Aclaró Naruto, con una mirada sombría.

"¿Asesinar a los ninjas de Konoha? Debieron ser simples bandidos, ya que solo ha habido ocho muertes de ninjas desde la invasión." Aventuró Tsunade, enojada ante la traición de Kabuto.

"En verdad, todos ellos eran ninjas renegados de todas las aldeas, y todos eran de rango Jonin o superior."

"¿Jonin o superior? ¿Y por qué no ha habido más muertes? Desde el ataque de Pain, hemos mandado escuadrones de Genin a misiones en todos los países. No hubiese sido fácil asesinarlos." Preguntó la Sannin, confundida.

"Bueno, lo hubiesen hecho, si hubiesen tenido oportunidad." Le explicó Naruto, mientras sonreía de una manera que recordaba a un zorro hambriento.

"Si hubiesen… ¿tú los mataste?" preguntó Tsunade, sorprendida. "¿Cuántos mercenarios eran?"

"Pues, cuando llegue a su base, eran unos cien, más o menos." Recordó el chico, sin darle importancia a tan alarmante dato. "Maté a unos ochenta, y a diez los entregue a sus respectivas aldeas. Con lo que gané me ha alcanzado para vivir bien estos dos años."

"Pero… ¿y qué pasó con los demás?"

"Los demás eran los que más contacto habían tenido con Kabuto. A esos los interrogué, y pude sacarles ciertos datos acerca de lo que planeaba hacer su jefe." Dijo Naruto, y Tsunade sintió como la ira fluía por cada poro del cuerpo del chico.

"¿Qué averiguaste?" preguntó la Sannin, presintiendo que las noticias no iban a agradarle.

Con una sombra cubriéndole el rostro, Naruto volteó a ver a través de la ventana hacia el horizonte, y la Hokage notó más que nunca el gran parecido que tenía con Minato. Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en ella, se dio cuenta de que los ojos del chico no tenían el más mínimo atisbo de emoción.

"Kabuto buscó a los Akatsuki que quedaban, y reclutó a algunos cuantos nukenin de rango S o superior. También retomó las investigaciones de Orochimaru, y recapturó a los pocos sujetos de experimentación que quedaban vivos."

"¿Qué están planeando?"

"De aquí a dos años, Kabuto está planeando atacar Konoha."


	4. Bienvenida

_Bueno, aquí entregando el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, que honestamente ha tenido un recibimiento mucho mejor del que me esperaba, y es algo que me alegra sobremanera. Grácias por sus reviews y por sus comentarios. Por ustedes es por lo que no he abandonado esta historia.  
_

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero por la muerte de mi tío estuve sin animos de escribir unos cuantos días. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y estoy más que ansioso de continuar y terminar esta historia._

_OK, una aclaración: cuando a un personaje le ponga el sufijo **-inn**, quiere decir que es el Yo interno de ese personaje. Por ejemplo, Sakura-inn es la Sakura Interior, Ino-inn es la Ino Interior, y así. Espero haya quedado claro._

_Bueno, sin más, quiero dedicar este capítulo a la memoria de mi tío. Pasé con él menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado, y supe menos de el de lo que hubiese querido. Aún así, mi amor y el de toda mi familia va con él en su viaje a lo que sea que haya después de esto._

**_-Descanza en Paz, Pastor S. C.-_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"¿Estás seguro de la fiabilidad de esta información?" preguntó Tsunade, mientras examinaba un folder bastante grueso con varias docenas de hojas en él. "¿Las bases, los centros de investigación, los nombres de los espías, todo?"

"¿Crees que hubiese regresado si no estuviese seguro, baachan?"

"¿No has aprendido cortesía en ninguno de tus viajes?" gruñó Tsunade, mientras una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente.

Con una sonrisa estilo Uzumaki, Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Pero sigues siendo la misma, Tsunade no-baachan. ¿Por qué debería llamarte de otra forma?"

Tsunade suspiró resignada, mientras pensaba que por más maduro que luciese, al parecer Naruto seguía siendo el mismo niñato maleducado. "_Pero aún así, me alegro de que esté de vuelta."_

"Bueno, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tengo que hablar acerca de esto con el consejo. ¿Has pensado acerca de… volver a la aldea?" le preguntó, sabiendo que lo que estaban a punto de discutir podía no ser placentero.

"Pero si ya he vuelto, baachan." Le contestó Naruto, sin que Tsunade pudiera adivinar si no había entendido, o simplemente no había mordido el anzuelo.

"No es eso a lo que me refiero, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_¡Quien quiera que sea, juro que voy a matarlo!"_ Pensó Sakura, mientras descolgaba el teléfono. Tan pronto como había llegado a casa, hacía una hora y media, había caído en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. En verdad, instruir a los Genin recién salidos de la academia acerca de las artes de la medicina ninja era un trabajo cansado. Sobre todo con cierto chico con una larga cabellera negra.

"¿Qué quiere?" contestó la chica, enojada por haber sido interrumpida mientras disfrutaba de una más que merecida siesta. Estaba segura, en cuanto colgara el teléfono Tsunade la llamaría para que la ayudase con el papeleo.

"¿Sakura? Necesito hablar contigo." Contestó la voz de cierto genio de los ANBU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegó al puente, una oleada de nostalgia recorrió su cuerpo, al ver a su sensei y a su compañero de equipo esperándola, uno leyendo un libro de cubierta naranja, y otro mirando hacia la puesta de sol.

"Supongo que ahora deberías dar una excusa patética, para que nosotros te gritemos mentirosa, Sakura." Bromeó Kakashi, mientras cerraba su libro y lo metía dentro de su cangurera.

"Si mal no recuerdo, el que se pasaba la vida diciendo mentiras también solía llegar dos horas tarde a las reuniones, ¿o no?" le respondió Sakura, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Kakashi solo la miro avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca, y la chica dejó escapar una risita.

"Bueno, ¿para qué querías que nos reuniéramos, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó, mientras miraba con curiosidad al chico de cabello negro que seguía mirando hacia el horizonte.

"Pues pensé que estaría bien tener una reunión de equipo. Hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos, ¿no crees?" le preguntó este, mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

"Pero si apenas hoy…" comenzó a decir, y luego se dio cuenta del verdadero sentido de las palabras de su amigo.

"Exacto." Contestó Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Nada ha cambiado." _ Pensó Naruto, mientras caminaba por las calles de _su_ aldea con la capa echada sobre su hombro. "_Me pregunto si ojjisan y neechan me reconocerá."_

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, una sombra salió de entre unos tambos de basura, y antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar tomó su capa y escapo por un callejón.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" gritó Naruto, mientras salía detrás del perro. Al salir del callejón, se dio cuenta de que dos sombras se encontraban bloqueando la salida, una de ellas sosteniendo su capa en una mano.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Naruto, sin poder sentir el chakra de ninguna de ellas.

Con una velocidad de rayo, la sombra de la derecha le lanzó una aguja hacia la garganta, el cual consiguió atrapar sin mayores problemas. En cuanto tuvo el arma en su mano, las dos sombras desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

Sorprendido, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el arma no era un kunai, sino dos un par de palillos chinos sin separar, los cuales tenían atados una nota.

"_Si quieres tu capa, encuéntranos enfrente de tu restaurante favorito."_

Con un gruñido de frustración, el chico se dirigió al lugar que más había extrañado durante su ausencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Supongo que tienen agallas, para tratar de robar mi capa." Dijo Naruto desde el techo de Ichiraku, asustando a los dos ninjas cubiertos en sombras.

"Y yo veo que sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre." Contestó una voz familiar, antes de que un estallido debajo suyo lo hiciese saltar en el aire.

"¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!" escuchó los gritos, mientras dos figuras salían del suelo y rompían dos huevos sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó, mientras veía a Kiba e Ino partirse de risa en el suelo.

"¡Muy lento!" gritó una voz, mientras lanzaba un kunai por encima de su cabeza. Cuando el kunai estuvo justo encima de él, Naruto se dio cuenta de que sobre él alguien había lanzado un saco de harina. Sabiendo lo que venía, Naruto trató de alcanzarlo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Cuando la harina se despejo, todos vieron lo que parecía el fantasma de Naruto mirarlos desde el techo, con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No es justo!" gritó, mientras desaparecía del techo y reaparecía dentro del pequeño puesto de ramen. "Ojiisan, voy a tomar unos cuantos huevos." Le informó al dueño, al tiempo que ponía uno en boca, y hacía un solo sello con sus manos.

Cuando el alboroto hubo terminado, todos los que estaban ahí tenían uno o dos huevos escurriendo por su cabeza. Ino perseguía a Naruto, gritando algo acerca del cuidado del cabello, y Neji parecía que iba a cocer los huevos, de lo roja que tenía su cara.

"Te ves excelente, Neji." Lo molestó TenTen, mientras luchaba una batalla perdida por contener la risa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Me alegro que todos sus amigos estén aquí para recibirlo." Comentó Teuchi, mientras sonreía al ver a su cliente favorito correr perseguido por una rubia furiosa.

"Muchas gracias por dejarnos celebrar aquí, Teuchi-san. Y discúlpenos por el desorden." Le dijo Sakura, mientras le ofrecía una reverencia.

"No hay por qué disculparse, Sakura-chan. Nosotros también nos alegramos de que esté de vuelta." Contestó Ayame, con una sonrisa no menor que la de su padre.

"Me alegro que quieran a Naruto lo suficiente como para dejarnos hacer su fiesta aquí. Y muchas gracias por la harina, Ayame-san." Dijo Kakashi, causando que el rubor se extendiese por todo el rostro de la chica.

"No-no es na-nada, Kakashi-san." Respondió esta, con la mirada gacha.

"Muy bien, tiempo de preparar el banquete de bienvenida." Dijo Teuchi, mientras regresaba a la cocina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡A comer, chicos!" se escuchó el grito de Teuchi, para la alegría de todos los chicos.

Sentados en la barra, estaban Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Yamato, mientras que los demás comían de pié. Aunque la llegada de la cena calmó un poco la algarabía que reinaba, la plática seguía fluyendo entre varios grupos de Jonin.

"Muchas gracias por todo esto, Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Naruto, mientras terminaba su tercer plato de ramen.

"No fue idea mía, Naruto. Fue Sasuke quien lo planeó." Contestó el peligris, con una sonrisa.

Con una mirada anonadada, Naruto volteó a ver al Uchiha, para después regalarle una sonría arrogante. "Sabía que me extrañarías, teme."

"Hn." Fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke, aunque en las comisuras de los labios podía verse que le estaba costando trabajo no sonreír.

Ya saciado su apetito, Naruto decidió ir a platicar un poco con sus viejos amigos. Escuchó acerca de los viajes de Shikamaru a Suna, como inspector de los exámenes Chunnin (aunque algo le decía a Naruto que cierta rubia tenía algo que ver), acerca de las misiones del equipo Gai, de las muchas propuestas de matrimonio que Ino había rechazado, y se pasó un buen rato jugando con Akamaru. Sin embargo, cuando pasaban de las nueve de la noche, se dio cuenta de que había dos personas que faltaban en su celebración.

"Me dijo que te estaría esperando en su casa, si querías verla." Escuchó la voz de Sasuke decir, con el volumen justo para que solo él escuchara.

"Muy bien." Contestó el rubio, dejándolo pasar por el momento. "Y Hinata, ¿dónde está?"

"No lo sé. Creo que Kiba dijo que tenía algo que hacer."

Naruto se sintió un poco dolido que la chica Hyuga no estuviese presente, pero supuso que cualquiera que fuese el asunto que tenía que atender, era más importante que celebrar con todos ellos el hecho de que él estuviese de vuelta.

Sin pensarlo más, Naruto se volcó a disfrutar su fiesta todo lo que pudo, y a mantener encerrado el sentimiento de vacío que parecía no querer morir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran pasada la media noche, y Sakura hacía tiempo que estaba acostada en su cama, resignada.

"_Supongo que no lo veré esta noche. Solo espero que mañana pueda verlo."_

"_**¿Estás loca? Si aún soporta estar en el mismo cuarto que nosotras, ya es suerte." **_Contestó su Sakura-inn.

"_¿De qué hablas? Naruto siempre ha sido nuestro amigo."_

"_**Pero, ¿y qué hay de la última vez que hablaste con él? ¿Tú serías tu amiga después de eso?"**_

Mientras Sakura buscaba una respuesta para su yo interna, escuchó un suave golpeteo desde la ventana de su cuarto. Ya medio dormida, volteó la cabeza, para ver dos esmeraldas flotando en medio de la noche. Cuando estaba a punto de quedar perdida en ellas, notó que debajo de las esmeraldas había unas cuantas perlas bastante simétricas y perfectamente alineadas.

"_Parece… ¡Naruto! ¡Sí vino a verme!"_ gritó en su cabeza, de repente dándose cuenta de que los zafiros eran los ojos del chico, y las perlas era su sonrisa.

"_**Sí, vino a verte. Y te está viendo en piyama." **_Aclaró Sakura-inn con voz divertida, mientras se retiraba a lo profundo de su subconsciente.

Ante estas palabras, Sakura sintió el rubor cubriendo cada milímetro de su rostro, y rápidamente tomó una sabana y cubrió su cuerpo.

"_No seas tonta, ni siquiera es tu piyama de ositos." _Pensó la chica, mientras se acercaba a abrir la ventana sin soltar la sábana.

"Hola, Sakura-chan. Sasuke me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó el chico, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

"¡Naruto! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!" susurró Sakura, sin poder creer la soltura de su amigo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto, alarmado.

"¡Que este es el cuarto de una chica, y ya es más de media noche! ¡Ningún chico debería estar aquí!" le dijo, cada vez alzando más la voz.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, el chico solo la miró con una mezcla de diversión y algo que parecía decepción.

"Pensé que querías hablar conmigo… pero si mi presencia te incomoda, mejor me voy." Se disculpó el chico, mientras daba la vuelta y salía por la ventana.

"¡Espera!" gritó Sakura, tomándolo del brazo cuando ya tenía un pié en el techo. "Puedes quedarte, no importa."

"Gracias." Contestó Naruto, volviendo a entrar. "Y, ¿de qué querías hablar, Sakura-chan?"

"Pues…" comenzó la chica, de repente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Durante dos años, todos y cada uno de los días había pensado en él, en lo mal que lo había tratado, en lo injusta que había sido con él. Sabía que sus últimas palabras lo habían herido en lo más profundo, que para él el escuchar eso de boca de una de las primeras personas con las que había hecho amistad había sido igual de duro que soportar durante toda su infancia las miradas de odio y miedo de los aldeanos. Cada mañana al despertar, y cada noche antes de dormir, había pensado en cientos de formas para disculparse, para pedirle que no la odiase, para decirle que todo había sido un error, que nada de lo que había dicho esa noche era cierto. Pero, ahora que lo tenía frente a él, ahora que por fin estaba de vuelta cuando pensó que se había ido para siempre, la única cosa que le venía a la cabeza era una frase estúpida.

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto." Le dijo en un susurro, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a llorar.

Hubo un tenso silencio por más de dos minutos, en el cual Sakura no sabía si el chico seguía ahí o no. Su corazón estaba hecho un desastre, por todos los sentimientos tanto tiempo guardados. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas, finalmente escuchó un murmullo de donde se suponía que estaba parado Naruto.

"Muchas gracias, Sakura."

Nada de Sakura-chan, ninguna sonrisa impresa en la voz. Solo una respuesta fría, sin vida, sin esa alegría que siempre había estado en él, y que tanto había amado ella.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya."

Cuando vio que el chico estaba a punto de saltar hacia la negrura de la noche, decidió hacer algo de lo que no estaba totalmente segura. Después de todo, solamente haciendo lo que iba a hacer podría estar segura acerca de lo que realmente sentía

Alargando su mano, tomó el brazo de Naruto, y usando toda su fuerza lo jaló de nuevo dentro del dormitorio. Trastabillaron un poco, para al final caer sobre la cama, él encima de ella. Confundido, Naruto trató de encontrar una respuesta en esos ojos color jade con los que tantas veces había soñado. Sin embargo, no vio en ellos nada más que nerviosismo, el mismo sentimiento que ahora lo inundaba a él por completo.

"Sakura… chan…"

"Bésame." Le susurró la chica, el cuerpo tenso y la cara totalmente enrojecida.

"¿Qué?"

"Bésame" repitió.

Poco a poco, el chico comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella, y cada centímetro que avanzaba Sakura se hacía más consciente del peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, de su calor, de la fortaleza de sus músculos. Sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos, y dejó que su mente se desconectara durante solo un instante, pues sabía que si racionalizaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar estaba perdida.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió unos labios presionando sobre su frente, se dio cuenta de que algo había ido mal. Asustada de ver qué había pasado, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con que Naruto le sonreía de la misma manera que había sonreído siempre.

"Qué…" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sakura, antes de que el chico se levantara y se dirigiera hacia la ventana.

"Muy buena broma, Sakura-chan. Seguro me hubieses golpeado hasta convertirme en pulpa, si te hubiese besado."

"Naruto… yo…" comenzó a decir la chica, su subconsciente bloqueando ya lo que apenas hacía unos segundos había pensado y sentido.

"Está bien, Sakura-chan. Me hace muy feliz que te alegres de verme." Le dijo. Cuando tenía un píe fuera del cuarto, volteó una vez más hacia la chica, y fue entonces cuando ella lo vio.

Vio todo el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras, todas las noches que pasó en vela por miedo a soñar con que se las decía otra vez. Todos los gritos de angustia, las lágrimas, las ganas de olvidarse de ella, todo lo que había tenido que aguantar y tragarse, solo porque ella era importante para él.

"Yo… lo siento… Naruto…" murmuró, la voz a punto de quebrársele.

"Está bien, Sakura-chan. Te veo mañana." Le dijo el chico, para después de un salto desaparecer tragado por la noche.

Sola en su casa, la chica solo pudo luchar una vez más contra la confusión que le causaba el pensar en su ex compañero de equipo, y tratar de evitar la pregunta que la había carcomido durante tanto tiempo.

"_En verdad Naruto… yo…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras saltaba a través de los tejados de Konoha, Naruto iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. No sabía cómo, pero cuando había estado a punto de besar a Sakura, a _su _Sakura-chan, todo lo que había sentido antes pareció desaparecer. Todo el amor que había creído sentir por ella se había desvanecido, pero no estaba seguro de lo que había quedado en su lugar. ¿Era odio, amistad, o acaso simple indiferencia? La intensidad de sus propios sentimientos le hacía imposible saberlo, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que alejarse de ella hasta que pudiese entenderse a sí mismo.

"_Supongo que nuestra platica tendrá que esperar, Sakura-chan._" Pensó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la aldea, decidió pensar un poco en lo que había pasado, y se dirigió a su lugar favorito en la aldea.

Sin darse cuenta, una sombra salió de detrás de una casa, y comenzó a seguirlo a prudente distancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Un poco largo, lo sé, pero cuando llega la inspiración no puedes hacer más que seguir escribiendo.  
El proximo capítulo estará listo en 2-3 días máximo, espero que lo reciban tan bien como han recibido todos los demás._

_Arigato  
_


	5. Dos charlas a la luz de la luna

Se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza del Cuarto, en lo más alto de la Montaña de los Hokages, mientras seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había dicho entre líneas su antigua compañera. Sabía que no lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero entonces, ¿por qué pedirle un beso después de dos años de no verse? ¿Acaso solamente quería aclarar un poco la cabeza?

En el momento en que escuchó la voz de Sakura, su corazón había dado un salto de felicidad, al ver terminada la larga espera. Sin embargo, cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para tocar sus labios, algo en su interior le dijo que besarla sería un error. Después de todo, las cosas no eran iguales que hacía dos años, y además él no era suficientemente bueno para ella….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Escondida en las sombras de la montaña, una figura miraba al chico melancólico que estaba sentado al borde del acantilado, con la vista fija en el cielo. A pesar de la anticipación que sentía, era suficientemente hábil para controlarse a sí misma y a su corazón.

"_Muy bien, llegó la hora."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto seguía pensando en Sakura, y en los sentimientos (o la falta de ellos) que le había causado el verla de nuevo. Entonces, de la nada, sintió la más tenue presencia detrás de él. Sin embargo, aunque el instinto le decía que se encargara del intruso sin mayor dilación, algo en su interior le dijo que sería interesante esperar a ver qué era lo que quería.

"Me alegro de volver a verte, Naruto-kun."

Naruto volteó a ver a la chica, sorprendido. ¿Qué no se suponía que Hinata tenía mejores cosas que hacer?

"¡Hinata-chan! ¿Eres tú? Pensé que estabas ocupada esta noche." Le dijo el chico, mientras se levantaba para saludar propiamente a su amiga.

Cuando la chica se hubo acercado para saludarlo, con un ligero rubor en el rostro, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el tiempo no la había tratado precisamente mal. Sin poder creerlo, trató de encontrar a la tímida niña que siempre se ponía roja cerca de él dentro que aquella hermosa kunoichi de diecisiete años.

El largo cabello color azul le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, y estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo que la hacía parecer inocente y traviesa al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos lavandas eran cien beses más bellos de lo que recordaba, y la sonrisa tímida la hacía parecer un hada en esa noche estrellada. Un busto bastante generoso, un abdomen plano flaqueado por unas caderas bastante bien proporcionadas, y una cintura lo suficientemente pequeña como para poder amarrar su Hitai-ite alrededor de ella. Las piernas largas y esculturales, tan bellas que cualquier modelo profesional las hubiese envidiado.

Estaba vestida con un top sin mangas de color entre azul y negro, con vendajes cubriendo todo su torso, por debajo de la ropa. Tenía una protección en su brazo derecho, y el izquierdo estaba cubierto por una venda muy parecida a las de Lee. Debajo de su bandana, llevaba puesta una muy, muy corta falda de color crema, y debajo unas mallas de color negro. El muslo derecho cubierto con vendajes, y encima de estos su bolsa de equipos ninja. En verdad, toda una rompecorazones, más hermosa que cualquiera de las chicas que había conocido en sus viajes.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?" preguntó la chica, turbada por la evidente inspección de Naruto.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, sin dejar de ver de arriba abajo a su amiga. Entonces, la miró directamente a los ojos, y una de esas sonrisas que tanto había soñado Hinata con volver a ver apareció en el rostro del chico.

"Nada, Hinata-chan. Solo me daba cuenta de que te has vuelto muy hermosa."

"_Él… él dijo… que soy… ¿hermosa?" _pensó la chica, sin poder creer que sus oídos hubiesen tenido la dicha de escuchar esas palabras. "¿En… en verdad lo cre… crees, Naruto-kun?"

"¡Claro! ¡Solo basta con mirarte para saber que eres la chica más hermosa de toda la villa!" le aseguró el chico, rascándose la cabeza. La chica solo lo miró incrédula durante unos segundos, para después susurrarle un "_gracias" _y caer desmayada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Hinata-chan!" escuchó un grito a lo lejos, como si lo escuchara sumergida por completo en una alberca. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que quien la llamaba era nada menos que Naruto, quien la sostenía entre sus brazos con rostro preocupado.

"¡_Yatah! ¡En verdad regresó, no fue ningún sueño!"_ pensó, mientras sentía como, contra su voluntad, las mejillas se le ponían rojas y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar mucho más rápidamente.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? ¿Tienes fiebre?" le preguntó el chico, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente. Por supuesto, lo único que ocasionó fue que Hinata se pusiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

"Estoy bie-bien, Naruto-kun." Le dijo la chica, mientras trataba de librarse del abrazo de Naruto.

"¿Estás segura?" contestó este, poniéndose de pié y ayudándola a levantarse. En cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, la chica dio un paso atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

"_¿Qué no sirvió de nada toda la preparación que tuve? ¿Acaso estoy condenada a actuar de la misma manera siempre que esté frente a él?"_

El chico solo la miró un segundo, sin que una sonrisa iluminase su rostro. Después, se dio la vuelta, como si de pronto ella hubiera dejado de existir.

"¿Qué querías, Hinata?" preguntó, la voz de pronto más fría de lo que jamás había escuchado. Consternada, dio un paso adelante, pero un aura extraña le impidió avanzar más. "¿Qué quieres?" volvió a repetir Naruto, esta vez con algo de dolor en la voz.

"Yo… solo quería saludarte, Naruto-kun." Respondió la Hyuga, asustada por el repentino cambio de su amigo.

Él solo la miró durante un instante, y después se dio la vuelta como si ya no le importase su presencia. Con voz tranquila, le dijo:

"Bueno, ya lo has hecho. Ahora déjame solo, por favor."

La chica se quedó ahí, el corazón a punto de rompérsele por la crueldad en la voz del chico. "_No, no puedo rendirme ahora" _pensó. "_Si lo hago, todo mi esfuerzo y mi esperar no habrán valido para nada."_

Sin pedir permiso, la chica se colocó junto al jinchuriki.

"Creo que mejor me quedo un rato, Naruto-kun." Le dijo la chica, todo su cuerpo consciente de que sus manos estaban solo a unos dos centímetros de la otra. "Pareces bastante solo." Terminó, mientras volteaba a ver a la cara a su amigo. Sin embargo, nada jamás la habría preparado para enfrentar lo que se encontró.

Con la luz de la luna ensombreciendo su rostro, Naruto la miraba a ella, a Hinata, con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor. Y, además, un brillo demoniaco millones de veces peor que el de los retratos del Kyubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En verdad, odiaba tener que hacer eso. Odiaba tener que lastimar a Hinata para que se fuera, aunque una parte de su mente se preguntaba por qué se había sentado a su lado, si en verdad le temía. Como fuera, ya lo había hecho, y sabía que al final la chica terminaría alejándose de él. Nadie que él conociera podía aguantar ver en sus ojos todo lo que sabía que estos mostraban: todas las tardes jugando solo en el parque, todos los celos sentidos cuando veía a las familias pasear felices por las calles, todo el dolor de cuando perdió a Sasuke y a Jiraiya, los sueños rotos después de la batalla contra Akatsuki.

Después de cinco segundos, se dio cuenta de que Hinata había tardado más de la media en salir corriendo. Cuando se concentró de nuevo en ella, vio que una lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero a pesar de eso no había retirado su mirada de la suya.

"_Genial, ahora la dejé catatónica."_ Pensó.

Volteó hacia la aldea con un suspiro resignado, sabiendo que en su momento ella se iría, o al final la dejaría ahí, en shock. Unos minutos después, sintió cómo la chica se levantaba, y se paraba justo detrás de él. Divertido, se preguntó si estaba pensando en atacarlo, y si sería capaz de desconectar su mente durante el tiempo suficiente como para matarla. Entonces, de la nada, sintió algo que pensó jamás sentiría, no importaba que viviera para siempre: dos brazos cerrándose alrededor de su cuerpo, y un calor que de alguna manera lo hacía pensar en el hogar.

"No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, Naruto-kun." Escuchó que Hinata le susurraba en el oído, mientras un liquido caliente goteaba sobre su cuello. "_¿Lágrimas?" _pensó. "No sé por qué tienes esa mirada en el rostro, ni por qué me hace sentir cómo si estuviese en peligro. Pero…" se detuvo, la voz quebrada por el llanto. "Pero sé que estoy mal, que tú jamás lastimarías a nadie que no se lo mereciera. Sé que tú eres una buena persona, Naruto-kun, y el que hayas regresado me hace muy, muy feliz." Terminó, hundiendo su cara en la nuca del chico.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese o quisiese decir nada más. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto deshizo el abrazo de la chica, y se giró sobre sus rodillas para poder verla a la cara.

"Hinata-chan…" susurró, mientras levantaba la cara de la chica. "Gracias. En verdad, muchas gracias. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte." Le dijo, al tiempo que la atraía hacia sí y la encerraba entre sus brazos. Ninguno supo nunca cuanto duró, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, una pequeña diferencia que sin embargo cambiaba el modo en que se veían el uno al otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Así que, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hinata, recargada contra el pecho de Naruto, sintiéndose feliz de finalmente estar entre sus brazos.

"Pues… necesitaba pensar, y recordé que antes solía subir aquí cuando me sentía solo o confundido." Murmuró el chico, en parte sintiéndose mal de no decirle a Hinata _por qué _necesitaba pensar.

"¿Y estás seguro de que no te molesta la compañía?" pregunto ella, aterrorizada de que ahora le pidiese que se marchara.

"La verdad, quería venir aquí con Sakura-chan…" le confesó el chico, y se alarmó al ver la tristeza cubrir el rostro de su amiga.

"Osea que… ¿quisieras que fuese ella la que estuviese contigo?" preguntó Hinata en un susurro.

Naruto solo miró hacia el cielo durante largo tiempo, sabiendo que le debía una respuesta sincera. Era verdad que una parte de su ser quería estar con Sakura, pero era la misma parte que seguía actuando como si los dos últimos años no hubiesen pasado. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a la chica para pedirle disculpas, su mente se perdió en esos ojos color lavanda tan hermosos, que más de una vez se le habían aparecido en sueños. Con una sonrisa, inclinó su rostro hacia el de la chica, y le divirtió ver el nerviosismo de ella. Con una mano corrió su cabello, mientras acercaba su boca a su oído para susurrarle su respuesta.

"No hay nadie más que deseara que estuviese aquí hoy, Hinata."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bueno, entonces, que tengas una buena noche." Le dijo la chica, entristecida por tener que despedirse del chico.

"Tú también, Hinata-chan." Le dijo Naruto, mientras contemplaba la escena que tenía frente a él. La chica se encontraba frente a la mansión Hyuga, y se parecía notablemente a una ilustración que había visto hacia mucho en un libro para niños. No recordaba de qué trataba la historia, pero recordaba que la princesa del cuento era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había pisado la tierra. "_En verdad, creo que Hinata queda bien para ese papel."_

Lo pensó durante un instante, y después decidió que no perdía nada con hacer lo que iba a hacer.

"Hinata-chan, ¿no es esa tu hermana, en la ventana?" le preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

"¡¿Dónde?!" preguntó Hinata girando la cabeza, sabiendo que Hanabi no la dejaría en paz hasta el día de su muerte, si veía a Naruto acompañándola a la puerta.

Cuando volteó a buscar a la inexistente Hanabi, Naruto dio un paso al frente, y rápidamente plantó un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Durante un segundo, pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, antes de tener que atrapar a una inconsciente Hinata. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, se maravilló una vez más con lo dulce e inocente que parecía cuando dormía, sin dar la impresión de ser la perfecta máquina de matar que sabía que era.

"Te atrape." Le susurró Naruto, mientras volvía a besar su mejilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de dejar a Hinata en manos del personal de la mansión, Naruto comenzó se dirigió hacia su casa, caminando sin preocupaciones a la luz de la luna. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo. No entendía cómo podía haber pasado de sentirse más miserable de lo que se había sentido en dos años, a estar más alegre de lo que podía recordar haber estado. Sabía que tenía que ver con Hinata, pero no entendía cómo ni por qué. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que verla al día siguiente, y el día después de ese, y el día después, así hasta que el mundo terminara.

"_**Veo que por fin encontraste a alguien, chico.**_" Susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza; una voz maligna, que sin embargo parecía estar tratando de sonar amigable.

"_Callate, estúpido zorro." _Contestó Naruto, sin estar realmente enojado por la interrupción de sus ensoñaciones.

"_**¿Sabes una cosa? Esa chica me parece familiar.**_" Le dijo el Kyubi, sin hacer caso del insulto que un simple mortal le había dirigido.

"_¡Claro que la has visto! ¡Es Hinata-chan, una de las personas más importantes para mí!_ " Le recordó el chico, impaciente por saber qué era lo que quería.

"_**Ya lo sé, pero... hay un recuerdo tuyo… una chica, en una cascada. ¿Sabes de qué te estoy hablando?**_ "

"_¿Chica en una cascada? ¿Te refieres a cuando fuimos a buscar aquel estúpido insecto?_ " Naruto recordó aquella misión, la primera en la cual se había dado cuenta que tan fuerte era realmente Hinata.

"_**Sí, fue en esa misión. Ella era la chica en la cascada.**_ " Le dijo el Kyubi, confiado.

"_¡Estás loco! ¡La chica en la cascada era hermosísima!_ " Gritó en su mente el chico, recordando embelesado la gracia y elegancia con la que se movía su ninfa. En secreto, había deseado que si no era capaz de ganarse el corazón de Sakura, al menos Kami le permitiese conseguir una chica así.

"_**¿Y acaso Hyuga Hinata no es hermosa?**_" Contraataco el biju, dejando que la verdad hablara por sí misma.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que la Hinata de aquel entonces era igual o más hermosa que la chica de la cascada. Y, obviamente, la Hinata de ahora estaba a un millón de años luz por encima de la extraña.

"_Así que, ¿tú crees que es ella?"_ preguntó Naruto, emocionado.

"_**Estoy seguro, chico, pero…**_" dijo el zorro, dudando durante un instante.

"_¿Pero qué?" _exigió Naruto, alarmado al ver que el demonio dudaba. Nunca, jamás había escuchado que el Zorro de Nueve Colas dudase acerca de nada.

"_**Pero, ¿piensas que ella podría aceptar la verdad?**_"

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia (tarde como siempre ¬¬)_. _Aunque seguramente ya se habrán hartado de escucharlo, agradezco de nuevo a los que escribien sus reviews animandome a seguir con esto. Jamás pensé que llegaría a tener tanto apoyo de gente que simplemente me conoce por mi trabajo._

_Ya se que este capítulo es bastante más corto que el de la plática con Sakura, pero tengo demasiadas ideas acerca de escenas con estos dos, y me costó trabajo escrbirlo sin meterlas todas ellas en el mismo capítulo. Les aseguro que, pase lo que pase, al final Naruto va a terminar con Hinata, eso es lo único que tengo 100% claro (así que, por favor, NaruHina fans, no linchen a este pobre aspirante a escritor _T.T).

_El proximo capítulo debería de estar para el martes/miercoles, aunque tal vez me tarde un poco más. En fin, todo depende de mi humor de menopausico prematuro._

_Hasta la otra_.


	6. El castigo

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. La verdad, al principio pensé que entontrar una manera de seguir la historia iba a ser complicado, pero parece que al fin ya tengo material para rato (-^_^-) Así que, ojalá disfruten._

_Por cierto, dos o tres gentes confundieron una de las frases que dije en el último capítulo, en la nota al final. Solo quiero dejar claro que **soy hombre**, aunque a veces cueste creerlo =P_

_Ok, disfruten de la historia. Seguro dos o tres se llevarán una sorpresa._

_Laun~  
_

_

* * *

_

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el mediodía, y en el despacho de Tsunade había tres Jonin preguntándose por qué los habían llamado tan de repente en sus días libres.

"¿Acaso pasó algo con Akatsuki?" preguntó TenTen, sin poder esconder el tedio que sentía por tener ese día.

"No lo sé. Pero realmente es problemático." Contestó Shikamaru, mientras bostezaba abiertamente. "Aunque creo que tengo una idea de lo que pasa aquí…"

"¡No importa lo que sea, nuestro fuego de la juventud es suficientemente fuerte como para completar cualquier tarea que se nos imponga!" declaró Lee, haciendo su pose de chico guay para desesperación de todos sus amigos.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" le preguntó Sasuke a Shikamaru, mientras jugueteaba con la bandana que tenía amarrada en un brazo.

"Bueno… ¿no os has dado cuenta de quienes estamos aquí?" contestó el Nara, sin alegrarse por poder compartir sus deducciones.

"Pues, somos tú, TenTen, Lee, Sakura y yo. ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Pues simplemente que…"

Cuando estaba a punto de revelar el propósito de la reunión, la puerta se abrió, y Tsunade entró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Chicos! Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía a todos juntos. ¿Cómo han estado?" comenzó a platicar, sin molestarse en formalismos.

"Bien, Hokage-sama." Contestaron todos a la vez.

"Muy bien, muy bien…" les dijo Tsunade, sin ponerles atención. "Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe por qué los llamé?" preguntó, clavándole una mirada sabionda a Shikamaru. El chico solo suspiró y se rasco la cabeza, para después moverla de un lado al otro.

"No estoy seguro, pero tengo una suposición."

"Bien, déjanos oír que has deducido."

"Bueno… Aunque es un problema, yo soy el mejor estratega que tiene esta villa." Comenzó a decir él, contando con los dedos. "Sasuke es el mejor ninja de Konoha en cuanto a ninjutsu; TenTen es la que mejor sabe manejar las armas ninja; Sakura es la mejor ninja médico después de ti misma, y Lee es sin duda alguna el que mejor taijutsu tiene en todo el País del Fuego. Así que, sea lo que sea, va a requerir _todas_ estas habilidades. Hombre, esto va a ser realmente pesado." Terminó, dejando ver en su rostro toda la agonía que suponía estar consciente de esa información.

Tsunade solo lo miró durante un minuto, y después, para consternación de los chicos, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba entre sus dientes.

"Bueno, como siempre, no has dejado pasar nada. Sin embargo…"

"Sin embargo, ¿qué?" preguntó Sakura, comenzando a pensar que no iba a ser una misión cualquiera. Conocía a su sensei desde hacía varios años, y sabía que esa clase de sonrisas solo aparecían cuando sabía que iba a divertirse a costa de los demás.

"Bueno, Shikamaru dedujo las cosas lo mejor posible _con la información que tenía. _Sin embargo, hay piezas de información que él aún no conoce."

"¿Qué piezas?" preguntó TenTen.

"Bueno… dejemos que llegue nuestra última miembro, antes de anunciar cual es su misión."

Los chicos se miraron unos a los otros, confundidos por la manera en que Tsunade estaba manejando las cosas. Normalmente, ella iba al grano, diciéndole al líder del equipo de qué trataba la misión. Con Sasuke y Shikamaru ahí, no entendían quién podría ser el que faltaba, si las cosas iban a ir como solían.

En ese momento, escucharon voces en el pasillo, y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Parada en la puerta, se encontraba una Hinata jadeante y totalmente sonrojada.

"¡Perdón, Hokage-sama! Yo… se me hizo tarde." Se disculpó, mientras le ofrecía una reverencia a la Sannin.

"Está bien, Hinata. Ya sé que estuviste ocupada anoche." Le dijo, con una sonrisa complaciente. Para sorpresa de todos, la chica se sonrojó aún más, mientras daba un salto en el aire.

"Gra… Gracias, Hokage-sama."

"Muy bien, Shikamaru. Ya que sabes quién es el último miembro del equipo, ¿crees poder adivinar lo que van a hacer?" le preguntó Tsunade, claramente disfrutando de toda la tensión y la confusión que estaba causando.

El Nara la miró durante un instante, y después abrió los ojos con asombro y terror.

"¡No iras a…!" le dijo, sin poder completar la frase por el susto.

Tsunade les enseñó los dientes, y después soltó una carcajada que los hizo brincar a todos.

"Puedes estar seguro que eso es lo mismo que voy a hacer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se encontraba paseando por las calles de Konoha, recordando todos los buenos y malos momentos que había vivido en ese lugar. Visitó el campo de entrenamiento donde había tenido su primera misión; el puente donde solían esperar dos horas hasta que Kakashi se presentara para las misiones; el restaurante de barbacoa donde comía de vez en cuando con el Equipo Azuma, e incluso su antiguo departamento, el cual seguramente había sido vendido por Tsunade. Después fue a visitar el parque, y recordó con nostalgia los tiempos en los que se sentaba a ver cómo los demás niños jugaban con sus familiar.

"_**En verdad eras sádico, Naruto.**__" _Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"_**¡Oh, cállate, zorro estúpido!**__" _contestó el chico, mientras caminaba hacia Ichiraku.

En realidad, no era que tuviese muchas ganas de recordar todas esas cosas, pues sabía que entre más pensara en ellas más le iba a doler cuando llegase el momento de dejar la villa de nuevo. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo durante un instante por la mañana, había decidido que era mejor pensar en eso por ahora, a dedicarle tiempo a lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"_**¿Sigues pensando en Sakura?**__" _preguntó el Kyubi, curioso.

"_En parte. Pero también…" _contestó el chico, avergonzado.

"_**También en esa chica Hyuga, ¿cierto?**__"_

"_Sí, supongo. ¿Alguna idea de por qué no se retiró cuando la mire de esa forma?" _preguntó Naruto, sin poder entender todavía por qué Hinata no había salido corriendo.

"_**Honestamente, no lo sé. Excepto por ti y tu padre, nadie jamás había aguantado más de dos segundos mi mirada.**__"_ Dijo el zorro, orgulloso.

"_Bueno, Hinata-chan es valiente." _Contestó el chico, sabiendo que esa clase de cosas molestaban al biju.

"_**Chico, ¿Qué no recuerdas quién soy? Me he enfrentado a todos y cada uno de los demonios que moran en este mundo, y ninguno JAMÁS peleó conmigo sin estar consumido por el miedo.**__" _Medio gritó el Kyubi, exasperado.

"_Ya lo sé… entonces, ¿por qué crees que haya sido?" _Le dijo el chico, sabiendo que si seguía molestándolo no lo dejaría en paz en todo el día.

"_**Bueno, después de conocerte a ti, me di cuenta de que en el universo existen fuerzas aún más poderosas que la mía.**__" _ Le explicó el zorro.

"_¡Ja! ¿Así que aceptas que soy más poderoso que tú?" _contestó Naruto sin poder evitarlo.

"_¡__**No seas tonto! No estaba hablando de ti.**__"_

"_¿Entonces?"_

Naruto esperó la respuesta durante varios segundos (lo cual era un tiempo demasiado largo, ya que normalmente se comunicaban entre ellos a la velocidad normal del pensamiento.), pero la respuesta no llegó. Molesto, entró en Ichiraku, y se encontró con que había alguien sentado en la barra.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Iruka en cuanto reconoció a su antiguo estudiante. "¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo sentarse.

"Hola, Iruka-sensei. Ha pasado el tiempo." Contestó el chico, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver a su antiguo maestro sentado en el bar, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de saludar a Ayame y a Teuchi, Naruto comenzó a platicar con Iruka acerca de sus viajes, de sus entrenamientos, y de todos los nuevos jutsus que había aprendido. Sin darse cuenta, pasó el tiempo, hasta que alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Iruka finalmente miró el reloj.

"Bueno, Naruto. Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo, pero tengo que llegar a la fiesta de graduación de la academia." Le dijo Iruka, mientras dejaba unas cuantas notas de ryus en el mostrador.

"¿Fiesta de graduación?" preguntó el chico, nostálgico. Aún recordaba su propia fiesta de graduación, aunque no eran exactamente recuerdos felices.

"Sí, hoy en la mañana terminó el curso, y hubo decenas de alumnos que se graduaron como genins. Parece que cada año producimos más y más ninjas."

"Ya veo… y dime, Iruka-sensei, ¿tienes algún favorito?" preguntó Naruto, con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, el único alumno favorito que he tenido fue cierto chico rubio que me salvo la vida. Pero creo que no era muy bueno, dejo la carrera a los pocos años." Le dijo, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y se dirigía a la salida.

"¡Hey! Estoy seguro de que ese chico fue el mejor ninja que jamás tuvo esta villa." Le reclamó el chico, dolido.

Iruka se dio la vuelta, y con una de las sonrisas más grandes que Naruto jamás le había visto, le dijo

"Yo también estoy seguro de eso, Naruto."

El chico se quedó ahí durante unos minutos, emocionado por las palabras de su primer sensei. Sin embargo, mientras paseaba distraído la mirada, casualmente la posó sobre el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

"¡Tsunade no-baachan va a matarme!" gritó, al tiempo que apuraba lo que quedaba de su ramen.

"¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?" le preguntó Ayame, confundida.

"¡Tenía una cita con Tsunade no-baachan hace dos horas, y se me olvidó completamente!" le explicó, aún esforzándose por tragar la comida. Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, y rápidamente comenzó a saltar sobre los tejados hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Dos minutos después, se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, sin atreverse a entrar por miedo a ser asesinado en el acto. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar, la puerta se abrió por sí misma, mostrando a una sonriente Shizune sosteniéndola.

"Hola, Naruto-kun. Llegaste un poco tarde, ¿no crees?" le preguntó, sonriendo.

"Esto… sí, lo siento. El tiempo pasa volando cuando estás en casa." Contestó el chico, rascándose la cabeza.

"Pasa, Naruto." Escuchó decir a Tsunade, y se puso aún más nervioso al no escuchar rastro de enojo en su voz. En su experiencia, con la Sannin siempre era peor la ira condensada que el simple enojo.

"Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama." Saludó, sabiendo que tenía que ganar puntos de cualquier manera posible.

"¿Hokage-sama?" preguntó ella, alzando una ceja. "No es que no me guste el cambio, pero no creas que esto te va a salvar." Le dijo en voz baja, mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

"Tsu… ¿Tsunade no-baachan? ¿Estás enojada?" preguntó el chico, preparándose para escapar de ahí en cuanto la mujer se moviera.

"No, Naruto, al contrario. Estoy _feliz_ de poder castigarte como te mereces." Le dijo, con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

"Ca… ¿Castigarme?"

"Así es. El llegar tarde a una reunión es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona, y cualquier falta de respeto merece un castigo." Le explicó, mientras entrelazaba los dedos frente a su rostro.

"Eto… ¿qué castigo me vas a poner?" preguntó él, presintiendo que iba a lamentar muchísimo el haber llegado tarde.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Conociéndote, será lo suficientemente severo como para hacerte pagar por tus faltas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Crees que esto es una buena idea?" preguntó Sakura, mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke con dirección a la academia.

El Uchiha lo pensó por un instante, mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas asustadas de los transeúntes. En verdad, él estaba feliz de parecerse a Itachi, aunque la mayoría de los aldeanos no pensaban igual. Hacía ya tiempo que el odio había desaparecido de sus miradas, pero aún seguía habiendo gente insegura de su posición para con la aldea.

"Supongo que sí. Después de todo, lo que dijo Hokage-sama es verdad." Contestó, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

La chica se sonrojó, pues seguía sin acostumbrarse a la nueva actitud de Sasuke. En verdad, el haber desertado de la aldea lo había cambiado, pero no por eso había dejado de quererlo, ni siquiera un poco. Avergonzada, pensó en lo que había estado a punto de pasar la noche anterior, y a lo que ello podría haber conducido.

"Bueno, ¿acaso no había sido este tu sueño desde hace varios años?" le preguntó el chico, mientras buscaba a sus compañeros.

"Pues sí, pero, la verdad… así de repente…" contestó Sakura, sin querer aceptar que, a sus ojos, ellos podían hacer mucho más que eso.

"Ahí están Lee y TenTen. Vamos." Dijo él, mientras la jalaba para que apurase el paso. Ella se resistió un poco, tratando de sacar su mano de entre la de él, pero obviamente no podía competir en fuerza con él sin romperle algunos dedos. Resignada, se dejó arrastrar hacia sus antiguos compañeros de clase, mientras contemplaba la que alguna vez fuese su propia escuela.

"Bueno, bueno, si es la pareja más famosa de toda la villa." Canturreó TenTen, mientras saludaba a sus amigos con la mano. "¿Estuvieron muy ocupados anoche, que llegan tan tarde?" bromeó, para después carcajearse de su propio chiste.

"¡TenTen!" gritó Sakura, el rostro de color escarlata.

"Fue culpa mía, lo siento." Saltó Sasuke, defendiendo a su novia. "Sakura se pasó por mi casa para prepararme el desayuno, pero me tomé demasiado tiempo en comer." Explicó, con una sonrisa culpable.

"Ya, ya. Y supongo que el desayuno no habrá sido…"

"Ya basta, TenTen. No es de nuestra incumbencia lo que pase entre ellos." La cortó Lee, con una voz muy diferente a la suya.

Sakura lo miró durante un instante, dolida. Cuando su relación con Sasuke se había hecho pública, Lee la había confrontado, diciéndole que ella era demasiado buena para un "traidor" como Sasuke, que ella merecía mucho más. Gracias a esto, la relación entre ellos había resultado dañada, aunque últimamente comenzaba a comportarse igual que antes, siempre y cuando estuviesen solos.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está Shikamaru?" preguntó Sasuke, incómodo por la mirada de Lee.

"Entró a buscar a Iruka, para que nos trajera nuestras asignaciones." Contestó TenTen, mientras jugaba con un kunai haciéndolo girar en el aire para atraparlo por el mango antes de que cayese al suelo.

"TenTen… ¿no crees que es un poco rudo llamarles así?" preguntó la otra chica, enojada.

"Sí, sí… supongo que los llamaré por sus nombres cuando los conozca."

De repente, una sombra voló desde el techo de la escuela con dirección a Sasuke, pero se encontró con el brazo de este bloqueándole el camino.

"Hmf." Fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha, antes de tomar a su adversario y lanzarlo contra un árbol.

Justo antes de que chocara contra el tronco, la sombra giró de una manera imposible en el aire, para aterrizar en la madera como si hubiese saltado un charco.

"Sigues siendo mucho más lento que yo, Naruto." Dijo Sasuke, mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

"He he. Eso no fue más que un saludo, Sasuke." Contestó el rubio, mientras bajaba de un salto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sasuke, mientras miraba a Naruto con esa mezcla de afecto y afán de competencia que solo guardaba para su amigo. "A diferencia de ti, hay gente que tiene cosas que hacer."

Naruto hizo una mueca, mientras se recargaba en el árbol con afán aburrido, en una perfecta imitación de Shikamaru.

"Bueno, no sabes cuánto desearía que eso fuese cierto, teme." Le dijo, con la cara crispada por la frustración. "Pero, lamentablemente, tengo que cumplir un castigo de la Hokage."

"¿Qué castigo?" preguntó Sakura, previendo ya lo que su maestra había ideado.

"Pues que tengo que ayudarles con su misión, sea lo que sea." Le contestó este, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió, saboreando de antemano el placer de torturar un poco a su amigo.

"Y, de pura casualidad, ¿Tsunade-sama te dijo qué era en lo que tenías que ayudar?" preguntó.

"No tengo idea. Dijo que ya que estuviese aquí Iruka me diría de qué se trataba. ¿Acaso es una misión de asesinato?" preguntó, de repente interesado.

"No, a menos claro que asesines a alguno de los chicos." Contestó una voz desde la entrada de la academia. Cuando los chicos voltearon, vieron a Shikamaru e Iruka bajando por las escaleras, seguidos de una pequeña procesión de dos chicos y tres chicas que aparentaban estar entre los doce y catorce años.

"¿Shikamaru? ¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Qué pasa?" les preguntó, mientras Shikamaru iba a integrarse al grupo de los mayores. Temió de repente que lo pusieran a torturar a los niños. En verdad, la imagen ante sus ojos le recordaba fuertemente las veces en que él, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba habían sido castigados por Iruka. Sin embargo, se confundió cuando la cara de los chicos se iluminó cuando vieron quienes estaban esperándolos en la puerta.

"¡Iruka-sensei, ¿son ellos?!" preguntó una de las chicas, los ojos verdes y el pelo color café.

"En efecto, Sekai. Son ellos." Contestó Iruka, mientras sonreía al ver la cara confundida de Naruto.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "son ellos"? ¿Qué somos?" preguntó Naruto, alarmado.

Los chicos lo miraron confundidos, pues ninguno había reparado en él en un primer momento. Por su parte, Iruka, Sakura, TenTen y Lee le regalaron una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras que Sasuke y Shikamaru le sonrieron de manera tétrica, muy parecida a la de Tsunade.

"¿Acaso Tsunade-sama no te explicó en qué consistía tu misión?" preguntó Iruka, mientras los chicos se formaban detrás de él.

"No, solo me dijo que les ayudara a los chicos en la misión que les había asignado." Contestó Naruto, tratando de deducir qué era lo que había hecho Tsunade.

Iruka rió por lo bajo, y después se coloco a la derecha de la fila de los chicos. Entonces, con voz formal, les dijo:

"Nara Shikamaru, TenTen, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto; en mi papel de portavoz de la Hokage para efectos de esta misión, les asigno formalmente la misión de rango S denominada Equipo 0."

Todos excepto Naruto se inclinaron un poco hacia Iruka, aceptando la misión. Sin embargo, Naruto miró a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes.

"¿Equipo 0? ¿Misión? ¿De qué se trata esto?" preguntó, pensando si no sería mejor dejar la villa y regresar unas semanas antes de que se cumpliera el plazo para el ataque.

"Bueno, Naruto." Le dijo Iruka, mientras los chicos detrás de él se miraban unos a otros emocionados. "En resumen, estos seis Genin van a estar a su cuidado a partir de ahora."

Naruto lo miró con la boca abierta, sin que su mente pudiese procesar lo que había escuchado.

"_**Vaya lío en el que nos has metido.**__" _Le dijo el Kyubi, divertido por su reacción.

Entonces, la única chica que había hablado se plantó delante de él, y para su asombro, le dedicó una reverencia más profunda que cualquiera que él hubiese dado a sus senseis o a alguno de los Hokages.

"Mi nombre es Serizawa Sekai. Por favor, cuida de mí y de mis compañeros, Naruto-sensei."


	7. Equipo 0

¿Se… sensei?" balbuceó Naruto, mirando incrédulo a la chica.

Esta solo se enderezó y le regaló una sonrisa radiante, antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos. Anonadado, se dio cuenta de que todos ellos estaban riéndose de él, pues obviamente ya sabían en qué consistía la misión.

"Suerte, Naruto-sensei." Se burló Sasuke, doblado en dos a causa de la risa.

"¡Saaaaassssuukeeeeee!" gritó, antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo. Este rápidamente saltó lejos de los chicos, y comenzó a bloquear los golpes de Naruto. Después de un minuto, Naruto dejó de atacarlo, pues se dio cuenta de que todos los chicos tenían la boca abierta a causa del asombro.

"¡Genial!" gritaron los dos muchachos, claramente fascinados con las habilidades de sus dos nuevos senseis.

"¿Van a enseñarnos a movernos así?" preguntó uno de ellos, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

"¡No voy a enseñarles nada!" gritó Naruto, mientras volteaba a ver a Iruka con mirada implorante. "¡Iruka-sensei, por favor dime que es una broma!" pidió, mientras se acercaba a su antiguo maestro.

"Lo siento Naruto, pero me temo que es verdad." Contestó este, sumamente divertido por la reacción del chico. "Además, Tsunade-sama me dijo que tú podías ser el primero en darles lecciones, ya que _te morías _por tener tu propio equipo." Le dijo, haciendo énfasis en el supuesto estado de ánimo de Naruto.

"¡Yo jamás dije eso!" siguió quejándose Naruto, mientras miraba a sus amigos con ojos asesinos. "¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?" exigió.

"Eto… ¿Porque pensamos que sería una linda sorpresa?" sugirió TenTen, con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

"¡Y una mierda!" dijo Naruto, mientras volteaba a ver a Iruka para pedirle que hablar con Tsunade. Sin embargo, se quedó congelado al ver la mirada de desaprobación del Chunnin, y de repente se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya.

"¡Naruto!", ¿qué no ves que estos niños están emocionados de tener a la _elite_ de Konoha como sus senseis?" lo regañó Iruka, pareciendo por un momento que nada había cambiado, y que seguían en la academia. "¿No crees que, si estás molesto por esta misión, al menos podrías actuar como si estuvieras de acuerdo enfrente de ellos? De esa forma, al menos no lastimaras sus sentimientos."

"_Cómo si me importara lo que sienten estos críos." _Pensó Naruto. Sin embargo, no quería que Iruka se enojara con el de verdad, así que recompuso su cara, y le regaló una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Lo siento, Iruka-sensei. Es solo que esperaba poder usar mi tiempo para hacer algunas investigaciones, y…" comenzó a excusarse, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa disculpa.

Por supuesto, Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru se dieron cuenta de ello, y sin poder evitarlo estallaron en carcajadas.

"Veo que… se te pegó… algo de Jiraiya… Naruto…" jadeó Sakura, entre risas.

Naruto solo miró al suelo, en parte divertido y en parte entristecido por el recuerdo de su sensei.

"No importa, Iruka-sensei. Estoy seguro que con los demás senseis vamos a estar perfectos." Dijo una chica de cabello largo color café bastante bonita.

"¡Hey! ¿A quién te crees tú que estás dejando fuera?" la regañó Naruto, exasperado al ver qué tan rápido sus nuevos alumnos estaban faltándole al respeto.

"_**Así que ya los consideras tus alumnos, ¿eh? Interesante.**__" _Escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza, y no se molestó en contestar.

"Pues supongo que a nadie importante, puesto que jamás te había visto por aquí. ¿Tú que nos vas a enseñar? ¿Cómo matar al enemigo con berrinches?" se mofó la chica, con una sonrisa brabucona.

"¿Que qué les voy a enseñar?" preguntó Naruto en un murmuro, sonriendo en contra de su voluntad. "Bueno, dudo que _tú_ puedas aprender esto, pero aquí tienes una muestra de lo que _yo_, Uzumaki Naruto, sé hacer." Le dijo, mientras cruzaba los dedos de ambas manos en forma de cruz. "**Taju Kage Bunshin no-jutsu**" exclamó, y una gran nube de humo cubrió por completo el patio de la escuela. En medio de la confusión, escucharon el grito espantado de la chica, y cuando el humo se dispersó, vieron a unos cincuenta Narutos parados uno sobre los hombros del otro, formando una torre de unos doscientos metros de altura. El último de ellos sostenía a la pobre chica boca abajo, quien estaba congelada con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

"Así que dime, ¿dudas de mis habilidades como ninja?" preguntaron a coro todos los clones, mientras soltaba uno de los tobillos de la chica. Ella solo atino a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, implorándole con la mirada que terminase con el castigo.

"Muy bien. Ahora, para que se te grabe la lección…" dijo, para después soltar el otro tobillo de la chica, dejándola caer al vacío.

Durante un segundo, se escuchó el grito de esta, pero en el último los clones desaparecieron, y el original atrapó a la chica antes de que tocase el suelo. Después de dejarla en manos de sus compañeros, se volvió hacia sus amigos, para encontrarse con un número igual de miradas divertidas y reprobatorias.

"¿Acaso quieres matarla antes de que empieces a entrenarla?" le gritó Sakura, mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos, de una manera idéntica a la de Tsunade.

"Déjalo, Sakura. Después de todo, ¿qué harían los chicos sin su precioso Naruto-sensei?" le preguntó Sasuke a la pelirosa, en tono irónico.

Antes de que pudiese desatarse la pelea, Iruka se plantó entre los dos, dándole la espalda al Uchiha y encarando a Naruto.

"Bueno Naruto, ¿qué dices? ¿Llevas a cabo la misión, o dejas de nuevo la villa?" preguntó Iruka, con solo una mínima cantidad de miedo impregnada en su voz.

El rubio lo miró por un instante, y después paseó la mirada entre sus amigos.

"¿Todos están de acuerdo?" preguntó. "¿Incluso Shikamaru?"

"Bueno, a excepción de Hidan, esto es lo más problemático que he tenido que hacer." Comentó el aludido, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. "Pero, es una misión de Rango S, así que no tenemos muchas opciones."

Viendo perdido a su único posible partidario, Naruto agachó la cabeza, derrotado.

"Así que, dime, Iruka-sensei…" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Sí?"

Naruto alzó la cabeza, y todos los presentes pudieron ver el brillo travieso en su mirada; ese brillo que aparecía cuando robaba las ropas del Tercero, o cuando hacía pintas en la Montaña de los Hokages.

"Si accedo a esto, ¿voy a poder "castigarlos" cada que me falten al respeto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Así que, ¿de qué se trata esto, teme?" preguntó Naruto, mirando cómo sus estudiantes se presentaban con Lee y TenTen.

"Pues, ayer tuvimos una reunión con Tsunade-sama, para informarnos acerca de la misión. Aparte de nosotros, la única que sabe acerca de esto es Hinata." Le informó su amigo, mientras se recargaba contra una banca.

"¡¿Hinata?!" preguntó Naruto, nervioso.

"Sí… ¿algún problema con eso?" contestó Sasuke, sin pasar por alto el pequeño salto que había dado su amigo al escuchar el nombre de la séptima maestra.

"Eto… no, para nada. ¿Por qué tendría que tener problema con ello?" dijo el rubio, evitando mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

"Bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que ayer tuvieron una buena charla, ¿o no?" dijo casualmente Sasuke.

"Pues sí, pero… ¡Oye!" saltó Naruto de repente, dándose cuenta de que se había descubierto a sí mismo. "¿Có… cómo sabías…?"

"No lo sabía." Contestó el Uchiha, con una sonrisa bravucona.

Naruto se sentó en la banca, y miró como los chicos hablaban con Sakura y TenTen. Justo cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sakura, la kunoichi volteó hacia donde ellos estaban, y durante un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron.

"¿Dónde está Hinata?" preguntó el chico, de repente.

"No lo sé. Tenía alguna misión con los ANBU, así que no llegará hasta dentro de unos días."

"¿Misión con los ANBU?" preguntó, extrañado. "¿Qué no se supone que _esta_ es su misión?"

"Bueno… es más complicado que eso."

"Explícate."

"Verás…" comenzó Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**_**Flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"No irás a…"

"Puede estar seguro de que eso es lo mismo que voy a hacer."

Sasuke miró confundidos a su amigo y a su superior, sin entender muy bien de qué era de lo que estaban hablando.

"Perdón, Tsunade-sama, pero, ¿qué es exactamente de lo que está hablando?"

"¿Por qué no dejamos que Shikamaru les explique?" contestó Tsunade, mientras se recargaba en su silla.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru, quien tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo que ninguno podía recordar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sakura, exasperada.

El chico solo la miró durante un segundo, para después dejar escapar un suspiro resignado.

"Tsunade-sama está a punto de abrir una Academia de Elite." Contestó.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron todos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

"¿No lo ven?" preguntó Shikamaru, mientras se sentaba en la única silla del despacho y miraba hacia el techo. "Los que estamos aquí somos lo mejor que hay en nuestros campos. La elite, si quieres llamarlo así."

"Pero… yo no soy tan fuerte como ustedes." Aclaró TenTen, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo de sus palabras. "Neji, Shino, o incluso Kiba o Choji podrían derrotarme."

"Es cierto que en lo que se refiere a habilidad global, Neji debería estar aquí en lugar tuyo." Dijo Shikamaru, sin detenerse a medir sus palabras. "Pero, piénsalo. Si te enfrentaras a Neji sin su Byakugan, solamente utilizando armas, ¿quién ganaría?" le preguntó.

"Si Neji no pudiera usar nada excepto armas, supongo que ganaría yo." Aceptó TenTen.

"Exacto, y lo mismo se aplica a cualquier otro oponente. Nadie en esta villa podría ganarte en un mano a mano solo con armas, TenTen. Tú eres la _mejor _shinobi de Konoha en cuanto a armas se refiere."

"Supongo que, si aplicas eso, todos nosotros encajamos con el concepto de elite." Dijo Lee, mirando a Shikamaru. "Pero, tu especialidad son las sombras, y esas son técnicas secretas de los Nara. ¿Acaso Tsunade-sama piensa obligarte a enseñarlas a otros?" preguntó el chico, mirando espantado a la Sannin.

"Mi especialidad no son las sombras." Aclaró Shikamaru, para sorpresa de todos. "Lo mío es esto." Dijo, golpeándose con un dedo la sien.

"Ya veo… entonces, ¿quién enseña qué?" preguntó Sakura, ansiosa de comenzar a enseñarle a los chicos técnicas médicas.

"Pues, según creo, quedará así" dijo Shikamaru. "Yo les enseño estrategia; Sakura enseñará técnicas médicas, TenTen manejo de armas, Lee taijutsu, Hinata genjutsu, y Sasuke los instruirá en el ninjutsu. ¿O no, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade lo miró durante unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Sasuke hablé.

"No va a funcionar."

Todos excepto Tsunade y Shikamaru lo miraron sorprendidos, sin entender cuál era el fallo del plan.

"¿Por qué no, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura.

"Piénsalo. ¿Crees que un escuadrón de Genin entrenado solamente en Genjutsu tendría oportunidad en el campo de batalla? ¿O uno que solo supiese manejar armas?" preguntó, obviamente preocupado por el fallo del plan.

"Por supuesto, así no serviría de nada." Concedió Shikamaru, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a la Hokage. "Sin embargo, no estás planeando eso, ¿o sí, Hokage-sama?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Tsunade, quien finalmente separó sus manos para sacar un folder con los documentos de la misión.

"Exactamente, Shikamaru. No es eso lo que estoy planeando." Le dijo, mientras depositaba el folder sobre la mesa.

"Durante los últimos dos años, Konoha ha vivido en un ambiente de paz ininterrumpida, con excepción del último incidente con Akatsuki, claro está." Comenzó a explicarles, poniéndose sería. "Sin embargo, fuera de eso, nuestros equipos han terminado la mayoría de sus misiones con una seguridad relativamente asegurada. ¿Saben por qué es eso?"

"Por Naruto." Contestó Sasuke, con la mirada perdida.

"En parte, sí. Después de la lucha con Pain, se hizo público que Konoha tenía en su poder nada menos que al Kyubi, el más poderoso biju de cuantos existen. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, las demás villas se enteraron de que Naruto había abandonado su hogar."

"Naruto no…" comenzó Sakura, pero Tsunade la cayó con la mirada.

"Como ustedes saben, Naruto no nos dio la espalda; él tuvo sus razones para dejar la villa, y créanme cuando les digo que todas ellas eran validas. Sin embargo, las demás villas pensaban que él se había convertido en un ninja renegado, y no exagero cuando digo que no tienen _ni idea_ de la cantidad de recompensas que se le colocaron a su cabeza."

Tsunade dejó que la información afectara a los Jonin, y después continuó con su discurso.

"Sin embargo, esto no impidió que las demás villas lo pensasen dos veces antes de atacarnos. Pregunto de nuevo, ¿alguno sabe por qué?"

Ninguno de los chicos, ni siquiera Shikamaru, fue capaz de responder a la pregunta.

"La generación a la cual pertenecieron ustedes (con excepción de TenTen) ha sido la más prolífica desde los tiempos de mi abuelo. De los tres equipos que participaron en el examen Chunnin en su primer año de servicio, los tres se convirtieron en Jonin antes de que transcurrieran tres años. Como saben, normalmente le toma de tres a cinco años al shinobi promedio ascender al rango de Chunnin. Algunos Kages pensaron que esto era a causa de la flexibilidad de nuestra villa, pero rápidamente se encontraron con alguno de sus compañeros, y se dieron cuenta de que nuestra villa no solo cuenta con cantidad, sino con _casi _demasiada calidad."

"Pero, ¿eso no es algo bueno, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Hinata, quien no entendía por qué Tsunade hablaba de eso como si fuera algo malo.

"En parte sí, Hinata. Y en parte no." contestó la Hokage, críptica.

"¿Podrías explicarte, Tsunade-sensei?" pidió Sakura.

"A raíz de estos descubrimientos, las demás villas han vigilado más sus acciones cuando Se encuentran con un ninja de la hoja. Debo añadir que lo que sucedió fue culpa mía, al no prestarle la debida atención en su momento." Se disculpó, obviamente enojada consigo misma. Ante la mirada confundida de los chicos, continuó. "Para decirlo rápido, Konoha se ha confiado en que tiene a su disposición a una generación completa de genios." Les dijo, sin poder quitar completamente el orgullo de su voz. "Todos y cada uno de ustedes hace tiempo que superaron a sus maestros, y dudo mucho que yo misma pudiese derrotarlos en una batalla."

"_Tal vez_ yo, Neji o Lee pudiésemos vencerla, Hokage-sama." Concedió Sasuke, ganándose las miradas airadas de varios de sus amigos. "Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros _jamás _se atrevería a atacarla en un combate real." Terminó, mientras se inclinaba levemente.

"De eso no tengo ninguna duda, Sasuke. Sin embargo, el hecho es que hemos dependido demasiado de ustedes, y los recientes acontecimientos me han abierto los ojos a la realidad."

"¿De qué está hablando, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Hinata, creyendo saber a qué se refería.

Tsunade los miró con semblante serio, pensando en la mejor manera de plantear las cosas.

"Dime, Hinata" preguntó, después de decidir que era mejor decir la verdad con todas sus letras. Después de todo, ellos eran ya adultos, y además ninjas de Konoha. "¿Tú crees que todos tus amigos sobrevivirían a un ataque a gran escala de Akatsuki, como el que estamos esperando para dentro de dos años?"

La chica la miró asustada, pensando en contra de su voluntad quienes serían los que tendrían más probabilidades de morir en una guerra contra los nukenin. Todos los Jonin de confianza habían sido informados acerca de la información que Naruto les había dado, y los ANBU habían recibido la misión de reunir cuanto pudieran acerca de sus movimientos.

"No, Hokage-sama. Pero todos sabemos los riesgos, y además todos estamos dispuestos a morir para defender la villa." Dijo, citando sin darse cuenta las palabras de cierto enamorado suyo.

"Ya sé que están dispuestos a morir por esta villa, Hinata, y en verdad me hace feliz saber que el espíritu de mis abuelos, mi sensei, y del Cuarto están vivos en ustedes. Sin embargo, eso no cambia la cruda realidad."

"¿Qué realidad?" preguntó TenTen, comenzando a asustarse.

"Que, aunque ganásemos en la lucha contra Akatsuki, la villa quedaría diezmada de sus mejores ninjas, justo en el momento de mayor necesidad." Terminó Tsunade, viendo como de pronto todos y cada uno de los chicos frente a ella se daba cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras.

"Entonces… este proyecto, ¿se supone que tenemos que entrenar a nuestros _remplazos_?" preguntó Lee, incómodo con la idea.

"Entiendan que no espero que ninguno de ustedes muera, y pueden estar seguros que yo misma los mato si alguno osa pensar que así lo deseo. Sin embargo, a veces tengo que actuar como Hokage, aunque mis decisiones sean difíciles." Les dijo. "Por ello, tengo que asegurarme de que, si algo llegara a sucederle a nuestros mejores shinobis, la villa va a tener ninjas lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerla."

Los miró a uno por uno, buscando algún signo de duda o resentimiento. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue entendimiento y resolución en proteger su hogar. Con una sonrisa, pensó en lo feliz que estaría su sensei si pudiera verlos en esos momentos.

"Pero, aún así, no entiendo cómo planea hacer funcionar esta idea." Dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el ambiente solemne que se había creado.

En lugar de contestar, Tsunade miró a Shikamaru, claramente pidiéndole que respondiera por ella.

"Bueno, por lo que Tsunade-sama ha explicado, creo que es obvio lo que va a suceder." Dijo el chico.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó TenTen, comenzando a desesperarse.

Shikamaru la miró a ella, y después volteó a ver a Tsunade. Con un suspiro cansado, les informó a todos acerca del destino que su Hokage había escogido para ellos.

"Hablo de que, si las cosas son como yo creo, _todos _vamos a ser los senseis de estos chicos, enseñándoles al mismo tiempo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**_**Flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"¿Que todos vamos a enseñarles al mismo tiempo?" preguntó Naruto, cuando Sasuke terminó de contarle lo que había pasado en la reunión de medio día.

"Algo así. Vamos a turnarnos para enseñarles a estos chicos." Le explicó, mientras sonreía al ver a Sakura rodeada de preadolescentes.

"Entonces, ¿las misiones van a continuar normalmente?"

"Así es. La única diferencia es que, cuando estemos en la villa, vamos a dedicar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo a entrenar a los chicos." Terminó Sasuke, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Naruto solo se quedó mirando a los recién graduados, sabiendo que algo aún no terminaba de cuadrar.

"¿Por qué ellos?" preguntó de pronto, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente había muchos más Genin recién salidos del horno, aparte de esos seis.

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera una mancha en su ropa, molesto porque el chico no lo dejaba descansar.

"Bueno, es obvio, ¿no?" le dijo.

"¿El qué es obvio?" preguntó enojado el rubio, mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

"Pues que solo tenemos dos años para entrenar a estos chicos, así que obviamente necesitamos a los mejores."

"Entonces, ¿me dices que estos chicos son los mejores de su clase?" preguntó Naruto, sin poder creerlo por completo.

Sasuke lo miró irritado, y después lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"No seas tonto, dobe. Todos los chicos que ves aquí son genios, iguales a mi o a Neji cuando salimos de la academia."

Mientras Naruto veía a la chica de pelo castaño persiguiendo al chico de ojos azules, pensó que en realidad se parecían más a él y a Sakura cuando recién se habían graduado que lo que se podrían llegar a parecer a Neji o Sasuke.

"_**No te quejes, chico. Al menos tienes una excusa para ver a Hinata.**__" _Murmuró el Kyubi, con una risita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ahí queda eso. Nos vemos en tres días_


	8. Objetivos

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo un pequeño regalo de navidad, dos capítulos por el precio de uno xP Mañana salgo de vacaciones, a pasar el 24 con mi familia fuera de la ciudad, así que no creo poder subir el siguiente capitulo sino hasta el 27-28 de diciembre. De todas maneras, disfruten de estos capítulos, y regresando trataré de darles un regalo de año nuevo ^^.**_

_**Felices fiestas para todos y todas. Cuiden la linea y no tomen mucho (y si toman, que pague otro). Feliz Navidad.**_

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que vas a enseñarles?" preguntó Sasuke, mientras ambos miraban cómo los chicos hablaban con TenTen y Lee, notando que la mayoría de ellos se sentían intimidados (por no decir avergonzados) por la actitud de su nuevo maestro de taijutsu.

"Pues…" contestó el rubio, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué era lo que se suponía tenía que enseñarles. "No tengo idea." Aceptó al fin, mientras imaginaba qué clase de cosas iban a pensar sus alumnos cuando les dijera -_Oh, chicos, lo siento, pero no sé que tengo que enseñarles._-

En ese momento, se escucharon tres pitidos desde la chaqueta del Uchiha.

"¿Qué es eso?" peguntó Naruto, mirándolo extrañado.

"Oh, ¿esto? Es nuestro nuevo sistema de comunicación."

"¿Y qué te dijo?" preguntó Naruto, curioso. En sus viajes había aprendido algo acerca de radiotransmisiones, pero jamás había escuchado que se pudiera mandar un mensaje que no fuera grabado directamente.

"Que tengo que presentarme ante Tsunade cuando antes." Contestó, caminando hacia la puerta de la academia.

"¡Espera!" lo llamó el rubio, mientas se apresuraba a alcanzarlo. "Iré contigo. De todas maneras, tengo que hablar con Tsunade acerca de estos chicos." Le dijo, pensando ya en cuál sería la mejor forma de reclamarle a su vieja amiga por la misión que le había asignado.

Sasuke lo miró durante un instante, y después una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"¿Quieres echar una carrera?" le dijo, para inmediatamente saltar hacia el tejado del edificio más cercano.

"¡Como si pudieras ganarme!" gritó Naruto, saltando en pos de su amigo, y secretamente feliz de sentir por un instante que las cosas eran igual que antes.

Consternada, Sakura vio como sus dos amigos salían en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto no hablara acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No estaba segura, pero parecía que Naruto no estaba enterado de la relación que ella mantenía con Sasuke. Aunque este último había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, sabía que el enterarse de eso no ayudaría precisamente a la relación entre los tres.

"¡Hey, Hinata, llegas tarde!" escuchó gritar a TenTen.

"Lo siento, chicos" se disculpó Hinata con voz queda. Sin embargo, todos se dieron cuenta de que tenía una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Pasó algo ayer, Hinata?" preguntó TenTen, reconociendo en el acto la sonrisa enamorada que tantas veces había visto en sus amigas, o en ella misma.

"¡¿Qué…? ¡¿Cómo…?" balbuceó la chica, callándose al darse cuenta de que se había descubierto a sí misma.

"¿Acaso te encontraste a Naruto después de la fiesta?" siguió atacando la chica, sin poder contenerse.

El rubor de Hinata se hizo unos cuantos tonos más oscuro, causando una carcajada general en sus amigos, e incluso varias risas por lo bajo en sus nuevos alumnos.

"Bueno, creo que _tú _vas a disfrutar especialmente con nuestra misión." Le dijo Shikamaru, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica, espantada.

"Pues, ¿a que no adivinas quién es ese _apoyo _ del que nos había hablado Tsunade?" le dijo TenTen, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

La Hyuga la miró espantada, mirándola con ojos como platos.

"¿No será…?" susurro, sin poder creer que su buena suerte pudiese ser tan grande.

"Creo que vas a pasar demasiado tiempo con él ahora, Hinata." Le dijo Sakura, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero el ver a su amiga tan feliz le había provocado unos retortijones de tripas horribles.

La aludida solo los miró de uno a uno, antes de caer desmayada en brazos de TenTen.

"¿Y se supone que creamos que _esa_ es de la elite de los ANBU?" preguntó la joven de pelo castaño, mientras miraba a Hinata con expresión comprensiva.

"Así que, ¿qué te ofreció Tsunade para que nos ayudaras con los chicos?" preguntó Sasuke, mientras esperaban frente a la puerta de la Hokage a que esta terminara de recibir el reporte de una de las misiones rango S de los ANBU.

"¿Realmente crees que podría haberme ofrecido algo lo suficientemente valioso como para meterme de cabeza en esto?" le contestó Naruto, mirando fijamente la puerta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estas ayudando en una _misión_?" preguntó el chico, extrañado.

"Pes, Tsunade no-baachan me dijo que, si volvía a ocupar mi puesto de ninja de Konoha, podría utilizar los recursos y los contactos de la aldea en mis investigaciones, además de las instalaciones de investigación y desarrollo." Explicó Naruto, sintiendo que de alguna manera había salido perdiendo en ese intercambio de favores.

"¿Realmente eres tan patético" se burló el pelinegro, "que no puedes llevar a cabo tus investigaciones sin la ayuda de una aldea?"

Naruto lo miró durante un instante, para después lanzar un suspiro enfadado.

"No sé tú, pero si puedo conseguir información su torturar a alguien, prefiero mil veces tomar ese camino." Le dijo.

Sasuke lo contemplo durante un instante, no dejando pasar la nota de asco en su voz. De repente, se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo cómo había conseguido Naruto la información acerca de Kabuto, de los mercenarios a los que había vencido.

"De todas formas, jamás pensé que Tsunade me pusiera de niñera." Se quejó Naruto, sin detenerse a explicar su frase anterior.

Entonces, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Shizune les indicó con un gesto que entraran.

"Hokage-sama." Saludo Sasuke, mientras hacía una reverencia. Sin embargo, el saludo del rubio fue mucho menos cordial.

"¡Baachan!" gritó. "¡¿Qué pretendes al ponerme a cuidar a un montón de críos en lugar de mandarme a buscar a Kabuto?"

"¡Cállate y siéntate, Naruto!" contestó Tsunade, una vena ya palpitando en su frente. "¡No olvides que, no importa qué hayas hecho, sigues siendo un Genin, y yo la Hokage!" le espetó, silenciándolo en el acto.

Cuando Tsunade vio que el chico no iba a seguir gritándole de momento, se recostó en su sillón y clavó la mirada sobre los dos chicos.

"Bueno, me alegra ver que ambos hayan venido. Después de todo, esto los concierne a ambos."

"Pero…" comenzó a decir Naruto, callándose al ver la mirada asesina en los ojos de Tsunade.

"Bueno, supongo que estás aquí para saber _qué _es lo que tienes que enseñarle a los chicos, ¿o no, Naruto?" preguntó.

"Hai." Contestó el chico, sin ánimos de enojar aún más a la Sannin.

"Bueno, hagamos esto igual que la otra vez." Les dijo, siempre dispuesta a un pequeño juego. "¿Qué creen ustedes que podrían aportarles a los chicos, mejor que cualquier otro ninja de Konoha?"

"Ninjutsu." Contestaron los dos, al unísono.

"Bueno, creo que ahí tenemos un problema, ¿o no?" les dijo, mientras observaba como el ambiente se llenaba de competitividad. "No estoy muy segura de cuáles sean las capacidades de Naruto en cuanto a ninjutsu, aunque algunas fuentes dicen que tienes algunos jutsus bastante interesantes." Dijo, volteando a ver al rubio.

"Así es, pero…" contestó el chico, mientras una sombra cruzaba por un instante su rostro.

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Tsunade, creyendo saber ya cual era el problema.

"Dudo mucho que pueda enseñarles esos jutsus sin poner en riesgo su vida. La mayoría de ellos dependen de _su _chakra para llevarse a cabo." Explicó, reticente.

"Ya. Sin embargo, sabes jutsus comunes y corrientes, que no necesitan del chakra de un biju para llevarse a cabo, ¿o no?" le preguntó Tsunade.

"Hai."

"¿Cuántos jutsus conoces, que creas que pueden ser aprendidos por tus estudiantes?"

"Pues…" dijo Naruto, mientras hacía un recuento mental. "Supongo que, si realmente son genios como dicen, debo de conocer unos doscientos jutsus de rango C o B que pueden aprender."

Los tres los miraron sorprendidos, incapaces de creer que el que fuera el último en la academia durante cuatro años, pudiese haber aprendido tal cantidad de técnicas en tan solo dos años.

"Muy bien." Dijo la Hokage, aún asombrada por el evidente cambio en las habilidades del chico. "Sasuke, ¿crees que podrías enseñarles una cantidad igual de jutsus a los chicos?" preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"Hai." Contestó el chico, sin rastro de arrogancia en la voz.

"Muy bien." Dijo Tsunade, mientras veía cómo la confusión comenzaba a invadir a los dos ninjas. En verdad, ser Hokage a veces resultaba de lo más divertido. "Ahora, Sasuke, ¿crees que haya alguna otra cosa en la que puedas instruir a los chicos?" le preguntó.

El chico la miró confundido, tratando de descifrar lo que la Hokage quería darle a entender. Sin embargo, no había nada que él pudiese enseñarles mejor que sus amigos.

"No lo creo, Tsunade-sama." Se disculpó él.

Ella lo miró durante un minuto, mientras seguía tratando de encontrarle sentido a la pregunta de Tsunade. Entonces, ella habló.

"¿No crees que tú, uno de nuestros mejores ANBU, podrías proveer a los chicos con algo igual de importante que las técnicas ninja?"

Sasuke la miró durante un instante, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Recordó lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en el que había desertado de la villa, los lugares que había visitado, y la gente con la que había estado.

"¡¿Quieres que les enseñe lo que sé acerca de _ellos_?" preguntó Sasuke, visiblemente conmocionado ante la revelación. Sin embargo, Tsunade movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sonreía complacida al ver que no le había llevado tanto tiempo como esperaba.

"No quiero que les expliques en qué consistían los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero sí que les enseñes lo que sabes acerca de las habilidades de Kisame y Kabuto. Además, conociendo a Kabuto, no me sorprendería que algunos de sus guerreros tuviesen sellos malditos como el que tú solías tener." Le explicó, mientras veía cómo la confusión iba dando paso a entendimiento. "Necesitan saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles, así como la manera más eficaz de combatirlos. Esas son cosas que no vienen en los archivos, o en los Bingo."

"Entonces, eso deja al dobe como su sensei de ninjutsu." Obvió Sasuke, sin sentirse complacido por la noticia.

"Así es. Por muy bueno que seas, con los hechos recientes, estoy segura de que Naruto es, cuando menos, igual de hábil que tú en lo que se refiere a técnicas ninja." Le explicó dijo, sin darle vueltas. "Sin embargo, _tú _eres el único que puede brindarles a los chicos información de primera mano acerca de las habilidades del enemigo. Y eso, como bien saben ambos, es una herramienta incluso más poderosa que cualquier jutsu que jamás se haya inventado." Terminó.

"Entonces, ¿no tengo que enseñarles técnicas prohibidas, ni experimentos inhumanos?" preguntó Sasuke, con tono de quien se acaba de llevar una gran decepción.

"¡Claro que no!" gritó Tsunade, sin ánimos de aguantar bromas en cuanto a ese tema en particular. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñarles cómo luchar oponentes de la talla de un Akatsuki. Ni siquiera yo apostaría a que no reclutaron más gente después de que los venciéramos hace dos años."

"Pero, si realmente tienen nuevos miembros, ¿por qué fueron solo ellos dos los que comandaron el ataque a Konoha?" preguntó el pelinegro, dándose cuenta de que faltaba un elemento en la ecuación.

"Porque ese ataque no iba dirigido a Konoha, ¿o sí, Naruto?" contestó Tsunade, mirando a su vez a este.

"No." contestó él, después de una breve pausa. "Kisame tiene ahora una muestra de mi chakra, así que pueden seguirme a donde sea, con relativa facilidad. Hasta hace dos días, solo sabían que yo estaba detrás de ellos, pero jamás fueron capaces de encontrar mi rastro." Explicó. "Sabían que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si atacaban la aldea, y creo que necesitaban tenerme controlado en la última fase de su operación." Terminó, sin prestarle atención a las miradas de asombro de sus amigos.

"¿Dices que fuiste capaz de evadir durante dos años a Akatsuki, tú solo?" preguntó Shizune, sin poder encontrar en ese hombre al niño que había enfrentado de frente a la Sannin Tsunade.

"Sí. Realmente, no son muy buenos cuando se trata de espiar a la gente." Contestó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

"Bueno, el por qué hayan atacado la aldea está de más, por ahora. La próxima generación necesita estar preparada para enfrentar la amenaza que ellos implican, y el que mejor puede prepararlos para eso es Sasuke." Los cortó Tsunade.

"Entonces, ¿realmente crees que lo que les enseñe pueda serles útil en algún momento?" preguntó Sasuke, sin estar todavía seguro acerca de ese giro en los acontecimientos.

"Así es."

"Muy bien… supongo que no hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad?" contestó el Uchiha, con una pequeña sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente era mucho menos relajado que cuando se habían ido. Extrañados, observaron la extraña imagen que tenían frente a ellos: sentado en una de las bancas, Shikamaru miraba a sus pupilos con algo que parecía pena en la mirada, mientras que los seis chicos tenían la vista fija en el tablero de shogi que se encontraba entre ellos y su sensei. En sus rostros, podían verse todas clases de ceños fruncidos, mostrando toda la gama de emociones desde frustración hasta la más abierta ira.

"¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo esperas que te ganemos, cuando ninguno de nosotros había jugado antes este estúpido juego?" preguntó la chica que antes había saludado a Naruto, claramente cansada de intentar ganarle al más inteligente ninja de todo el país.

"En una batalla se encontraran muchas veces con situaciones con las que no pueden ni siquiera soñar. Es un buen entrenamiento el intentar resolver lo desconocido." Les explicó Shikamaru. "De otra forma, alguien morirá antes de que encuentren la manera de resolver las cosas." Agregó, con una sombra en la voz.

Los chicos lo miraron, conscientes de que el último comentario tenía más de cierto de lo que parecía a simple vista.

"Bueno, lo dejaremos por hoy." Exclamó, en cuanto vio llegar a Sasuke y a Naruto. "Recuerden la posición del tablero, la próxima vez continuaremos desde aquí."

"¡¿Quéeeee?" se quejaron todos a la vez, sin ningún deseo de continuar con las torturadoras lecciones.

"No se preocupen, chicos. Estoy seguro de que después de una clase de Lee, Shikamaru se convertirá en su sensei preferido." Les dijo Sasuke, mientras sonreía al ver la cara de susto de los niños.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran, chicos. Sakura me pidió que esperara aquí hasta que llegaran." Les dijo el Nara, mientras guardaba las piezas del juego en una pequeña caja de mármol.

"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó Sasuke, extrañado por la ausencia de la pelirosa.

"No, nada. Dijo que te estaría esperando en su casa. Hasta otra." Le informó Shikamaru, antes de saltar hacia el techo de la academia.

"Espera. Si tú vas a ir a ver a Sakura-chan, entonces yo…" exclamó Naruto, sintiendo cómo un sudor frío bajaba por su espina.

Mostrando todos los dientes, la chica que había gritado a Shikamaru se separó del resto, y caminó con rapidez hacia donde se encontraban los dos.

"¿Naruto-sensei? Sakura-sensei nos dijo que tú podías darnos nuestra primera lección oficial como Equipo 0." Le dijo, sonriendo aún más ampliamente ante la cara de consternación del chico.

"Pero… yo… ¿Sasuke?" preguntó de repente, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya se encontraba junto a la puerta de la academia.

"Lo siento, Naruto. Necesito hablar con Sakura." Se disculpó, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Maldito…" murmuró Naruto, mientras giraba para contemplar a su nuevo escuadrón de seis personas.

"_**Esto va a ser divertido.**_" Le dijo el Kyubi, de repente muy atento a lo que sucedía alrededor de Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei, ¿qué vas a enseñarnos hoy?" preguntó la chica, contenta de que su maestro no hubiese podido encontrar un escape a sus obligaciones.

"Antes de pedirme que te revele mis más grandes técnicas, ¿no crees que sería mejor presentarse?" le preguntó Naruto, curioso por la actitud que la chica que tenía frente a él. Tal vez, sí eran iguales a los Doce de Konoha cuando salieron de la academia.

Ignorando los susurros de "mascota" de sus amigos, la chica lo miró un poco dolida.

"Ya me había presentado ante ti, Naruto-sensei." Le reclamó, con un poco de reproche en la voz. "Pero, de todas maneras…" agregó, mientras se colocaba en posición de firmes y le regalaba otra profunda reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Serizawa Sekai, y soy una refugiada de la Aldea Escondida entre los Arboles. Por favor, cuida de mí, Naruto-sensei."


	9. La prueba

_**Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de este "especial de navidad" xD Es bastante largo, pero la verdad disfrute muchísimo escribiendolo, y se me pasó rapidísimo. No olviden dejar su review, y me dicen que tal les pareció la historia.**_

_**Felices fiestas,  
Laun~**_

_**

* * *

**_La calma reinaba en el patio de la academia, solo unas cuantas hojas danzaban al compas del viento. Frente a la entrada de la academia, un grupo de seis chicos miraba a un ninja de pelo rubio y unos profundos ojos azules. Ninguno movía un músculo, en una no declarada competición de paciencia. Finalmente, el rubio se dio la vuelta, y con una voz neutra exclamó:

"Síganme." Sin más, el chico saltó hacia el tejado más próximo, y comenzó a dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento número siete.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, no muy seguros de qué era lo que les esperaba en su primera clase como Equipo Cero. Después de todo, _jamás _ en la historia de Konoha había existido un equipo igual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlos con Naruto en su primera clase?" preguntó Sakura, mientras salían de la heladería con un cono de nieve cada uno.

"Honestamente, no lo sé." Contestó Sasuke, mientras comenzaba a lamer su helado. "Pero supongo que, si no empezaba él, después no habría manera de convencerlo de nuevo."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones acerca del rubio.

"¿Qué crees que haya estado haciendo Naruto estos dos años?" preguntó de repente Sakura, causando que Sasuke volviera a la realidad de golpe.

"Supongo que, sea lo que sea, fue algo que solo él puede hacer." Contestó el pelinegro después de pensarlo un instante.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno… ¿No es obvio? Naruto es muchísimo más fuerte que la última vez que lo vimos." Explicó, mientras recordaba la facilidad con la que había derrotado a Kisame y a Kabuto en la última batalla. "Estoy seguro de que estuvo entrenando, aunque no puedo imaginarme qué clase de entrenamiento fue."

La chica clavó la mirada en la Montaña de los Hokages, y después una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Como sea, me alegro que Naruto esté de nuevo con nosotros." Exclamó, al tiempo que se echaba a la boca el último pedazo de cono que le quedaba. "Solo espero que, con este _castigo_ suyo, pueda recordar lo que significa ser parte de la aldea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la oficina de Tsunade, una kunoichi de pelo azul y mascara ANBU miraba sin ninguna expresión al frente.

"Así que, ¿estás segura de que no hay testigos, ni registros?" preguntó Tsunade, mientras miraba el informe de la misión que había llevado a cabo Hinata.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. No había mucha gente, pero era obvio que las investigaciones habían sido retomadas." Contestó la ANBU, mientras bloqueaba su mente a las escenas de masacre que habían tenido lugar. "Me encargué yo misma de los científicos y los guardias, y liberé a los prisioneros después de borrarles la memoria con un genjutsu."

"¿Y estás segura de que el genjutsu es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no preocuparnos por ellos en el futuro inmediato?"

"Honestamente, no sé si la barrera que coloqué pudiese resistir el asedio de algún experto en el área" contestó la kunoichi, "pero si llegase a ser roto, el sello que coloqué en sus mentes me avisará de la intrusión." Terminó, sin ningún tipo de arrogancia en la voz.

"Muy bien." Dijo Tsunade, sin dejar de leer el informe completo de la misión. "Puedes retirarte." Dijo.

La ANBU dio la vuelta, deseando llegar a casa a limpiar sus ropas y su equipo, pero antes de que pudiera salir, la Hokage llamó su atención de nuevo.

"¿Hinata?" escuchó detrás de ella, la voz con una sutil diferencia respecto a cuando estaba presentando el informe.

"¿Si, Hokage-sama?" contestó la Hyuga, encarando de nuevo a su superior.

"Deberías buscar a alguno de tus compañeros; creo que te alegrará saber quién es el séptimo sensei." Sugirió Tsunade con una sonrisa, causando que bajo la máscara, el rubor cubriese cada centímetro del rostro de la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A unos dos kilómetros de la frontera con el País del Fuego, un shinobi terminaba de limpiar su espada, después de haber acabado con una patrulla de la aldea de la Arena. Con voz cansada, comenzó a hablar consigo mismo, mirando en dirección a la aldea de Konoha.

"Falta muy poco, Naruto-kun." Dijo la sombra, mientras desaparecía con una ráfaga de viento.

Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que uno de los ninjas de Suna seguía aún con fuerza para moverse, y este rápidamente invocó con pequeño pájaro de madera, mandándolo hacia su aldea con un mensaje de ayuda grabado en su espalda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?" preguntó el chico de pelo blanco, mientras veían cómo Naruto cortaba en varios trozos un pañuelo de tela propiedad de la chica de cabello castaño del grupo. "Si piensas ponernos el examen de los cascabeles, te aviso que ya aprobamos antes de que nos presentaran." Le informó, mientras veía con desconfianza cómo el rubio anotaba unos cuantos garabatos en los pedazos de tela.

"¿Sí? ¿Y se puede saber quién fue su instructor?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo al recordar su propia prueba con los cascabeles dentro de ese mismo campo de entrenamiento.

"Kakashi-sensei." Contestó el peliblanco, sin inmutarse.

Naruto los miró durante unos segundos, realmente sorprendido de que hubiesen pasado la prueba teniendo a Kakashi como aplicador. Por experiencia propia, sabía que el ninja copia no se tentaba el corazón, ni siquiera aunque fuesen Genin recién salidos de la academia.

"Bueno, más razón aún para ponerles la prueba un poco más difícil." Contestó el rubio, sin dar ninguna muestra de estar sorprendido ante la noticia.

"Así que, después de todo, sí es una prueba." Dijo simplemente el chico de ojos rojos, igual o más calmado que el propio Naruto.

"Bueno, fórmense." Exclamó medio gritando el recién nombrado sensei, haciendo que los demás chicos pegasen un pequeño salto del susto.

"Pero, Naruto-sensei, ¿qué no vamos a presentarnos primero?" preguntó una chica de cabello color azul, con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. "Sekai-san ya se presentó, es justo que los demás lo hagamos." Exigió, sonrojándose inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de que le había dado una orden a su nuevo sensei.

"Cierto, cierto, Sekai ya se presentó." Comenzaron a murmurar los otros, causando que la sonrisa de la aludida creciese más y más con cada cuchicheo.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Naruto, mientras pensaba cómo demonios se había ido a meter en semejante lío. "¡No me importa quién se presente y quién no, si no pasan esta prueba, no volveré a ver sus rostros nunca más!" les dijo, cortando la conversación en el acto.

"¡Eso no es justo, nosotros ya pasamos las pruebas!" gritó la chica de cabello castaño, aún mirando con odio a Naruto por el pañuelo caído en batalla. "¿Qué te da derecho a decirnos si podemos entrenar o no?" le espetó, causando que todos sus compañeros la mirasen con un poco de miedo en el rostro.

"¿De veras quieres que vuelva a castigarte?" preguntó el rubio en un murmuro, deseando con todo su ser que esa pequeña molestia le diera una razón para torturarla. "Creo que deberías saber que puedo crear un número indefinido de clones, y no tengo problema en alinearlos perfectamente rectos." Le dijo, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

"Eto… yo… lo siento, Naruto-sensei." Contestó la chica, con el sudor cayendo por su rostro.

"Muy bien." Dijo Naruto, en el fondo triste por la rápida capitulación de la chica. Después, volteando a ver a todos, les dijo. "Yo sé que Iruka-sensei y los demás son excelentes maestros, pero lamentablemente hay lecciones que no os enseñan en la academia." Le explicó, mientras comenzaba a pegar los pedazos de tela con chakra, adhiriéndolos a su ropa. "En lo personal, la experiencia me ha enseñado que estas lecciones normalmente son más importantes que las que nos enseñan de cadetes. No lo hago porque sí, lo hago porque si no son capaces de asimilar y aceptar estas lecciones, de nada les va a servir lo que yo tengo que enseñarles." Le explicó, mientras se colocaba a unos tres metros de ellos. "No me importan sus nombres, ni sus familias, o sus habilidades. Al menos, no por ahora. Por hoy, solo quiero que me demuestren que son capaces de actuar como espero que actúen mis alumnos, ya después nos preocuparemos con las presentaciones."

Los chicos lo miraron confundidos, pues era la primera vez que experimentaban la sensación que causa escuchar un discurso de Uzumaki Naruto. Lentamente, cada uno de los chicos asintió con la cabeza, mientras preparaban sus equipos ninja para la prueba que venía a continuación."

Los niños alzaron la cabeza, conscientes de que tenían que captar cada matiz de las palabras del rubio, si querían tener alguna posibilidad de aprobar.

"Lo que tienen que hacer es quitarme cada uno una pieza de tela de las que tengo pegadas al cuerpo." Explicó el chico, mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo para dejarles ver dónde se encontraban sus objetivos. "Cada uno tiene un número, así que tienen que quitármelas en orden, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Hai!" respondieron todos al unísono.

"Muy bien." Murmuró el chico, complacido. "Ahora, las reglas. Numero uno, cada uno puede quitarme solo _una_ tela." Les dijo, causando que el nerviosismo corriera por varios rostros. "Segundo, solo puede atacarme uno de ustedes a la vez, no quiero trabajo conjunto." Ahora el nerviosismo estaba presente en todos los rostros. Naruto sonrió. "Y última regla…" murmuró, haciendo que los chicos se inclinasen expectantes hacia enfrente. "Si cualquiera de ustedes rompe esas reglas, automáticamente _todo el equipo _queda descalificado, y se olvidan de mí como maestro." Les dijo, causando que el desasosiego cubriese todos y cada uno de los rostros de los chicos.

"¡Eso es injusto!" gritó el chico de pelo castaño, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza. "¿Cómo quiere que le quitemos las telas, si solo podemos atacar uno por uno?" preguntó.

"Eso es algo que tienen que deducir por ustedes mismos." Les dijo Naruto, mientras se ponía de pié frente a sus alumnos. "Muy bien, son las cuatro de la tarde. Tienen cuatro horas para cumplir con su misión." Les dijo, regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo que descolocó a más de uno. "Buena suerte, chicos." Agregó, para después desaparecer con un pequeño destello amarillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran las siete con quince minutos, y solo dos de ellos habían podido conseguir su pieza de tela. Naruto estaba comenzando a pensar que Sasuke los había sobreestimado, pero seguía sin bajar la guardia ante cualquier posible sorpresa por parte de los chicos.

"_**¿No crees que estás siendo un poco cruel con los chicos?**_" preguntó el Kyubi, comenzando a compadecerse de los chicos que estaban siendo torturados en el mundo real.

"_Tienen que aprender esta lección, zorro. Si no, no van a tener oportunidad de defender la aldea como es debido." _Contestó el chico, mientras sonreía para sí al recordar cómo él mismo había adquirido ese valioso conocimiento.

"_**¿Realmente crees que esto sea imprescindible para lo que tienen que hacer?**_" insistió el zorro, sabiendo que por momentos el chico podía mostrar ciertas tendencias sádicas en su comportamiento.

"_Claro que sí. Si no aprenden a…"_ contestó el rubio, pero se interrumpió al sentir una corriente de chakra que venía de detrás de él.

"**Sōshūha**" escuchó Naruto, mientras una docena de navajas volaban en su dirección.

"Novatos." Escupió Naruto, mientras con un kunai bloqueaba todas las navajas, mandándolas al suelo.

"_**Sabes que algunos de ellos no tienen oportunidad, ¿verdad?**_" le preguntó el Kyubi."

"_Ya lo sé. Todo depende de si se dan cuenta de la lección o no." _contestó el chico, mientras recordaba los ataques en los que había perdido dos de sus sellos.

El primero lo había perdido a manos del chico de cabello blanco, quien había realizado una técnica **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** igual de poderosa que la de Sasuke, a su edad. Un Bunshin había atacado a Naruto por la espalda, y la velocidad que había demostrado era simplemente asombrosa. Con la guardia baja, no le había dado tiempo de responder al ataque, y había perdido la primera de las telas.

El segundo lo había perdido de una manera un poco más vergonzosa: simplemente, el chico de cabello café lo había asediado con taijutsu, y cuando estuvo distraído el chico lanzó unas cuantas bombas de humo hacia sus pies. Al pisarlas, todo a su alrededor se cubrió de humo, y en la confusión el chico había aprovechado para retirar el segundo sello de su pecho.

Sin embargo, fuera de esos dos, la única que le había dado algo de problemas era la chica de cabello gris, la única que no había hablado desde que se conocieran. Después de casi haber perdido el tercer sello, Naruto estaba seguro de que pronto la chica suplantaría a Kurenai como la mejor especialista en Genjutsu de todo Konoha.

"_Bueno, creo que eso es todo._" Pensó el chico, mientras creaba unos cuantos clones para entretener a los chicos. Sin embargo, en cuanto se hubo recostado a descansar, empezaron a llegar a su mente imágenes de todos los chicos atacando al mismo tiempo.

"_Por fin…" _el chico sonrió ante la nueva estrategia de los muchachos, y rápidamente se puso en pié esperando a que terminaran con los clones.

"¡Ese es el verdadero! ¡A él!" escuchó que gritaba el chico de cabello blanco, y en seguida dio un salto en vertical para tener una mejor vista del terreno de batalla.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" exclamó el peliblanco, mientras formaba unos sellos con las manos. Después, una gran bola de fuego se elevó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, quien canceló la técnica haciendo lanzando un gran chorro de agua desde su boca.

"¡Ahora, Naoko!" gritó la chica de pelo color castaño, mientras lanzaba unos cuantos kunai con una destreza asombrosa.

"¿Naoko?" preguntó Naruto, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería su alumna. Justo en ese momento, sintió una presencia detrás de él, pero era demasiado tarde para poder hacer nada. Con unos cuantos golpes certeros, logró que el brazo del rubio se encontrara completamente entumecido, y retiró el tercer sello de su muslo izquierdo.

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó, mientras caía al suelo y se iba a reunir con sus amigos.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir nada, una sombra saltó desde el grupo de chicos, y una lluvia de patadas cayó sobre él. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Naruto comenzó a bloquear los ataques, mientras ambos caían a tierra firme.

"Creí que tu ya tenías tu sello." Le dijo Naruto, mientras de una patada hacía volar al chico por los aires. El chico se levantó, sosteniéndose el estomago, y mirando a su sensei con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Así es." Le dijo, antes de volver al ataque.

Sin dar tregua, los demás llegaron a apoyar a su compañero, y Naruto fue venciéndolos sin ningún problema.

"_**Demasiado fácil, ¿no crees?**_" le preguntó el Kyubi, mientras Naruto se dirigía a golpear a la última persona que quedaba en pié, la chica de cabello gris.

La chica no se movió un milímetro de donde se encontraba, como si ya se hubiese resignado a ser molida por el golpe del rubio. Sin embargo, en logar de estampar su puño contra el rostro de la chica, este simplemente pasó de largo, y la chica se convirtió en una estatua de acero, aprisionando el brazo del chico.

"Demonios… ¡Kai!" gritó Naruto, causando que todo a su alrededor se disolviera como humo. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que la chica ya tenía un pedazo de tela en la mano, y miraba al suelo con expresión avergonzada.

"Así que, decidieron romper las reglas…" preguntó Naruto, mientras comenzaba a moldear el chakra en su mano derecha. "Bueno, en ese caso…" les dijo, para después estirar su mano, y liberar el chakra que se encontraba girando en su palma. Como resultado, una gran corriente de aire salió de la palma del chico, mandando a volar a unos sorprendidos Genin.

Cuando estaba a punto de informarles el resultado de la misión, escuchó dos pequeños _puff _de en medio de la nube de polvo, e inmediatamente saltó para buscar a sus oponentes.

"_¿Kage Bunshin?" _pensó, bastante sorprendido.

"¡No te distraigas!" escuchó de pronto detrás de él, mientras sentía como una navaja cortaba su brazo izquierdo apenas por debajo de la ropa.

"¡Ouch! ¡Me las vas a pagar, mocosa!" gritó Naruto, mientras giraba en el aire para encararse con la chica. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era solo la chica de pelo castaño, sino que también había cuatro Sekai junto con ella. Cada una sostenía un kunai con una nota explosiva, y se encontraban a unos cuatro metros la una de la otra.

"Hasta luego, Naruto-sensei." Exclamó Sekai con voz divertida, para después lanzar los kunais con dirección al chico. Sin embargo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no iban dirigidos a él en realidad, sino que iban a chocar a medio metro frente a él.

"Lo siento, pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme." Se burló el chico, mientras creaba un clon y lo hacía empujarlo hacia abajo, alejándolo de la explosión.

"Supongo que puedes decir que…" comenzó a decir Naruto, deteniéndose al ver tres agujas salir de entre el humo. Girando en el aire, apenas alcanzó a esquivarlas, y cayó al suelo prácticamente ileso.

"_Parece que son buenos después de todo." _Pensó el chico, mientras esperaba a que las chicas volviesen al ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir donde estaban, una cuarta aguja pasó rosándole el brazo, y una quinta aguja apenas y alcanzó a arañar su chaqueta.

"Tienes mala puntería." Exclamó, mientras volteaba a ver a la chica de pelo castaño, quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

"¿Quién te dijo que te apunté a ti?" preguntó la chica, mientras de un jalón tiraba su brazo hacia atrás. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, Naruto saltó hacia un lado, evitando por poco que la aguja se clavase en su rodilla. Asombrado, se dio cuenta de que el arma atada con hilos de chakra tenía un pedazo de tela atravesado por el centro. Inmediatamente, volteó a ver su brazo, al cual efectivamente le faltaba un pedazo de tela en la chaqueta.

"¡Esta era mi chaqueta preferida, mocosa!" gritó Naruto, enojado porque su prenda favorita había sido totalmente arruinada.

"¿Y a mi qué?" se burló la chica, mientras volvía al ataque con una ráfaga de kunais y shurikens.

"Tú…" escupió Naruto, al tiempo que creaba una corriente de aire, deteniendo las armas que se dirigían a él.

"Jeje. _Game Over, _Naruto-sensei." Le dijo la chica, mientras relajaba la postura. Cuando Naruto se disponía a enseñarle una lección, sintió como el suelo temblaba lentamente, y antes de que pudiese deducir que era, un puño salió de entre la tierra, apuntando directamente a la quijada del chico.

"_Como si fuera a caer en eso."_ Pensó Naruto, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y sujetaba a la chica justo cuando terminaba de salir del suelo.

"Supongo que no lo sabes, pero _yo _gané mi pelea en el Examen Chunnin con un movimiento casi idéntico al tuyo." Le comentó Naruto a Sekai, mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo para evitar posibles contraataques.

La chica solo le mostró los dientes, y entre ellos pudo ver un diminuto destello metálico.

"_Demo…" _pensó Naruto, pero era demasiado tarde. Realmente sorprendido, contempló la aguja que se encontraba clavada en su hombro, y sin poder moverse vio como la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa, antes de acercarse caminando y simplemente retirar el último pedazo de tela de la ropa de Naruto. Entonces, los demás chicos aparecieron junto a sus amigas, todos ellos felices por haber podido derrotar a su maestro.

"_Demonios, diez segundos más y el veneno se disolvía." _Pensó Naruto, realmente enojado por haber caído en ese truco tan burdo.

"_**Hey, dale crédito a la chica. Realmente consiguió sorprenderte con eso, ¿o no?**_" preguntó el Kyubi, mientras pensaba que la chica le recordaba enormemente a alguien.

El rubio no se dignó a contestar esa pregunta, sino que en cuanto sintió que el efecto había sido neutralizado, creó cinco clones, y a la velocidad del rayo retiró los sellos de las manos de los chicos, y con pequeños empujones los sentó a todos formando un círculo.

Naruto los rodeó junto con sus clones, sintiendo como el miedo se iba apoderando de los chicos. Los Narutos alzaron cada uno su brazo, causando que los chicos cerraran los ojos, esperando el castigo por haber desobedecido las reglas.

"Felicidades." Fue lo único que escucharon, para después sentir cómo una cálida mano se posaba en sus cabezas. Al abrir los ojos, todos vieron exactamente la misma visión: un Naruto alegre, con una sonrisa abierta, amigable, y un brillo en los ojos que demostraba que estaba complacido con su actuación.

"¿Feli… ciudades?" preguntó la chica de cabello color plata, quien tenía un marcado rubor en las mejillas, y miraba perdida los ojos de su nuevo sensei.

"Así es. Ustedes pasaron la prueba." Les dijo, mientras los seis Narutos desaparecían, y el verdadero salía de entre unos arbustos a unos cuantos metros de ahí, los brazos cargados con un montón de tazones de ramen.

"Un… ¿bunshin?" preguntó el chico de cabello blanco, mostrándose realmente sorprendido por primera vez.

"Tranquilos, ese era yo todo el tiempo. Solo puse a mis clones a felicitarlos, quería ir por esto para celebrar su éxito." Les dijo, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de diferente a la de sus Bunshin.

"Pero… si nosotros… usted dijo…" balbuceó la chica de ojos castaños, mientras miraba a su sensei confundida.

"Así es, _yo _dije que tenían que seguir las reglas. ¿Por qué las desobedecieron?" preguntó el rubio, sin mostrar para nada el enojo que los chicos esperaban.

"Porque… porque no podíamos dejar a nuestros compañeros." Contestó el chico de pelo castaño, todavía en shock por el resultado de la prueba. "Y porque para algunos era imposible conseguir uno de los sellos." Terminó, mientras poco a poco el nerviosismo daba paso a una férrea decisión.

"Exacto." Contestó Naruto, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a pasar los platos de ramen entre los chicos. "Las reglas son muy importantes en el mundo ninja, pero a veces, cuando _tienes _que cumplir tu misión, o tienes que ayudar a alguien importante para ti, es necesario romper esas reglas, no importa cuál sea el precio a pagar." Les dijo, mientras recordaba cómo Kakashi les había explicado a él y a sus amigos eso mismo, hacía tantos años.

"Entonces… para pasar, ¿teníamos que romper las reglas?" preguntó Sekai, mientras miraba con ojos brillantes el platón de ramen que tenía frente a ella.

"Así es. En combate, su deber para con el cliente es terminar la misión de la mejor manera posible, pero lo que yo espero de ustedes es que se cuiden unos a otros, aún si eso significa olvidarse por completo de lo que les fue encargado." Les dijo, haciendo que todos se sintieran nerviosos y contentos a partes iguales.

"¿Eso significa…?" comenzó a decir la ojiazul, deteniéndose cuando la mirada de Naruto se clavó en la suya. Después de tomar aire, continuó. "¿Eso significa que vas a ser nuestro sensei?"

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa, y después paseó la mirada entre el grupo, para al final voltear a ver la Montaña de los Hokage.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y a partir de hoy me convertiré en el séptimo sensei del Equipo Cero." Les dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Les prometo que, pase lo que pase, siempre cuidare con mi vida a cada uno de ustedes. Ese es mi camino del ninja, y Uzumaki Naruto jamás rompe una promesa."


	10. Presentaciones

**_Bueno, ya se que me he tardado muchisimo, así que aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo, y también una noticia._**

**_Ultimamente he tenido muchísimos problemas de índole personal, lo que me ha quitado las ganas de escribir, Además, en este momento estoy pasando por una etapa de cambios en mi vida, por lo que honestamente no sé cuando pueda continuar esto, o cuando vaya a actualizarlo. Sin embargo, les aseguro que haré lo posible por seguir con esta historia cuanto antes. Gracias a los que han dejado reviews y a todos los que la han leído. Espero pronto poder traerles la continuación de este fanfic._**

**_Un saludo a todos. Arigato._**

* * *

Los chicos miraban asombrados a su sensei, quien comía una porción tras otra de ramen de cerdo, sin dar en ningún momento muestras de cansancio o hartazgo. Cuando hubo terminado su décimo tazón de fideos, finalmente se recargó en un tronco, y paseó su mirada por el grupo que estaba reunido en el campo de entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, ya que terminamos con los más importante…"

"_¿Se refiere a la prueba o a la comida?" _pensaron todos los chicos.

"… ¿no creen que es hora de que se presenten como corresponde?" les preguntó Naruto, mientras se tapaba la boca.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, preguntándose con la mirada cual era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Al final, una chica de cabello corto castaño levantó la mano, llamando la atención del rubio.

"Pero, Naruto-sensei, ¿no crees que es mejor que te presentes tú, para que nos muestres cómo hacerlo?" le preguntó, un poco cohibida.

"Ya…" contestó el chico, enojado por tener que levantarse de la postura tan cómoda en la que se encontraba. Cuando se hubo enderezado, les dedicó una sonrisa, causando que todos los jóvenes se sorprendieran.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy un Genin de la Aldea de Konoha, y a partir de hoy seré su maestro de ninjutsu, durante los próximos dos años. Lo que más me gusta en el mundo es el ramen, y lo que menos me gusta es el ver a alguien querido ser lastimado por otros. Lo que espero de ustedes es que trabajen en equipo, que se protejan unos a otros, y que siempre piensen primero en la villa antes que en ustedes mismos." Terminó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a sus alumnos, se dio cuenta de que todos tenían una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó, confundido.

"Eto… eres… ¿un Genin?" preguntó Sekai, con un profundo rubor en las mejillas y la voz cargada de decepción.

"Oh…" murmuró Naruto, al darse cuenta de cuál era la preocupación de los chicos. "¿Así que es eso? Bien… ¿por qué no terminamos las presentaciones, y después les explico por qué es que aún soy solo un simple Genin?" les propuso el rubio, esperando no tener que hacer ninguna demostración práctica para probar su talento.

"De… de acuerdo." Susurró la chica de cabello azul, mientras rehuía la mirada de su sensei. "Pue… ¿puedo empezar yo?" preguntó, mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro.

"Claro, adelante."

"Pues…" comenzó la chica, dando un gran suspiro antes de continuar. "Mi nombre es Ashikaga Naoko, tengo once años, y mi punto fuerte es el ninjutsu médico." Cambió la última frase, sabiendo que era absurdo recalcar que era una Genin de Konoha. "Lo que más me gusta en el mundo es comer helado, y lo que menos me gusta son los insectos. Espero poder aprender muchas cosas de mis nuevos sensei, sobre todo de Sakura-sensei, para así poder ser la mejor médico ninja cuando ella se retire." Terminó, con un brillo codicioso en los ojos.

"Muy bien, buena idea el agregar tu punto fuerte. ¿Cuál es tu punto débil?" preguntó Naruto, curioso.

"El manejo de armas." Contestó la chica, mirando un poco atemorizada a la chica de pelo largo castaño.

"Bueno, ¿Quién sigue?" preguntó Naruto, mirando descaradamente a la castaña. "¿Por qué no dejamos que empiece su compañera, ya que está tan ansiosa?" agregó casi de inmediato, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no iba a alzar la mano.

"¿Yo?" preguntó esta, nerviosa.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Naruto se daba cuenta de que ser sensei era de lo más divertido.

"Ninguno, Naruto-sensei." Contestó la chica, después de fulminarlo con la mirada durante un momento. Poniéndose en pié, tomo la actitud de una estrella de rock al momento de recibir un premio. "Mi nombre es Miyasawa Kasumi, tengo doce años, y mi fuerte es el manejo de armas." Comenzó, lanzándole una mirada traviesa a Naoko, quien solo se encogió de hombros. "Lo que más me gusta en el mundo es ir de compras y torturar a Naoko, y lo que más odio es _entrenar ninjutsu, _y a los _rubios_." Dijo esto último con voz bastante más fuerte que el resto, aunque Naruto no mostró haber captado la indirecta. "Mi punto débil es el ninjutsu, duh, y lo que espero de este entrenamiento es poder convertirme en la mejor guerrera de toda la villa, para torturar a los maestros de ninjutsu y a los rubios." Terminó, cosechando varias risas por lo bajo, y una carcajada de parte del chico de pelo castaño. Naruto solo sonrió a la chica, quien obviamente esperaba una reacción más violenta de su sensei.

"Muy bien, bastante… _informativo._" Dijo Naruto, mientras recordaba mantener un ojo en la chica cuando estuviesen fuera en misiones. "Ahora… ¿tú?" dijo, señalando a la chica de pelo gris que había estado en silencio la mayor parte del tempo. Inmediatamente, su cara se tornó rojo carmesí, y Sekai se puso a su lado de inmediato, presta para sostenerla si la chica se desmayaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto, poniéndole una mano en la frente. La chica solo atinó a sacudir la cabeza de arriba a abajo, y cuando Naruto se alejó, finalmente recuperó un poco el autocontrol.

"E… eto… Mi nombre es… Taka… Takahashi Azumi…" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su sensei.

"¿Takahashi Azumi, dijiste?" preguntó Naruto, sin poder creer las vueltas que daba el destino.

"Ha… Hai. Takahashi Azumi, del clan Takahashi de la Aldea escondida entre los Árboles." Agregó, dándose cuenta qué era lo que realmente quería preguntar Naruto.

"Tienes una prima llamada igual, ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hai." Contestó Azumi, confundida.

"Muy bien, continúa por favor."

"De… de acuerdo. Mi nombre es… Takahashi Azumi, tengo doce años, y soy una refugiada de la Aldea Oculta entre los Árboles. Mi especialidad es el Genjutsu y los ataques sorpresa. Lo que más me gusta es estar con mi amiga Sekai, y lo que menos me gusta es tener que entrenar Taijutsu con mis compañeros. Espero poder convertirme en una gran kunoichi, para poder proteger mis dos villas. Mi debilidad es el taijutsu." En cuanto terminó, giró su rostro, de manera que su sensei no pudiese ver el color escarlata que había tomado su rostro.

Naruto volteó a ver a Sekai, pues se había dado cuenta de que las dos se habían llamado a sí mismas _refugiadas de la Aldea Oculta entre los Árboles_. La chica le devolvió la mirada, y pareció entender por sí sola lo que su sensei le estaba preguntando.

"Hace unos cuatro años, hubo una guerra civil en la Aldea de los Árboles, así que la familia de Azumi pidió que le dieran refugio en Konoha, mientras la situación se estabilizaba un poco." Explicó, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, a quien claramente deprimía recordar esa época de su vida. "Las cosas se calmaron un año después, pero los padres de Azumi no estaban seguros de que estuviese segura ahí, así que la dejaron aquí hasta nuevo aviso. A mí me mandaron después del fin del enfrentamiento, como doncella de Azumi-sama." Agregó, casi tocando el suelo con la frente al regalarle una reverencia a la peligris.

"Tú no eres mi doncella, Azumi. Tú eres mi mejor amiga." Le dijo la chica, sonrojándose aún más.

"Ya lo sé, tonta. Por eso te quiero." Contestó Sekai, mientras le sacaba la lengua y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Aparentemente, todos ya estaban acostumbrados a ello, puesto que las otras dos chicas y el ojiazul las miraban con una sonrisa enternecida, mientras que el peliblanco las miraba entre aburrido y avergonzado.

"Osea que, Azumi, tú eres pariente de Makoto-san y de Akane-chan, ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto, haciendo que las dos extranjeras lo mirasen extrañadas.

"¿Tú conoces a tío Makoto y a Aka… digo, a Azumi-san?" preguntó Azumi, sorprendida.

"Digamos que me tope con ellos en uno de mis viajes." Contestó Naruto, sin adentrar en detalles. Rápidamente, se giró hacia el chico de cabello blanco, quien miraba hacia la nada con expresión aburrida.

"¿Te molestaría ser el siguiente?" preguntó Naruto, con el raro presentimiento de que ese chico en particular le iba a dar varios quebraderos de cabeza.

"Para nada." Contestó el peliblanco, sin inmutarse. "Mi nombre es Royama Shinji, tengo diez años, soy excelente en planeación y apesto en todo lo que tiene que ver con genjutsu. Lo que más me gusta es… bueno, no sé, supongo que mirar a las aves, y lo que más detesto es a la gente que se exige de más. Espero que esto acabe pronto, para poder empezar a subir rangos." Agregó, mientras le dedicaba a Naruto una mirada vacía.

"Me recuerdas a alguien, enano." Le dijo el ojiazul, mientras se giraba hacia los últimos dos chicos que quedaban sin presentar. "Ya que tú te presentaste antes, Sekai, ¿está bien si dejamos a tu compañero presentarse primero?" le preguntó Naruto a la chica, a lo que esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa cohibida, el otro chico del grupo dio un paso al frente.

"Muchas gra… gracias, Sekai." Le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a la chica. Después, volviéndose hacia su sensei, continuó. "Mi nombre es Nakahara Yusuke, tengo trece años, y lo que mejor se me da es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me gusta… estar con mis compañeros, entrenar, y probarme a mí mismo contra oponentes más fuertes. Lo que más me desagrada es Shinji, el genjutsu y levantarme temprano, si no es para entrenar." Dijo, ganándose una mirada airada del aludido.

"_Dios, sí son como nosotros cuando teníamos su edad." _Pensó Naruto, empezando a creer que tal vez era ya hora de que pagara todo el karma que había acumulado.

"Lo que espero de todo esto es convertirme en el mejor luchador de Konoha, para poder proteger a los míos y patearle el trasero a Shinji." Terminó Yusuke, mientras varias de sus compañeras echaban a reír.

"Ya, ya, esperen a los entrenamientos para eso." Les dijo Naruto, no queriendo que nadie arruinase los tanques de agua del hospital. "Ahora, supongo que es tu turno, Sekai." Agregó, mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa.

"¡HAI!" Gritó esta, feliz de finalmente poderse presentar como era debido. "Mi nombre es Serizawa Sekai, y soy una refugiada de la Aldea Oculta entre los Árboles. Tengo doce años, y mi punto fuerte es el ninjutsu." Dijo, dejando ver lo orgullosa que estaba de eso. "Puedo patearle el culo a cualquiera aquí, y lo que más me gusta es estar con la gente que quiero, osea con mi amiga Azumi. Lo que más me disgusta es entrenar en las mañanas, porque entonces tenemos que saltarnos el almuerzo, y me da mucha hambre. Lo que peor se me da son los ataques sorpresa, no sé por qué." Mientras se presentaba, poco a poco iba hablando más y más rápido, y alzando más y más la voz.

"Sí, es un misterio." Contestó Naruto, mientras se destapaba los oídos. "Muy bien, ya veo que son un grupo bastante variado, pero puedo decirles que, si se esfuerzan, _tal vez_ estarán un paso más cerca de ser igual de poderosos que yo, el gran Uzumaki Naruto." Recitó el rubio, comenzando a hacer una danza muy parecida a la que hiciera Jiraiya en su tiempo.

"Eto… ¿sensei? ¿No se supone que vas a explicarnos por qué eres aún un Genin?" preguntó Azumi, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Sekai.

"Oh… tienes razón." Contestó el chico, dándose cuenta que todos se habían puesto alerta ante esas palabras. Resignado, se sentó sobre uno de los troncos del campo, y se sumió en una reflexión acerca de la mejor forma de contarle su vida a los chicos.

"¿Y bien, Naruto-sensei?" preguntó Sekai, después de varios minutos de silencio.

Naruto la miró a los ojos, y finalmente decidió que tenían derecho a saber con quién estaban tratando, y a pedir un cambio de sensei, si así lo querían.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado acerca del ataque del Kyubi, hace unos dieciocho años?" les preguntó, y como esperaba, todos los chicos negaron con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Supongo que saben lo que es el Kyubi, ¿cierto?" Esta vez, los chicos asintieron. "Muy bien…"

Naruto comenzó a contarles poco a poco la historia del ataque del Kyubi, y la manera en que el Yondaime había sellado al demonio dentro del cuerpo de un recién nacido. Al contrario que otros, los chicos inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de quién era ese recién nacido, pero a diferencia de los adultos no se hicieron para atrás, ni dejaron que el miedo los invadiera.

"Entonces, después de que llegué de mi viaje con ero-sennin, los Akatsuki comenzaron a mover sus piezas, y finalmente llegamos a la batalla de Konoha. Ahí sucedió algo, y como seguramente sabrán el Kyubi rompió el sello y se liberó." Les dijo, viendo cómo los recuerdos afloraban en la mente de los chicos. Sin duda, todos recordaban el poder que habían sentido hacía más de dos años, cuando la aldea estaba bajo un ataque a gran escala, y de pronto todo se quedó callado.

"¿Ese era usted?" preguntó Yusuke, mirando a Naruto con más respeto que con miedo.

"No, no era yo, Yusuke. Ese era el Kyubi. El único ser capaz de emanar un chakra tan demoniaco es él." Contestó Naruto, pensando que era mejor dejarlos digerir los datos antes de ponerles al día con las últimas noticias. "Después de eso, nadie sabe que sucedió, ni siquiera yo. Solo sabemos que el sello desapareció, más sin embargo el Kyubi sigue dentro de mí. Después de confirmarlo, dejé la aldea, sabiendo que no podía arriesgarme a que eso sucediera de nuevo. Por eso no pude ser promovido a Chunnin ni a Jonin, aunque no dudo que pudiese vencerlos a todos sin mayor problema." Terminó, pretendiendo que de ese punto ellos mismos sacasen sus conclusiones.

"¿Por qué regresaste ahora, y no en dos años cuando Akatsuki ataque?" preguntó de pronto Shinji, sus ojos clavados de manera aún más perturbadora que el Byakugan. "Es más, ¿Por qué regresó, cuando esta villa siempre le dio la espalda, cuando la gente de aquí lo odió por algo que no hizo, y trataron de hacerlo pagar por crímenes que no cometió?"

"_Este chico puede leerme la mente, estoy seguro."_

"Regrese porque mi deber es proteger esta villa, y proteger a las personas que quiero. Sus senseis, mis amigos, la Hokage, cada aldeano es alguien importante para mí. No importa que hayan hecho antes, yo le prometí al anciano y a ero-sennin proteger esta aldea. Esa es la voluntad de fuego, y lo que los cuatro Hokages quisieron preservar." Terminó, recordando las palabras de aliento que Sarutobi le decía en su infancia, cuando se encontraba realmente solo en el mundo.

Miro uno por uno a los chicos, se dio cuenta de que en todos ellos había una mirada asustada, la misma mirada que le daban los aldeanos cuando lo encontraban solos en un callejón.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a ser el primero en salir corriendo y pedir un nuevo sensei?" les preguntó, sintiéndose inesperadamente dolido por su actitud.

"¿Perdón, Naruto-sensei?" preguntó Naoko, dándose cuenta de la amargura en las palabras del rubio.

"Es obvio que están asustados. No voy a obligarlos a trabajar con un monstruo, y estoy seguro de que Tsunade no-baachan entenderá." Les dijo, obligándose a sí mismo a sostener la mirada en alto, como si no fuese gran cosa.

"Pero… nosotros no estamos asustados de usted." Habló Kasumi, después de cruzar una mirada con cada uno de sus compañeros. "Bueno, sí de usted, pero…"

"¿Puedes ser más específica?" le espetó Naruto, comenzando a perder los estribos.

"Pues… nos da miedo su forma de ser, Naruto-sensei." Se explicó la chica, cabizbaja. Ante la mirada confundida de Naruto, profundizó. "Nos da miedo que alguien que tendría todo el derecho a querer destruir esta villa, haya regresado después de dos años a proteger a gente que jamás le ha tendido una mano." Le dijo, regalándole la primera sonrisa amable que le había visto hasta ahora.

"Entonces… ¿realmente quieren que les enseñe lo que se?" preguntó Naruto, sin poder creer que los chicos lo aceptaran aún después de lo que les había contado.

"Bueno, supongo que no eres el mejor del mundo, pero no queremos molestar más a Tsunade-sama." Le contestó Sekai, mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera pícara.

"¿Qué no soy…?" contestó Naruto, dándose cuenta de que las presentaciones habían terminado.

Comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros, y rápidamente el ambiente se relajo, todos felices y tranquilos porque los demás los habían aceptado. Sin darse cuenta, pasaron las horas, y la noche se convirtió en madrugada antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta.

Desde lo alto de un poste, una silueta solitaria miraba cómo el grupo se divertía a la luz de la fogata, enseñando técnicas y contando historias. Con una sonrisa, la kunoichi se permitió una sonrisa, ante la visión de lo que para ella parecía un joven patriarca rodeado por sus hijos.

"Espero que estos chicos te devuelvan la confianza en la aldea, Naruto-kun." Susurró Hinata, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas. Abajo, en el campo, un Genin de dieciocho años giró levemente la cabeza, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que la kunoichi finalmente se había retirado a dormir.


	11. Una misión

_Bueno, aquí de regreso con el nuevo capítulo del fic. Aunque probablemente estén impacientes por leerlo (ya se, ya se. soy un desalmado por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo), me gustaría dejar unas cuantas cosas claras antes._

_Como ya expliqué en el anterior capítulo, en estos momentos me encuentro en uan etapa de mi vida algo... movida, por ponerlo de alguna manera. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, las cosas han sido mucho más sencillas de lo que esperaba. De todas formas, algunos de los acontecimientos recientes me han quitado las ganas de escribir (cosa que tal vez se refleje en este capítulo. Si es así, disculpadme), y si terminé este capitulo hoy fue porque me sentía en la nescecidad de terminar algo =P. Pero en fin, el caso es que mi vida parece estar regresando a lo que era, y probablemente comenzaré a dedicarle más tiempo a esto. Aunque, como siempre, todo depende de qué tan bien me encuentre anímicamente hablando._

_Para dejar de hacerlo tan largo, solo quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews en esta historia. Desde la gente que me leyó cuando ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho, hasta esas personas que me han deseado suerte con todos los problemas a los que me he enfrentado._

_Una mención especial a dos personas:_

_HoshiNoTsuya: Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que llevabas algo de razón con cierto comentario xD Pero afortunadamente las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado. Aunque algo tarde, creo que seguiré tu consejo, y trataré de alegrarle el día a dos o tres fanáticos de Harry Potter ;-)_

_Myri Weasley28: Chica, en verdad no sabes lo mucho que me levantó el animo tu review. Fué el primer review que leí del capítulo 10 (todo gracias al hotmail xD), y me sorprendió ver lo que mi "trabajo" (me corta llamarlo así) puede causar en alguien más. Muchísimas gracias, en verdad. Y muchas gracias por la oferta, es algo que me pondré a pensar detenidamente los próximos días._

_Sin más, un saludo a todos los que leen/han leído/leerán este fanfic, y aclaro que trataré de poner más NaruHina en los capítulos que siguen._

_Sin más, al fic (maldito yo y mi manía de siempre hablar con discursos .)  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodeadas de árboles, se encontraban dos tumbas en el borde de un precipicio de unos trescientos metros de alto. A un lado de estas, una espada de tamaño descomunal se encontraba encajada en el suelo, como guardando a quien quisiera que estuviese debajo de las lápidas. Era una especie de santuario para la gente del pequeño país, y solo una vez al año estaba permitido que la gente entrase a dejar ofrendas en las tumbas.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, una sombra salió de entre el follaje, rompiendo en un segundo el aura de misterio y magia que se había formado en el lugar a través de los años. Sin detenerse a mirar las lápidas, rápidamente tomo la espada por la empuñadura, y sin ningún esfuerzo la levantó con una sola mano.

"Así que esta es tu espada, Zabuza-niisan." Murmuró la sombra, con una voz bastante afeminada e infantil. Después, dio la vuelta, y sin mirar atrás se internó en el bosque.

A unos cien metros de ahí, un chico de cabello negro de unos quince años guardaba su catalejo, después de presenciar la escena completa. Con una mueca de disgusto, se dirigió a su escritorio, y rápidamente redactó una pequeña nota. Sonriendo de manera nostálgica, Inari tomó todos sus ahorros, y rápidamente se dirigió al puesto de correos más cercano. No importaba quien fuese el extraño que había robado la espada, él conocía a la persona indicada para traerla de vuelta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡De nuevo!" se escuchó el grito a través del campo de entrenamiento, seguido de varios gemidos de protesta de parte de seis chicos de aspecto agotado.

"Pero, Naruto-sensei, ¿por qué tenemos que entrenar de esta manera? ¡Nosotros no tenemos la misma resistencia que tú!" se quejó una chica de ojos color miel, cuyas ropas color amarillo estaban totalmente cubiertas de polvo.

"Porque esta es la mejor manera de entrenar, Kasumi. Además, son rondas de cinco minutos. Incluso _tú_ deberías ser capaz de resistir eso." Contestó el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"Pero…" trató de rebatir la chica, pero un pequeño golpe en la cabeza la detuvo.

"Silencio." Le dijo Naruto, mientras volteaba a ver como los demás se preparaban para una nueva ronda de entrenamiento. En resumen, este consistía en atrapar cada uno a tres de sus clones al mismo tiempo, con la técnica de decapitación bajo tierra. Era bastante sencillo, ya que los clones no hacían ningún esfuerzo real por liberarse. Sin embargo, el mantener suficiente chakra alrededor de los agujeros para que costase trabajo liberarse era algo agotador, como pronto se dieron cuenta los chicos.

Era la tercera sesión de entrenamiento desde que los chicos pasasen la prueba de Naruto. Al principio, todos habían estado bastante emocionados con la idea de tenerlo a _él _como sensei, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que tener de instructor a alguien que puede entrenar con cientos de Kage Bunshin al mismo tiempo puede llegar a ser mortal.

"Venga, chicos. Miren a Sekai, ella si sabe cómo hacerlo." Trato de animarlos, pero lo único que consiguió fue una serie de miradas de reproche.

"_**Hey, no es tu culpa que te guste tanto esa chica.**_" Le dijo el zorro, al sentir el nerviosismo y la vergüenza del chico.

"_Ya lo sé. Antes me quejaba tanto de Kakashi y Sasuke, pero… ella… somos tan parecidos…" _balbuceó el rubio, mientras miraba de reojo a la ojiverde.

La chica era un genio en lo que a ninjutsu se refería. En dos días había dominado el Kage Bunshin, y la manera en que avanzaba con la técnica de decapitación era simplemente asombrosa. La verdad sea dicha, todos avanzaban sorprendentemente rápido, pero había algo en la chica que simplemente era distinto a los demás.

"¿Tenemos que terminar esto hoy?" preguntó Yusuke, mientras fruncía el ceño con un gesto de concentración extrema.

"Así es. Los chicos y yo decidimos que rondas de tres días sería lo mejor para ustedes. Así que, durante las próximas tres semanas, no van a volver a ver mi hermoso rostro." Les dijo el rubio, sin prestar atención a las risitas incrédulas de los chicos.

"Entonces, ¿nada de ninjutsu durante tres semanas?" Preguntó Kasumi, los ojos brillando de felicidad.

"Así es."

"¡Yata!" gritó esta, ganándose una mirada divertida de casi todos, excepto de Shinji, quien la miró con una mezcla entre vergüenza y exasperación.

"Yo en tu lugar no me alegraría tanto. Esto no es _nada _comparado con el entrenamiento de Rock Lee." Aconsejó Naruto, mientras sonreía con anticipación. "Después de que tengan su primera ronda con él, van a venir a rogarme que les dedique más tiempo."

"¡Eso jamás!" le gritó Kasumi, enseñándole la lengua.

Naruto soltó una risita, y giró la cabeza al sentir la ya familiar presencia de Hinata escondida entre los árboles cercanos. Aún sonriendo, se preguntó si ese día finalmente tendría el valor de preguntarle a la kunoichi por qué seguía visitándolos cada vez que entrenaban. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero desde aquella noche la manera en que se sentía frente a la Hyuga había cambiado.

"_**Tengo una idea.**_" Habló de pronto el Kyubi, logrando captar la atención del rubio con el tono travieso en su voz.

"_Te escucho…_"

"Shinji, ven aquí." Naruto llamó al chico, después de escuchar el plan del zorro. Con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del demonio, se inclinó hacia el peliblanco y susurró unas cuantas palabras en su oído. Cuando terminó, el chico lo miró extrañado, para después encogerse de hombros y regresar con sus compañeros.

"Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Los veré en tres semanas, chicos." Se despidió Naruto, mientras anotaba unas cuantas líneas en un pergamino. Los chicos salieron rápidamente del campo de entrenamiento, dejando a su sensei sumido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, los arbustos comenzaron a agitarse, y una sombra salió de entre ellos. Sonriendo, Naruto volteó la cabeza para observar y evaluar la actuación de sus estudiantes.

En menos de un minuto, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no eran rivales para la espía. Al final, todos terminaron tirados en el suelo, y solo los dos chicos eran capaces de moverse lo suficiente como para quedar más o menos hincados.

"¿Y se supone que hay alguien mejor que tú en taijutsu?" preguntó Yusuke, mientras miraba a la kunoichi de pelo negro con adoración en los ojos.

"Mi juken solo funciona al cien por ciento si se tiene el Byakugan. Si no, es mejor quedarse con el taijutsu de Lee." Contestó Hinata, mientras buscaba desesperada al chico ojiazul.

"¡Muy lenta!" gritó Naruto, mientras salía de la tierra y derribaba a la chica. Antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo, pasó una mano por su espalda, en una pasable imitación de un baile tropical.

"Na… Naruto-kun… yo…" comenzó a balbucear la Hyuga, maldiciéndose interiormente por no ser capaz de hablar con normalidad enfrente del rubio.

"Está bien. ¿Qué hacías escondida en los arbustos?" Naruto decidió jugar un poco, ya que no estaba totalmente seguro de que la chica estuviese ahí por él.

"Yo… esto… lo que sucede…" Hinata luchaba por encontrar una excusa para lo que había estado haciendo, pero una rápida intervención por parte de Kasumi le ahorró la mayor parte de la vergüenza.

"Estabas aquí para evaluarnos, ¿o no, Hinata-sensei?" Soltó la chica, sonriendo al pensar que su sensei en verdad le debía un favor ya antes de que tuviesen que entrenar con ella.

"Esto… sí, así es…. ¿Kasumi? Estaba aquí para observar su desempeño" contestó la ANBU, sonriéndole agradecida a la chica.

Naruto miró interrogante a su alumna, sin entender totalmente el intercambio de miradas entre las dos kunoichi. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que esta lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara, se percató de que seguía sosteniendo a Hinata de manera bastante sugestiva.

"Muy bien. ¿No se supone que tenías una misión en estos días, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Naruto, mientras la colocaba de nuevo sobre sus propios pies. Emocionada, la Hyuga dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos y tratando de controlar su pulso.

"No, Naruto-kun. Yo es… estoy de permiso por unos cuantos días." Explicó, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de salir del embrollo.

"¿Así que tienes tiempo libre?" preguntó rápidamente el rubio.

"_**No pierdes tu tiempo, ¿verdad, chico?**_" murmuró el Kyubi en la mente del chico, divertido.

Hinata lo observó durante unos cuantos instantes, sabiendo que algo se estaba maquinando detrás de esos adorables ojos azules. Reconoció la postura expectante, y la mirada traviesa que había aprendido a asociar con problemas ya en los tiempos de la academia, cuando el chico se proponía hacer alguna travesura.

"Yo… s… sí, Naruto-kun. No tengo nada planeado para hoy." La chica decidió que el papeleo del clan bien podía esperar un poco, si eso le daba alguna oportunidad de estar con Naruto.

"¡Genial! Entonces, ¿te molestaría acompañarme con Tsunade no-baachan a una entrevista, y después pasar a comer un tazón de ramen?" La pregunta de Naruto causo una mirada asombrada de parte de sus alumnos, y un repentino sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata.

"Eto… Tú… y yo… ramen…" balbuceó la chica, peligrosamente cerca de caer desmayada.

"Bueno… pensé que podría hablarte un poco acerca de los chicos." Se explicó Naruto, sin perder del todo la sonrisa, pero con un rastro de decepción en el rostro. "Pero, está bien. Si así lo prefieres, Sakura o TenTen pueden platicarte lo que saben acerca de ellos." Terminó el chico, mientras se daba la vuelta para ocultar la frustración en sus ojos. ¿Es que había interpretado mal las señales? Había pensado que Hinata disfrutaba de su compañía, pero…

"Es… está bien, Naruto-kun. Me encantaría ir a co… comer ra… ramen jun… juntos." Terminó a duras penas Hinata, sintiendo un gran alivio después de soltar la última palabra.

Naruto se giró lentamente, y clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica, tratando en vano de encontrar un rastro de incomodidad o de culpabilidad por mentirle. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver fue la misma clase de vergüenza que él recordaba de siempre, esa timidez en la que tanto había pensado los últimos años, la cual escondía detrás una férrea determinación y unas enormes ganas de superarse a sí misma.

"Perfecto. Así aprovecho para felicitarte por tu ascenso a Jonin." Dijo después de unos segundos.

"No tienes que…"

"Voy a comprarte todo el ramen que puedas comer, y te daré algunos consejos para hacer sufrir a estos mocosos." Dijo, recordándole de pronto a la chica que había más personas ahí aparte de ellos dos.

La Hyuga le regaló una tímida sonrisa, y esperó a que Naruto terminase de recoger sus cosas. Después, el rubio se despidió de los chicos, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de la chica y la jaló hacia la puerta de salida.

"Ella es demasiado bonita para él." Murmuró Kasumi, viendo cómo la sangre llenaba las mejillas de la ANBU mientras salían tomados de la mano igual que cualquier pareja de enamorados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una de las alas del hospital, cuatro chicos trataban de devolverle la vida a al pescado que tenían frente a ellos. Detrás del grupo, un quinto chico de pelo negro y ropas azules miraba indiferente a sus compañeros, mientras una kunoichi de pelo rosa observaba a su pez.

"Como siempre, muy bien, Atsushi." Declaró Sakura, regalándole una sonrisa al chico.

"Esto es aburrido." Contestó él, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su maestra.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero decidió no tratar de inculcarle modales al chico.

"_Si fuese Naruto, ya estaría…" _pensó Sakura, deteniéndose apenada al recordar lo que había pasado en su última plática. No había hablado de ello con nadie, y parecía que Sasuke tampoco se había enterado de nada. Aún así, se sentía miserable cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que había estado de engañar a aquel de quien creía estar enamorada.

"_¿Qué demonios me sucedió?"_ pensó, mientras una presencia tomaba forma en el fondo de su mente.

"_**Pues es obvio, ¿o no? Trataste de asegurarte de que estabas con el chico indicado.**_" Explico Sakura-inn, como si fuese de lo más obvio.

"_¡Por supuesto que estoy con el chico correcto!"_ le gritó Sakura, tratando de prestar atención a la clase al mismo tiempo que discutía con ella misma.

"_**¿Estás segura?**_" preguntó el alter ego, divertida.

"_¡Claro! ¡Si no, ¿Por qué me pase todos estos años esperando a que Sasuke-kun regresara?!"_

"_**Eso mimo me pregunto yo.**_" Contestó Sakura-inn, para después retirarse a esperar la próxima ocasión para incomodarse a sí misma.

"¿Todavía estás viva, Sakura-sensei?" preguntó el chico de cabello negro, con un mínimo tono de burla impreso en su voz.

Sakura lo miró durante unos instantes, sin molestarse en contestar. No sabía por qué, pero cada día el joven le recordaba más y más a otro pelinegro con el que había tenido que tratar en la adolescencia.

"_**Osea, que el mocoso se parece a Sasuke, pero tú desearías que fuese Naruto…" **_volvió de pronto Sakura-inn.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Sakura, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error.

Los chicos comenzaron a retroceder asustados, y uno de ellos comenzó a buscar la fuente de un genjutsu inexistente, pues pensaba que su sensei se encontraba bajo ataque.

"Esto… ¿Qué les he dicho acerca de perder la concentración?" Sakura intentó un tiro al aire, consciente de que sus alumnos la creerían loca si no daba una explicación coherente.

Los chicos la miraron confundidos, sin entender qué era a lo que se refería.

"¿Qué no les he dicho que, en el campo de batalla, una distracción como esa puede significar la muerte de un compañero?" les espetó la Haruno, pensando que había esquivado la bala.

"Esto… ¡Lo sentimos, Sakura-sensei!" gritaron los chicos, mientras volvían a la práctica.

"_Me he salvado." _Pensó Sakura, mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Sakura-sensei… si ya no hay nada más que tenga que practicar, ¿puedo retirarme?" preguntó Atsushi, a quien a pesar de la apariencia cortés de sus palabras, no podía desterrar del todo el tono arrogante de su voz.

"Si… puedes retirarte, Atsushi." Contestó la Kunoichi, sin encontrar ninguna excusa para retenerlo en la sala.

"Gracias." Dijo sin más él, para después dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

"_Realmente, un caso perdido"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Entonces, ¿Líder del famoso Clan Hyuga, huh?" preguntó Naruto, mientras contemplaba divertido como un leve rubor cubría el rostro de la ojiperla. Iban caminando por los pasillos de la torre, y todos los ninjas con los que se cruzaban volteaban la cabeza al ver pasar a la kunoichi.

"No… no lo digas así, Naruto-kun." Contestó Hinata, con la vista clavada perpetuamente en el suelo. "Lo haces parecer como si fuera algo… malo."

"Bueno… cuando recuerdo como era tu padre…" comenzó a decir Naruto, pero se calló en cuanto recordó el destino que había sufrido Hiashi.

Hinata levantó la vista, preocupada por la manera en que la voz del rubio se había apagado, y lo que vio en su rostro le causó un tremendo dolor: la expresión de Naruto era una mezcla de ira, impotencia y vergüenza, sin poder decir cuál de todas era la más fuerte.

"Naruto…" murmuró Hinata, deteniéndose sin darse cuenta.

El Genin se detuvo por delante de ella, pero no hizo ademán de volverse. Consternada, Hinata lo tomó de un hombro, y se dio cuenta de que el chico temblaba incontrolablemente.

"Yo… lo siento…" murmuró Naruto, luchando por contener todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la chica, sin entender nada.

"Yo… fue mi culpa." Se explicó él, mientras giraba para verla con una muda suplica en los ojos. "Ellos atacaron la aldea por mí. Si yo no hubiera estado aquí…" comenzó a decir a trompicones, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dentro. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que Hinata había perdido a su padre por culpa suya? Desde el momento en que había comenzado el ataque, dos años atrás, había sabido que tanto dolor y sufrimiento eran por su culpa. ¿Acaso por eso era que la Hyuga se había mostrado reticente a acompañarlo a comer? ¿Tal vez, después de lo que había pasado, lo odiaba en secreto por la muerte de su padre?

"¡No digas tonterías!" gritó Hinata, sacando de su ensimismamiento al rubio. El verla ahí, con la mirada iracunda y la voz alzada, era algo que jamás había podido presenciar. "¡Mi padre luchó para proteger esta aldea, y además Madara hubiese atacado Konoha antes o después! ¡No es tu culpa que el haya muerto!, ¿me oíste?" le medio gritó Hinata, sin reparar en los shinobis que los miraban sorprendidos desde las puertas de las distintas oficinas.

"Hinata…" balbuceó Naruto, en parte cohibido por la actitud de la chica, y en parte agradecido porque, de alguna manera, las palabras de la chica parecían decir que no había rencor dentro de ella.

"Por favor, Naruto-kun. No vuelvas jamás a insinuar que mi padre o cualquiera de los ninjas que murieron ese día murieron por tu culpa." Le pidió Hinata, ya con un volumen normal en la voz. "Cada uno hizo su propia decisión, y murieron defendiéndote no solo a ti, sino también a su hogar, su familia y sus amigos." Terminó la chica, mientras volvía a clavar la vista en el suelo. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en un corredor donde el sonido viajaba muy fácilmente, y además tenía más de una docena de puertas a los lados. Aunque, pensándolo bien, seguramente sus gritos se habían escuchado en toda la torre, con puertas o sin ellas.

"Gracias." Dijo de pronto Naruto, mientras tomaba a la kunoichi por los hombros y la atraía contra sí. "No tienes idea de… de lo mucho que he deseado oír todo eso de tus labios, Hinata-chan." Le susurró al oído, causando que la Hyuga comenzase a hiperventilar.

"Y-yo…" balbuceó la chica, callándose al ver a una mujer rubia bajando por las escaleras.

"¿Hinata?" preguntó Tsunade, mientras sonreía por dentro ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos. No sabía las circunstancias, pero estaba segura de que ese abrazo iba a obligarla a atender un desmayo en cualquier momento. "Pensé que era Sakura la que estaba gritando." Agregó al final, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Tsu-¡Tsunade-sama!" exclamó Hinata, al tiempo que se separaba bruscamente de Naruto. "¡Lo siento!" medio gritó, al tiempo que se inclinaba hasta formar una escuadra.

"Está bien, Hinata. Con un cabezota como Naruto, cualquiera se exaspera de vez en cuando." Contestó la Hokage, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo astuto, producto de una idea recién maquinada.

"¡Hey!" se quejó el chico, mientras sonreía ante la visión de su vieja amiga burlándose de su (muy desarrollado, según él) cerebro. "¡Aquí no hay ningún cabezotas!"

"Bueno, espero que eso sea cierto." Contestó Tsunade, causando que Naruto se envarara de inmediato. Por muy despistado que fuese, Naruto sabía reconocer cuando alguien se ponía serio de repente, y eso mismo era lo que había pasado con Tsunade.

"¿Por qué lo dices, Tsunade no-baachan?" preguntó el chico, comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte anterior de la cabeza.

"Tengo una misión para ti." Contestó sin más la Sannin, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a su despacho.


	12. Condiciones

_Bueno, después de mucho tiempo de inactividad, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic (espero que no estén demasiado enojados por la espera u.u) . La verdad, pienso que este capítulo es bastante flojo, pues me costó adaptarme de nuevo al ritmo de la historia. Sin embargo, igual espero que lo disfruten, y les prometo subir algo cada semana (dos semanas si algo sucede ^^)_

_**Gracias a todos los que han leído esto, y a los que la han estado esperando. Es por ustedes que uno desea seguir escribiendo, sin importar que tan dificil es.**_

_**Bueno, ya los dejo leer a gusto. Un saludo**_

_**Laun~**_

* * *

"¿Han robado una espada?" preguntó Naruto, después de leer un corto informe acerca del pedido de misión. "Si no es una espada de oro, no veo por qué tanto alboroto." Terminó, dejando los papeles en la mesa. "Dásela a algún Chunnin, ya sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para esto."

"Bueno, de hecho, pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor, Naruto." Tal y como esperaba Tsunade, Naruto la miró con expresión confundida, lo que causó que comenzara a reír por dentro. "Supongo que podrás olvidarlo, pero esta es una misión de rango A, y como _Genin_ que eres, dudo que estés en posición de rechazarla."

De inmediato, Naruto comenzó a echar humo por los oídos, e incluso Hinata la miró con algo de reproche. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto comenzó a protestar, Tsunade lo cayó con un gesto de su mano.

"La espada es un símbolo de la unión de la aldea, y ha estado en ese lugar por años. Es como un santuario para la gente del lugar, puesto que antes de que esa espada estuviese ahí, vivían con un miedo constante." Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo que le había dicho Tsunade. No sabía por qué, pero aquello le sonaba realmente familiar. "Además, creo que esta experiencia sería ideal para tus alumnos, sería su primer misión fuera de la aldea."

"Pero, Tsunade-sama" habló Hinata. ¿No se supone que los Genin tienen que realizar solo misiones de rango D y C? No creo que los chicos…"

"Tienen que entender que estos chicos no son para nada normales." Tsunade dejó de nuevo su actitud jugetona, y con la mirada trató de hacerles entender a los dos el peso de sus palabras. "Ellos serán la primera línea de defensa cuando llegue la guerra; no podemos esperar a que se desarrollen como cualquier otro ninja."

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, un poco impactada por las palabras tan explicitas de la Hokage. Sin embargo, Naruto la miró divertido, y después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"No me interesa, Tsunade no-baachan. Los chicos ya…"

"Espera, Naruto." Lo detuvo Tsunade, antes de que saliera del despacho. "Hay algo más que deberías saber, algo acerca del lugar de la misión."

Naruto notó el cambio de tono, y también se dio cuenta de que las palabras tenían un doble sentido. Después de luchar un momento consigo mismo, volvió a girarse y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, inclinándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de Tsunade.

Al ver que Naruto solo la miraba, Tsunade se inclinó hacia uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio, y de un sobre extrajo una hoja llena de caligrafía infantil.

"La persona que ha pedido la misión es el actual jefe del País de la Ola."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Naruto-niichan:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Aún te acuerdas? Fue cuando tú y los demás salieron caminando por el puente, después de que terminasen la misión. Creo que no lo supiste, pero mi abuelo decidió nombrarlo "El Puente Naruto". El abuelo me dijo que, con ese nombre, esperaba que el puente uniera a la gente de la misma manera en la que tú lo hacías. Hasta ahora, parece ser que ha cumplido su objetivo._

_En fin, aunque me siento culpable, no te mando esta carta para ponernos al día, sino para pedirte un favor personal._

_Hace unos días, detecté extraños en las inmediaciones del lugar donde están enterrados Zabuza-san y Haku-san. Estuve algunos días de guardia, y ayer finalmente lo vi: era un chico un poco más chico que tú, quien tomó la espada de Zabuza y desapareció. Tratamos de seguirlo, pero perdimos su rastro después de unos pocos kilómetros._

_Le pedí a Hokage-sama que te diese esta misión porque sé cuanto significan Zabuza-san y Haku-zan para ti. Se que, de entre todos los ninjas de Konoha, Naruto-niichan es el más fuerte de todos, y que tú podrás ayudarnos a recuperar la espada._

_Saludos desde el País de la Ola  
Inari"_

Conforme iba leyendo la carta, el nudo en su garganta se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. No era solo el volver a saber de un viejo amigo, era todo un torbellino de emociones el que lo sacudía: nostalgia por aquel primer viaje, por aquella primera misión; furia porque algún bueno para nada se había atrevido a robar la espada, y una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza al conocer lo que Tazuna pensaba de él, y el honor que le había hecho al ponerle su nombre a su más importante obra.

"¿Y bien, Naruto?" pregunto Tsunade, aunque ya estaba segura de cuál sería la respuesta.

Naruto se tomó un momento más para repasar la carta. En seguida, la doblo de cualquier manera y la metió a su chaqueta, para después darse la vuelta y encararse a la Sannin.

"¿Cuándo salimos?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Espera un poco, Naruto. Aún quiero hablarte de algo." Tsunade trató de tranquilizar al chico, pues ya veía en sus ojos esa antigua determinación y esas ganas de salir corriendo no bien se enterase de cualquier cosa.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó el chico de malos modos, ganándose un golpe en las costillas de parte de Hinata, y una mirada airada de Tsunade. "Lo siento." Murmuró sin mucha convicción, y se enderezó para darle un poco de espacio a la Hokage. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Bueno, como ya te dije, creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para llevar a los chicos…" comenzó Tsunade, pero tal y como lo esperaba, Naruto saltó de nuevo no bien supo a dónde se dirigía.

"¡De ninguna manera me llevaré a esos mocosos conmigo!" gritó Naruto, golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos. "¡Tengo que atrapar a ese bastardo rápido, y ellos solamente…!" antes de que pudiera terminar, Tsunade dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa con la palma de su mano. Un segundo después, una fina grieta apareció en la madera, y la vena en la frente de Tsunade comenzó a crecer de manera alarmante.

"La _única_ condición para que te encargues de esto es si te llevas al menos a tres de los chicos contigo." A pesar de su aparente calma, la voz de Tsunade fue lo suficientemente amenazadora como para que Naruto se tranquilizara un poco. "Si no, se la entregaré al primer ninja que cruce esta puerta, y te encerraré yo misma si es necesario." Estaba claro que Tsunade no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante Naruto, pero la sola idea de tener que pelear contra Tsunade logró calmar por completo al chico.

"Muy bien." Dijo Tsunade después de unos segundos de silencio. "¿Estás de acuerdo con llevarte a tres chicos contigo?"

"Hai." Contestó Naruto, no queriendo hacerla enojar de nuevo.

"De acuerdo." Finalmente, la vena en la frente de la Sannin comenzó a desaparecer, y tanto Naruto como Hinata dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Hay otra condición para que te deje ir." Agregó Tsunade, sonriendo al ver la expresión que sus palabras causaron en los chicos.

"Pero dijiste que…" Sin poder terminar la frase, Naruto recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de la Hyuga, y decidió que por el momento lo mejor era quedarse callado.

"Es algo simple, en realidad." Naruto la miró desconfiado, y la sonrisa de Tsunade siguió creciendo hasta hacerla lucir igual que un zorro. "Ya que tú también eres un Genin, tendrás que ir con algún Jonin para que aparezca como capitán en el informe."

"Pero yo creí…" Naruto comenzó a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que ya había cedido demasiado como para poder sacara algo de provecho. Por ello, simplemente esperó a que Tsunade terminase de explicarse.

"En realidad, tu serás el capitán del equipo, pero tengo que enviar a algún Jonin para que los ancianos no me molesten con sus preguntas y sus quejas."

A pesar de que no le gustaba el número de gente que iba a ir con él, Naruto aceptó que lo que decía la Sannin tenía bastante sentido. Después de todo, no quería darle ningún problema a su vieja amiga. Por lo menos, no con los ancianos.

"Entonces, ¿quién irá conmigo?"

En vez de contestar, Tsunade simplemente clavó su mirada en la kunoichi de pelo negro, y después de unos segundos, se escuchó un golpe sordo, y Hinata se encontró tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Naruto diese por terminado el entrenamiento, pero aún así los chicos habían seguido practicando. La mayoría de ellos encontraba el entrenamiento bastante raro, pero estaban decididos a no dejarse vencer por ninguno de sus senseis, especialmente por el rubio.

"¡Maldita sea, no puedo mantenerlo!" gritó Kasumi, después de que sus tres clones lograsen liberarse de su jutsu. "¡Ese maldito negado solo hace esto para torturarnos!"

Los demás chicos la miraron la miraron con pena, aunque en los ojos de cierta chica había también algo de enojo.

"Naruto-sensei sabe qué está haciendo, Kasumi-chan." Le contestó Sekai, ganándose una mirada airada de la otra chica. "Creo que sería mejor si…"

"Tonterías, Sekai." Antes de que Sekai pudiera terminar, Kasumi ya había hecho desaparecer a los clones, y había comenzado a recoger sus cosas. "Que tú creas que ese baka es el mejor ninja no quiere decir que sea verdad."

A estas palabras siguió una lucha de miradas entre ambas chicas, lo que a su vez causó que sus demás compañeros se pusieran alerta.

"Chicas, no deberían…" Azumi trató de detener a las chicas, pero fue acallada por las miradas airadas de ambas.

"¿Tú también vas a defenderla, Azumi? ¿También estás enamorada del rubio ese?" Le espetó Kasumi, haciendo que la chica se encogiera de hombros. Al ver que nadie más decía nada, la chica volvió a enfocarse en Sekai. "Además, Sekai, ¿cómo vas a saber tú qué es un buen ninja? Toda tu aldea fue destruida porque solo tenía ninjas mediocres, y…" Antes de que pudiera terminar, un kunai pasó a unos milímetros de su rostro, y un mechón de su cabello calló lentamente al suelo. "¿Qué demonios…?"

"Nunca, pero _nunca_, vuelvas a meterte con mi gente." A pesar de su apariencia calmada, en los ojos de Sekai brillaba una fría determinación, y en cada mano sostenía tres kunai, todos ellos con una nota explosiva atada al mango.

"Es suficiente." Al escuchar esto, las dos chicas se volvieron para mirar a Shinji, quien se encontraba sentado en un tocón de madera. A pesar del instinto asesino que ambas chicas despedían, el chico no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, y se dirigió hacia las chicas con paso lento. "Recuerden que somos un equipo. Tenemos que estar listos…"

"¿Para qué?" le espetó Kasumi, ganándose una mirada irónica de parte del chico. "¿Para un ataque que ni siquiera sabemos si va a tener lugar? ¿Para enfrentar a un montón de _nukenin_ que ni siquiera pueden derrotar al rubio?"

"Déjame recordarte, Kasumi, que ese "monton de _nukenin_" fueron los que le hicieron ese gran hoyo a la muralla de la aldea." Contestó a su vez Shinji. "Y también son ellos los ninjas que _ningún_ Jonin de Konoha pudo derrotar." Al ver que la chica no contestaba, se volvió hacia los demás, preguntándoles con la mirada si algún otro pensaba lo mismo que Kasumi. "Como sea, no era esoa lo que me refería."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Sekai, ya un poco más calmada, y sin ningún kunai a la vista.

"Creo que tenemos una misión." Fue todo lo que dijo Shinji.

Todos los chicos lo miraron, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, pero confiando en lo que el chico les decía. No por nada se había graduado dos años antes de lo debido, y además como primer lugar de todo el curso.

"¿Qué no se supone que este equipo no recibiría misiones?" Preguntó Yusuke, quien se encontraba un poco más atrás siendo atendido por Naoko de una torcedura.

"Parece que Tsunade no-baachan cambió de parecer." Todos excepto Shinji dieron un brinco al escuchar a Naruto hablar desde detrás de ellos. Un poco divertido, Naruto se colocó junto a Shinji, y todos los demás comenzaron a juntarse a su alrededor.

"He recibido una asignación, pero baachan parece creer que sería bueno si me llevase a algunos de ustedes." Con su tono de voz, Naruto dejó claro que él no pensaba igual que la Sannin. "Sin embargo, su palabra es lo que cuenta, así que tres de ustedes vendrán con nosotros."

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó Kasumi, bastante molesta por encontrarse de nuevo frente a su sensei.

"Así es. Hinata-chan también vendrá con nosotros." A pesar de que notó las miradas inquisitivas de los chicos, Naruto prefirió no decir nada que pudiese empeorar la situación. De repente, todo lo que había sucedido durante su primera noche en la aldea regresó a su mente.

"_**Por favor, dime que ya habías pensado en eso.**_" Exclamó el Kyubi.

"_Bueno… yo… no se me había ocurrido."_ Confesó Naruto, sintiendo como el Kyubi suspiraba resignado.

"_**Y pensar que creí que te habías vuelto más despierto...**_"

"Naruto-sensei, ¿sigues ahí?" escuchó preguntar a Yusuke, saliendo de golpe de su plática mental. "¿Quién de nosotros va a ir a la misión?" Por su tono, estaba claro que esperaba ser uno de los afortunados, y Naruto sonrió al verse reflejado en el pequeño.

"Bueno, de hecho, pensé en dejar que ustedes lo decidieran, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" Fue Kasumi la que lo interrumpió esta vez, y estaba claro que la chica quería terminar con ello cuando antes.

"Pero después de la escena que presencie, creo que sé dónde se necesita trabajar con el concepto de "equipo"." Le contestó Naruto, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase frente a la clara indirecta. "Todos son excelentes Genin, pero creo que sería mejor si Shinji, Sekai y Kasumi fuesen conmigo en esta ocasión."

Los tres chicos lo miraron, cada uno con una expresión distinta en el rostro: Kasumi tenía en el rostro una mueca de espanto y agonía; Sekai tenía los ojos brillantes ante la expectativa de una misión con su sensei, y Shinji simplemente lo observó como si acabara de anunciar el clima. Por su parte, los otros tres chicos se sonrieron entre sí, pues sabían muy bien los problemas que las dos chicas le iban a dar a Naruto, y solo lamentaban no poder estar ahí para verlo.

"¿Todos de acuerdo?" Preguntó Naruto, dirigiéndose especialmente a los tres que habían quedado fuera. Yusuke le respondió con un firme "¡Hai!", mientras que las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza. "Muy bien, entonces, los veré mañana en la puerta, al amanecer. Lleven un poco de comida y equipo." Dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, escuchando las burlas y las quejas de los chicos detrás de él.

"_**Entonces, ¿ya pensaste en eso, chico?**_" le preguntó el zorro, haciendo que Naruto tropezase y cayese de frente. "_**En verdad, esa Hyuga es demasiado peligrosa para ti.**_"


	13. En el camino

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por el retraso._

_Laun~_

* * *

"¿Dónde demonios está?" preguntó Kasumi, mientras golpeteaba en el suelo con la planta del pié. "Uno pensaría que una ANBU sería más puntual…"

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde la salida del sol, y Hinata todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Los tres chicos se encontraban bastante ansiosos, aunque la que peor lo estaba manejando era Kasumi.

"¿Qué se cree que, por ser la líder Hyuga, tiene derecho a actuar como le plazca?" volvió a preguntar a nadie en particular, ganándose una mirada de reproche tanto de Sekai como de Naruto.

"Hinata no es ese tipo de gente, Kasumi. Jamás utilizaría su puesto para aprovecharse de otros." Le respondió Naruto, tratando en vano de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. "Además, en realidad esto no es nada. Cuando yo era Genin…"

"Usted sigue siendo Genin, Naruto-sensei." Lo interrumpió de pronto Shinji, sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo en la voz.

"Cie-cierto, Shinji." Le contestó Naruto, ignorando la carcajada de Kasumi, y la risita por lo bajo de Sekai. El chico no lo decía con mala fe, simplemente estaba señalando un hecho. "En fin, en mi primera misión…"

De nuevo, el diálogo de Naruto volvió a ser interrumpido, solo que esta vez por el ruido de alguien moviéndose sobre los techos de las casas.

"Ya estamos listos." Declaró Naruto, haciendo que los chicos comenzasen a mirar a su alrededor. De repente, una sombra pasó volando entre ellos, y de pronto tanto Kasumi como Sekai se encontraron con un kunai debajo de sus gargantas. Sin embargo, la cosa no estaba del todo dispareja: Hinata también tenía un kunai en su cuello, solo que este era sostenido por Shinji.

"Impresionante, Shinji-kun." Dijo Hinata con la mayor tranquilidad, como si estuviesen hablando simplemente de algún deber de la escuela. "Kasumi-chan, Sekai-chan, no deberían bajar la guardia tan fácilmente." Agregó.

Ambas chicas estaban conmocionadas, pues no podían creer que hubiesen sido desarmadas tan fácilmente. Al ver la actuación de Hinata, Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, y comenzó a aplaudir mientras se dirigía a la ANBU.

"Has mejorado mucho, Hinata-chan." Le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. En cuanto sintió el contacto de Naruto, el rostro Hinata comenzó a enrojecer, y la chica bajó la mirada avergonzada.

"Gra… gracias, Naruto-kun." Murmuró, de nuevo maldiciéndose a sí misma por no poder hablar normalmente con Naruto.

De repente, Hinata sintió un tirón en sus brazos, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se encontró con que ambas chicas habían notado su error, y en menos de un segundo se habían liberado de su llave para forzar sus brazos hacia atrás, colocando sus propios kunais en su cuello.

"No baje la guardia tan fácilmente, Hinata-sensei." Se mofó Sekai, con una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, e incluso Shinji se permitió sonreír un poco. Ante esto, el rostro de Hinata se volvió aún más rojo de lo habitual, y se preguntó a sí misma por qué demonios no podía permanecer un día sin cometer una tontería frente al rubio.

"Bueno," dijo Naruto, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado mientras reía. "creo que lo mejor sería ponernos en marcha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Creo que descansaremos aquí por hoy."

Habían estado viajando durante todo el día, pero aún así solo llevaban la mitad del camino hasta la costa. Naruto no había dicho nada, pero quería tomarse un tiempo para poder averiguar cuál era la relación entre Kasumi y Sekai. Por ello, les había llevado a paso bastante lento, a veces adelantándose a colocar trampas, y a veces poniéndoles ejercicios mientras corrían.

"Todavía podemos seguir, Naruto-sensei." Le contestó Sekai, quien se veía bastante sudada, aunque aún con ánimos para seguir corriendo.

"Llevamos tiempo de sobra, Sekai. Tsunade no-baachan contestó que llegaríamos pasado mañana."

"Pero, Naruto-sensei…" trató de seguir discutiendo la chica, pero fue callada por un gesto de Hinata. Aunque no había hablado con Naruto acerca de ello, tenía una idea más o menos clara de qué era lo que estaba buscando.

"Sekai-chan, Kasumi-chan, ayúdenme a buscar algo de leña." Les dijo Hinata a ambas chicas, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. La verdad era que llevaba consigo varias latas de combustible, pero quería estar un tiempo lejos de Naruto para organizar sus ideas.

"Y bien, Shinji." Comenzó Naruto, cuando vio que las chicas se habían ido. "¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó, obteniendo nada más que una mirada desinteresada del chico.

"Ya sabe quién soy, Naruto-sensei." Le contestó el chico, de nuevo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz. "Se lo dije todo cuando me presenté, después de la prueba."

"Ya, pero…" siguió Naruto, a quien el desinterés del chico había tomado por sorpresa. "Me gustaría saber más cosas acerca de ti, de tu familia, tus gustos…" Siguió diciendo, pero se calló al ver la expresión de incomprensión de Shinji. "Bueno, en ese caso… ¿qué quieres saber de mí?" preguntó, decidiendo tomar un giro distinto.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el chico a su vez, finalmente sorprendido por la propuesta de Naruto.

"Sí, ¿qué te gustaría saber? Pregunta cualquier cosa."

"No hay nada que me interese saber de usted, Naruto-sensei." Contestó Shinji, recuperando su autocontrol y con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

Naruto lo miró durante unos instantes, tratando de entenderlo un poco mejor. Sabía que Shinji le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía decidirse si era a Shikamaru o a Neji.

"Eres alguien bastante raro, Shinji." Dijo de pronto Naruto, haciendo que el chico lo mirase extrañado. "Pareces bastante distante, pero creo que hay pocas cosas que se te escapen."

Por un instante, pareció que Shinji iba a contestar algo, pero entonces una serie de gritos inundó el claro.

"¡Serás idiota, Serizawa! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!" escucharon gritar a Kasumi, seguido de una carcajada de Sekai. De inmediato, el ruido de lucha se extendió por todo el lugar, ahogando los pobres intentos de Hinata de calmar a las chicas.

"¿No debería hacer algo?" preguntó Shinji, cuando una rama calló sobre la fogata. "Se supone que usted…"

"¿Por qué no me haces un favor y las detienes, Shinji?" dijo de pronto Naruto, mirando al chico con una sonrisa irónica. "Si te parece que hay algún problema con que peleen un poco…"

Shinji lo miró durante un segundo, y después se giró y se recostó en un tronco, ignorando totalmente a las chicas o a su sensei.

"_**En verdad, creo que deberías detenerlas, chico.**__"_ Agregó el zorro de repente, haciendo que Naruto riese por lo bajo. _**"Parece que las cosas se están poniendo movidas.**_"

"_Espera, zorro. Quiero confirmar algo…_" le contestó Naruto, viendo cómo Kasumi tomaba una nota explosiva y la ataba a su kunai.

"_Genial…_" pensó Naruto.

Justo cuando Kasumi estaba a punto de lanzarla, Hinata apareció frente a ella y la desarmó con un par de golpes. Ya en el suelo, la chica miró a su sensei con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, aunque Hinata no cambió ni un ápice su expresión. Cuando Sekai se acercó por detrás para burlarse de su compañera, Hinata se dio la vuelta como un relámpago, y en un segundo dejó a la segunda chica fuera de combate.

"¡Sensei!" gritó Sekai, asustada por la expresión de Hinata.

"Parece que son demasiado cabezotas como para vivir en paz." Les dijo Hinata con tono autoritario, mirando alternativamente a una y a otra. "Sin embargo, no quiero volver a ver nunca que se ataquen de verdad entre ustedes."

"Pero entonces…" trató de responder Kasumi, pero una sola mirada de la Hyuga fue suficiente para callarla.

"Si hubieses lanzado ese kunai, podías haber matado a Sekai, Kasumi." Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Hinata se había dirigido a ellas sin utilizar ningún honorífico. "Y Sekai, estabas más que lista para contrarrestar el ataque de Kasumi. Pude sentir cómo moldeabas tu chakra."

Ambas chicas buscaron a la otra con la mirada, y aunque no pareció suceder ninguna clase de reconciliación, ambas murmuraron una disculpa por lo bajo.

"Es cierto que un shinobi vive toda su vida con el conocimiento de que es capaz de acabar con una vida." Les dijo Hinata. "Sin embargo, lo más importante en entender que el asesinato es _siempre_ la última opción. No quiero volverlas a ver pelear de esa manera, ¿entendido?"

"Hai." Murmuraron las dos chicas, finalmente recuperando un poco la movilidad.

Al otro lado del claro, Naruto miraba de reojo a Shinji, quien daba toda la impresión de no haberse enterado de nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto había estado despierto durante toda la noche, pues se había ofrecido a montar guardia mientras los demás dormían. Sin embargo, Hinata lo había obligado a aceptar un cambio de guardia tres horas antes del amanecer, y en ese momento se encontraba esperándola.

"Buenas noches, Naruto-kun." Lo saludó Hinata, mientras salía de su tienda restregándose los ojos. Al verla, Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que mantener su boca cerrada, e incluso eso le costó bastante trabajo.

Aunque seguía vistiendo su equipamiento ninja, mientras dormía su camiseta se había alzado bastante, dejando ver un abdomen totalmente plano, enmarcado por unas caderas sumamente pronunciadas, e incluso se podía observar el inicio de lo que parecía ser un sujetador deportivo.

"Hinata-chan…" murmuró Naruto, sorprendido al darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su amiga a través de los años. "Todavía no es hora." Agregó, tratando de disimular su turbación.

"Ya lo sé, pero no podía…" comenzó a disculparse esta, cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su ropa, además del estado en el que se encontraba el rubio. De inmediato, Hinata acomodó su camisa con movimientos torpes, y su presión se aceleró hasta el punto que tuvo que recargarse en un tronco.

"Eto… ¿cómo dormiste?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de desviar la atención de la chica. Sin embargo, el simple sonido de su voz bastó para hacer que Hinata escondiese su rostro entre sus manos, e incluso sus brazos parecieron cubrirse con un tenue rubor.

"Oye, Hinata-chan…" murmuró Naruto, algo preocupado por la reacción de la chica. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Hinata saltó como si le hubiesen aplicado una descarga eléctrica, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para asentir vehementemente con la cabeza. No podía creer que Naruto la hubiese visto de esa manera, solo con unas mallas y una pequeña camiseta sobre su cuerpo.

"Todo va bien, Hinata-chan. No pasa nada." Trató de consolarla Naruto, preguntándose si la había ofendido con su escrutinio. La verdad sea dicha, aunque él ya no era el mismo crío malcriado recién salido de la academia, su experiencia seguía siendo casi nula en lo que se refería al sexo opuesto.

"Gra… gracias." Susurró Hinata, su voz casi ahoga por el ruido del viento entre los árboles. Lentamente fue alzando su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa radiante de parte del chico.

"Venga, ¿dónde ha quedado toda esa firmeza de antes?" le preguntó el rubio, esperando que no tomase su comentario como un doble sentido. "En verdad has estado genial antes, Hinata."

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó la chica, retomando esa expresión tímida más familiar.

"Lo que escuchas. Has estado fenomenal con las chicas." Explicó Naruto, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y la hacía ponerse de pié. "En verdad me recordaste a tu padre antes." Agregó, viendo como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban de orgullo.

"¿En… en verdad?" preguntó Hinata, tratando de disimular su dicha. "Solo… solo hice lo que creí que tú hubieras hecho." Aceptó, bajando la mirada avergonzada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había soltado su mano después de que la ayudase a pararse, y su corazón volvió a acelerar el paso.

"Aún así, les dejaste claro quién manda. Dudo mucho que vuelvan a comportarse así frente a ti." Insistió Naruto, mientras la guiaba hacia donde tenían las provisiones. "Toma, hice un poco de té." Le ofreció, acercándole una taza.

"Gracias."

Ambos tomaron su té en silencio, cada uno tratando de calmar sus propias inquietudes. Hinata se preguntaba si el hecho de parecerse a su padre hacía que Naruto la viese de manera distinta, mientras que por su parte Naruto trataba de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hinata recién levantada.

"_**Insisto, esa chica es peligrosa para ti.**_" Masculló de repente el Kyubi en la mente de Naruto, con una risita escondida en la voz.

"¿Por qué no las detuviste, Naruto-kun?" preguntó de pronto Hinata, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?" contestó el chico, tomado por sorpresa.

"Antes, cuando las chicas pelaban." Especificó Hinata, mirándolo extrañada. "No hubieras tenido problema en detenerlas."

"Bueno, verás…" trató de explicar Naruto, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. "Creo que sería bueno para Shinji el abrirse más con sus compañeros. Ayer…" siguió Naruto, contándole a Hinata lo que había visto justo antes de informarles acerca de la misión.

"Entonces, ¿Shinji las detuvo solo con palabras?" preguntó Hinata, bastante impresionada. "Debe de haber sido muy duro…"

"Para nada." Contestó el rubio, con una mueca divertida en la voz. "Simplemente les habló, igual que si les estuviese pidiendo un pedazo de papel…"

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos, recordando cómo en ese momento había pensado que el chico se parecía mucho a Shikamaru o a Neji en ese sentido.

"Creo que sería un gran líder para ellos, pero necesita comenzar a preocuparse más…" agregó al final, después de un minuto de silencio. "Tiene que salir de esa concha en la que está metido."

"Ya veo… ¿por eso trataste de hablar con él antes, cierto?"

"Así es."

La kunoichi clavó la mirada en el chico, para después soltar una risita y ponerse de pié.

"Bueno, creo que sería mejor que te fueras a la cama, Naruto-kun." Exclamó, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa al chico. "Después de todo, el líder de esta misión eres _tú… _así que tienes que estar descansado."

Naruto la contempló por unos instantes, poniéndose después de pié y dirigiéndose hacia su tienda.

"Está bien."

Mientras caminaba hacia su futon, de repente cayó en cuenta de que, después del incidente de cuando se levantara Hinata, la chica no había vuelto a balbucear frente a él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraban Naruto y su equipo, un chico limpiaba ágilmente un par de pescados atrapados en una burbuja de agua. Detrás de él, un hombre sostenía una espada de gran tamaño, mientras que con su mano libre realizaba un par de sellos.

"¿Tienes idea de dónde están, Jouichi-sensei?" preguntó el chico, mientras de un tajo abría el estómago de uno de los peces, el cual aún seguía moviéndose.

"Ya los localicé. Ahora solo falta esperar a que se acerquen…" contestó el hombre, dejando la espada en el suelo y tomando un pescado de la cubeta. Sin siquiera esperar a que este detuviese sus convulsiones, Jouichi arrancó con su boca la cabeza del pez, para después saborear la sangre chorreante de la herida.


	14. Encuentros

_**Wooo! Por fin una actualización a tiempo! xD Parece que las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes...**_

_Laun~_

* * *

"Muy bien, ahora es tiempo de unos cuantos ejercicios matutinos."

Como respuesta a estas palabras, Naruto obtuvo un gemido generalizado desde las tiendas, puesto que los chicos ni siquiera habían terminado de cambiarse.

"Naruto-kun… ¿no crees que sería demasiado…?" trató de razonar Hinata, pero la mirada en los ojos del rubio la hizo tragarse cualquier comentario.

"Tienen que aprender a estar siempre listos para ponerse en movimiento, a tener su cuerpo siempre listo para la acción, a…" comenzó a espetarles Naruto, mientras que movía las carpas de un lado a otro, en un intento por apurar a sus alumnos.

"Naruto-sensei, mi cuerpo está todo el tiempo listo para la batalla, pero mi cabeza todavía sigue medio dormida." Le contestó Sekai, saliendo medio a rastras de su tienda. "¿No podríamos al menos comer algo antes?"

"Deja de estar pensando en comida, Serizawa." Le contestó Kasumi, desde dentro de su propia tienda. "¿Qué no eras tú la que siempre estaba lista para la acción?"

"Ese es Yusuke, ya lo sabes."

"Pues tú también pareces bastante alegre cuando _este _comienza con sus tonterías…"

"¡No hables así de Naruto-sensei…!"

Resignado a perder sus ejercicios matutinos, Naruto giró un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia la tienda de Shinji, de la cual todavía no había salido una sola palabra.

"Bueno, bueno, ya estense quietas las dos." Las detuvo Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban a punto de volver a atacarse la una a la otra. "Shinji, ¿ya estás listo?"

"Hai." Contestó este, saliendo de su tienda con aire aburrido. "¿Debería ir a buscar agua?" preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta partió en dirección al río.

"_Este chico…" _pensó Naruto, para después sacar unas cuantas barras energéticas de su mochila. "Muy bien, cada una coma una barra. Cuando regrese Shinji, nos iremos."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron las dos chicas al unísono, finalmente logrando estar de acuerdo en algo.

"Venga, chicas. Ayúdenme a guardar las tiendas." Les pidió Hinata, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.

"Ha-Hai." Contestaron estas, todavía impresionadas por el comportamiento de la ANBU el día anterior.

Cinco minutos después, ya todos estaban listos, y solo faltaba que Shinji regresase con las cantimploras llenas. Finalmente, Naruto decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, y haciéndole una seña a los demás, creó un par de clones y los mandó con dirección al bosque.

"_¿No sientes nada?" _preguntó Naruto en su mente, pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

"_**Hay algo que me incomoda, pero…**_"

Antes de que el Kyubi pudiese terminar de hablar, Naruto escuchó ruidos de pelea que venían de más adelante, e inmediatamente una pequeña explosión sacudió los árboles.

"¡Shinji!" llamó Naruto. No sabía que pasaba, pero estaba claro que el chico llevaba desventaja en cualquier pelea.

"¡Sensei, por aquí!" contestó el chico, con la voz un poco agitada, pero sin ningún rastro de miedo o desesperación.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto en cuanto llegó a su lado, mientras que creaba más clones y los mandaba a investigar. Un segundo después, Hinata y las chicas aterrizaron junto a él.

"S… sí. Algo… se llevó su cantimplora." Contestó el chico, con la mirada fija en algún punto del bosque.

"¿Mi cantimplora?" inquirió Naruto, totalmente sorprendido por la información. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bueno… no lo sé. Recuerdo haber estado recogiendo agua, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una sombra escondiéndose entre los arbustos, y después la explosión."

Naruto miró al chico como si estuviese loco, pero después de revisar las cosas, se dio cuenta de que en efecto faltaba una cantimplora.

"Bueno, tenemos que seguirlos." Anunció Naruto, arrancándoles a todos una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿Por una cantimplora?" preguntó Kasumi, con un tono que dejaba claro lo que pensaba de la idea.

"No es la cantimplora, Kasumi, sino _por qué_ una cantimplora." Le contestó Naruto, mientras que creaba dos clones y los mandaba con dirección al campamento. "No sé por qué, pero el que alguien ataque a un ninja para llevarse solo eso no me da buena espina…"

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, preguntándose en silencio qué era lo que había pasado.

"Voy a echar un vistazo." Declaró Hinata, mientras que las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hinchaban. Sin embargo, en cuando el Byakugan estuvo activado, la kunoichi soltó un pequeño grito, y acto seguido sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Hinata-sensei!" gritaron las chicas, tomándola cada una por un brazo. "¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó Kasumi, mientras que Sekai miraba a Naruto con un deje de desesperación en el rostro.

"¿Qué sucedió, Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más seguro de que algo no iba bien, además de que había comenzado a sentir una firma de chakra bastante extraña.

"No… no lo sé." Contestó la Hyuga, tratando de ponerse en pié. "Creo que lo vi, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntaron las chicas, mientras que Shinji la miraba como esperando algo en particular.

"Era una masa de chakra enorme, y además no era humano." Contestó finalmente Hinata, con un temblor en la voz que hizo que incluso Shinji tragase un poco de saliva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Qué tan lejos está?" preguntó Shinji, justo en el momento en el que los cinco saltaban hacia los árboles.

"Estaba a menos de un kilómetro. Si sigue a esa velocidad, no tardaremos en alcanzarlo." Le contestó Hinata, quien parecía haberse recuperado por completo de su anterior shock.

"Muy bien. Yo y Shinji nos adelantaremos. Quédense doscientos metros detrás de nosotros." Declaró Naruto, para de inmediato aumentar al doble su velocidad, de manera que Shinji apenas pudo acelerar antes de perderlo de vista.

"¿Estarán bien solas?" preguntó Shinji, de nuevo con esa voz que no dejaba ver ninguna emoción.

"Claro que sí. Están con Hinata." A pesar de la confianza de Naruto, Shinji no pareció creer que eso fuese suficiente.

Sin nigún aviso, Naruto alzó una mano, haciendo que el chico se detuviese en seguida.

"Se detuvo." Informó, mientras que hacía aparecer dos clones, uno a cada lado suyo. "Voy a crear una distracción. Espera unos segundos, y después ataca." Mientras decía esto, estiró sus manos hacia atrás, y ambos clones comenzaron a mover sus manos como si estuviesen rasgando algo que Naruto tuviese en las suyas.

"¿Qué demo…?" balbuceó Shinji, mientras que veía como dos esferas de chakra aparecían en cada mano de Naruto. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Tu distracción." Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, para después desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Antes de que Shinji pudiese reaccionar, una ráfaga de aire lo hizo tambalear y se escuchó una explosión proveniente de unos diez metros adelante, obviamente causada por Naruto.

"Demonios." Masculló, al tiempo que tomaba un kunai con cada mano y se lanzaba hacia adelante.

"_**Arijigoku no Jutsu**__." _Exclamó, Shinji, haciendo que el suelo del claro que la explosión había abierto comenzase a deslizarse hacia el centro, como si hubiese un agujero en el suelo. De inmediato, realizo unos cuantos sellos más, y poniendo una mano frente a su boca, escupió una gran bola de fuego. "Esto fue to…" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio una sombra saltar desde en medio del hoyo que había creado. "¿Qué?" masculló, tomando un kunai con una nota explosiva y lanzandolo hacia la sombra. Shinji estaba seguro de que, estando en el aire, el enemigo no podría esquivarlo. Sin embargo, el sello explotó antes de golpear a la sombra, creando una cortina de humo que le impidió al chico ver qué había sucedido. De pronto, Shinji sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo, y calló al suelo olvidandose de cualquier ataque.

"¡Arg!". El chico comenzó a mover el brazo de un lado al otro, pero sentía como si tuviese encajadas en el brazo varias docenas de astillas en llamas.

"¡Alto!" se escuchó de pronto la voz de Naruto, justo cuando Shinji estaba por sacar un kunai de su bolsillo. De inmediato, el dolor se redujo considerablemente, además de que el chico notó que había estado cargando un peso extra sin darse cuenta.

"¿Naruto-sensei?" preguntó, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda.

"Está bien, Shinji. No es ningún enemigo." Le dijo Naruto, justo cuando el polvo se despejaba lo suficiente como para dejar que el chico viese la extraña escena: a su sensei hincado, acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño zorro con dos colas, el cual lamía la mano del rubio como si no se hubiese llevado a cabo ninguna pelea.

"¿Qué… qué es eso?" Preguntó Shinji, mirando con desconfianza al animal.

"No es un _eso_, Shinji." Contestó Naruto, acompañado por un pequeño gruñido del zorro. "Su nombre es Yami, y es algo así como un amigo mío."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Naruto-kun!" Se escucho de pronto la voz de Hinata, antes de que Shinji pudiese salir de su asombro. Un segundo después Hinata y las chicas aterrizaron a su lado, cada una con un kunai en la mano. "¿Están bien?" preguntó la Hyuga, sin reparar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Sí, sí. Shinji se encargó de todo." Contestó el rubio, haciendo que Hinata lo mirase con mal genio.

"¿Que Shinji se...? ¿Que Shinji se encargó de todo?" le preguntó, e incluso Naruto sintió un poco de miedo al escuchar la ira escondida en sus palabras. "¿Me estás diciendo que mandaste a un Genin a luchar contra un enemigo que ya lo había derrotado una vez? ¿Un Genin que se encontraba en su primera misión de campo?"

"Esto… algo así… pero yo ya sabía…" balbuceó el chico, mas sin embargo el tono de reproche de Hinata hizo que se quedase a media oración.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó de pronto Kasumi, haciendo que Hinata finalmente se fijase en el pequeño animal escondido detrás de Naruto.

"Un demonio." Contestó Shinji, ganándose de nuevo un gruñido como respuesta.

"¿Un demonio?" preguntó Sekai, con el ceño fruncido.

"No es un demonio." Interrumpió Naruto, mientras se agachaba y tomaba al pequeño zorro en sus brazos. "Su nombre es Yami, y es…"

"¡Kawai!" lo interrumpió Kasumi, acercándose a Naruto y arrebatandole al zorro. Para sorpresa de ambos chicos, el animal no hizo nada excepto acomodarse en los brazos de la chica, como si el ser cargado por ella fuese lo más normal del mundo. "¿Dices que se llama Yami? ¿Por qué un nombre tan horrible?" preguntó la chica, mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

"Esto… yo no le puse nombre…" contestó Naruto, bastante asombrado por la aparente familiaridad de ambos.

"Es tan lindo… ¿dices que es tu amigo?" pregunto Kasumi, mientras levantaba al zorro y lo ponía cara a cara con Sekai.

"¡Hey!" Grito Sekai, mientras daba varios pasos alejándose de ambos.

"¿No te gusta, Serizawa? Si es tan lindo…" se burló Kasumi, contenta de tener algo con que molestar a su amiga.

"Naruto-kun…" lo llamó Hinata, haciéndole una seña para que se alejasen un poco. Mientras Sekai y Kasumi comenzaban a discutir acerca de Yami, Hinata llevó a Naruto lo suficientemente lejos para que los chicos no los escucharan.

"¿Eso es… el Kyubi?" preguntó Hinata, con un minúsculo deje de miedo en la voz. "Ya sé que es muy pequeño, pero…"

Naruto la miró a los ojos, tratando de decidir si contarle toda la verdad o no. Era cierto que ella lo había aceptado antes sin ningún reparo, pero había cosas que aún no le había dicho.

"No es el Kyubi, Hinata." Le contestó finalmente Naruto, después de decidir contarle solo una parte de la historia. "Digamos que es algo así como un experimento fallido."

"¿Un experimento fallido? Pero…"

"Déjalo así, Hinata. Te lo explicaré todo cuando regresemos a la aldea, ¿vale?" La atajó Naruto, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia sus alumnos. Como ya había imaginado, para ese momento las dos chicas ya habían comenzado a gritarse, y ambas estaban tensas y listas para luchar.

"¡Te digo que no fue su culpa!" gritó Kasumi, mientras que Yami escondía su cabeza entre su cabello.

"¡Pero si ha mordido a Shinji, baka!" contestó Sekai, gritando también.

"¡Pues si Shinji no lo hubiese atacado…!" Kasumi se detuvo a media frase, al escuchar cómo Shinji bufaba por lo bajo. "¡¿Tienes algún problema?!"

"Esa cosa fue lo que me quitó la cantimplora de Naruto-sensei, Kasumi." Le contestó Shinji, mientras se examinaba los cortes que Yami le había provocado. "Además, también fue eso lo que Hinata-sensei vio con su Byakugan."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Kasumi, riéndose ante la idea. "¿Me estás diciendo que _él_ era la fuente de esa masa de chakra que Hinata-sensei nos describió?"

"¿Qué no lo sientes?" le preguntó Sekai, dejando por un segundo su tono agresivo, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al zorro.

"¡Por supuesto que…!" Contestó Kasumi, pero antes de que pudiese terminar, sintió como alguien retiraba a Yami de sus brazos, y cuando se giró para reclamar, se encontró a Naruto mirando al animal fijamente a los ojos.

"Sensei, ¿qué…?"

"Silencio." Le contestó Naruto, y su voz hizo que Kasumi lo obedeciese al instante. "Demonios, ¿qué no podían esperar a que llegáramos?" preguntó de pronto, mientras dejaba al zorro en el suelo y creaba un par de clones de sombra. "Hinata, tenemos compañía. Quiero que ustedes se queden detrás, y…."

Antes de que pudiese terminar de dar las ordenes, todos escucharon un pequeño alboroto proveniente de los árboles. Unos segundos después, el ruido se había convertido en un rugido ensordecedor, e instantes después una ola gigantesca se alzó desde detrás de los árboles.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Naruto, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para poner a los chicos a salvo. Sintiendo desesperación por primera vez en dos años, vio como los tres chicos se hundían en el recién creado lago, demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar de cualquier manera.


	15. La primera batalla

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo xD Antes de dejar de aburrirlos, solo unas pocas palabras: mi pesame para aquellos que hayan perdido a alguien por esta nueva enfermedad de la "Influenza Humana", o si alguien estuvo hispitalizado por ello. Por favor, recuerden que lo más importante es la salud, y en este caso, al cuidarnos a nosotros también cuidamos a los que están a nuestro alrededor.**_

Bueno, los dejo con el capi =P

* * *

"¡Chicos!" gritó Naruto, incluso antes de aterrizar entre los árboles. Sin embargo, un segundo después, los tres chicos salieron a la superficie, y rápidamente saltaron para encontrarse con él.

"Naruto-sensei…" murmuró Sekai, quien aún se encontraba bastante conmocionada por el ataque. "Lo siento mucho, yo…" balbuceó la chica, tratando de disculparse.

"Está bien, Sekai." La calmó Naruto, mientras buscaba cualquier rastro de la presencia de Hinata. Sin embargo, como con cualquier ANBU, le fue imposible determinar dónde se había escondido.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Shinji, todavía escurriendo agua.

"Yo voy a encargarme de esto. Ustedes quédense aquí." Contestó el rubio, al tiempo que se quitaba su capa de viaje, y le entregaba un par de sellos a cada uno. "Si algo pasa, solamente liberen este sello, y vendré de inmediato." Les contestó, sin prestar atención a las miradas de reproche de los chicos.

"¡Naruto-sensei, nosotros…!" trató de protestar Sekai, pero la mirada seria en el rostro de Naruto la detuvo.

"Este no es un enemigo cualquiera, así que ustedes se quedarán aquí." Contestó Naruto, creando un par de clones y mandándolos hacia la espesura. "Es una orden." Agregó, al tiempo que saltaba hacia el centro del recién formado lago.

"¡Da la cara, maldito!" gritó Naruto, mientras se posaba con una ligereza impresionante sobre el agua del lago.

"Muy bien… parece que ha llegado la presa." Se escuchó de pronto una voz, mientras que una niebla comenzaba a alzarse sobre todo el claro. "Yoshiro, ve por los demás." Agregó la voz, al tiempo que dos columnas de agua se levantaban sobre Naruto, para después caer sobre él como dos troncos de árbol, mandándolo al fondo del lago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Naruto-sensei!" exclamó Sekai, sin recordar que se suponía que ellos estaban escondiéndose.

"¡Maldita sea!" escuchó de pronto la voz de Shinji detrás de ella, seguida por un ruido parecido al del metal rompiéndose.

"¡Idiota! ¿Crees que detendrás mi espada con esa simple navaja?" se escuchó en seguida una voz parecida a la del claro, solo que un poco más joven. Además, había algo en ella que le recordaba a Sekai el color de la sangre.

Al volverse, Sekai vio a un chico un poco más grande que ellos, que sostenía una espada más grande que él con una sola mano. Tenía el cabello de color gris, y la piel de un extraño color azulado. Además, sus ojos reflejaban una locura que iba más allá de cualquiera que Sekai se hubiese imaginado. En el suelo frente a él se encontraba Shinji, quien tenía una herida de aspecto bastante feo en el brazo izquierdo.

"No te preocupes, linda. Cuando termine con él, tú serás la siguiente." Se burló, mientras alzaba de nuevo la espada, dando toda la impresión de querer terminar eso cuanto antes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese atacar, tres kunais se enterraron en su brazo, arrancándole un gruñido y obligándolo a retroceder.

"¡Reacciona!" le gritó Kasumi, al tiempo que tomaba un par de bombas de humo y las lanzaba a sus pies. De inmediato, el aire se llenó de un gas especial, al que tanto Kasumi como el resto del equipo eran inmunes. "¡Que no te quedes ahí parada, maldita sea!" volvió a gritar la chica, mientras se escuchaba de nuevo el sonido de metal entrechocando.

Como en un trance, Sekai hizo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer: creo un par de clones de sombra y las mandó a la batalla, tratando de encontrar cualquier información que pudiese ser útil para Shinji. Sin embargo, cuando segundos después sus clones fueron destruidas sin mayor problema, Sekai se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido mejor no saber lo que ellas sabían: desde dos ángulos distintos, Sekai vio en su cabeza a una Kasumi arrodillada, con una gran herida sobre su vientre, y resistiendo a duras penas con su katana la presión que el otro chico aplicaba con su enorme espada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Demonios, que eso ha dolido"_ Naruto se encontraba aún bajo el agua, pensando en la mejor forma de atacar. Sabía que podía terminar con ellos sin problemas, pero no quería utilizar _eso_ enfrente de los chicos.

"_**¿A dónde se ha ido Yami?**_" preguntó el Kyubi, sin mostrar ninguna preocupación por la situación en la que se encontraban.

"_No lo sé, demonios… Sabes que puede cuidar de él mismo."_ En definitiva, el biju en su interior lograba a veces sacarlo de quicio.

"_**Si no quieres preocuparte, utilízalo. No tardará nada.**_" Volvió a hablar el Kyubi, sabiendo exactamente lo que Naruto sentía.

"_No… puedo con esto yo solo._" Contestó, decidiendo al final que de todas maneras tendría que utilizar un poco de su arsenal. Después de todo, lo más importante era terminar rápido con ello y poner a los demás a salvo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Sekai!" gritó Kasumi, a punto ya de dejarse vencer por el otro chico. No era solo que no le quedaban fuerzas, sino que la mirada en los ojos del enemigo le dejaba muy en claro que para él la lucha no era más que un juego. A pesar de que había retrocedido con los kunais, las heridas no parecían haberle causado ningún daño, e incluso habían dejado de sangrar unos segundos después.

Antes de que Sekai pudiese salir de su trance, Yoshiro dio un salto hacia atrás, y con un movimiento de su espada bloqueó un par de agujas procedentes de entre los árboles.

"Malditas sean, a ustedes les gusta jugar sucio." Murmuró, mientras adoptaba una pose mucho más cautelosa.

Sin molestarse en contestar a sus palabras, Hinata arremetió contra el chico, pero se encontró con que su manejo de la espada era lo suficientemente bueno como para prestar pelea. Al final, Hinata retrocedió un poco, y con un movimiento rápido guardó su katana.

"Muy bien, supongo que tendré que hacerlo de la manera dolorosa." Habló por fin, mientras activaba su Byakugan.

"¿Qué haces, maldita?" preguntó el chico, encajando su espada en el suelo y formando un par de sellos con sus manos. "No importa, no lograrás tocarme." Se burló, mientras que de nuevo una capa de niebla se levantaba alrededor de ellos. Instantes después, Yoshiro blandió su espada con la intención de cortar la cabeza de la Hyuga, pero se encontró con que esta ya no se encontraba donde él creía.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hinata, al tiempo que lo atacaba con una serie de golpes estilo Junken. Sin sorprenderse, vio cómo el chico los evadía todos, pero notó que su confianza había disminuido bastante.

"Soy quien va a asesinarte, perra." Contestó el chico, mientras volvía a arremeter con su espada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras ambos ninjas seguían luchando sin dar tregua, Kasumi se acercó a Shinji, quien ya se encontraba curando la herida que tenía en el brazo. Por su parte, Sekai aún seguía de pié, mirando fijamente a la nada.

"Sekai." Trató de llamarla Shinji, pero la chica hizo caso omiso de su voz. De repente, Sekai comenzó a murmurar unas cuantas palabras, y acto seguido cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

"¡Sekai!" volvió a llamarla Shinji, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse a ella, Kasumi ya la había tomado por los hombros y había comenzado a sacudirla.

"¡Maldita sea, Sekai! ¡Reacciona!" le gritó, sin obtener ningún resultado. Al final, se dejó vencer por la frustración, y sin pensarlo dos veces le propinó un golpe que la mando de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Kasumi!" gritó Shinji, mientras veía como Sekai se tocaba la quijada.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Serizawa? ¿Acaso no eres una ninja de Konoha?" preguntó Kasumi, mientras volvía a tomarla por los hombros, esta vez con menos rudeza. "Ya sé que hay cosas que no te gustan, pero ahora mismo…" agregó, al tiempo que miraba hacia donde Hinata y Yoshiro se encontraban luchando. "Te necesitamos."

"Kasumi, no tenías porque haber…" comenzó a reñirla Shinji, olvidándose por una vez de mantener su apariencia calmada.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Sekai, haciendo que el chico se callase. "Yo… quería ayudar… pero…"

"Ya lo sé, baka." La atajó Kasumi, mientras que la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un pequeño abrazo. "Pero ahora mismo tenemos que salir de aquí con vida, ¿vale?" Agregó, mientras la soltaba y se ponía de pié.

Igual que cada vez que algo así había sucedido, Shinji miró a ambas chicas con asombro. Podían pasarse la vida luchando, pero la final sabían que ambas iban a estar ahí, la una para la otra.

"¡Chicos, cuidado!" los interrumpió de pronto la voz de Hinata, causando que de inmediato los tres saltaran y buscaran protección lejos de la voz. Justo cuando iban despegando, la gran espada de Yoshiro se clavó en el árbol donde habían estado parados, en un ángulo en el que les hubiese cortado las cabezas, de no haberse movido.

"Maldita perra…" se quejó Yoshiro, al tiempo que evadía un par de golpes y se acercaba a recuperar su arma. "¡Te juro que voy a matarte!" gritó, volviendo a atacar con la espada como si no hubiese probado ya que era inútil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes de que las espadas de ambos ninjas hiciesen contacto, una gran explosión sacudió los árboles, y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer igual que en una tormenta. De inmediato, Yoshiro saltó y trató de poner distancia entre él y los chicos, pero antes de que pudiese aterrizar, una sombra apareció detrás de él y lo mandó al suelo de una patada.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Naruto, mientras creaba un clon de sombra y comenzaba a moldear chakra en la palma de su mano. "No tienes ningún hitai-ite, y aún así sigues vivo después de luchar con Hinata." Agregó, mientras acercaba el Rasengan al rostro del chico.

Sin embargo, en lugar del miedo y angustia que esperaba encontrar, la única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue una carcajada, antes de que su cuerpo se deshiciese en un gran charco de agua.

"¿Un mizo bunshin?" preguntó Sekai, pero las poses defensivas de Naruto y Hinata evitaron que relajara su postura.

"Si hubiese sido un bunshin, Hinata lo hubiese notado." Contestó Naruto, al mismo tiempo que Hinata soltaba un suspiro de enfado.

"¿Qué pasa, Hinata-sensei?" preguntó Kasumi, quien aprovechaba la pausa en la batalla para atar sellos explosivos en sus kunais.

"No lo entiendo." Contestó la ANBU, haciendo que los chicos se pusieran un poco más nerviosos. "El era el original, pero es como si hubiese desaparecido." Explicó.

"Ya he visto algo así antes." La interrumpió Naruto, mientras les hacía una seña para que se alejaran de ahí. "Pero no entiendo como…"

Antes de que terminase de hablar, un solo kunai se clavó en el suelo, en medio del grupo, y de inmediato la nota atada a él comenzó a despedir humo.

"¡Demonios!" Naruto gritó sin pensar, pero esta vez todos los chicos reaccionaron de inmediato. No solo se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ahí, sino que lo hicieron todos en la misma dirección, conscientes de que si se separaban sus posibilidades de ganar serían casi nulas.

"Vámonos, Yoshiro." Escucharon todos de pronto, la misma voz que había hablado antes de que Naruto fuese atacado. Todo excepto Naruto miraron sorprendidos cómo unos cuantos hilos de agua comenzaban a emerger de la tierra, para terminar tomando la forma de Yoshiro.

"Eso me ha dolido, maldito." Se quejó el chico, antes de formar un par de sellos con las manos y desaparecer con un pequeño "puff".

"¿Ya se han ido?" preguntó Naruto, mientras que Hinata revisaba con su Byuakugan todo el bosque alrededor de ellos.

"En efecto. Mi visión tiene un rango de un kilómetro y medio, y aún así no puedo verlos." Contestó ella, con el más leve fruncimiento de sello. "¿Cómo pueden moverse tan rápido?"

Sin responder, Naruto relajó su postura, y un segundo después soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras que su mano comenzaba literalmente a sudar sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Está bien Naruto-sensei?" preguntó Sekai, cinco minutos después. Hinata había realizado un par de jutsus de diagnóstico, pero sus conocimientos no eran suficientes para averiguar qué había pasado. Había tratado de utilizar su Byakugan para enterarse de algo más, pero lo que había visto la había dejado aún más confundida: Naruto tenía pequeñas heridas en todo el brazo, y los puntos por los cuales expulsaba el chakra estaban casi deshechos.

"Tenemos que traer a Sakura aquí." Declaró Hinata, mientras pensaba cuál era la mejor forma de actuar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decidir algo, Shinji habló por ella.

"Lo mejor sería que tú regresaras a la aldea." Dijo el chico, haciendo que Hinata lo mirase un poco exasperada.

"¿Y dejarlos a ustedes tres para que se enfrenten a ellos, mientras cuidan de un herido?" lo reprendió, un poco sorprendida de que el chico no se inmutara ante su reclamo.

"Lo mejor sería que dos de nosotros regresasen a la aldea, y dos se quedasen cuidando al sensei." Explicó el chico, mientras tomaba una rama rota y comenzaba a jugar con la tierra. "Sekai y Kasumi son más rápidas que yo, pero Kasumi está herida, por lo que no es recomendable que vaya. Lo mismo pasa conmigo."

"Entonces yo…" trató de interrumpirlo Sekai, pero la mirada de Shinji le dijo que aún no había terminado.

"Si mandamos a alguien solo, es mucho más probable que a esa persona le tiendan una trampa. Por lo tanto, lo mejor es que vayas tú sola, Hinata-sensei." Agregó Shinji, con su mirada fija en la de la ANBU.

"Pero… si se dan cuenta de que me he ido, seguramente atacaran."

"Podemos utilizar un sello de invocación." Contestó de pronto Kasumi, haciendo que los tres se girasen para mirarla. "Iruka-sensei me platicó hace tiempo que existe un sello especial para invocar a una persona." Explicó, mientras dibujaba un boceto del sello en la tierra. "Si haces algo así, podríamos invocarte si ellos llegan antes de que regreses."

"No es lo suficientemente seguro." Se quejó Hinata, consciente de que esa podría ser su única oportunidad real. "Además, a esta distancia, el ritual de invocación tomaría varios minutos, incluso con los tres trabajando juntos en ello." Agregó, y discretamente miró a Shinji, esperando que quizás él le diese alguna alternativa.

"¿Qué tal un doble sello?" agregó el chico de pronto, mientras tomaba de nuevo su rama y comenzaba a dibujar un boceto sobre el boceto de Kasumi. "Esta barrera es bastante sencilla, así que Kasumi podría mantenerla en pié durante unos minutos. Mientras tanto, yo y Sekai trabajaríamos en el sello de invocación."

Hinata miró a ambos chicos, extremadamente sorprendida de que pudiesen pensar en ese tipo de soluciones teniendo tan poca experiencia. Tal vez su reacción en combate había sido bastante más baja de lo que había podido esperar, pero estaba claro que esos dos sabían cómo mantener la cabeza fría. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba preocupada por Sekai, pues algo en la mirada de la chica le hacía recordarse a sí misma hacía muchos años, cuando aún era una Genin de Konoha.

"Muy bien, supongo que es lo mejor." Accedió Hinata, mientras comenzaba a sacar un par de pergaminos de su mochila. "Sin embargo, necesitamos un lugar cerrado para llevar a cabo el segundo sello. Hay una cabaña en aquella dirección, así que llevemos a Naruto-kun ahí."

Entre los tres chicos levantaron a Naruto, y poco a poco fueron alejándose del campo de batalla en dirección a la supuesta cabaña. Unos metros por delante, Hinata actuaba como avanzadilla, revisando con su Byakugan los alrededores.

"Alto." Susurró de pronto, mientras sacaba su katana y se colocaba en posición de ataque. "Hay varios civiles allá adelante, todos ellos armados." Les informó.

"Un par de civiles no deberían ser problema." Masculló Kasumi, más sin embargo no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ellos.

"No sabemos por qué están aquí. Es mejor asegurarnos primero de que son inofensivos."

Antes de que cualquiera de los ninjas de Konoha moviese un musculo, una flecha pasó volando junto al cuello de Hinata, para terminar clavándose unos centímetros por arriba de la cabeza de Naruto.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó una voz, y los chicos escucharon claramente el ruido varios pares de pies acercándose a ellos. Un segundo después, un rostro surgió de entre los árboles, y la expresión de cautela se tornó en sorpresa al ver la escena que tenía enfrente.

"Sabes que atacar a un ninja es algo bastante…" comenzó a hablar Hinata, pero el chico simplemente pasó de ella, y con más cautela que nerviosismo se acercó a los demás, con la vista clavada en el ninja inconsciente.

"¿Naruto-niichan?" preguntó, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en los rostros de los demás hombres.


	16. Intermedio

**_Sorpresa!!! xD Segundo update en dos días, creo que es algo así como un record (además del regalo de Navidad, claro está =P). La verdad, y a costa de darle falsas esperanzas a todo mundo, debo decir que creo que he entrado en mi "segundo aire" con respecto a este fanfic =P. Por lo tanto, me atrevo a prometer que esta vez vendran uptades semanales (ya se, ya se, lo mismo de siempre xD). Para que sea más creible, prometo en este momento que hoy escribiré cuando menos el siguiente capítulo de esta historia (aunque no lo subiré todavía, que si no se hacen malas costumbres)._**

**_Pero bueno, como siempre, gracias a las personas que se molestan en tomarse cinco minutos para dejar un review. Siempre agrada leerlos, y me da gusto poder decir que hay gente que no conozco a quien le gusta mi trabajo. En verdad, esa clase de cosas le suben a uno el ánimo._**

**_Bueno, terminando esa improvisación, aquí está el capi. Un saludo a todos =P_**

* * *

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hinata de inmediato, mientras que sin ningún esfuerzo se colocaba entre Naruto y el extraño, con la katana lista para atacar.

"Tranquila, one-san." Contestó el chico, sin perder de vista la hoja de la espada. "No somos enemigos." Agregó, mientras que con mucho cuidado sacaba una hoja de papel de entre sus ropas, y la colocaba frente a Hinata para que esta pudiese leerla.

"Es una copia de la carta." Confirmó Hinata, bajando un poco su arma. Sin embargo, decidió no guardarla todavía, pues no estaba segura de que esa prueba fuese suficiente. "¿Fuiste tú quien solicitó la misión?" le preguntó, tratando de detectar cualquier clase de nerviosismo.

"Así es. Fui yo quien vio como robaban la espada, y creí que si avisaba a Konoha, tal vez Naruto-niichan viniese." Contestó el chico, regalándole una sonrisa que le recordó mucho a la del rubio.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Naruto-sensei?" preguntó Sekai de pronto, y para tranquilidad de Hinata parecía muchísimo más calmada que antes.

Sin embargo, en lugar de enojarse por la intervención de la chica o comenzar a mostrar nerviosismo, el extraño simplemente miró a sus hombres, y con una gran sonrisa señaló hacia la derecha.

"Eres una Hyuga, así que puedes verlo con tu Byakugan." Le dijo a Hinata, haciendo que ésta de nuevo se pusiese alerta. Si algo había aprendido en todas sus misiones como ANBU, era la certeza de que nada bueno salía de que un desconocido supiese quien eras. "Lee el letrero que se encuentra sobre el puente, a unos doscientos metros de aquí."

Sin saber muy bien qué esperar, Hinata activó su línea de sangre, y de inmediato entendió a qué se refería el chico: sobre un puente de tamaño monstruoso que conectaba el continente con las islas que formaban el País de la Ola, se encontraba grabado en piedra "El Gran Puente Naruto".

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hinata, a la vez que desactivaba su Byakugan y guardaba su katana.

El chico sonrió aún más ampliamente, y con gesto fluido colocó su ballesta en su espalda.

"Mi nombre es Inari, y soy algo así como el alcalde de la Ola."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Así que tu conociste a Naruto en ese entonces." preguntó Hinata, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Con la ayuda de los hombres, habían llegado a la cabaña de inmediato, y Hinata había aceptado tomar un descanso mientras uno de los hombres de Inari salía a buscar a un médico.

"Así es." Contestó Inari, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. "Él y los demás salvaron a mi gente, por lo que todos aquí los recuerdan con mucho afecto."

"Supongo que es así, ya que incluso nombraron al puente en su honor." Contestó Hinata, asombrada por la aparente tranquilidad del chico. En un rincón de la habitación, Kasumi y Shinji se encontraban tratando sus heridas, mientras que Sekai se encontraba junto a Naruto, en la habitación de al lado. "Perdón si soy grosera, pero, ¿no te preocupa ver así a Naruto?" preguntó la kunoichi, sin poder contenerse.

Antes de responder, Inari dio un largo sorbo a su té, y después miró por la ventana, desde la cual podía verse el gran puente, enmarcado por las islas que formaban el país de la Ola.

"Naruto-niichan todavía no es Hokage." Contestó finalmente, dejando a Hinata aún más confundida. "Sé que él no morirá hasta haber alcanzado su sueño." Agregó, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata latiese un poco más rápido.

"No tenemos idea de por qué está así. Pero, seguramente, alguien que cae tan fácilmente no puede llegar a ser Hokage." Comentó Kasumi desde un rincón, ganándose una mirada de reproche del chico.

"El médico llegara en un momento. ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ustedes, Hinata-san?" preguntó Inari, sin molestarse en responderle a la otra chica.

"Solamente necesito un poco de tiempo a solas con mis alumnos." Contestó Hinata, decidiendo que era mejor comenzar con los preparativos, en caso de que el médico no pudiese hacer nada. "Si pudieses montar guardia fuera, sería estupendo."

"De acuerdo." Contestó Inari, poniéndose de pié y saliendo de la habitación. En cuanto se hubo marchado, los tres chicos se acercaron a Hinata, sentándose alrededor suyo como si fuese simplemente una lección.

"Si soy honesta, lo único que me provoca el tener a Inari-san y a los demás cerca es preocupación." Comentó Hinata, mientras sacaba un pergamino y un bote de tinta con un pincel dentro. "No importan sus buenas intenciones, no son rivales para ninguno de ellos."

"Pero pueden servir, ¿o no?" preguntó Kasumi, sin darse cuenta de que Sekai daba un pequeño brinco ante sus palabras. "Quiero decir, pueden alertarnos si viene alguien, o…"

"Para empezar, Kasumi, no es correcto sacrificar a _nadie_ por el bien de la misión, especialmente si ese alguien no es un ninja." La reprendió Hinata, sabiendo muy bien lo que la chica había pensado. "Además, ¿realmente crees que tendrían tiempo de gritar siquiera, si ese tal Yoshiro y su maestro deciden atacar?" Preguntó, mientras dibujaba lo que sería el pergamino llave del primer sello.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Kasumi, un poco avergonzada por haber obviado tales cosas.

"De todas maneras, podemos pedirles que coloquen trampas en los alrededores. Cuando mucho, retrasarán un poco a esos dos." Dijo Hinata, para después ponerse de pié y entregarle el pergamino a Shinji. "Iré a hablar con Inari-san, y de paso colocaré los sellos lo más lejos posible. Mientras tanto, ustedes tres quédense aquí y descansen. Recuerden que es muy probable que tengan que luchar sin mí." Les indicó, para después salir de la habitación en busca del chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bueno, supongo que me equivoqué con ella." Hablo Kasumi, después de varios minutos de silencio. Ninguno había dicho una sola palabra, pero todos estaban conscientes de por qué era tan incómodo estar juntos: Sekai irradiaba un aura de pena y vergüenza que era imposible ignorar.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Shinji, no muy convencido de si hablar era lo más conveniente.

"Bueno… cuando la veía con Naruto-sensei, siempre pensaba que era bastante torpe." Confesó Kasumi, sin revelarles nada nuevo a los demás. "Pero, ahora que la he visto en acción, ya sé por qué tiene la reputación que tiene." Agregó, con el tono de quien declara inocente a alguien acusado por asesinato.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no acabó con ese tal Yoshiro." Confesó Shinji a su vez, por fin dejando salir lo que lo había estado molestando durante todo ese tiempo. "¿Realmente tendrá un nivel de Jonin?"

"Lo dudo mucho. Si hubiese sido así, entonces yo…" contestó Kasumi, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de su error. Preocupada, volteó a ver a Sekai, quien a su vez se encontraba muy ocupada revisando las líneas de la madera en el suelo.

"Lo siento mucho." Murmuró, después de unos cuantos segundos. Kasumi intentó detenerla, pero la chica negó con un movimiento de cabeza. "En verdad lo siento, chicos. Yo…"

"Todo está bien, Sekai." La tranquilizó Kasumi, de nuevo dejando a un lado su rivalidad. "Ya sabemos que es difícil para ti, y además tenías que ver algo tan parecido a…"

"No." La atajó Sekai, arrancándole una mueca de preocupación a su amiga. "No importa lo que haya pasado, aún así yo…" trató de seguir disculpándose, pero de nuevo el recuerdo la golpeó con la misma fuerza de siempre, impidiéndole hablar.

Sin decir palabra, Kasumi la envolvió con sus brazos, mientras que Shinji se mantenía a distancia, sin saber muy bien que decir.

"No podías haber sabido que esto pasaría, Sekai." Trató de tranquilizarla Kasumi, mientras que Sekai luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas. "Después de todo, es nuestra primera misión real, ¿o no?" agregó, sabiendo que algo así alegraría a Sekai.

"Vamos a necesitarte, Sekai-san." Dijo Shinji, agradecido de que Kasumi le hubiese dado algo con lo cual trabajar. "Tú eres a la que mejor se le da el control de chakra, y vamos a necesitar de eso cuando activemos los sellos."

Sekai alzó el rostro hacia sus dos compañeros, aún tratando de contener el llanto. Forzándose un poco a sí mismo, Shinji le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"No importa lo que pasó antes, Sekai-san. Ahora necesitamos que estés con nosotros."

La chica miró a sus dos compañeros, tratando de encontrar palabras para poder agradecerles su apoyo. Sin embargo, al final lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a cada uno con un brazo, lo que cause que tanto Shinji como Kasumi se sonrojasen un poco.

"¡Hey, Serizawa!" gritó Kasumi, mientras le plantaba un empujón a Sekai, separándola por completo. Por su parte, Shinji solamente clavó la vista en el suelo, bastante movido por la muestra de afecto.

"Muchas gracias." Les dijo Sekai, para después dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Naruto. Un momento después, Kasumi comenzó a seguirla mientras gritaba algo acerca de respetar el espacio personal de los demás, de vuelta en su papel de _amiga-rival_.

Fuera de la cabaña, Hinata se encontraba de pié a un lado de la puerta, tratando de sacarle sentido a lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, al final lo único que pudo deducir era que esos chicos eran bastante más maduros de lo que ella pensaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata-sensei." Dijo Sekai, en cuanto vio a su maestra entrar de nuevo en la habitación. El doctor del pueblo ya había revisado a Naruto, y lo único que había podido decirles era lo que ellos ya sabían: no se trataba de ningún veneno, pero parecía haber una técnica ninja de por medio. Definitivamente, se necesitaba de un medico ninja para solucionarlo.

"Ya ha despedido al doctor. Así que…" informó Hinata, mientras les hacía una seña para que se acercasen a ella. Cuando estuvieron a su lado, comenzó a explicarles cómo funcionaban ambos sellos, y la cantidad exacta de chakra que tenían que liberar para poder hacerlos funcionar.

"Este sello es diferente a aquellos de los que les habló Iruka-sensei." Les explicó Hinata, decidida a darles la mayor cantidad de información posible. "Aquella vez, Iruka-sensei y los demás fueron sellados dentro de los pergaminos. En cambio, ahora van a utilizar un verdadero sello de invocación:"

"¿Eso significa que tenemos que hacer un contrato?" preguntó Sekai, todavía un poco alicaída, pero mucho más animada de lo que había estado antes.

"Eso no es necesario. Solo necesito colocar un poco de mi sangre sobre esta parte" dijo Hinata, señalando un punto en el pergamino. "para que el sello funcione de manera correcta. Con esto, el ritual debería de tomar unos cinco minutos, cuando mucho."

"¿Y el segundo sello?" preguntó Kasumi, un poco nerviosa de tener que hacer ese tipo de trabajo sola. "Realmente tiene que ser algo sencillo, si no yo…"

"Todo va a salir bien, Sekai." La tranquilizó Hinata, y rió por lo bajo al recordar que ella misma había estado antes dándole ánimos a su compañera. "Muy bien, entonces, me voy." Exclamó, poniéndose en pié y mirando por última vez a los chicos.

Recordaba muy bien la expresión que ella misma, Kiba, e incluso Shino habían tenido en sus rostros la primera vez que se habían quedado solos en una misión sin Kurenai-sensei. A diferencia de ella, no había nada parecido en los rostros de _sus_ alumnos: un poco de nerviosismo, sí. Y también una sombra de miedo, muy adentro de sus ojos. Sin embargo, también era clara la determinación de llevar la misión a cabo, y la seguridad de que, pasara lo que pasara, todos iban a regresar sanos y salvos a su villa.

"Tengan cuidado." Agregó Hinata, antes de colocarse su máscara de ANBU y salir de un salto por la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Chico, ¿me escuchas?**_" preguntó el Kyubi, bastante molesto por la falta de actividad en la mente de Naruto. Aunque no lo pareciese, en los últimos dos años, el demonio de nueve colas había encontrado su encierro bastante más soportable, ya que tener a alguien con quien hablar lo entretenía bastante. "_**Demonios, no puedo creer que hayas caído con eso.**_" Se burlo, obteniendo exactamente la reacción que deseaba.

"_Cállate, zorro estúpido._" Le respondió Naruto, mientras trataba sin éxito de abrir los ojos o mover los brazos. "_¿Qué es esto?"_ Preguntó, extrañado al no sentir ningún veneno corriendo por su cuerpo.

"_**¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no lo recuerdas?**_" volvió a reñirlo el Kyubi, divertido por la confusión del chico. "_**Ya habías visto esta técnica antes, cuando estábamos **_**ahí**_**, ¿recuerdas?**__" _Le preguntó.

"_Te refieres a…"_ contestó Naruto, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de a qué se refería el Kyubi. _"¿Qué ha pasado fuera?" _preguntó de pronto, dándose cuenta de que podía haber estado inconsciente por días.

"_**No te preocupes, esos dos no han regresado todavía.**_" Lo tranquilizó el Kyubi, divertido ante la preocupación de Naruto por sus estudiantes. _** "Hinata ha regresado a tu aldea a buscar a algún médico, y los tres chicos están cuidando de ti.**__"_

"_¿Los ha dejado solos?"_

"_**No te preocupes, no se han quedado sin tomar medidas. Además, parece ser que se han encontrado a un viejo amigo tuyo**__"_

"_Un viejo amigo… ¿Te refieres a Inari?" _preguntó Naruto, olvidándose por un segundo de todos sus problemas.

"_**Creo que ese era su nombre.**__" _Confirmó el Kyubi, mientras que se retiraba al sentir como el control de Naruto sobre su cuerpo volvía a cobrar fuerza.

"_Bueno, supongo que solo me queda utilizar eso, ¿o no?" _preguntó Naruto, haciendo que el Kyubi lanzase un suspiro mental.

"_**No es que me agrade mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer." **_Contestó, resignado. _**Aunque…**_"

"_Ya lo sé. Si realmente es esta técnica, eso significa…"_ lo interrumpió Naruto, dejando la frase en el aire.

"_**Significa que nos han encontrado más rápido de lo que esperaba.**__" _Agregó el Kyubi, con una risa bastante intimidante escondida en la voz.


	17. Un consejo

_**Pues aquí de regreso después de una (muy) larga ausencia, les dejo el siguiente capi. Lamento mucho la demora, ultimamente han pasado muchas cosas que me han quitado las ganas de escribir, pero ahora por fin parece que han regresado. De todas maneras, para no repetir los errores pasados, no prometo fecha de actualización =^.^= Solo digo que será lo más pronto posible. Y ahora, los dejo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Un poco más fuerte, Miyasawa-san" se escuchó la voz de Shinji, seguida de un bufido de Kasumi. Desde su futón, Naruto podía ver sus dos sombras en el suelo, y parecía que ambos se encontraban agachados sobre un pergamino.

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé." Contesto Kasumi, lanzándole una mirada envenenada al chico. Sintiendo un poco de pena por él, Naruto giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para encontrarse con la imagen de Sekai dormida a menos de un metro de distancia.

"_Esta chica no sabe lo que es el espacio personal." _Pensó, mientras hacía un esfuerzo y trataba de ponerse de pié. Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo un poco de presión con su brazo derecho, un dolor increíble lo traspasó de arriba abajo, arrancándole un gemido de dolor que causó que todos los rostros se volviesen hacia él.

"¡Naruto-sensei!" exclamó Sekai al tiempo que se levantaba, con la voz todavía impregnada de cansancio. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, mientras los otros dos chicos se acercaban al futón.

"Estoy bien, Sekai. Solo me duele un poco el brazo." Contestó, tratando de contener la risa ante la mirada de alivio de los chicos. Sin quererlo, se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo si él, Sasuke y Sakura habían tenido expresiones tan graciosas durante su primera misión.

"Pero…" trató de reprenderlo Sekai, aunque no podía negar que su sensei parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado.

"Más importante, ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó Naruto, mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro, como buscando algo.

"Estas en una de las cabañas de los pescadores, en la costa del continente." Contestó una voz desde la puerta, y al escucharla una ola de nostalgia invadió a Naruto. "Realmente te has oxidado, Naruto-niichan." Se burló Inari, mientras entraba a la habitación ignorando la mirada furiosa de Sekai.

"Y tú no has crecido un centímetro, enano." Contestó Naruto, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Inari dio un paso al frente, y le dio un abrazo a Naruto como si en verdad fuese su hermano mayor.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó, mientras Naruto volvía a recostarse. "Parece que esos tipos en verdad te molieron." Se burló, haciéndose un hueco entre los chicos y dejándose caer frente al rubio.

"Solo fue un golpe de suerte." Se defendió este, mirándose el brazo con una mueca de exasperación. "En verdad, esto es bastante molesto."

"¿Sabes qué te sucede?" interrumpió Sekai, y el tono de alivio que tenía su voz no le pasó desapercibido a nadie.

"Sí." contestó Naruto, sin compartir el entusiasmo de su alumna.

"Pero…" preguntó Shinji, haciendo que Naruto lo mirase de manera extraña.

"¿Dónde está Hinata?" preguntó este, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del chico.

"Regresó a la aldea a buscar a algún médico." Contestó Kasumi, impaciente por la poca información. "Pero, si sabes qué te sucede, entonces tal vez…" comenzó a decir, pero Naruto la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

"Dejemos que traiga ayuda." Sentenció el chico, haciendo que los demás se quedasen boquiabiertos.

"¡Pero tú sabes cómo arreglarlo, ¿o no?!" le recriminó Kasumi, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"El problema no es si sé o no, sino si vale la pena." Contestó Naruto, haciendo que los chicos lo mirasen aún más extrañados.

"Primero que nada, ¿qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó Kasumi, haciendo que su sensei la mirase un poco molesto.

"Tengo una película de chakra cubriendo mi brazo." Contestó Naruto. "Antes me desmayé porque forcé mi chakra a salir. Simple sobreesfuerzo." Contestó, haciendo que los chicos lo mirasen escépticos.

"¿Qué _tú_ sufriste de un agotamiento de chakra?" preguntó Sekai, sin poder darle crédito a sus oídos.

"No es tan sencillo como parece. Está técnica es algo bastante complicado; cualquiera de ustedes estaría muerto ahora." Se defendió Naruto, un poco dolido por el comentario de la chica.

"Entonces, ¿puedes contrarrestar el jutsu, o no?" preguntó Kasumi, sin andarse por las ramas. Nadie lo había mencionado aún, pero sabían que cada minuto que pasaba era más probable que aquellos dos regresasen.

"Si lo hago de la manera segura, tardaría unos cuatro días, creo." Contestó Naruto, deseando que ninguno de ellos preguntase lo obvio.

"¿Y de la forma no segura?" inquirió Shinji, haciendo que Naruto soltase un pequeño suspiro.

"Si lo hago de la manera rápida, me tomaría entre tres y cuatro segundos." Contestó, haciendo que los chicos lo mirasen asustados. "Sin embargo, terminaría igual o peor que antes, y además esta cabaña y todo lo que estuviese en un radio de unos cinco metros quedaría hecho trizas." Aclaró, dejando claro con su tono que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

"¿Tan difícil es deshacerse de la técnica?" preguntó Sekai, tratando de no mostrar la decepción en su voz.

"En realidad, dudo mucho que haya más de dos o tres personas capaces de deshacerse de ella como lo hago yo." Confesó el chico, logrando atraer de nuevo la atención de los demás. "Normalmente, se necesitarían unos tres o cuatro médicos para deshacer la técnica." Agregó, haciendo que los chicos lo mirasen preocupados.

"Pero, Hinata-sensei dijo que solo traería a Ino-sensei o a Sakura-sensei." Dijo Sekai, pero Naruto la tranquilizó de inmediato.

"Si cualquiera de ellas viene, podremos deshacernos de esta técnica en cuestión de horas." Afirmó Naruto, e inmediatamente, la cabaña se sumió en un profundo silencio.

"Naruto-sensei." Habló Shinji de pronto, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se volvieran hacia él.

"¿Si, Shinji?" contestó el rubio, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

"¿Dónde has visto esta técnica antes?" preguntó el chico, haciendo que tanto Sekai como Kasumi diesen un respingo. "Con todo lo que nos dijiste, es obvio que ya la has enfrentado antes, ¿o no?" agregó, pero Naruto simplemente volvió la cabeza, ignorando por completo al chico.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar que Naruto-sensei descanse." Propuso Sekai, después de un minuto de incómodo silencio. Sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, los tres chicos se levantaron, y con paso lento salieron de la habitación.

"_**¿Por qué no les has dicho nada?**_" preguntó el Kyubi, una vez que Naruto se encontró solo.

"_No tiene nada que ver con ellos"_ contesto él chico, aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera él sabía por qué no había respondido

"_**Pues, si no les explicas, lo más probable es que terminen enterándose por medio de ellos.**_" Aclaró el zorro, y en seguidas se retiró de la mente de Naruto, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Naruto-sensei?" irrumpió Sekai unas horas más tarde, después de haber estado practicando con los sellos, junto con los otros dos chicos. "¿Está despierto?" preguntó, y a Naruto le sorprendió la formalidad con la que se dirigía a él.

"Pasa, pasa." Contestó, intrigado por el comportamiento de la chica. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, una vez que la chica se hubo sentado frente a él, con la mirada clavada a unos diez centímetros a la derecha de su rostro.

"Esto…" comenzó la chica, y la sorpresa de Naruto aumentó al ver como un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas; en verdad, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Sekai se cortaba al decir algo.

"¿Qué pasa, Sekai? Si algo te molesta…" comenzó a decir él, pero antes de terminar, la chica lo interrumpió con un grito.

"¡Por favor, dame clases especiales!" exclamó, al tiempo que clocaba ambas palmas sobre el suelo, e inclinaba su torso hasta casi tocar el suelo.

"Cla… ¿Clases especiales?" preguntó el chico, mirando perplejo a su alumna.

"Por favor…" volvió a pedir la chica, tratando de contener los sollozos. "Por favor, no quiero… no quiero volver a quedarme parada… mientras mis amigos luchan." Aclaró, levantando la mirada, y al ver su rostro Naruto se dio cuenta de cuánto trabajo le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras.

En lugar de contestar de inmediato, Naruto se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la única ventana de la habitación, la cual ofrecía una espléndida vista: enmarcado por los árboles y envuelto en bruma, se podía apreciar a la distancia el País de la Ola, conectado al continente por el Puente de Naruto. Confundida, la chica se acercó a su sensei, y juntos observaron el paisaje durante varios minutos.

"Dime, Sekai." Habló Naruto de pronto, sobresaltando a la chica. "¿Cuál es tu historia?" le preguntó, ganándose una mirada alarmada de esta.

"Mi… ¿historia?" preguntó ella, y sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Tú y Azumi me dijeron que ambas eran de los Árboles, pero…" recordó Naruto, notando que la chica cada vez se encontraba más y más alarmada.

"¿Pero qué?" le espetó Sekai, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"No sé, algo me dice que esa no es toda la verdad." Declaró Naruto, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la chica. Sin embargo, en lugar de enojarse como Naruto había previsto, Sekai solo bajo la mirada, al parecer avergonzada.

"Naruto-sensei…" trató de explicarse, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

"Bueno, a fin de cuentas, no es cosa mía." Dijo, haciendo que la chica voltease a verlo sorprendida. "Si tú no quieres decírmelo, lo entiendo. De todas maneras sigues siendo mi alumna, e igual da que seas de los Árboles o del Sonido, yo voy a protegerte." Declaró, regalándole una sonrisa que lo hacía parecerse enormemente a Gay.

"Bueno, de todas maneras, no necesitas clases especiales." Agregó Naruto, una vez que la chica se limpiase discretamente una lágrima. "Solo dime si estoy en lo correcto o no, pero, ya antes habías visto una escena parecida, ¿cierto?" preguntó, recordando lo que había visto desde debajo del agua, y lo que le había explicado Hinata: A Kasumi de rodillas, luchando por detener la espada del enemigo, mientras que Shinji se encontraba demasiado malherido como para ayudarla.

Como suponía, un velo de lágrimas volvió a cubrir los ojos de la chica, quien rápidamente bajo la mirada, sin querer que su sensei viese en su mirada más de lo que ya había visto. Sin embargo, Naruto no necesitaba que ella lo confirmara; el ver su expresión era respuesta más que suficiente.

"Lo único que puedo decir para ayudarte, Sekai" agregó Naruto, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, tratando de darle un poco de fuerza, "es que sea lo que sea lo que haya sucedido, no fue culpa tuya." Le explicó, y la chica volteó a verlo de manera extraña. "Nadie que sepa de ello cree que tú tienes la culpa, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó la chica, con la voz quebrada.

"Pero, si realmente quieres quitarte ese peso de encima, entonces vuélvete más fuerte." Explicó Naruto, recordando que alguna vez su sensei le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras. "Vuélvete más y más fuerte, y no dejes que nada parecido vuelva a suceder. Si lo logras, entonces podrás perdonarte a ti misma."

Durante un instante, pareció como si Sekai no entendiese lo que le decía, pero unos segundos más tarde una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

"Muchas gracias, sensei." Murmuró, casi sin mover los labios, y con una reverencia salió de la habitación, mientras que Naruto la contemplaba. No estaba seguro que era, pero en definitiva había algo distinto en ella.

"Y en cuanto a ustedes" agregó, y de detrás de unos arbustos, a unos dos metros de la ventana, se escucharon dos pequeños golpes. "lo mejor que pueden hacer es ayudarla a lograr eso, ¿entendido?" Preguntó, tratando de aguantar la risa al ver a Kasumi asomar apenas los ojos por encima de los arbustos. "Díganselo a los demás también. Ustedes la entienden mejor que yo." Agregó, mientras que la chica tomaba a Shinji de detrás de la camisa y lo jalaba hacia el bosque, ella con el rostro totalmente rojo, y él con una expresión entre divertida y hastiada.

"_**A pesar de todo el tiempo que he vivido, a veces ustedes humanos siguen sorprendiéndome.**_" Preguntó, el Kyubi, y en su voz se dejaba notar que estaba bastante divertido por el comportamiento de los chicos.

"_Pues claro, estúpido Zorro. Su pudieras entendernos, no estarías dentro de mí en primer lugar." _Se burló Naruto, mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta y miraba al jardín, donde los tres chicos se habían reunido, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado.

"_**¡Chico!**_" gritó el Kyubi de pronto, pero fue demasiado tarde: viniendo de todas direcciones, un torrente de agua los cubrió por completo, formando una especie de cúpula sobre sus cabezas. Antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar, vio desde dentro de la cabaña cómo los tres chicos eran aplastados por el agua, y un segundo más tarde, algo golpeo la cabaña desde arriba, destruyendo el techo por completo.


	18. Segunda Vuelta

Bueno, aquí después de mucho tiempo de bloqueos artísticos y de una gran decepción por el manga de Naruto, finalmente encontré una manera de seguir con la historia. Ya tengo pensado qué va a pasar inmediatamente después, así que espero que la espera no sea tan larga como ahora (sí, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo u.u Gomen).

En fin, solo una aclaración: tendrá unos tres o cuatro meses que no escribo nada de esta historia, así que si notan algunos cambios demasiado forzados en la actitud de los personajes (sobre todo de los chicos), seguramente se debe a eso.

En fin, los dejo con lo que importa. Disfruten, y como siempre, gracias por leer y por dejar review.

* * *

"Demonios…" masculló Sekai, mientras trataba de localizar a Naruto en medio del recién formado lago. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada, y no tenía idea de qué había pasado con las chicas, ni mucho menos con los hombres de la Ola que se suponía estaban haciendo guardia. "Espero que estén bien" murmuró, en una especie de plegaria.

Un súbito ruido detrás de él lo hizo volverse asustado, pero lo único que había ahí era un par de chicas igual de mojadas que él, aunque al parecer bastante más maltratadas por el repentino ataque.

"¡Shinji, ayúdame!" le espetó Kasumi, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pié debajo del peso de Sekai. No era que fuese muy pesada, pero si a su propio peso le sumaba las ropas mojadas y todos los equipamientos ninja que llevaba, era comprensible que la chica tuviese problemas cargándola.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Shinji, un poco más tranquilo ahora que sabía dónde estaban sus compañeras. Por supuesto, el no saber qué había pasado con Naruto (quien se encontraba aún dentro de la cabaña cuando cayó el ataque) le molestaba un poco, pero sabía que de nada servía preocuparse por su sensei; después de todo, no por nada era el Jinchuriki del nueve colas.

"No lo sé." Le soltó Kasumi de malos modos, tratando de esconder su miedo con antipatía. "No pude sentir nada hasta que estuvimos bajo el agua, pero ya sabes que no sirvo de mucho a la hora de sentir el chakra."

"No es tu culpa" se apresuró a tranquilizarla el chico, aunque la verdad era que a él también le molestaba no haber sido capaz de prever el ataque. "Ninguno lo sintió, ni siquiera Naruto-sensei. No es un ataque normal" declaró, mientras con cuidado depositaba a su compañera inconsciente en el suelo. Aguantando las ganas de sonreír, Shinji pensó que era irónico que la más alocada e hiperactiva chica que había conocido fuese la que más a menudo se había desmayado durante esa misión.

"¿Has visto a alguien?" preguntó Kasumi, mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos donde guardaba sus armas y sacaba un par de espadas, lista para entrar en acción. Por un momento, Shinji pensó que era estúpido pensar que hubiese visto al enemigo, pero después se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba también preguntando por los guardias.

"Están muertos" soltó Shinji, aguantando como mejor podía las ganas de vomitar que le causaron sus palabras. "Ni siquiera nosotros, ninjas bien entrenados, pudimos reaccionar ante el enemigo. Si no los mataron antes de atacarnos, el mismo jutsu los mató."

Ellos tres, y también sus compañeros, habían visto la muerte a la cara desde temprana edad, y sabían que durante su vida tendrían que hacerlo incontables veces. Sin embargo, el saber que gente tan amable como los guardias de la Ola habían sido asesinados simplemente por estar cerca de ellos les causaba a ambos un coraje que solo habían sentido una vez, cada uno en distintas épocas de su vida.

Sin decir nada más, Kasumi se arrodilló junto a Sekai y comenzó a secarle el rostro y los brazos, tratando de lidiar con su propia tormenta interna. Así se mantuvieron durante unos diez minutos: Kasumi atendiendo a la inconsciente Sekai, y Shinji pensando si tendrían alguna posibilidad de convocar a Hinata antes de que el enemigo decidiera atacarlos.

"Van a pagar" murmuró de pronto Kasumi a su espalda, sacando a Shinji de sus meditaciones. "Van a sufrir mil veces lo que sufrió cada uno de ellos" siguió, y Shinji adivinó las lágrimas que escondía detrás de su voz. "Cuando los encuentre, voy a…" Comenzó a decir, pero una voz arriba de ellos hizo que ambos alzasen la cabeza, sorprendidos.

"¿Y quién dijo que eras _tú _la que nos iba a encontrar, señorita soy-la-más-fuerte?" dijo el mismo chico al que se habían enfrentado antes. Estaba sentado a horcajadas en una de las ramas más bajas del árbol, y al igual que en la ocasión anterior, sostenía su monstruosa espada con una sola mano, sin dar señas de estar haciendo esfuerzo alguno. "Es hora de terminar nuestra pelea" agregó, y los chicos pudieron ver su sonrisa de depredador durante un segundo, antes de que desapareciera de los árboles cargando contra ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_No cabe duda de que es él" _pensó Naruto, mientras trataba de mermar aunque fuese un poco la técnica que le impedía utilizar su chakra. Estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún problema enfrentándose a _él_, y por supuesto el chico no presentaba peligro alguno, incluso sin sus técnicas. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de alguno de _ellos_, era obvio que no iba a poder derrotarlos solo con Taijutsu, y si la pelea se extendía demasiado, el daño y las posibles bajas iban a crecer rápidamente.

"_**Deberías ir a por los chicos primero**_" le sugirió el zorro, y Naruto sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar en ellos. Su lado racional (que ya era decir mucho) le decía que ninguno de ellos podría sobrevivir si sus deducciones eran incorrectas, pero su instinto le decía que el irlos a buscar sería darle al enemigo justo lo que quería. Además, sentía que si los rescataba de nuevo, se perderían una lección muy importante, aunque no hubiese podido decir cual era esa lección.

"_Primero quiero encargarme de esto, o al menos saber qué planea"_ le contestó finalmente al zorro, y justo cuando terminó de pensarlo, sintió una corriente de chakra detrás de él. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, toda el agua a su alrededor comenzó a subir de temperatura, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que terminaría como langosta si no salía rápido de ahí.

"_**Solo hay una manera de hacerlo**_" le dijo el Kyubi, y soltó una risita mental cuando sintió el enojo del chico. "_**De todas maneras, ya te dije que tendrían que enterarse tarde o temprano**_" trató de convencerlo, tratando de ocultar el ansia detrás de sus palabras. No había muchas oportunidades en las que pudiesen utilizar _esa_ técnica, sobre todo porque el chico la dejaba siempre como último recurso.

"_Muy bien…_" aceptó Naruto, resignado, y una parte de él lanzó una plegaria para que los chicos no corrieran asustados.

"¡Shinji!" gritó Kasumi asustada, mientras veía cómo su compañero salía volando por enésima vez, permaneciendo en el aire hasta que uno de los árboles le impedía seguir avanzando. Con un poco de culpa, la chica se dio cuenta de que, por más daño que le hiciera a Shinji, tenía que estar agradecida de que esa parte del bosque fuera tan frondosa; de otra manera, el chico terminaría a cientos de metros de donde se encontraban.

"Ya deberías saber que de nada sirve llamarlo" se burlo Yoshiro, mientras sonreía igual que una serpiente que se ha encontrado un nido lleno de crías de ratón. Veamos cuanto tiempo tarda en regresar esta vez" propuso, mientras avanzaba sin ninguna prisa hacia ella.

Habían estado así durante más de diez minutos: en cuanto el chico se lanzó a la carga, Shinji se colocó frente a las chicas, y de alguna manera logró plantarle cara durante más de un minuto. Cuando finalmente fue lanzado a un lado por Yoshiro, Kasumi tomó el relevo y comenzó a luchar con él, siempre cuidando de no dejarle espacio para lanzarse sobre Sekai. Al final, Shinji había regresado a luchar, pero las cosas habían terminado de la misma manera. Fue entonces cuando Yoshiro decidió hacer de todo ello un juego, viendo cuanto tiempo pasaba entre el regreso de Shinji y el hacerlo a un lado, y apostando consigo mismo a si la chica aguantaría hasta que su amigo regresara. Estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún problema en matarlos a ambos, pero el miedo a que pudiese llegar hasta la chica que se encontraba inconsciente reflejado en los ojos de los otros dos era la mejor diversión que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Tu amiga es realmente inútil, ¿verdad?" le comentó Yoshiro a Kasumi, al mismo tiempo que la mandaba al suelo de un golpe. En su fuero interno, elogió a la chica por la rapidez con la que se puso en pié; sabía que sus golpes no eran algo fácil de aguantar, y más de uno había quedado inconsciente después del primero.

"No necesito su ayuda, ni la de nadie." Contestó Kasumi, mientras sacaba una nueva espada de uno de sus pergaminos. "Yo misma voy a acabar contigo, maldito chico tiburón" lo amenazó, y acto seguido cargó hacia él con su espada. Por supuesto, su ataque no sirvió para nada, e instantes después se encontró tendida en el suelo, sujetando nada más que la empuñadura de la katana. Se había dado cuenta ya de que el chico no estaba utilizando su arma para atacarla, sino que solo la usaba cuando ella misma lo atacaba con una propia. Esa era ya la quinta katana que quedaba hecha trizas, pero por fin parecía que un plan estaba formándose en su mente.

"Ustedes tres son realmente obstinados" dijo Yoshiro, mientras se sacudía los pedazos de metal que se habían quedado adheridos a su ropa. "Parece que tu amigo no va a regresar esta vez" comentó de pronto, girando la cabeza para ver el lugar donde había caído Shinji. Sin embargo, el pié del árbol contra el cual había chocado el chico se encontraba vacío, lo que hizo que ambos ninjas se envararan.

"¿Por dónde irá a llegar esta vez?" preguntó Yoshiro, colocando su espada de manera que pudiese defenderse rápidamente en cualquier ángulo.

"Ya lo dijiste tú mismo: esta vez no va a regresar" soltó Kasumi, al darse cuenta de que esta era su mejor oportunidad. Con un movimiento sorpresivamente rápido, extendió en el aire frente a ella uno de sus pergaminos más gruesos, y con un par de sellos mandó una lluvia de armas al lugar donde se encontraba el chico. Sin embargo, el chico no era ningún novato, y en lugar de tratar de pararlas, simplemente saltó lo suficiente como para salir de su trayectoria.

"¿Crees que algo así va a poder conmigo?" le gritó desde el aire, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto al ver que Kasumi ya no estaba ahí: aprovechando su distracción, había tratado de tomar a Sekai en brazos, pero era obvio que el peso muerto de la chica era demasiado para ella. "Maldita perra, ya fueron suficientes juegos" masculló el chico, alegrándose por haber saltado en dirección a ella. Tomando la espada con ambas manos, la blandió de manera que la fuerza del golpe lo mandase hacia adelante, calculando que caería justo enfrente de donde estaban las chicas. Ya no había manera de escapar: si se quedaba ahí, la partiría en dos con su espada, y si decidía correr, tendría que dejar a su amiga atrás. Ahora vería qué clase de personas eran los ninjas de Konoha.

"¡Demonios!" gritó Kasumi, viendo como el chico se dejaba caer sobre ellas. Desesperada, lanzó a Sekai lo más fuerte que pudo, rogando que su plan fuese a funcionar. Rápidamente trató de tomar un pergamino de su poncho, pero en su nerviosismo hizo que este se abriera, desperdigando sus pergaminos alrededor de ella.

"¡Muere!" gritó Yoshiro, saboreando esa sensación de vértigo que experimentaba siempre que mataba a alguien. Sin embargo, justo un segundo antes de que la chica estuviese a su alcance, atisbó una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios, y cuando Kasumi saltó hacia atrás formando el sello de liberación, se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

"_Ahora_" pensó Kasumi, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y liberaba los sellos en los pergaminos. Una de las cosas menos placenteras para ella era el estudiar teoría, pero tenía que admitir que había sido realmente útil el aprender a liberar los pergaminos a distancia.

"¡Te tengo!" gritó, en cuanto vio que las lanzas, espadas, mazos, y demás armas habían comenzado a salir de los pergaminos. Como ya imaginaba, el chico volvió a utilizar su extraña técnica, y aunque volvió a convertirse en agua, esta vez mantuvo una silueta ligeramente humana.

Sin perder un segundo, Kasumi comenzó a formar una nueva serie de sellos con las manos, y antes de que Yoshiro pudiese volver a transformar su cuerpo, lanzó un enorme jutsu de fuego hacia donde él estaba, tan poderoso que incluso sus armas se pusieron al rojo vivo. Entre el crepitar de las llamas y de los árboles quemándose, Kasumi creyó escuchar un grito de dolor, y supo que había dado en el calvo a la hora de escoger su estrategia. Cuando el fuego se dispersó, la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie ahí; sabía que los jutsus futon iban a ser bastante efectivos si los coordinaba bien, pero jamás había pensado que uno solo bastaría para derrotarlo.

"Kasumi…" escuchó de pronto detrás de ella, y aunque reconoció de inmediato la voz, aún así pegó un brinco por la sorpresa. Tratando de contener la sonrisa, Kasumi se giró para ver a Sekai, quien parecía a duras penas podía mantenerse en pié. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban: era obvio que Kasumi había estado peleando, había un montón de armas humeantes esparcidas alrededor de un claro completamente carbonizado, y detrás de ellas había una gran burbuja de agua, que en realidad parecía más bien una gota de agua vista a través de un microscopio. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Sekai, y aún sin que supiera qué había sucedido, Kasumi pudo notar la culpa en la voz de su amiga.

"Esa cosa nos cayó encima" explicó, señalando la gran burbuja, "y al caer te golpeaste la cabeza. Shinji y yo…" trató de seguir, pero cayó en cuenta de que lo que iba a decir no le caería bien a la otra chica.

"¿Y Naruto-sensei?" preguntó Sekai, olvidándose por un momento de su remordimiento. "¿Está bien?" insistió, buscándolo alrededor con la mirada. Por lo que ella sabía, que ambas estuviesen a salvo significaba que, o bien Shinji y Naruto estaban luchando en otro lugar, o que ya habían acabado con el enemigo.

"No sabemos dónde está" confesó Kasumi, y recordó que tampoco sabía qué había pasado con Shinji. "Aunque supongo que estará dentro de esa cosa: después de que cayó la ola, toda el agua se juntó sobre el punto donde se encontraba la cabaña. Será alguna clase de trampa, supongo" trató de analizar, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga, se olvidó por un momento de todas esas cosas.

"Otra vez…" estaba murmurando Sekai, sentada en el suelo y con la mirada gacha. Aunque su primer impulso fue volver a golpearla, Kasumi se dijo que ahora sabía que detrás de su actitud había algo más que la simple vergüenza de no haber hecho nada.

"Será mejor que nos movamos" le dijo Kasumi, decidiendo que era mejor la charla sentimental para después. "Shinji estuvo con nosotras casi todo el tiempo, pero desapareció hace unos tres minutos" le explicó, ahorrándose los detalles de cómo era posible que su compañero se hubiese escabullido.

"Lo siento…" murmuró Sekai, aunque esta vez su voz sonaba un poco más firme. "Seguramente fui una carga…"

"Por supuesto que fuiste una carga" la interrumpió Kasumi, y cuando Sekai alzó la cabeza para decir algo, se encontró con una sonrisa traviesa en los ojos de su amiga. "Y lo digo en serio: deberías dejar de comer tanta comida chatarra, Sekai. Como no lo hagas, vas a terminar como Chouji-san" le dijo, y después de un instante ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada.

"Malditas perras, ¿de qué demonios se ríen?" se escuchó de pronto una voz, y ninguna de las chicas pudo decir de dónde venía. "Antes me pase el rato jugando, pero ahora pueden estar seguras de que voy a matarlas de inmediato" las amenazó la voz de Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que varias docenas de hilillos de agua comenzaban a salir del suelo, flotando como si tuviesen vida propia, y juntándose finalmente en un punto a unos diez metros frente a ellas, en una copia en miniatura de la burbuja que tenían detrás.

"Maldita sea, olvidé que podía ir bajo tierra" masculló Kasumi, realmente furiosa consigo misma por semejante error. En el tiempo en que tardó en decirlo, se dio cuenta de que ese error les iba a costar la vida: al engañar a Yoshiro había tirado al suelo todos sus pergaminos, y con el jutsu de fuego los había reducido a cenizas. Además, no le quedaba suficiente chakra como para realizar ese jutsu de nuevo; en resumen, lo que le quedaba de vida era el tiempo que el chico tardase en volver a su forma humana.

"¡Corre, Sekai!" gritó de inmediato, sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad alguna de ganar. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que su amiga no hacía ningún caso a sus palabras, sino que se ponía de pié y se colocaba frente a ella, cambiando sin darse cuenta sus posiciones de hacía unos minutos.

"Ya me he cansado de correr y observar, Kasumi" le dijo, mientras tomaba su _hitai-ite_ y lo aseguraba alrededor de su frente. "Ahora es mi turno de protegerte" le dijo, y a pesar de que le chocaba la chulería en las palabras, Kasumi no pudo hacer nada excepto sonreír divertida.

"Eres una maldita presumida, Serizawa" le dijo Kasumi, mientras que se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de ella, tratando de recuperar toda la fuerza posible. Conocía a Sekai bastante bien, y sabía que aunque sus posibilidades de ganar eran muy pocas, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar durante un tiempo. Ella tendría que regenerar todo el chakra que pudiese, y después encontrar una oportunidad para volver a realizar el jutsu de fuego. Si todo salía bien, tendrían tiempo para ir a buscar a Shinji y planear una mejor estrategia.

"Ambas son unas malditas idiotas" dijo Yoshiro, mientras el último trozo de su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. "No importa que tramen, no van a durar más de un minuto vivas" les dijo, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el lugar donde había quedado tirada su espada. Una vez que la tuvo asegurada en sus manos se giró hacia las chicas, y sin agregar nada más se lanzó a la carga.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiese recorrido la mitad de la distancia, una gran explosión sacudió el suelo, y los tres shinobis vieron con asombro como la gran burbuja de agua explotaba en un millón de diminutas gotas, provocando que por un instante pareciese como si estuviese lloviendo.

"¿Qué demonios…?" murmuró Sekai con las manos cubriéndose la boca, olvidándose durante un segundo que estaba en medio de una batalla real. Sin embargo, eso no importaba, pues los tres estaban paralizados por el aura de maldad que despedía la figura que se encontraba en medio del claro. Jamás había visto ninguno algo así, y aún así los tres sabían qué era eso: de unos cuatro metros de altura, un imponente zorro con nueve colas miraba alrededor del claro, con la mirada de quien está claramente sediento de sangre.


	19. El Enemigo

Bueno, aquí algo que lamentablemente ha terminado siendo una sorpresa (yo mismo incluido): segunda update en un mes. Ya llevamos un año escribiendo esta historia, y digo llevamos porque es por ustedes lectores que he continuado con ella. Quisiera darles las gracias a todos: a los que han estado aquí desde el principio, a la gente que ha aguantado mis retrasos y mis cambios de humor, y también a aquellos que se cansaron de ellos ( xD ) que espero que algún día puedan leer esto y ver que, a pesar de todo, sigo escribiendo para que sepan cómo termina.

Finalmente, una petición que creo ya he hecho antes: soy una persona a la que le cuesta un poco de trabajo pensar a largo plazo, por lo que me he dado cuenta de que hay algunas inconsistencias en los primeros capítulos. Si alguien se da cuenta de alguna de ellas, por favor no dude en señalarlas, que aunque no son nada que cambie el curso de la historia, si me gustaría dejar una historia hecha y derecha.

En fin, solo queda desearles que hayan pasado una estupenda navidad, y que el año que viene sea cien veces más provechoso de lo que fue este. Ya se acaba la primera década del siglo XXI! Más nos vale ponernos en acción, antes de que se nos acabe el mundo.

Un saludo desde México.

* * *

"Qu…"

"Per…."

"Demo…nios"

Eso era todo lo que los tres chicos eran capaces de decir en ese momento, ya que la visión del demonio de nueve colas parado en medio del claro había sido suficiente para dejarlos anonadados. Cada uno tenía una razón distinta, pero al final el shock que les había producido había sido igual de fuerte.

Con pasos aparentemente inseguros, el animal avanzó unos diez metros, como probando la resistencia de sus patas. Kasumi sabía que era probablemente su imaginación, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del zorro parecía la de alguien que está saboreando un festín.

"Huye…" susurró, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la palabra iba dirigida a todo el mundo: a Sekai, que estaba igual de inmóvil que ella; a Yoshiro, que sonreía como un fanático el día del fin del mundo; a Shinji, donde quiera que estuviese, e incluso al enemigo sin rostro que parecía ser el jefe de Yoshiro. No sabía quién era, o qué quería, pero estaba completamente segura de que no iba a poder aguantar dos segundos en contra de _esa cosa_.

"¡POR FIN!" escuchó de pronto detrás de ella, y al mismo tiempo que sentía el aire desplazándose, se dio cuenta de que el bajar la guardia iba a costarle la vida.

Sin embargo, no sintió ningún golpe de mano o espada: sorprendida, vio como Yoshiro corría hacia la bestia sin ninguna clase de precaución; simplemente iba a toda velocidad sujetando su monstruosa espada con ambas manos. Por un segundo, se preguntó qué tan fea iba a sería la herida de un golpe suyo usando ambos brazos, pero inmediatamente vio que no tenía ningún sentido pensar en eso: Yoshiro se te detuvo como si hubiese chocado contra una pared, y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada de soslayo, el zorro movió una de sus colas hacia él como si fuese un látigo, destrozándole la mitad del cuerpo y dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

"No puede ser…" pensó Kasumi al ver la velocidad y la fuerza del animal: había derrotado a Yoshiro como si se tratase de una mosca, y estaba claro que si este seguía con vida era simplemente porque no presentaba amenaza alguna para el Kyubi.

"Sekai, tenemos que…" comenzó a decir, a pesar de saber de que, si el zorro las notaba, no tendrían oportunidad alguna de escapar. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sekai arrodillada en el suelo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y con una mano extendida, como tratando de alcanzar algo.

"Naruto… sensei" murmuró la chica, y de inmediato Kasumi entendió qué era lo que le pasaba: si el Kyubi se había liberado (aunque fuese en una forma tan diminuta comparada con la original), ello significaba que su sensei seguramente estaba muerto. No importaba cuan fuerte fuese Naruto, nadie podía sobrevivir ni a la explosión ni al trauma que supondría tener al Kyubi saliendo del propio cuerpo.

"Sekai, tenemos que…" insistió Kasumi mientras jalaba del brazo a la chica, tratando ella también de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Como un sueño de otra vida, pasó por su mente la idea de que seguramente Shinji terminaría muerto, ya que si ninguno tenía oportunidad de escapar estando en su mejor forma, era obvio que en el estado actual del chico éste no tendría oportunidad ni de avanzar dos metros.

"¡Muévanse!" escuchó Kasumi, y por un segundo pensó que en realidad se había vuelto loca. Sin embargo, la voz no era producto de sus pensamientos acerca del chico; éste en realidad se encontraba a sus espaldas, refugiado detrás de un árbol.

"¡Shinji!" exclamó Kasumi con voz ahogada, y olvidándose de ser cortés, levantó a Sekai prácticamente en vilo y la arrastró hacia su amigo. Durante el medio minuto que tardaron en llegar detrás de los árboles, Sekai jamás despegó la mirada del imponente zorro.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" preguntó Shinji mientras Kasumi acomodaba a Sekai en el suelo, y la chica pudo ver la gravedad de las heridas del chico: la parte posterior de su camisa se encontraba completamente deshecha, apenas quedaban unos cuantos jirones de tela. Además, tenía cientos de cortes y magulladuras en la cara y los brazos, y por la gran mancha roja que se extendía sobre su abdomen, Kasumi estuvo segura de que la herida debajo de la ropa debía ser bastante fea.

"No sabemos. Naruto-sensei quedó atrapado dentro de un jutsu de agua, y después…" explicó Kasumi, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía haber sucedido aquello. "¿Y tú dónde demonios te habías metido?" preguntó de pronto, decidiendo que sería más fácil obtener una respuesta a eso.

"Aproveché una distracción suya para escabullirme" comentó Shinji de lo más calmado, y Kasumi sintió un fuerte deseo de tomar su pequeña cabeza y azotarla contra el árbol más cercano lo más fuerte que pudiese. "Fui a buscar esto; después de todo, es nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir" explicó, y en cuanto terminó de sacar una serie de pergaminos llenos de sellos de su bolsa, el rostro de Kasumi se giró como impulsado por un resorte hacia el tercer miembro del grupo, con algo muy parecido a una súplica impresa en sus facciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maldita sea…" murmuró Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de regenerarse. Era cierto que, a diferencia de su antecesor, su estructura molecular era mucho más flexible, lo que significaba que el tiempo de reacción era muchísimo más rápido, pero el hecho era que primero el rubio y después la zorra de cabello largo habían evaporado un volumen considerable de su masa corporal, y el chakra que necesitaba para reconstruirse a si mismo era bastante. No estaba preocupado por los chicos: podía acabar con ellos con su chakra agotado y con las piernas amarradas. Lo que lo tenía demasiado cerca del pánico era esa mole de chakra que sentía a su espalda: el zorro parecía haber perdido el interés en luchar, y se había conformado con cerrar sus ojos y quedarse tan quieto como una estatua. Por supuesto que Yoshiro sabía a quién estaban persiguiendo, pero según la información que tenía, era prácticamente imposible que sucediera lo que había sucedido, y sin embargo ahí estaba, buscando una manera de escapar de ese demonio que no era ni la centésima parte de aterrador de lo que era el original.

"Maldito idiota. Buen día para decidir perder el control" murmuró, mientras transformaba la última parte de su cuerpo en materia sólida, y se preparaba para buscar una oportunidad de escapar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar en algo, un dolor conocido asaltó su cuerpo, y su mano se lanzó automáticamente al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

"Maldita sea…" murmuró, mientras sentía cómo el sello maldito comenzaba a extenderse. Según lo que había escuchado, este sello era muchísimo más avanzado que el que había desarrollado Orochimaru. A diferencia de aquel, el suyo no era solamente una herramienta para obtener más poder, sino que era también un medio para controlar a aquel que lo tuviese: si quien poseía el sello maldito siquiera pensaba en escapar, un dolor como el que experimentaba Yoshiro en ese momento invadía su cuerpo, dejándolos incapacitados para moverse. Parecía que la persona que había terminado de desarrollar el sello le había dado más importancia a la lealtad de sus seguidores que a la vida de los mismos. Sin embargo, Yoshiro tenía que admitir, aparte de él mismo no podía pensar en nadie más que fuese capaz de decidir traicionar a Akatsuki. Todos tenían fe ciega en lo que Kabuto predicaba, y ya fuese por convicción o conveniencia, el caso era que el sello no presentaría un problema para ninguno de los otros.

"Muy bien, supongo que tendré que salir de aquí por las malas" murmuró, mientras comenzaba a pensar de nuevo, esta vez en una manera de salir airoso de la lucha sin tener que luchar de verdad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Venga, Sekai!" gritó Kasumi por enésima vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo que había obtenido las veces anteriores.

"Lo siento, no puedo concentrarme…" se disculpó la chica, y aunque en verdad sentía estar siendo tan inútil, una parte de su cerebro aún estaba concentrada en la mole de chakra que tenían detrás, buscando cualquier rastro del chakra de Naruto.

"Nosotros también estamos preocupados, Serizawa" le dijo Shinji, tratando de mantener un tono calmado. De nada servía poner a la chica aún más nerviosa con regaños. "Pero tenemos que confiar en Naruto. Ya casi no nos queda chakra, y tenemos que hacer esto bien si queremos sobrevivir" le recordó, y la última frase pareció atraer un poco mejor la atención de la chica.

"Muy bien, de nuevo" los llamó Sekai extendiendo ambas manos, intentando de verdad no prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba.

De nueva cuenta, los chicos comenzaron a introducir chakra en el enorme pergamino lleno de sellos que se encontraba frente a ellos: aprovechando la distracción de Yoshiro, Shinji había salido disparado a buscar el pergamino para el jutsu de invocación. Sin embargo, ya que el primer ataque había hecho pedazos toda la cabaña, le había costado bastante trabajo encontrarlo sin llamar la atención. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de que el sello de la barrera estaba destruido, el pergamino para la invocación estaba lo suficientemente intacto como para que valiese la pena intentarlo. Además, no teniendo que ocupar a Kasumi con la barrera, sería mucho más rápido invocar a Hinata.

"¡Sekai!" gritó Kasumi de nuevo, al sentir que su amiga comenzaba a perder el control otra vez. Sin embargo, esta vez su grito logró reanimar su atención, y el flujo de chakra se estabilizó.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Sekai, arriesgándose a romper el pequeño equilibrio con sus palabras.

"Está bien, Sekai. Ya casi terminamos" la tranquilizó Shinji, concentrándose más en la sensación que estaba comenzando a invadir sus sentidos: era como un tirón en la punta de sus dedos, algo así como tener a una marioneta colgando de ellos. Los tres chicos sentían lo mismo, y la misma certeza les llegó a los tres: faltaban unos segundos para que el jutsu estuviese listo.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que terminasen, dos cosas sucedieron a la vez: Yoshiro saltó desde la espesura del bosque directo hacia ellos, y el Kyubi finalmente se movió en medio del claro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡No!" alcanzó a gritar Sekai, antes de que los reflejos adquiridos en los entrenamientos la hiciesen alejarse del lugar, y mientras una parte de ella veía aliviada cómo sus dos compañeros hacían lo mismo que ella, la otra parte se concentraba en la ira y la vergüenza que le provocaba el saber que, de nuevo, estaban en una situación sumamente peligrosa por su culpa.

"¡Cuidado atrás!" le gritó Kasumi, pero ninguna advertencia podía haber llegado a tiempo. Cuando Sekai por fin se dio cuenta de que el zorro de nueve colas se acercaba lentamente a ella, Yoshiro ya había aterrizado sobre el pergamino, y la había dejado acorralada entre ambos.

"Naruto-sensei…" murmuró la chica girando la cabeza, olvidándose por completo del enemigo con la espada. No había a dónde correr; la única opción que tenía era decidir qué clase de muerte experimentaría. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Yoshiro se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, deseando que el Kyubi la golpease primero. Al menos, así su muerte no sería tan dolorosa como con el chico; estaba segura que él le haría pagar por todos los contratiempos.

"Qué…" balbuceó Shinji, justo en el instante en el que, según Sekai, tendría que estar recibiendo cualquiera de los golpes. Sin tener idea de qué esperar, abrió lentamente los ojos, y la escena con la que se encontró la confundió más que cualquier suceso de los últimos meses.

Delante de ella se encontraba el imponente Kyubi, con los ojos fijos en un punto a espaldas de ella. Una de las inmensas colas se había extendido hacia ella, pero en lugar de pasar a través de ella, había pasado por encima. Al darse cuenta de lo que había en los ojos del animal, supo que la cola debía estar bloqueando la espada del chico, y una ola de alivio como jamás había sentido invadió su cuerpo.

"Naruto-sensei…" murmuró, mirando fijamente los ojos azules del zorro. Un brillo extraño inundó estos, y Sekai estuvo segura de que había una disculpa escrita en ellos.

Antes de que pudiese pasar nada más, Sekai sintió una gran corriente de aire, y un segundo antes de que una gran explosión la sacudiese por completo, sintió que algo rodeaba so cuerpo por completo y la transportaba unos cuantos cientos de metros en menos de un segundo.

"¡Suelta!" escuchó gritar a Kasumi, pero no se molestó en tratar de buscarla. Sabía que la chica estaría bien, al igual que Shinji. Lo único que la preocupaba era esa explosión: el chakra que había en ella era muy parecido al de Naruto en su forma humana, y eso no era algo con lo que se topasen todos los días.

"Tranquilízate, Kasumi" escucho decir a Shinji, al tiempo que el zorro retiraba su cola de alrededor de su cuerpo. Alcanzó a ver cómo un par de colas hacían lo propio con los otros dos chicos, y casi soltó una carcajada al ver sus miradas aterradas y estupefactas: al parecer, por una vez ella había sido la más rápida en entender lo que sucedía.

"¿Por qué…?" trató de preguntar Kasumi, pero había tantos por qués que no supo por cual comenzar. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada, puesto que una inmensa mole de chakra se alzó en el lugar en el que hasta hacían un instante se encontraban, a unos trescientos metros de distancia. Al sentir esto, el Kyubi se colocó delante de los chicos, con la cola extendida en un abanico gigante que los dejaba enteramente protegidos.

"Quédense aquí" surgió la voz ronca del pecho del animal, y aunque los tres chicos sufrieron un escalofrío al oírla, algo familiar en ella hizo que acatasen la orden. De inmediato, el Kyubi salió disparado hacia el nuevo cráter, y en un instante los chicos quedaron fuera de la batalla.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió?" preguntó Kasumi a nadie en particular, dejándose caer de rodillas. Shinji también se puso de rodillas, incapaz de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Divertida, Sekai sacó una pequeña cantimplora de su poncho, y con paso calmado se acercó a sus amigos.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" les preguntó, mientras ofrecía de beber primero a la chica y luego al chico. "Es Naruto-sensei entrando en acción" explicó, e ignorando las miradas aterradas de ambos chicos, giro la cabeza hacia el campo de batalla, donde ya comenzaban a oírse los ruidos de la lucha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Por fin apareciste" dijo Naruto/Kyubi, al tiempo que descargaba un zarpazo sobre la figura que se mantenía de pié en medio del cráter, aparentemente sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba.

"No hubiese aparecido si no hubieses actuado de forma tan estúpida" contestó la figura, esquivando el golpe sin mayor problema.

"Sospechaba que eras tú quien estaba detrás del chico" contestó Naruto, lanzando un par de ganchos con sus colas, en un intento de atraparle por los flancos. "Ese chico Yoshiro tiene los mismos movimientos que tú" confesó, viendo como el hombre con la capa de nubes esquivaba sin mayor problema los golpes. Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, dejó caer una tercera cola en vertical, sabiendo que no podría esquivarla estando en el aire. Efectivamente, sintió como su cola chocaba contra algo duro y lo lanzaba al suelo, pero la sensación que lo inundó le hizo saber que no era el cuerpo de su enemigo lo que había golpeado.

"Ya vas a empezar con tus malditos trucos" se quejó, mientras retraía las tres colas que tenía extendidas. Cuando el polvo causado por el aterrizaje del hombre se disipó, pudo ver finalmente a un individuo de lo más extraño: con cabello y piel azules, grandes dientes serrados, y sosteniendo una espada del mismo tamaño que él envuelta en vendajes.

"¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Kisame?" preguntó el zorro, enseñando de manera inconsciente los dientes.


	20. Revelaciones

_Bueno, aquí dejando el capítulo veinte de este fic que, la verdad sea dicha, ha llegado mucho más lejos y me ha enganchado más de lo que creí posible. Como siempre, antes de dejarlos leer tengo unas cuantas cosas molestas que decir, así que si odian estas charlas del autor, siéntanse libres de pasar directo a la historia ^_^_

_Con el capítulo pasado, recibí un review distinto a todo los demás. Una persona me dijo que mi fic la estaba hartando, ya que no había habido más momentos NaruHina desde hace varios capítulos. Antes que nada, quiero decirles que no me molesta para nada esa clase de reviews; por el contrario, me encanta que me hagan ver qué creen que hace falta o está fallando. Sin embargo, si quiero dejar una cosa en claro: la historia no va solo de NaruHina. Aunque al principio fuera así, ahora mismo siento que lo que sucede con los demás personajes y con ellos mismos como personas es más importante que su historia de pareja. No puedo decir cuanto vaya a tardar en empezar de nuevo a ponerle miel al fic, aunque si estoy seguro que antes o después lo haré. Así que, si son de los que están decepcionados por esta situación, les pido una disculpa, pero la historia continuara de esa manera durante un tiempo. Si quieren dejar de leerla, bueno, están en su derecho (aunque en lo particular quisiera que siguieran xD), y si son capaces de aguantar toda la "paja" que meto, pues muchas gracias xD_

_Y bueno, para acabar, quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo a todos. Este capítulo se suponía vendría junto con otro como regalo de año nuevo, pero bueno, las fiestas no me dejaron ni escribir ni subirlo. Trataré de estar subiendo capítulos más regularmente, y espero que ustedes sigan dejando sus reviews (que es lo más importante xD), pero sobre todo disfrutando esta historia._

_Bueno, ahí queda eso. _

* * *

"¿Qué demonios quieres, Kisame?" preguntó Naruto, enseñando los dientes de manera inconsciente.

"Vaya, Naruto-kun" se burló Kisame, mirando a un inconsciente Yoshiro a sus pies. Sin darle ninguna importancia, de una patada lo mando volando en dirección al bosque, y solo después de casi romper un árbol fue que se detuvo. "No pareces muy feliz de verme" bromeó, mientras retiraba lentamente las vendas de alrededor de Samehada.

"La verdad, me has hecho mucho más sencilla la misión" confesó Naruto/Kyubi, mientras comenzaba a moverse alrededor del Akatsuki, una parte de su mente concentrada aún en los chicos. "Pensar que me has traído tú mismo la espada… casi parece como si no te importara" sugirió, en un intento de sacarle algo de información a su enemigo antes de terminar con él.

"Bueno, la verdad es que, si por mi fuese, te hubiésemos atacado directamente en tu aldea" explicó Kisame, mientras flexionaba los brazos como preparándose para atacar. "Pero él me pidió que trajese al chico a la misión, así que no tuve otra opción que atraerte. Y él no dejó de darme la lata con lo de la espada" agregó, y sin más se lanzó hacia Naruto con la espada lista, pero cuando llego a dónde este estaba, lo único que sucedió fue que recibió un golpe tremendo, el cual a duras penas consiguió bloquear con su espada.

"Eso no es justo, Naruto-kun" se quejó Kisame, mientras se levantaba con lentitud. "Sabes que no puedo competir contigo cuando tienes esa forma. ¿Por qué no te quitas el traje de monstruo y luchamos de igual a igual?" sugirió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Como si fuese a caer en algo así" le espetó Naruto, y de inmediato se lanzó al ataque. Tal y como dijera Kisame, no había manera de que compitiese con él en velocidad, y durante un minuto lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir a duras penas una parte de los golpes del zorro. Finalmente, uno de ellos lo mando lo suficientemente lejos como para romper el ritmo de la paliza, y Naruto vio confundido cómo Kisame se levantaba como si no hubiese recibido un solo golpe.

"Eso duele bastante, ¿sabes?" se quejó Kisame, como si estuviesen simplemente jugando al "yo te pego, tú me pegas. "Pero, igual que siempre, sigues perdiendo la concentración a media batalla, ¿verdad?" observó, y la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro le dijo a Naruto que algo había ido mal.

De repente, una corriente de chakra oscuro cubrió por completo el campo de batalla, y los ojos de Naruto se vieron arrastrados hacia el lugar en donde había quedado tendido Yoshiro. Sorprendido, Naruto vio a través del Kyubi la llama de chakra oscuro que cubría el cuerpo del chico, y experimentó un _deja vu_ al ver como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a cambiar: un patrón de líneas irregulares le cubría por completo, iluminándose de manera intermitente de un color dorado. Cuando la tinta hubo cubierto cada milímetro de piel, la figura de Yoshiro comenzó a sufrir cambios a su vez, tomando la silueta de algo entre una serpiente y un dinosaurio, todo su cuerpo formado por nada más que agua.

"¡Jouichi-sensei!" gritó Yoshiro, y una segunda voz resonó al fondo de la suya, como si hubiese dos seres dentro de él. Sin embargo, ningún extraño contestó su grito, y Naruto tuvo una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué le han hecho a este chico?" preguntó Naruto/Kyubi, tratando de decidir cuál de los dos sería una mayor amenaza para los chicos: era obvio que Yoshiro estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, pero Kisame podía aprovechar cualquier hueco para acabar con ellos, si es que sabía quiénes eran los chicos, o por qué habían ido con él.

"Nada en contra de su voluntad, te lo aseguro" contestó Kisame, con una inocencia fingida que estuvo a punto de sacar a Naruto de sus casillas. "Él mismo vino a pedir que le colocásemos el sello; es solo que no se molesto en escuchar las advertencias de Kabuto" explicó, mientras intentaba encontrar una abertura en la defensa de Naruto.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" preguntó Naruto, mientras veía como lo que desde el interior de Yoshiro comenzaban a subir cientos de pequeñas burbujas, como si su cuerpo hecho de agua estuviese hirviendo.

"Ya conoces esta parte del sello, ¿o no?" preguntó Kisame, sin mostrar ninguna intención de romper la tregua momentánea. "Sasuke-kun tenía un sello bastante parecido. O eso me dijo Itachi" comentó, y se dio cuenta de que la mención de su antiguo compañero hacía que el pelo del zorro se erizase aún más. "¿Malos recuerdos?" se burló, mirando de reojo hacia Yoshiro.

"_**Parece que está esperando algo**_" comentó el Kyubi dentro de su propia mente, la voz más clara que en ningún otro momento. Había muchas cosas que a Naruto le disgustaban acerca de su transformación, pero estaba claro que el zorro era un gran aliado. "_**No deja de mirar hacia el chico. Debes darte prisa**_" apuró a Naruto, y gracias al nuevo nivel en el que compartían sus pensamientos, el rubio pudo darse cuenta de que el Kyubi lamentaba no tener el control sobre su cuerpo.

"_Muy bien_" contestó Naruto, todavía dentro de su cabeza. Después, sin ninguna clase de advertencia, se lanzó hacia Kisame, y por primera vez logró tomarlo completamente desprevenido.

"¡Sí!" gruñó Naruto/Kyubi, mientras sentía como sus garras perforaban la piel del hombre tiburón igual que si fuese mantequilla. Sin embargo, su alegría duró solo unos cuantos segundos: de inmediato notó que algo iba mal.

"_**Su chakra no ha cambiado**_" le informó el Kyubi, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en una razón para ello: un rugido igual de poderoso que el de ellos mismos sacudió el ambiente, y al mismo tiempo que miraban cómo Yoshiro se lanzaba hacia los chicos, sintieron un golpe tremendo en su flanco izquierdo, y al dolor del mismo se sumó la desagradable sensación de pérdida de chakra.

"Maldito…" gruñó Naruto/Kyubi, poniéndose de pié. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre bastante viejo a quien no habían visto nunca. Sin embargo, su abdomen estaba atravesado por cuatro cortes bastante profundos, y tantos los pequeños ojos como la tremenda espada serrada que sostenía en su mano le hicieron saber que había algo que aún no había entendido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"¡Aquí viene!" gritó Shinji, pero de poco sirvió su advertencia. Ninguno de los tres tuvo tiempo de pensar en hacer nada antes de que la mole de agua en la que se había convertido Yoshiro se estampase en el espacio que había entre los tres, mandándolos a cada uno en diferentes direcciones.

"¡LOS MATARÉ!" gritó Yoshiro, pero a pesar de su convicción, no pudo decidirse de inmediato sobre cuál sería su primer blanco.

"Shinji…. Kasumi…" gimió Sekai, sin poder ponerse de pié debido a la conmoción del golpe. Frustrada, solo pudo ver cómo sus compañeros trataban de ponerse en pié, y una oleada de pánico la inundó al darse cuenta por sus expresiones de que ninguno tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

"¡MUERE!" gritó Yoshiro, girándose hacia Kasumi y lanzando un chorro de agua de lo que debería ser su brazo. La chica apenas pudo moverse lo suficiente como para evitar un impacto directo, pero aún así el líquido a presión cortó limpiamente su brazo derecho, dejándola a merced del chico. "¡HE DICHO MUERE, PERRA!" se quejó Yoshiro, lanzando otro chorro de agua. Sin embargo, antes de que este golpease a Kasumi, una muralla de fuego se interpuso entre ambos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para evaporar todo el líquido.

"¡MALDITO ENANO!" bramó el chico girándose hacia Shinji, quien a duras penas había podido hacer a tiempo el jutsu.

"¡Shinji!" gritó Sekai, sabiendo que esta vez no había manera de parar el ataque. Kasumi estaba fuera del juego, y Shinji no tenía fuerzas por haber protegido a la otra chica. La única que quedaba era ella, pero era más que obvio que no tenía una sola oportunidad contra ese monstruo.

En un segundo, las mismas imágenes que la atormentaban por las noches cruzaron su mente: la matanza, el fuego, y la imagen de su madre perdiendo la vida a manos de los enemigos de su aldea.

Sin embargo, esta vez las imágenes no fueron lo único que llegó a ella: como en un sueño, pudo escuchar a Naruto como si este estuviese junto a ella, y finalmente comprendió lo que había estado haciendo mal.

"_Si quieres evitar que eso vuelva a pasar, entonces vuélvete más fuerte; lo suficiente como para proteger a toda la gente que es importante para ti" _retumbaron las palabras del rubio en su cerebro, y en una milésima de segundo tomó una decisión.

"¡Aquí!" gritó, lanzándose hacia el frente, y rogando porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer funcionase. "**¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" gritó, mientras formaba los sellos con las manos y creaba varios pares de clones. Afortunadamente, el nivel de atención de Yoshiro parecía ser bastante más bajo que antes, y los gritos de Sekai fueron suficientes para atraer su atención. "¡Atácame, bastardo!" le retó, y de inmediato dispersó a los clones alrededor del chico. Confundido, Yoshiro comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, tratando de adivinar a cual de todas atacar primero. Fue ese el momento en que Sekai aprovechó para llevar a cabo su alocado plan: cada uno de los clones tomó un par de kunais con notas explosivas atadas, y con una sincronización asombrosa los lanzaron hacia el centro del círculo, al lugar donde se encontraba el chico. Inmediatamente, la mitad de los clones juntaron sus manos frente a ellos, y como una sola gritaron el nombre del jutsu.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō**" exclamaron, y pareció que un torbellino acababa de nacer en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba Yoshiro: cada una creó una corriente de aire frio que impulsó sus kunais hacia adelante, y finalmente los clavaron en el cuerpo de Yoshiro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para encajar incluso la empuñadora.

"¡Ahora!" gritó la Sekai original, y mientras los clones que no habían realizado la técnica procedían a hacerlo, ella liberaba los sellos que se encontraban en las notas, dispersando a Yoshiro en cientos de direcciones. Cuando el caos causado por la explosión se calmo, Sekai suspiró aliviada al ver que no había nadie en medio del claro, y sin decir una palabra, disperso a los clones que había creado, y acto seguido se dejó caer de rodillas, con el cuerpo totalmente exhausto por el esfuerzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Qué demonios hiciste, Serizawa?" preguntó Kasumi un minuto más tarde, cuando Sekai recobró la consciencia.

"Kasumi…" murmuró Sekai, alegre de ver que su amiga se encontraba bien. Dedicó un segundo a regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga, antes de incorporarse un poco y mirar a Shinji, quien se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, ambas manos unidas frente a él, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, obviamente tratando de concentrarse en algo. "Me alegro que estén bien" exclamó, mientras se recargaba un poco sobre el regazo de Kasumi. En verdad, había tenido mucha suerte de que su plan funcionase de una manera tan perfecta; si no hubiese sido así, el cansancio producido por el sobreesfuerzo la hubiese dejado a merced de Yoshiro.

"Todavía no termina" le indicó Shinji, y a pesar del tono preocupado de su voz, Sekai pensó que las cosas no estaban tan mal como hacia tres minutos. "No has acabado con él; simplemente esparciste su cuerpo alrededor del campo" le indicó, mientras recorría el claro con la mirada, buscando un indicio de por dónde iba a reaparecer el enemigo.

"Ya lo sé" contestó Sekai, recordando lo que había visto cuando Kasumi se había quedado a defenderla. "Por eso mismo utilicé esa técnica fūton; las corrientes de aire fría y caliente sirvieron para eso" explicó, y no pudo contener una sonrisa orgullosa. En verdad, había sido una estrategia de primera, tomando en cuenta que la había ido pensando sobre la marcha.

"De todas maneras, no podemos bajar la guardia" le indicó Shinji, y sus palabras frenaron un poco la alegría de su compañera. "Ahora mismo está dentro de mi barrera, así que sabré en qué momento recupera su forma. Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Kasumi, quien había aplicado un vendaje a su brazo de cualquier manera.

"Esa transformación" contestó el chico, clavando la mirada en el horizonte. "No solo cambió su forma, también su velocidad y su chakra aumentaron" explicó, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de ambas chicas. "Seguramente, el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse será mayor que antes, así que tenemos que pensar en algo antes de que termine de regenerarse" les indicó, haciendo que las chicas pusiesen el mismo ceño fruncido que él tenía.

"Por lo visto, el fuego y las explosiones funcionan bastante bien" comentó Kasumi, recordando su propia pelea y lo que había visto en la de Sekai. "Si pudiésemos atraparlo entre dos jutsus de fuego…"

"No es posible" la atajó Shinji, ganándose una mirada aireada de la chica. "Sekai es la que está en mejor condición de los tres, físicamente, y no conoce ningún jutsu de fuego lo suficientemente fuerte" explicó. "Por otro lado, dudo mucho que tú tengas chakra suficiente para hacer algo de provecho, y yo ya estoy haciendo bastante con mantener la barrera" terminó.

"Aún así, no podemos simplemente hacerlo explotar para siempre" se quejó Kasumi, enojada por el comentario de Shinji. "Tarde o temprano nos quedaremos sin notas explosivas, y entonces…"

"¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?" le preguntó Shinji, comenzando a exasperarse con su amiga. "En caso de que lográsemos terminar el jutsu, lo único que conseguiríamos sería desmayarnos igual que Sekai por agotamiento de Chakra, y si fallamos…"

"Entonces no hay que fallar" lo interrumpió Sekai, haciendo que las miradas de ambos se clavasen en ella. Lentamente se puso de pié, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en la mejor manera de terminar aquello con un solo golpe.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Shinji, molesto. "Mientras no podamos calentarlo lo suficiente…"

"Ya sé cómo podemos lograrlo" declaró Sekai, decidida a no dejar ver el miedo que sentía. Después de todo, el que eso resultase dependía enteramente de ella; por una vez, quería serle útil al equipo cuando realmente la necesitaban.


	21. Control

_Todavía no puedo creer que esté escribiendo a tal velocidad, sobre todo porque en estas últimas dos semanas he hecho lo que hice en cuatro meses =P pero aún así, me alegro de poder decirles que aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic que, por alguna razón, tanta gente disfruta._

_Antes de dejarlos leer, como siempre, quisiera hacer un par de comentarios:_

_Primero, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo el fic a pesar de que parecía haberse estancado. La verdad sea dicha, no sabía en qué me metía cuando decidí escribir esta batalla. Casi nada terminó igual de cómo lo planee en un principio, pero creo que puedo decir que el resultado es bastante bueno. Ahora sí, ya que este quebradero de cabeza particular terminó, creo que la velocidad de trabajo seguirá siendo la misma en los próximos capítulos. Aunque falta ver qué demonios es lo que va a pasar (pedazo de autor estoy hecho)_

_Segundo, ya dije en el capítulo anterior que algunas gentes me habían comentado acerca de la falta de romance en la historia. En verdad, siento que era más bien que estaban hastiados de esta batalla en particular (y, la verdad sea dicha, yo mismo llegué a sentirme así por momentos), pero no encontraron el valor para herirme de esa manera (3). Sin embargo, si quiero dejar en claro que este no es un fic que vaya solamente de sentimientos, ni que vaya solamente de Naruto y Hinata. Los demás miembros de los 12 de Konoha tendrán también sus momentos, y puede que incluso mis pequeñas creaciones tengan bastante protagonismo a ratos. Así que, para dejar en claro que la cosa va mas allá del más puro NaruHina, decidí cambiar la categoría de Hurt/Comfort por la de Adventure. Así que, están avisados: puede llegar un momento en el que no se hable para nada de Naruto y Hinata. Espero que aún así sigan leyendo, pero si no... pues gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad ^_^_

_Un saludo, y los dejo con este capi mega largo_

* * *

"¿Quién demonios eres?" preguntó Naruto/Kyubi, olvidándose por un segundo de Yoshiro y los chicos. La verdad sea dicha, veía muy poco probable que sus alumnos pudiesen aguantar demasiado tiempo frente al chico en la forma en la que se encontraba, pero confiaba en que podrían hacerlo mientras él resolvía este misterio.

Frete a él se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, con el cabello totalmente gris, la cara llena de arrugas, y con un hitai-ite de la Aldea de la Lluvia. A pesar de que Naruto estaba seguro de que no había visto al hombre nunca antes, la sonrisa de este le hacía pensar que él sabía perfectamente quién era él. Y si a todo ello le sumaba los tremendos cortes que recorrían su torso y que sostenía a Samehada en su mano derecha, era obvio hasta para él que algo no iba bien ahí.

"_**Su aura es igual a la de ese hombre**_" comentó el Kyubi en su cabeza, mandándole a Naruto la imagen de Kisame. "_**Pero no parece ser un disfraz ni una ilusión, y el chakra es totalmente distinto**_" sentenció, y Naruto pudo sentir que la curiosidad del zorro comenzaba a nacer.

"_No sé qué pase, pero estoy seguro de que fue él a quien golpeamos antes_" dijo Naruto, recordando perfectamente la sensación de sus garras rompiendo tela y carne.

"¿Sorprendido, Naruto-kun?" preguntó el hombre con una voz rasposa, como si hubiese estado tomando demasiado sake durante demasiado tiempo. "Pensé que, con tu mente privilegiada, ya habrías resuelto el acertijo" bromeó, mientras se arrancaba lo que quedaba de su camisa y se miraba las heridas, igual que si fuesen simples raspones. "Eso va a dolerle mañana" comentó, causando aún más confusión en Naruto.

"¿Quieres decir que no te duele ahora mismo?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de sacar algo en claro de todo aquello.

"Bueno, la verdad es que me ha dolido por un instante. Por eso mismo he tenido que terminar la técnica…" confesó, mientras flexionaba los brazos igual que lo hiciera Kisame minutos antes. "En realidad no pensaba mostrarte esto aún, pero ya que estamos en ello…" agregó con una sonrisa, y sin ninguna clase de advertencia se lanzó hacia Naruto, a una velocidad tan alta que logró tomar a Naruto por sorpresa.

"_¡Demonios!_" pensó Naruto cuando aun se encontraba en el aire. Utilizando los instintos del Kyubi, giró de una manera imposible y logró aterrizar sobre sus cuatro patas, aunque el impulso de su vuelo hizo que derrapara varias decenas de metros, dejando cuatro grandes surcos en el suelo.

"¡Te tengo!" escuchó de pronto detrás de él, y apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia adelante antes de que Samehada cayese como un martillo sobre el lugar donde había estado su cabeza.

"_Es demasiado rápido_" pensó Naruto, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte del zorro. Cuando finalmente aterrizó, su enemigo no se veía por ninguna parte, y el rastro de chakra también había desaparecido. De pronto, una gran explosión proveniente del lugar donde se encontraban los chicos hizo que se preocupara durante un segundo, pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió el chakra de Yoshiro dispersado por todo el lugar; era obvio que habían encontrado una manera de hacerlo volar una vez más.

"¡No te distraigas!" escuchó de nuevo el grito detrás de él, pero el hombre se llevó una decepción al encontrarse con tres inmensas colas cerrándole el paso: esta vez, Naruto estaba preparado para el ataque, y sin ninguna dilación aprisionó al extraño entre sus colas, dejando apenas espacio para que pudiese hablar.

"Habla de una vez" le ordeno Naruto/Kyubi clavando sus ojos en él, mientras que con una de sus colas tomada a Samehada y la lanzaba lo más lejos posible. "¿Quién eres, qué quieres, y por qué demonios tenías la espada de Kisame?" comenzó el interrogatorio Naruto, apretando un poco más fuerte con cada pregunta que hacía. Sin embargo, parecía como si el hombre no fuese consciente de su situación: no era que no tuviese miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, sino que ni siquiera parecía tener dificultad para respirar.

"¿Por qué mejor no jugamos un poco, Naruto-kun?" preguntó el hombre, ganándose un apretón especialmente fuerte. "¿Acaso no tienes ni siquiera una suposición de qué puede estar sucediendo? Vamos, que no es como si no hubieses visto esto antes" le ofreció a Naruto, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espina.

"No es posible que controles el cuerpo sin utilizar parte de tu chakra" le espetó Naruto, y la frase pareció más una súplica que una afirmación. "La desventaja de ese jutsu es que la persona toma tu apariencia física, te guste o no" afirmó, y a sus palabras siguió una risa demasiado parecida a la de Kisame como para dudar de lo que veía.

"Muy bien, parece que ya has recordado" se burló Jouichi. "Hace poco viste esta misma técnica, el día del ataque a Konoha" recordó el hombre, aún en la misma posición en la que había sido capturado. "Y también hace unos años, cuando ibas de camino a rescatar al Kazekage" agregó, y una media sonrisa cubrió su rostro. "Aunque, a decir verdad, esta técnica no es la misma que tú ya conoces" confesó, clavando sus ojos en los de Naruto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó este, nervioso.

"Bueno… primero que nada, ya viste que puedo controlar el cuerpo de alguien sin necesidad de usar mi propio chakra o mi apariencia. Aún así, tengo un control completo sobre este hombre" comenzó a explicar, recargando su cabeza en la cola de Naruto como si se tratase de una almohada. "Tiene algunas desventajas, por supuesto, ya que no puedo usar ningún ninjutsu que él no sepa, pero por otro lado…" comenzó a decir, y en ese momento Naruto comenzó a sentir una fuerza sobrehumana que empujaba desde dentro de la jaula hecha con sus colas.

"¿Qué…?" balbuceó, pero el empuje era tan fuerte que le era imposible contrarrestarlo y hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Ya que el cuerpo es esencialmente una marioneta en lugar de un disfraz, puedo usarlo sin preocuparme por las limitaciones físicas" explicó, exhibiendo de nuevo su sonrisa maniaca. "De esa manera, puedo seguir luchando y moviéndome aún cuando me arranques ambas piernas" terminó Jouichi, al mismo tiempo que deshacía el agarre del zorro. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, lanzó una pierna hacia arriba a una velocidad impresionante, lanzándolo en dirección contraria a donde estaban los chicos.

"Maldita sea…" balbuceó Naruto, intentando ponerse de pié. Sin embargo, ni siquiera sus sentidos agudizados por su actual forma pudieron sentir al hombre acercándose, moviéndose más rápido que él mismo.

"No puedes alcanzarme, no puedes verme, y no puedes huir" se burló Jouichi, acompañando cada afirmación con un pisotón a la espalda del zorro. "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Naruto-kun?" agregó, viendo con sorpresa cómo el cuerpo del zorro comenzaba a emanar un brillo cegador. Cuando por fin le fue posible ver, se dio cuenta de que el chico había regresado a su forma humana, y la mirada en su rostro era la de alguien que se encuentra solo y sin oportunidades.

"No falta mucho" habló finalmente Shinji, después de varios minutos de silencio.

Los tres chicos se encontraban con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que Yoshiro volviese a regenerarse para llevar a cabo su plan. Aunque, para empezar, no sabían si estando desperdigado por todo el campo el chico era capaz de escuchar lo que ellos decían. Sin embargo, ese era un riesgo que tenían que tomar; si las cosas no salían bien, tendrían que improvisar algo. Eso, o morir.

"¿Recuerdan lo que tienen que hacer?" preguntó Sekai, a lo que sus compañeros respondieron con asentimientos de cabeza. Finalmente, Shinji abrió los ojos de golpe, y las chicas entendieron que había llegado el momento.

"¡MALDITA!" se escuchó el grito de Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que varias docenas de hilos de agua salían desde el suelo, juntándose todas en una gran burbuja suspendida a unos centímetros arriba del suelo. En cuanto hubo recuperado su forma, Yoshiro saltó de inmediato hacia Sekai, quien apenas alcanzó a cubrirse de manera que el golpe no la matase, aunque quedó atontada durante varios segundos.

"¡¿Crees que puedes vencerme?!" exclamó Yoshiro, siguiéndola aún cuando se encontraba en el aire. "¡¿Crees que esas técnicas de mierda van a poder conmigo?!" dijo, mientras volvía a golpear a Sekai justo en las costillas, empapándole la ropa y mandándola a volar.

"Aguanta, Sekai…" murmuró Kasumi a unos metros, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada. Sabía que su amiga debía estar sufriendo bastante, pero Yoshiro se había regenerado más rápido de lo previsto, dejándolos cortos de tiempo para regenerar chakra.

Durante un minuto, Kasumi y Shinji miraron frustrados como su amiga era lanzada de un lado al otro del campo; el chico obviamente se había olvidado de matarla, y estaba concentrado en causarle el mayor dolor posible.

"¡Listo!" gritó Shinji, saltando hacia la acción un segundo antes que Kasumi. Ambos lanzaron sus últimas bombas de humo hacia donde se encontraba Yoshiro, quien al estar totalmente enfocado en Sekai no se dio cuenta de lo que hacían.

"¡Rápido!" gritó Kasumi, y de inmediato sintió la presencia de Sekai alejándose del chico. Con una sincronización perfecta, los tres chicos realizaron distintos sellos con sus manos, y a distintos tiempo realizó cada uno su jutsu.

"**Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu**" exclamó Sekai, haciendo que un gran domo de tierra surgiera desde el suelo, atrapando a Yoshiro dentro.

"**Gamayudan**" exclamó Kasumi, lanzando una lluvia de aceite desde su boca que empapó por completo el domo.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**" terminó Shinji, lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia el domo, encendiendo todo el aceite que se había acumulado. De inmediato, el chico volvió a sentarse, y levantó de nuevo la barrera que había estado usando antes, para poder medir el nivel de chakra de Yoshiro.

"¿Lo conseguimos?" preguntó Sekai, con el rostro contraído por el esfuerzo de mantener el domo. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus compañeros contestó, ya que Kasumi seguía escupiendo ráfagas de aceite para mantener encendido el fuego, y Shinji también estaba usando sus últimas reservas de chakra para levantar la barrera.

"Su chakra está disminuyendo, pero a este paso, caeremos muertos antes de terminar con él" les informó Shinji medio minuto más tarde. "Además, algo está cambiando, aunque no puedo decir qué…" explicó, y de golpe abrió los ojos preocupado, clavándolos en el domo.

"¡Corran!" gritó, pero su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde: al segundo siguiente, el domo de piedra de Sekai voló en mil pedazos, lanzando a los tres en distintas direcciones, y liberando una gran cantidad de vapor almacenado dentro.

"¡MUERAN!" alcanzó a escuchar Sekai, y después solo escuchó un rugido ensordecedor en los oídos, acompañado por un fuerte viento.

"¡¿AHORA QUÉ?!" escuchó después, confundida. Levantando la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, se encontró con la visión más esperanzadora que había tenido nunca: en medio de un pequeño cráter se encontraba Hinata, con una nota explosiva en una mano, y la katana desenfundada en la otra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Eso es todo, chico?" preguntó Jouichi, mientras seguía pateando a Naruto en las costillas, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño sin mandarlo a volar. "Con todo el escándalo que haces, uno pensaría que serías más fuerte que esto"

Durante unos instantes, pareció como si el chico hubiese caído muerto ahí mismo, pero cuando Jouichi finalmente se detuvo a revisar, se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en él.

"¿Qué demonios…?" exclamó, alejándose de un salto de Naruto. Vio cómo el chico se ponía de pié lentamente, y cuando por fin pudo darle una mirada a su rostro, se dio cuenta de que en efecto algo había cambiado: alrededor de los ojos tenía unos extraños aros rojos, y sus pupilas se habían convertido en dos rectángulos acostados.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Jouichi, nervioso por primera vez desde que Naruto lo descubriese.

"Es la técnica que va a acabar contigo" contestó parcamente el rubio, lanzándose de inmediato hacia él. Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en un combate puramente físico, lanzando y bloqueando los golpes a una velocidad de vértigo.

Cuando finalmente hubo una pausa en la lucha, Naruto creó rápidamente un par de clones, lo cuales se alejaron en direcciones opuestas, lo cual puso aún más nervioso a Jouichi.

"¿Para qué son esos clones?" preguntó el hombre, a lo que Naruto contestó solamente con una sonrisa. "Esto no figuraba en ningún informe. ¿Lo has aprendido en estos dos años?"

"Estoy seguro que lo has visto antes" respondió irónicamente el chico. "Aunque, a decir verdad, no es la misma técnica de antes" agregó, al tiempo que su apariencia regresaba a la normalidad.

"¡Pues, sea lo que sea, se acabó!" gritó Jouichi viendo la oportunidad, y se lanzó como bólido hacia el chico, golpeándolo con toda su fuerza en medio del pecho, y sintió unas cuantas gotas de sangre salpicarle el rostro. Por su parte, Naruto salió disparado por enésima vez ese día, y siguió volando hasta que un árbol lo detuvo.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente. Si me permites…" comenzó a decir Jouichi, volteándose hacia donde suponía estaban los chicos. Sin embargo, un movimiento detrás de él lo hizo girarse de nuevo, y al ver a Naruto de nuevo con las extrañas marcas y con un Rasengan en la mano, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacerse a un lado: el Rasengan impactó de lleno en su hombro, y el chakra dentro de él estaba tan comprimido que le arrancó el brazo y parte del hombro.

"No bajes la guardia" le dijo Naruto, dando un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, en lugar de gritar de dolor o caer desmayado, Jouichi volvió a regalarle esa sonrisa maniaca, mientras una fuente de sangre emanaba desde su pecho.

"¿Qué no te dije ya que el daño físico no me afecta?" se mofó, y para enfatizar sus palabras se lanzó a la misma velocidad de antes hacia el chico, dejando tras de sí un río de sangre fresca.

A pesar de la ausencia de dolor en Jouichi, pronto quedó claro que la ventaja que tenía Naruto era demasiado grande, y el cuerpo del hombre terminó aún más dañado de lo que ya estaba.

"¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que golpear?" se burló Jouichi un minuto más tarde, y para entonces no había parte de su cuerpo que no mostrase cortes o magulladuras. "Ya te he dicho que el dolor físico no me afecta; si quieres vencerme, tienes que deshacer por completo este cuerpo"

"Eso es algo que ya he contemplado" respondió parcamente Naruto, y en ese momento un ruido ensordecedor llenó por completo los oídos de ambos. Aprovechando el segundo de distracción en Jouichi, Naruto se lanzó hacia él con un kunai en la mano, clavándoselo en el pié tan profundamente que termino enterrado en el suelo.

"Antes de terminar con esto, dime una cosa" pidió Naruto, cuando hubo recuperado la vertical. "¿Es ese chico uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru?" preguntó, señalando sobre su hombro al lugar en donde habían dejado a los chicos.

"Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar tú mismo" contestó Jouichi secamente, y regalándole una sonrisa final a Naruto, observó como el clon restante salía de entre los árboles y se acercaba a ellos, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza un enorme Rasenshuriken.

Al mismo tiempo que la técnica impactaba en Jouichi, reduciendo su cuerpo a pequeñas partículas, Naruto pudo escuchar un grito de frustración de Yoshiro, y teniendo finalmente tiempo para concentrarse en los chakras de sus alumnos, se dio cuenta de que había una quinta firma de chakra ahí.

"Así que lograron llamarla…" se dijo a sí mismo, para después caer desmayado en el lugar en el que se encontraba. A unos metros de él, en el bosque, una pequeña sombra se revolvió, aparentemente nerviosa por el desenlace de la pelea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"¡Hinata-sensei!" gritó Sekai, y no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara a causa de la alegría. Era obvio que su estrategia no había tenido posibilidad de funcionar, y la aparición de Hinata era lo único que los había salvado de una muerte segura.

"Quédate quieta, Sekai" le indicó Hinata, mientras observaba con su Byakugan la desastrosa red de chakra de Yoshiro, quien a pesar de su cambiada apariencia seguía conservando la misma firma de chakra que antes. Además, también pudo ver cómo el segundo enemigo quedaba reducido a nada, y una vez más le asaltó un gran nerviosismo al contemplar el poder real de Naruto. "¿Hay algo que puedas decirme acerca del enemigo?" preguntó, mientras Yoshiro seguía observándola fijamente, como tratando de decidir la mejor manera de atacar.

"Bueno…" trató de pensar Sekai, pero la intensidad de las emociones recientes le habían hecho olvidar todo lo que había sucedido antes. Afortunadamente, Shinji habló por ella desde donde se encontraba.

"Parece ser alguna clase de sello como los que usaban los soldados que atacaron la villa hace poco" le explicó Shinji, haciendo que Hinata diese un respingo. Se suponía que la información del ataque había sido clasificada como secreto de rango S, así que no se les había explicado nada de ello a nadie que no fuese Jounin o ANBU (con excepción de Naruto, por supuesto). "No ha utilizado ningún jutsu desde que se transformó, y su velocidad de regeneración es más alta que antes. Los jutsus de fuego funcionan bastante bien, aunque todo lo que hacen es retrasarlo" agregó, dejando sorprendida de nuevo a Hinata por su agilidad mental.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que a menos que lo evaporemos todo de golpe no podremos destruirlo?" resumió Hinata, haciendo una mueca ante su propio comentario. Sin embargo, su atención se vio atraída totalmente por la visión de Naruto desplomándose en el suelo, y su cara de consternación fue lo suficientemente obvia como para que Yoshiro la notase.

"¡Muere!" gritó de pronto, sobresaltando a los tres chicos, lanzando un finísimo chorro de agua a presión en dirección a Hinata. Afortunadamente, Sekai estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para intervenir, y sin muchos miramientos le propinó una patada tremenda en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, lanzándola al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar el chorro de agua. Ambas chicas pudieron ver como un mechón de cabello caía por el espacio entre sus cabezas, y Hinata se dijo a sí misma que había sido una estúpida por descuidarse de esa manera.

"Chicos, quiero que vayan a donde está Naruto" les ordenó, y al ver las caras de sorpresa de estos, agregó. "No se preocupen, ya ha terminado con su batalla, pero aún está demasiado débil, y se ha vuelto a desmayar" les explicó, logrando que Sekai recuperase de golpe suficiente energía como para ponerse de pié.

"¿Segura que estarás bien?" preguntó Shinji, mientras trataba también de levantarse.

"Soy parte de las fuerzas especiales de Konoha, Royama-san" le soltó Hinata, con una sonrisa sardónica. "Terminaré con esto en menos de un minuto" se mofó, y sus palabras fueron la señal para que los chicos comenzasen a avanzar lentamente hacia su otro sensei.

"Y ahora…" murmuró Hinata, forzándose a concentrarse exclusivamente en el chico que tenía enfrente. "Es tiempo de acabar con esto" dijo, y de nuevo sus palabras parecieron ser el catalizador del movimiento, puesto que inmediatamente Yoshiro disparó de nuevo un chorro de agua a presión, y Hinata apenas alcanzó a saltar hacia un lado para evadir el ataque.

"¡Pensé que acabarías conmigo en un minuto!" le dijo Yoshiro, al parecer contento de no tener que preocuparse más por los chicos.

"Apenas han pasado diez segundos" respondió la ANBU, evadiendo de nuevo un chorro de agua. Lo mismo sucedió unas cuantas veces más, hasta que Hinata terminó aterrizando en el mismo punto en donde había empezado.

"Y bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ahora?" preguntó Yoshiro, mientras concentraba en su parte frontal una gran burbuja de agua, al parecer preparando un chorro de agua especialmente grande.

"Un minuto exacto" murmuró Hinata, y para sorpresa de Yoshiro, formó a una velocidad impactante una complicada serie de sellos, para después colocar ambas manos en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde había un pergamino escondido entre la tierra.

"¡NO!" gritó Yoshiro, dejando salir el agua que había estado preparando. Sin embargo, su intento fue en vano, puesto que al impactar contra la barrera que había levantado Hinata, el líquido se evaporó igual que su hubiese caído en el mismo sol.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Yoshiro, girando la cabeza para ver que la barrera lo rodeaba por completo.

"Es una variante del Shishienjin, una barrera que utilizó Orochimaru para asesinar al Tercer Hokage" explicó Hinata, lamentando no tener a nadie a quien encargar la barrera. "Originalmente se hacía con cuatro ninjas en cada esquina, pero con unos cuantos arreglos, es posible realizarla estando totalmente solo, aunque cuesta trabajo" indicó, observando como Yoshiro lanzaba varios chorros de agua en distintas direcciones, tratando de encontrar una abertura.

"No te molestes" le sugirió Hinata, mientras con su Byakugan seguía a los chicos, quienes casi habían llegado a donde se encontraba Naruto. "Cualquier cosa que toque la barrera será quemada. Lo único que haces es gastar chakra y agua" explicó, y sintió como la mirada asesina del chico se clavaba en ella.

"¿Crees que con esto vas a ser capaz de matarme?" preguntó, y por un momento pareció que el agua que formaba su cuerpo tomaba la forma de un gran hocico.

"¿Y quien dijo que quería matarte?" preguntó Hinata, causando que el chico diese un respingo. "Lo único que quiero es que respondas todo lo que te pregunte"


	22. Preguntas

"Naruto-sensei" alcanzó a distinguir una voz conocida por entre todo el humo que parecía inundar sus sentidos, y poco a poco fue luchando contra el sopor que lo invitaba a dejarse llevar.

"¡Naruto-sensei!" volvió a gritar la chica, y esta vez su voz llegó un poco más clara a su cabeza. También pudo sentir varias manos sacudiéndolo, y con un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano finalmente logró abrir los ojos.

"¿Chicos?" preguntó, tratando de enfocar la vista en las dos sombras que se alzaban sobre él.

"¡Está bien!" gritó Sekai, haciendo que el rubio frunciese el ceño ante el ruido. Al principio, pensó que su alumna iba a abrazarlo, pero al final la chica logró contenerse, y simplemente le regaló una sonrisa totalmente alegre.

"¿Qué sucedió con el chico?" preguntó Naruto, recordando la situación por la que pasaban en el momento que se había desmayado. Con lo que le parecían las últimas de sus fuerzas alcanzó a sentir el chakra de Hinata, y le tranquilizó darse cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba utilizando una gran cantidad de este, su actividad era demasiado estable como para estar en medio de una pelea.

"Hinata-sensei logró llegar antes de que acabara con nosotros, y nos ordeno que viniésemos a ver cómo estabas tú" le explicó Kasumi, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo de su confesión. "Supongo que habrá podido manejarlo, ya que no hemos escuchado ruido en un buen rato"

"¿Y ustedes cómo están?" preguntó Naruto, al darse cuenta del lamentable estado en el que se encontraban las chicas: Sekai tenía cientos de pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo, y Kasumi tenía sangre seca en el brazo y el estómago. Girando un poco la cabeza, Naruto contempló al único chico que faltaba, y la forma en que Shinji lo miraba le causó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. "Parece que tuvieron un mal rato" comentó, tratando de sonreír para suavizar sus palabras.

"El que estemos vivos es ya un logro bastante grande" intervino Shinji finalmente, y tanto las chicas como el rubio notaron el tono frío en su voz. "Ese chico no era un ser humano normal, y, por lo que vimos, no era el único que tenía un as bajo la manga" dejó caer, haciendo que las chicas diesen pegasen un brinco por la sorpresa.

"¡Shinji!" lo atajó Sekai, pero el chico no pareció afectado por el tono reprobatorio de su amiga.

"¿Quién demonios eran esos dos, Naruto?" preguntó el chico, obviando a propósito cualquier honorífico. "¿Y qué demonios fue esa… forma?" preguntó, deteniéndose inseguro cuando tuvo que nombrar la transformación que había sufrido Naruto.

"Veo que no puedes dejarlo en paz, ni siquiera cuando estoy inválido, ¿verdad?" contestó Naruto, tratando de darle la vuelta a la situación. Sin embargo, Shinji no se dejó atrapar por el anzuelo, y simplemente se quedó ahí contemplando fijamente a Naruto, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

"Está bien" contestó Naruto, aceptando que lo que había pasado era demasiado como para que los chicos lo dejaran de lado. Estaba seguro que, cuando se les pasara el alivio por haber salido bien libradas de la pelea, Sekai y Kasumi también comenzarían a hacerle preguntas de qué había sucedido con él. "Aunque, yo mismo no estoy seguro de cómo describirlo, les contaré lo que sé en cuanto…"

"¿En cuánto qué?" lo interrumpió Shinji, haciendo que Naruto le lanzase una mirada de reproche.

"En cuanto me ayuden a llegar con Hinata. Si estoy en lo correcto, creo que ha capturado a una fuente de información mucho más valiosa que yo mismo" terminó este, girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba Hinata.

"¿Qué acaso no puedes ir tú solo?" preguntó Shinji.

"Verás; el caso es que se suponía que no podía utilizar mi propio chakra por culpa del jutsu que pusieron sobre mí" explicó. "Y en esa situación, _su_ chakra no sirve de nada, ya que también viene de dentro de mi cuerpo" agregó, sabiendo que los chicos sabrían que se refería al Kyubi en esa última frase.

"Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste terminar con el otro ninja, si no podías utilizar nada de chakra?" preguntó Shinji, obstinado en recibir respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

"Eso es un secreto que les contaré luego" contestó secamente Naruto, y acto seguido estiró ambos brazos hacia las chicas, dejando claro que la conversación había terminado por el momento. "Venga, vamos. Quiero ver que tiene que decir ese chico acuático" los apuró, y creyó notar que incluso las chicas estaban decepcionadas por su información.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Hinata, comenzando a sentir el cansancio de mantener esa clase de barrera durante varios minutos.

"Ya te lo dije tres veces, perra" respondió Yoshiro con un rugido, tratando de intimidarla a pesar de su obvia desventaja. "Si mi Sensei está muerto y yo estoy prisionero, entonces no tengo nada que decirle a nadie que no sea tu Hokage" repitió, divertido por la oportunidad de darle ordenes a Hinata. "Tengo que asegurarme de que me darán inmunidad total a cambio de los conocimientos que tengo"

"Aunque la Hokage te perdonase la vida" le explicó Hinata, cansada de repetirle una y otra vez las mismas advertencias. "el único lugar al que iras será a un laboratorio de Konoha, chico. No podemos perder la oportunidad de estudiar uno de los nuevos sellos de Orochimaru"

"Aún así, es mejor eso que quedarme fuera para que ellos me encuentren" respondió Yoshiro, finalmente comenzando a tomar una forma relativamente humana.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Hinata, sin dejar escapar la combinación de miedo y respeto que había en la voz del chico.

"Eso, maldita perra, es algo que no le diré a nadie excepto a la Hokage" insistió, lanzándole una sonrisa mordaz con su recién formado rostro.

"¡Hinata-sensei!" escuchó detrás de ella justo cuando estaba por cerrar la jaula y evaporar al maldito crío. Cuidándose de mantener el flujo de chakra, volvió con cuidado la cabeza para ver llegar a los tres chicos medio cargando a un aparentemente exhausto Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" murmuró Hinata, y por primera vez desde que regresase se sintió realmente alegre.

"Hola, Hinata" la saludó Naruto antes de que llegase a dónde se encontraba. Por lo que Hinata pudo ver, no parecía que el rubio tuviese ninguna herida de consideración, pero la expresión de su rostro dejaba claro que estaba muy cerca de caer rendido de nuevo. "Veo que te encargaste del monstruo sin problemas" comentó, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de Yoshiro.

"No es como si fuese el único monstruo aquí" contestó el chico, haciendo que todos excepto Hinata diesen un respingo.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata, y al ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del chico, de alguna manera supo que algo de lo que le decía no era verdad.

"Estoy perfectamente, Hinata. Solo un poco cansado de haber forzado mi chakra a salir" respondió este, sin hacer caso de las miradas interrogantes de sus alumnos.

"Hiciste algo bastante raro allá atrás" comentó la chica, haciendo que Naruto se pusiese nervioso.

"¿Raro?" preguntó él.

"Sí. Fue igual que cuando luchaste con Neji" explicó la ANBU, y los chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al enterarse de esa parte del pasado de su maestro. "Tú fuiste al primero al que vi con el Byakugan, cuando venía de regreso" continuó, haciendo que todos la mirasen más y más confundidos. "Desde que regresaste, he notado que el chakra que liberas es bastante menos del que solías liberar, pero ahora ha sido como si estuvieses en llamas" terminó, esperando a que Naruto diese una explicación.

"¿En llamas?" fue todo lo que se le ocurrió soltar al chico.

"Sí. Era una masa de chakra gigante, y era tan densa que no fui capaz de distinguir tu forma" dijo Hinata, haciendo que Naruto soltase un suspiro interior de alivio.

"Ya. Bueno, es la única forma que he encontrado de romper esa técnica" respondió él, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por seguir diciéndole verdades a medias a la chica. "Pero, para no caer inconsciente de inmediato, tengo que mantener el flujo de chakra, y tarde o temprano termino desmayándome" agregó, rascándose la cabeza de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando era niño.

"Naruto-sensei…" trató de intervenir Kasumi, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano que la jalaba de la manga. Cuando giró la cabeza, vio a Sekai sosteniéndola con expresión resignada, y detrás de ella Shinji lucía ese ceño fruncido de cuando sentía que algo no terminaba de encajar.

"Entonces, ¿has averiguado algo?" preguntó Naruto, volviendo su atención hacia el chico que se encontraba dentro de la barrera. A estas alturas, Yoshiro ya había recuperado por completo su forma humana, y miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el rubio.

"No voy a decir ni una palabra hasta que no esté frente a la Hokage" intervino Yoshiro, poniendo un sospechoso énfasis en el "_ni una palabra"._

"Me resultas familiar" soltó de pronto Naruto, después de aprovechar unos segundos de silencio para contemplar al chico. "¿Nos hemos visto antes, digamos, hace unos dos años?" preguntó, pero la expresión confundida de Yoshiro fue demasiado real como para tener dudas de su respuesta.

"Jamás olvidaría una cara tan asquerosa como la tuya, maldito"

Mientras los chicos trataban de contener una risilla causada por la respuesta de Yoshiro, Naruto trató de pensar cuál era la mejor manera de llevarlo a Konoha. Era obvio que no podían dejarlo inconsciente, y no tenían suficiente energía como para mover la barrera junto con ellos.

"Muy bien" soltó de pronto Naruto, una vez que hubo ideado un plan. "Shinji, Kasumi: ustedes vengan y ayúdenme a dibujar unos cuantos sellos. Sekai, tu busca alrededor a ver si encuentras parte de las cosas que perdimos" ordenó, y los chicos se pusieron inmediatamente a ello, queriendo terminar con esa misión cuanto antes.

"¿Dónde ha quedado la espada?" preguntó Sekai de pronto, recordando que en un principio ese era el objetivo de la misión.

"Ha salido volando cuando…" recordó Shinji, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para no decir nada innecesario. "Durante la lucha" terminó, y Hinata al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Dame un segundo" pidió Hinata, activando su Byakugan. No tardó más de un segundo en localizar el arma, pero se sorprendió al notar que esta tenía rastros de un extraño chakra adheridos al mango. "Esta en esa dirección, a unos trescientos metros, entre los árboles" indicó, y sin esperar a que alguien se ofreciera voluntario se dirigió hacia ella, queriendo investigar un poco más qué era ese chakra.

"¿Qué vamos a decirle?" preguntó Sekai una vez que Hinata estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. A nadie le había pasado desapercibida la tensión que se había generado con tantas preguntas, y durante ese tiempo los chicos no habían dejado de mirar a Yoshiro, quien sonreía de una manera que no auguraba nada bueno.

"¿Queriendo mantener un secreto?" preguntó el chico, adivinando correctamente cuál era la preocupación de los chicos. "Ya les he dicho que no diré nada todavía, pero tienes que prometerme que habrá algo para mí a cambio" declaró, mirando a Naruto con un brillo astuto en los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó el rubio, tratando de contener la ira que lo embargaba. Si por él fuera, bien podría deshacer la barrera y acabarlo antes de que Hinata pudiese notarlo, pero no quería involucrar a los chicos en el asesinato de un informante.

"Si van a llevarme a Konoha, hay alguien a quien realmente tengo ganas de conocer" explicó Yoshiro, arrancándoles a todos una gran expresión de asombro.

"Veamos…" murmuró Hinata, una vez estuvo de cuclillas frente a la gran espada de Zabuza. Durante todo el camino había estado examinando el chakra que se encontraba pegado a la espada, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no le suponía ningún riesgo tocarlo. Sin embargo, había algo que seguía intrigándola en él, aunque no podía hacerse a una idea de cuál era esa pieza que no terminaba de encajar.

Sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, con mucha discreción sacó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino de su poncho, y en menos de diez segundos hubo guardado una muestra del extraño chakra dentro de él. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería averiguar, pero se dijo que era mejor eso a llegar sin nada a la aldea.

"¡Hinata-sensei!" escuchó de pronto detrás de ella, y se giró para encontrarse con una imagen que, de alguna manera, le causó a su corazón un sentimiento de nostalgia: Naruto de pié, tratando al parecer de sacar algo de información de Yoshiro, y los tres chicos detrás de él, Kasumi tratando de llamar su atención haciendo aspavientos. "¡Naruto-sensei dice que tiene fuerzas para caminar durante una hora o dos, pero que sería mejor hacerlo antes de que oscurezca!" gritó la chica, y Hinata se sorprendió al notar que en verdad ya estaba a punto de anochecer.

Con una sonrisa distraída, la ANBU se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo, pensando en todo lo que aún les quedaba por hacer: buscar cualquier cosa que hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla que había tenido lugar, encontrar un lugar dónde pasar la noche y, si quedaba tiempo, tratar de localizar a alguno de los guardias que habían estado con ellos antes (Hinata esperaba que ninguno hubiese muerto durante el ataque). Mientras que su mano derecha jugaba distraídamente con el pedazo de papel que llevaba en el bolsillo, convencida de que este le daría algunas respuestas más aparte de las que se esforzaría por sacarle a Yoshiro.

* * *

**__****A/N:** _Y con esto, finalmente se termina la "saga de las Olas" (no sé cómo más llamarla xD). Ya sé que fue bastante tedioso leer esta parte (sobre todo por mi falta de constancia a la hora de actualizar), pero les agradezco a todos los que han seguido hasta ahora, a pesar de todo. Espero sinceramente que ahora sí las cosas vayan un poco más rápido, ya que si algo me sobraba eran ideas para después de terminar esta eterna pelea._

**_Todavía quedan muchas cosas por desvelar, y también falta presentar a los otros tres miembros del equipo xD Eso sí, si ven alguna inconsistencia en la historia, por favor díganme dónde, para poder corregirla y no cometer más errores en el futuro. Eso sí, si no ven ninguna durante toda la historia, eso no quiere decir que no puedan dejar un review diciendo qué tanto les agrado mi trabajo xD Después de todo, una de las razones por la que escribimos aquí es para saber qué piensan los demás de nuestro trabajo._**

**_Un saludo, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_**


	23. Reflexiones

"¡Naruto-niichan!" gritó Inari no bien reconoció a las cuatro figuras que caminaban a paso lento entre la niebla nocturna, lanzándose de inmediato al encuentro de los shinobis. Para sorpresa de los chicos, el joven jefe de la Ola no le prestó ninguna atención a la monstruosa espada que colgaba de la espalda de Shinji, sino que fue directamente a darle una mano al ninja de cabello rubio, quien a duras penas caminaba apoyándose en Sekai y Kasumi.

"Veo que no te fue demasiado mal, Inari" ironizó Naruto, regañándose mentalmente por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo: una gran venda ensangrentada cubría la parte derecha de su cabeza, y en el brazo tenía varios raspones que parecían llegar hasta el mismo hueso. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía notar las heridas, y recibió a Naruto con una sonrisa tan ancha como aquella con la que lo despidió hacía ya más de cinco años.

"Oh, esto no es nada, Naruto-niichan" contestó Inari, mientras liberaba a las chicas de la carga de ayudar a su sensei. A pesar suyo, ninguna pudo suprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando notaron que la presión en sus hombros disminuía: a pesar de su aparentemente esbelta figura, la dieta de ramen de Naruto parecía dejar una clara marca en su peso. "Hay muchos que están peor que yo, pero por suerte parece que ninguno de los nuestros perdió la vida" informó el chico, con una crudeza que incomodó incluso al mismo Naruto.

"¿Quieres decir que todavía no han encontrado a todos los aldeanos?" preguntó Naruto, entendiendo qué quería decir su amigo con _parece_.

"Bueno, no… pero tampoco hemos encontrado ningún cadáver, y solo faltan dos hombres por hallar" contestó Inari, mientras reanudaban su caminata hacia la tienda más grande del campamento.

A su paso, los ninjas de Konoha recibieron distintas reacciones de parte de los habitantes de la Ola: algunos los saludaban con abierta alegría y animosidad, mientras que otros los miraban de manera francamente alarmante. En su interior, Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo por haberles causado eso a los chicos: el recibir esa clase de miradas en su primera misión sería una experiencia más bien negativa para los chicos, aunque hasta el momento ninguno de los tres había dado muestras de darse cuenta de ellas.

"¡Deja de empujar, Serizawa!" gritó Kasumi por enésima vez desde que se dejaran de buscar sus cosas y se concentraran en encontrar a alguien. Durante la primera hora después de la pelea las dos chicas habían estado bastante más silenciosas de lo normal, pero cuando Hinata se separo de ellos para interrogar propiamente a Yoshiro, ambas parecieron decidir al mismo tiempo que era hora de volver a la rutina.

"¡Eres tú la que es demasiado ancha, Miyasawa!" contestó Sekai, empujando con su hombro a su amiga. La discusión siguió desarrollándose, y Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa al notar las miradas de asombro de parte de los aldeanos: y pensar que una vez había sido él quien fuese por el mundo dando esa clase de espectáculos…

"¿No podrían por favor estarse quietas?" intervino Shinji, haciendo que ambas chicas callasen al instante. No era normal que el chico interviniese en sus discusiones, y eso fue algo que a Naruto no le pasó desapercibido.

"Inari, por favor ten listo un futon extra" pidió Naruto no bien entraron en la tienda, mientras los chicos se dirigían al fondo de esta para poder tumbarse sin estorbar a nadie. "Hinata se quedó atrás hablando con el prisionero, pero me aseguró que vendría aquí durante la noche para descansar un poco" explicó, pensando en las distintas formas en las que Hinata podría sellar a Yoshiro dentro de un sello en tan poco tiempo. En verdad, el peligro no había pasado aún, pero mientras terminasen la noche sin incidentes, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien a partir de ese momento.

"Muy bien; haré que les den a las chicas una tienda más grande" aseguró, y después de dedicarle una mirada a la espada que Shinji había dejado en el suelo, salió de la tienda para dar las órdenes a sus hombres.

"Muy bien chicos…" comenzó a decir Naruto, dándose la vuelta, pero sus palabras no encontraron a nadie que les prestase atención: los tres chicos habían caído dormidos no bien sus cabezas tocaron las mantas, y la imagen de los tres durmiendo tan profundamente era demasiado pacífica como para animarse a despertarlos.

"_**Ya estás pensando como todo un anciano, chico**_" habló el Kyubi dentro de la mente de Naruto, haciendo que el chico diese un respingo por la sorpresa.

"_Supongo que tú sabrás algo acerca de ancianos, ¿o no, zorro?_" contraatacó el chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del Kyubi. "_¿Estás ahí, estúpido zorro?"_ preguntó Naruto en su mente, un poco alarmado por el silencio del demonio.

"_**Cállate de una vez, mocoso**_" contestó el Kyubi con un grito mental, sobresaltando una vez más a Naruto. "_**Si crees que fue solo a ellos a los que tu pequeña batalla les pasó factura, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba**_" agregó, y aunque en un principio Naruto pensó en burlarse del zorro por su cansancio, se dio cuenta de que su propia visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. Estaba bien, después de todo: había luchado contra los Akatsuki temprano por la mañana; había tenido que forzar su chakra, e incluso lo habían forzado a transformarse en el Kyubi. En realidad, nadie podía decirle que no debía estar cansado.

Mientras seguía excusándose consigo mismo, el rubio se fue recostando poco a poco en el poco espacio que los chicos le habían dejado libre, y su mente se sumió en el sueño con la imagen de Hinata llegando a rescatar a los chicos, con la risa socarrona del Kyubi como telón de fondo.

"Naruto-kun" escuchó susurrar a Hinata en su sueño, y su mente formó el rostro de la kunoichi mientras pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera tan especial que solo conocía ella. Embelesado, trató de alzar una mano para acariciar ese rostro que parecía tan perfecto, pero su cuerpo estaba como soldado al duro suelo donde se encontraba acostado. Frustrado, trató de zafarse de sus ataduras moviendo todo el cuerpo a la vez, pero una fuerza desconocida parecía estarlo empujando en dirección contraria a donde él se movía.

"Naruto-kun…" volvió a decir la voz de Hinata, y la extraña fuerza cobró una renovada fuerza.

"Hinata-chan…" murmuró Naruto en sueños, y pareció como si nombre de la kunoichi fuese un hechizo contra la fuerza, puesto que en cuanto lo dijo esta desapareció por completo. Satisfecho, el chico trató de volver a concentrarse en la voz de la chica de ojos color perla, pero esta vez nuevos y molestos ruidos se filtraron en su mente: la charla incoherente de dos hombres mayores, el crepitar del fuego, y tres respiraciones desacompasadas pero armónicas.

"Naruto-kun" volvió a decir de pronto Hinata, y esta vez su voz penetró más allá de su subconsciente, logrando por fin que abriera los ojos para contemplar a una nerviosa Hinata recortada contra la entrada de la tienda.

"Hinata-chan…" murmuró Naruto, alzándose en el suelo y restregándose los ojos con las manos. A pesar de que todavía cargaba algo del sopor del sueño, una parte de él notó que el rostro de la chica se sonrojaba un poco al pronunciar su nombre. "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Naruto, haciendo pantalla con una mano para amortiguar el resplandor de la fogata que ardía afuera, en medio del campamento.

"Faltará una hora para que amanezca" le informó la chica, mientras retrocedía y se ponía de pié fuera de la tienda, tapando la mayoría de la luz. "Sé que no has dormido mucho, pero creí que deberíamos hablar antes de que los chicos despertasen" explicó, haciéndose a un lado para que Naruto pudiese salir a gatas de la tienda.

"Muy bien, dame solo un segundo para refrescarme" contestó el chico, buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde pudiese encontrar agua.

Cinco minutos después, Naruto regresó al centro del campamento, donde los últimos hombres se despedían de Hinata con una reverencia. Naruto pudo reconocer a varios de los que les habían mirado de manera hostil, pero en sus rostros no había nada excepto simpatía por la kunoichi de pelo morado.

"Buenas noches, Hyuga-san" se despidieron los hombres de nuevo, pero la alegría desapareció de sus rostros cuando vieron llegar al rubio a dónde se encontraba la chica. Esta vez, simplemente saludaron al chico con un movimiento de cabeza, y sin decir nada más se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas tiendas.

"¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos?" preguntó Naruto mientras se acomodaba en uno de los troncos usados como sillas, recibiendo una taza de té de manos de Hinata. "Gracias"

"Bueno, les dije que podían irse a dormir antes de que acabase su turno, que yo me encargaría de vigilar el campamento" explicó Hinata, mientras soplaba a su propia taza para enfriar un poco el líquido humante. "Supongo que por eso se portaron tan amables conmigo"

"Sí, y apuesto a que el hecho de que seas tú no influyó para nada en su actitud" escupió Naruto amargamente, mientras le daba un gran trago al té sin prestarle atención a su temperatura. "Dudo que haya una sola mujer tan…" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Nervioso, volteó a ver a Hinata de reojo, pero ya que la chica tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, no pudo decir si se había dado cuenta de sus palabras o no. "¿Qué sucedió con Yoshiro?" soltó Naruto de pronto, tratando de desviar la atención.

"Oh, cierto" contestó Hinata, al parecer aliviada por el cambio de tema. Con una sonrisa tímida, se inclinó hacia una bolsa que se encontraba a sus pies, de la cual sacó un gran pergamino sellado, muy parecido a los que en su tiempo usara Jiraiya. "No pude sacarle nada más de información, así que lo sellé aquí dentro" explicó Hinata, mientras le mostraba a Naruto los kanjis de "Sello", "Agua" y "Hyuga". "Es una técnica especial de mi familia, así que aunque lo perdiésemos, se necesitaría a alguien muy hábil para liberar al chico" agregó, y de inmediato se sonrojo por su propio halago.

"En verdad eres sorprendente, Hinata-chan" exclamó Naruto, haciendo aún más profundo el sonrojo de la chica.

"No es nada, en verdad. Si fuese sorprendente, podría hacer algo como lo que hace Ino o su padre…" se apresuró en aclarar Hinata, pero Naruto la acalló con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No solo fuiste capaz de sellar tanto chakra en tan poco tiempo tú sola: también lograste regresar antes de que algo grave pasara, y además la manera en que salvaste a los chicos…" enumeró el rubio, deteniéndose cuando notó que las orejas de Hinata estaban ya a la altura de sus hombros.

"No digas eso, Naruto-kun… en verdad no fue gran cosa" insistió la chica, tratando de contener la alegría que las palabras de Naruto le provocaban.

"Está bien" accedió él, no queriendo incomodar más a su amiga. "Pero lo de la barrera en verdad fue…" intentó agregar, pero Hinata lo acalló con un chillido bastante impropio en ella.

"¡Naruto-kun!" lo interrumpió la kunoichi, sumiendo al rubio en un silencio bastante incómodo.

"_**En verdad no tienes tacto con las chicas**_" se burló el zorro dentro de él, pero no le prestó atención alguna. Se sentía demasiado agitado por haber alterado hasta tal punto a su amiga, que durante varios minutos no supo qué decir para romper la tensión.

"Por cierto, Naruto-kun…" habló finalmente Hinata. "Los chicos han estado magníficos antes, ¿verdad?" comentó, y fue esta vez él quien recibió el cambio de tema con una sonrisa.

"Pues yo no diría que magníficos, la verdad" aclaró Naruto de inmediato. "Eso no fue nada comparado a lo que hice yo en mi primera misión" trató de presumir, pero la risita de Hinata le dijo que su mentira no había pasado. "¡¿Qué?!" exclamó, fingiendo estar indignado.

"Pues que Sakura-san ya me ha contado de su primera misión" explicó Hinata, y soltó otra risita al ver como el pecho del rubio se desinflaba de golpe. "Estoy de acuerdo que fue bastante impresionante, pero lo que estos chicos hicieron…" comentó, ganándose un gruñido de Naruto como respuesta.

"Sí, fue bastante bueno" concedió él, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que los chicos se merecían más alabanza que esa: habían luchado solos contra un ninja de nivel Jounin (quien además poseía un sello maldito mejorado por Kabuto), habían podido reaccionar y recrear su estrategia de acuerdo a la situación, pero lo más importante era que al final habían salido de ello caminando todos por su propio pié. Pensándolo bien, Naruto tenía que admitir que su plan inicial había dado muy buenos frutos: a pesar de todo, los chicos habían mejorado cuando se trataba de trabajar en equipo, y aunque las cosas habían ido más rápido de lo deseado, al final el resultado había sido justo el que él estaba buscando.

"Aunque, la verdad, sigo más sorprendida de tu propia actuación" dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico. "Ver que todavía tienes puedes usar tanto chakra durante tanto tiempo…" comentó la chica, haciendo que el rubio diese un respingo.

"Bueno, la verdad… no era mi chakra el que viste" confesó Naruto, y se sorprendió al notar que el sobresalto que esperaba no llegó a suceder. "Era _su_ chakra el que estaba usando en ese momento; fue por eso que me cansé tanto cuando terminó la pelea" explicó, sin poder mirar a la chica a la cara.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que atinó a decir Hinata, obviamente arrepentida de haber hecho ese comentario. "Bueno, igual sigues siendo sorprendente" se apresuró a asegurar ella, logrando que Naruto alzase la mirada, intrigado. "He querido preguntarte esto desde que regresaste, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Bueno… ese jutsu que utilizaste en el Monumento a los Caídos, antes del ataque…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué ese no era el Hiraishin no Jutsu? ¿El mismo que era el jutsu distintivo del Cuarto?" soltó finalmente Hinata, y la sorpresa en el rostro del chico le dio a entender que había logrado distraerlo por el momento.

"Te diste cuenta…" murmuró Naruto, con la mirada perdida.

"Cuando estaba estudiando para el examen ANBU, tuvimos una prueba sobre jutsus de espacio-tiempo, y el Hiraishin es el jutsu espacio-temporal más difícil que existe" explicó Hinata, tratando de dar a entender cuan admirable encontraba aquello. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que sus palabras causaban una sombra sobre el rostro del chico, y que su expresión cambiaba a la que solía poner cuando alguien mencionaba a Orochimaru o Pain.

"Eso no es totalmente cierto" comentó el chico, recargando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas, sumido en sus recuerdos. "Hay una persona que posee un jutsu aún más temible que el Hiraishin…" indicó, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, un ruido de pasos alertó a ambos de que ya no se encontraban solos.

"Hinata-san, Naruto-niichan" los saludó Inari, mientras se sentaba frente a ellos y tomaba una taza para servirse un poco de té, ingenuo de la plática que acababa de interrumpir. "Se supone que mis hombres tenían que encargarse del penúltimo turno" se disculpó, lanzando una mirada severa hacia las tiendas de los guardias.

"Está bien, Inari-san" se apresuró a asegurar Hinata, intrigada por las últimas palabras de Naruto. "Yo les dije que podía hacerme cargo por el resto de la noche, así que tú también…"

"Tonterías, Hinata-san" la interrumpió Inari, con una sonrisa que hacía imposible enojarse con él. "Tú te la has pasado corriendo y luchando todo el día; deberías ser tú la que estuviese descansando" explicó, mientras daba un par de soplos a su tasa. "Y eso va también por ti, Naruto-niichan" agregó, mirando de manera severa al rubio.

Naruto trató de pensar en una respuesta de inmediato, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono haciéndolo bostezar justo en el peor momento posible. Mientras trataba de aguantar las carcajadas del chico, se dijo que sería mejor descansar lo más posible: quería estar de regreso en la aldea al día siguiente, y temía quedarse sin energías a pesar de haber dormido buena parte de la noche.

"Había preparado una tienda para las chicas, pero parece que los críos no van a mover una pestaña hasta bien entrada la mañana" les informó Inari, sobresaltando a ambos ninjas. "Pero está bien, supongo que no tendrán problema en compartir una tienda, ¿o sí?" preguntó, sonriendo de manera maliciosa hacia su amigo.

Con esas palabras, cualquier pensamiento acerca de jutsus o de sus alumnos quedó fuera de las mentes de ambos ninjas, llenándolas con imágenes que no hacían nada por tranquilizar sus cuerpos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde la entrada de la tienda dónde se encontraban los chicos, tres pares de ojos vigilaban atentamente la escena que tenía lugar en la fogata. Desde que comenzasen a hablar de la batalla, sus senseis habían bajado demasiado la voz como para poder escuchar media palabra, pero al llegar Inari el volumen de estas había vuelto a subir lo suficiente como para entender algo de lo que decían.

"¿Acaba de decir que van a dormir _juntos_?" preguntó Sekai, tratando de no mostrar su indignación en su voz.

"Supongo que podemos decirles que estamos despiertos…" sugirió Shinji, pero una risita traviesa les dio a entender que aquello no era una opción.

"Oh, Shinji, en verdad puedes llegar a ser inocente" se mofó Kasumi, mientras mentalmente comenzaba a formar distintos planes. "Una parte fundamental de ser ninja es el engaño, y en el engaño también entra el arte del chantaje" lo instruyó Kasumi, ganándose una mirada enojada de parte de su amiga, y un suspiro resignado del chico.

"¡Kasumi!" espetó Sekai, pero su protesta fue completamente ignorada por la otra chica.

"Ahora sí, ese maldito rubio va a pagar el haberme colgado por los pies…" aseguró Kasumi, con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo su venganza.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que, sigo diciéndolo, ha atraído más atención de la que merece. Les aviso que dentro de tres o cuatro días estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo (ya está terminado, solo que quiero espaciarlos un poco para dar una sensación de continuidad xD), aunque en realidad lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo. Mañana salgo de viaje durante unas dos semanas, así que (espero) seguramente tendré tiempo de escribir a mis anchas. Aunque, si alguien pudiera mandarme una laptop para trabajar... que no tendré PC durante dos semanas =(_**

_**En fin, espero que cuando revise, tenga docenas de reviews diciendo qué les pareció este capítulo. En lo personal, me gustó bastante la manera en que se retomó el tema del NaruHina (que ya muchos se morían de tanta lucha xD), pero pues a final de cuentas a quien importa que le agrade es a ustedes. Un saludo de México a todos, y de nuevo gracias por seguir esta (de nuevo) sobrevalorada historia.**_


	24. Un informe, un reencuentro

"¿Has dormido bien, Naruto-sensei?" preguntó una aparentemente inocente Kasumi, mirando a su maestro como si se tratase de una mina de oro recién descubierta. Como todas las demás veces que había preguntado, Naruto solo atinó a desviar la mirada, tratando de ocultar el rubor que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que recordaba la noche que había pasado.

XXXXXXXX

_Después de que Inari los obligara a entrar en la tienda, Hinata y Naruto se habían quedado en silencio, tratando ambos de calmar como fuese sus corazones, que latían igual que lo hacían durante una lucha a muerte. Por parte de Hinata era simplemente nostálgico: no se había emocionado así desde que ambos fuesen un par de chicos, cuando tuvieron que ir a buscar a un insecto de nombre raro para tratar de encontrar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, para el chico ese sentimiento era en cierto modo totalmente nuevo: la única vez que se había sentido así fuera de la batalla había sido el día que regresó a la Aldea, cuando fue a visitar a Sakura en medio de la noche. Aún así, todavía no lograba ligar ambas situaciones, por lo que la confusión que sentía lo hacía querer salir de ahí a toda prisa._

"_Naruto-kun…" murmuró Hinata, y dio un salto cuando el chico se giró hacia ella con una velocidad sorprendente, como si se tratase de un animal al que emboscan por detrás. "Esto… deberíamos tratar de descansar, ¿no crees?" preguntó la chica, dando gracias porque la luz del alba no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alumbrar su rostro, el cual estaba segura lucía un rojo más profundo que nunca antes._

"_Claro, claro…" murmuró Naruto, sin poder desviar la mirada de la chica que lo invitaba (aunque no con esas palabras) a dormir en la misma habitación que ella. Durante un segundo se preguntó si Hinata había sido siempre tan… linda, y una risilla en el fondo de su mente le recordó lo que había sucedido esa misma noche, antes de despertar de su pequeña siesta. "¿Qué lado prefieres?" preguntó el rubio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en una situación como aquella._

"_Puedo quedarme del lado de la puerta; así no te molestará tanto el ruido y la luz" sugirió Hinata, quien parecía encogerse un poco a cada palabra que soltaba._

"**Seguramente quiere estar cerca de la puerta por si empiezas a hacer cosas raras en la noche" **_habló el Kyubi dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, provocando que este casi se ahogase con su propia saliva. "_**Así puede salir corriendo de inmediato"**_ explicó el zorro, y Naruto pudo jurar que notó cómo la diversión embargaba al demonio cuando su rostro tomó un color muy parecido al de la chaqueta que solía usar Jiraiya._

"_Mejor toma el lado del fondo, Hinata-chan" sugirió Naruto, decidiendo no prestar atención a las bromas de biju. "Después de todo, yo descansé ya bastante esta noche. Tú eres la que más necesita dormir" explicó, y a pesar de todo se alegró al ver que la chica le sonreía, agradecida por su consideración._

"_Muy bien. Por favor, si despiertas antes que yo, despiértame" le pidió Hinata, mientras se dirigía al final de la tienda y se recostaba, cayendo dormida de inmediato como buena ANBU que era._

_Durante un minuto, Naruto contempló la silueta de Hinata acostada sobre un costado, poniendo especial atención en el valle que se formaba entre sus muslos y sus hombros. Mientras se encontraba perdido en la visión de la Hyuga durmiendo a menos de un metro de él, se lamentó de que se hubiera acostado dándole la espalda; estaba seguro de que su rostro dormido sería aún más hermoso de lo que ya era normalmente._

"**Mejor deja de darle vueltas, chico, o te sangrará la nariz**_" le aconsejó el zorro, logrando finalmente distraer la atención del chico. Con un profundo rubor y una gran turbación interior, Naruto le dio la espalda a su amiga, decidiendo subconscientemente que no volvería a mirarla hasta que despertase más tarde._

XXXXXXXX

"Ya te lo dije antes de salir, Kasumi. No pude dormir bien porque cierto trío de mocosos acapararon casi toda la tienda para ellos solos" contestó Naruto finalmente, mientras hacía pantalla con una mano para proteger sus ojos del sol.

La actividad en el campamento se había reanudado unas cuatro horas después del amanecer, más que nada porque los tres chicos no habían dado señales de poder ponerse de pié hasta entonces. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron despiertos, las cosas se movieron un poco demasiado rápido: uno de los médicos de la Ola que había llegado la noche anterior atendió las heridas de todos, aprobando el tratamiento que los propios chicos habían dado a sus heridas, el día anterior durante la pelea. Después de eso, los chicos y Hinata se dedicaron a guardar las provisiones que los aldeanos les habían dado, mientras que Naruto se retiró con Inari a terminar el papeleo concerniente a la misión. Esto último, por supuesto, era solo una excusa para que los dos amigos pudiesen charlar durante unos minutos, pero al final el tiempo se hizo demasiado corto, y llegó la hora de que los ninjas regresaran a su propia aldea. Después de todo, había varias cosas que hacer todavía: tenían que entregar su reporte, evaluar a los chicos de manera oficial, entregar a Yoshiro a los cuarteles generales de los ANBU, y Hinata necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiese revisar discretamente la muestra de chakra que había conseguido. Así, el Equipo Hinata (como Naruto se había empeñado en llamarle) se encontró caminando de regreso a la Aldea de la Hoja, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar, bromear y discutir. Las cosas parecían mejor que hacía apenas doce horas, y ambos senseis acordaron sin palabras dejar que los chicos disfrutasen de esa tranquilidad.

"Tampoco es que nosotros hayamos descansado demasiado, Naruto-sensei" respondió Shinji, con semblante serio. "En verdad roncas de manera bastante ruidosa" sentenció, y aunque su expresión no varió en lo más mínimo al decir estas palabras, Naruto estuvo seguro de que había un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

"¡Solo ronqué porque estaba en una posición incómoda!" respondió Naruto, medio fingiendo estar avergonzado.

"¡Es tu culpa por no apresurarte a ganar un lugar!" le espetó Sekai.

"Además, no es como si no lo hubieses disfrutado…" agregó Kasumi, e incluso Shinji se vio obligado a sonreír a medias al ver que Naruto se tropezaba con su propio pié, tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de la chica.

"Todavía no hemos hablado de su desempeño" intervino Hinata, decidiendo que esa era una discusión en la que no quería estar presente.

"¡Pero si estuvimos geniales!" se quejó Sekai, aunque lo que en verdad le molestaba era que les había quitado la oportunidad de jugar un poco con su sensei. Por más atractivo que fuese burlarse de Naruto, sabía que como ella, ninguno de sus compañeros era lo suficientemente atrevido como para ignorar a Hinata.

"Fue un gran logro el haber salido de esa batalla solo con las heridas que recibieron" concedió Hinata, suprimiendo una sonrisa al ver cómo la luz iluminaba el rostro de ambas chicas. "Sin embargo, todavía quedan puntos que debemos tratar, Sekai-chan. En especial contigo" agregó, y de inmediato el semblante de los tres chicos se tornó mucho más oscuro.

"Si tiene que ver con lo que pasó la primera mañana…" trató de intervenir Kasumi, pero la mirada de la Hyuga le dio a entender que era Sekai quien tenía que explicar lo que había pasado.

"No es normal que alguien se quede congelado de esa manera, Sekai-chan" sentenció Hinata, ganándose una mirada airada de parte de Kasumi. "Supongo que será un asunto sumamente personal, pero…"

"Hinata-chan" la interrumpió Naruto, haciendo que todos se detuviesen en ese instante. "Ya he hablado con Sekai acerca de lo que pasó. Si no te molesta, dejemos esto hasta que regresemos a la aldea, ¿de acuerdo?" pidió el rubio, y a los chicos no se les escapó la mirada cargada de significado que le lanzó a la chica.

Hinata lo meditó durante unos segundos, pero después de ver qué tanto le había afectado a Sekai su comentario, decidió que tal vez no había sido el mejor momento para tocar el tema.

"Muy bien, hasta Konoha, entonces" respondió finalmente, y los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al escuchar sus palabras.

Después de ese pequeño altercado el ánimo del grupo bajó bastante, y una media hora después Naruto finalmente sugirió que apurasen el paso, y envueltos en un silencio incómodo los cinco ninjas saltaron hacia la espesura del bosque.

XXXXXXXX

"Finalmente llegamos" avisó Naruto unas horas más tarde, sin poder reprimir una nota nostálgica en su voz. Era mucho lo que había sucedido desde que recibió su hitai-ite de manos de Iruka, pero la emoción que sentía cada vez que divisaba las puertas de la aldea seguía siendo igual de intensa que el primer día.

Después de saludar a Izumo y Kotetsu, los cinco ninjas fueron directamente a la torre de la Hokage, y en el camino Naruto notó que había bastante más actividad de lo normal en las calles. Confundido, trató de encontrar a alguien conocido a quién preguntarle qué sucedía, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no había un solo ninja en todo Konoha, ni siquiera alguien que estuviese fuera de turno.

"Algo raro está pasando" habló Naruto finalmente, a lo que los chicos y Hinata respondieron con miradas confundidas. "No veo ni un solo ninja en toda la aldea" explicó, y su confusión creció al ver que Hinata sonreía divertida, y que los chicos se miraban unos a otros igual de confundidos que él mismo.

"Deben de estar en el simulacro, Naruto-sensei" respondió Sekai, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras solo confundían aún más al rubio.

"¿Qué simulacro?" preguntó este, buscando alguna señal de alarma.

"El simulacro que se hace todos los años en el aniversario de la guerra" contestó Shinji, mirando intrigado a su sensei.

"¿Aniversario?"

"Adelántense, chicos…" indicó Hinata, y a pesar de que ni siquiera Naruto entendía por qué hacía aquello, nadie puso objeción alguna a sus órdenes. Un minuto después, cuando estuvo segura de que los chicos no podían oírlos, la ANBU finalmente comenzó a explicar a qué se debía todo aquello.

"En dos días es el aniversario del ataque de la Arena y el Sonido" explicó Hinata, sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía el chico. "Y en un mes es el aniversario de… del ataque de Akatsuki" agregó, deteniéndose apenas lo suficiente como para que Naruto pudiese notarlo. "Durante el todo mes anterior al primer aniversario, la Hokage realiza ejercicios con todos los ninjas de la aldea que no están ocupados en algún otro lugar" explicó, pero la expresión amarga de Naruto hizo que dejara de hablar.

"¿Hacen simulacros para… eso?" preguntó, esperando que la chica no le hiciese especificar a qué se refería exactamente.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó Hinata, sorprendiéndose ella misma por su reacción, y se tomó un par de segundos para calmarse antes de explicar más a fondo. "Hace dos años también nos atacó Akatsuki, Naruto-kun" le recordó, ignorando la punzada de dolor que vio en los ojos del chico cuando escuchó la palabra _también_. "El Kyubi no fue lo único que dañó la Villa, y Tsunade-sama sabe que eso no va a volver a suceder nunca" aseguró, y en un impulso lanzó una mano hacia adelante y tomó el brazo del chico, tratando de darle a entender que ella también estaba segura de eso.

Durante un minuto, ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio, sin que Hinata soltase el brazo del chico. Finalmente, Naruto tuvo animo suficiente como para sonreírle a su amiga, pero sin poder expresar con palabras la gratitud que sentía.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a estar haciendo simulacros durante todo el mes?" preguntó Naruto, y su voz le dijo a Hinata que su momento de debilidad había pasado. Con una sonrisa resignada, la chica dejó ir finalmente su brazo, y se dedicó a escuchar a Naruto mientras se quejaba de las costumbres extrañas de la Quinta Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Son realmente lentos!" los reprendió Kasumi en cuanto alcanzaron la entrada de la torre, sin pararse a recordar que había ciertas reglas en la relación alumno-maestro.

"Todo es culpa de Kakashi-sensei" se excusó Naruto, recordando que hacía años él le había gritado a su sensei con la misma impertinencia que la chica. "Cuando era Genin, siempre salíamos a las misiones dos horas después de lo planeado. Siempre había un gato en un árbol o una señora que necesitaba ayuda con las compras" recordó Naruto, y de inmediato sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, el cual lo mandó a estamparse contra la pared de la Torre.

"¡Hey!" se quejó el chico, y de inmediato se giró para encarar a quien lo había atacado a traición. Sin embargo, se quedó congelado en su sitio al encontrarse con un ninja de cabello gris, el cual tenía su hitai-ite sobre su ojo izquierdo, y una máscara cubriendo todo su rostro por debajo de la nariz.

"No deberías hablar mal de tus senseis, Naruto" lo regañó Kakashi, con el ojo que se encontraba a la vista cerrado de manera divertida.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" exclamó Naruto, ofendido porque su maestro se burlase de él enfrente de sus propios alumnos. Sin embargo, los chicos se encontraban demasiado asustados frente al ninja copia como para notar la broma del Jounin.

"Les ha tomado bastante menos de lo esperado" comentó, mientras saludaba con la cabeza a Hinata, y les dedicaba a los chicos un pequeño giño.

"Eso demuestra que soy mucho mejor maestro que tú" se jactó Naruto, y entonces sí las chicas no pudieron reprimir una carcajada, aumentando aún más el enojo del rubio.

"Creo que más bien es el nivel de los alumnos el que es diferente" opinó Kakashi, sin prestar atención a la mirada asesina de su pupilo.

"¿Tienes alguna razón para venir a molestarme?" preguntó Naruto enfadado, una vez que las risas de las chicas hubiesen bajado de volumen. "¿O es simplemente que sigues disfrutando el hacerme la vida imposible?"

"En realidad, vengo a informarte de tu próxima misión" contestó Kakashi, captando finalmente la atención tanto de Naruto como del resto del grupo.

"¡Si apenas hace media hora que regresé a la aldea!" gritó Naruto, pensando en un par de cosas para decirle a Tsunade una vez estuviese en su oficina.

"No es mi culpa que debas dos años de misiones, Naruto" respondió Kakashi, divertido al ver que el chico solo había cambiado en apariencia. "Además, el cliente que tenemos es sumamente importante, y te solicitó a ti especialmente para que cubrieras la misión" agregó, sabiendo que eso funcionaría más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Que me pidió a mí?" preguntó Naruto, confundido.

"Precisamente. Ahora, ¿por qué Hinata-san y los chicos no se reportan con la Hokage, mientras yo te explico en qué consiste precisamente la misión?" sugirió Kakashi, despidiendo discretamente al resto del grupo.

Sin dejar de mirar a Naruto por encima del hombro, los chicos y la ANBU se dirigieron escaleras arriba, mientras que el rubio salía de la torre al lado de Kakashi, preguntándose quién podía ser esa persona tan importante de la que hablaba su maestro.

XXXXXXX

"Adelante" les indicó Shizune con una sonrisa, abriendo ante ellos las puertas de la oficina del Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, el Equipo Hinata regresó de su misión" anunció, y haciéndose a un lado dejó les dejó pasar, los chicos bastante nerviosos al ser la primera vez que se reportaban después de una misión.

"Hinata, chicos, me alegra ver que regresaron tan pronto de su misión" saludó Tsunade, mientras hacía a un lado una montaña de papeles con expresión abiertamente aliviada. Desde el fondo de la habitación, Shizune le lanzó una mirada severa, pero se guardó cualquier comentario para cuando los chicos se hubiesen retirado.

"Tsunade-sama" saludaron los cuatro haciendo una reverencia, los chicos solo un segundo después de Hinata.

"Y bien, ¿dónde está ese bueno para nada de Naruto?" preguntó Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño con expresión confundida. "En verdad me alegra no tener que escuchar sus tonterías, pero si se ha quedado comiendo ramen en Ichiraku…" agregó, dejando la frase en el aire e interrogando a Hinata con la mirada.

"Kakashi-sensei se llevó a Naruto para informarle de una nueva misión" contestó Hinata. "Dijo que era un cliente muy importante, y…"

"Oh, ya veo" la interrumpió Tsunade, con una sonrisa divertida. "Muy bien entonces, ¿cuál es el reporte de la misión?" preguntó de inmediato, esta vez con el tono que utilizaba en los asuntos oficiales.

"La misión se completó con éxito, Hokage-sama" respondió Hinata de inmediato, habituada al pequeño ritual que suponía el informe. Lo único distinto entonces era que los alumnos no solían estar presentes durante estos, por lo que no sabía muy bien como decir lo siguiente. "Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que necesito informarle…" agregó finalmente, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada interrogativa de la Sannin.

"Primero que nada, quiero que me des el reporte de los chicos" solicitó, y los aludidos dieron un pequeño respigo en sus lugares al darse cuenta de por qué los habían llevado ahí.

"En realidad, primero necesito contarle lo que sucedió…" insistió Hinata, y prosiguió a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, mientras que de su mochila sacaba el pergamino donde se encontraba sellado su prisionero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Puedes decirme qué misión tengo que hacer?" exigió Naruto por quinta vez desde que dejasen la torre, pero igual que las otras veces, Kakashi solamente lo miró como pidiendo una disculpa.

"Ya te dije que primero tenemos que encontrar al resto del equipo" contestó Kakashi, dando vuelta en una de las calles principales de la aldea.

"¿Y dónde demoni

* * *

os está el resto del equipo?" preguntó Naruto, frustrado por la poca información que lograba sacarle a su sensei. Sin embargo, la respuesta esta vez fue distinta: en lugar de ignorarlo, Kakashi levantó el brazo y señaló directamente frente a ellos, y a unos metros Naruto pudo ver un par de figuras esperando frente a un pequeño local de ramen.

"¡¿En verdad?!" preguntó Naruto, su tono enojado cambiando de inmediato por uno de alegría mal disimulada.

"En verdad, Naruto. El cliente solicitó que fuésemos nosotros cuatro expresamente" le aseguró Kakashi, decidiendo no comentar nada acerca del cambio de actitud del chico. En verdad, había cosas que no habían cambiado en Naruto, pero desde que regresase a la aldea no había vuelto a ver una sonrisa como aquella en la cara del rubio.

"¡Hey, chicos!" gritó Naruto, tratando de llamar la atención de las dos figuras que esperaban frente a Ichiraku. "¡Vamos a una misión los cuatro juntos!" exclamó, y su alegría era tanta que pudo ignorar el rostro avergonzado de Sasuke, y la expresión furiosa de Sakura.

"¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?!" comenzó a reprenderlo Sakura incluso antes de que llegase junto a ellos. "¡Ya no tienes doce años, Naruto!" le gritó, pero ella tampoco pudo mantener su enojo mucho tiempo al ver el rostro feliz del chico. Por su parte, Sasuke solamente miró a su amigo de manera despectiva, y no habló hasta que el chico llegó a su lado.

"No sé por qué te emocionas tanto, Naruto" le espetó, logrando por un segundo que el rubio perdiese la sonrisa. "Igual que antes, esto solo va a servir para que veas cuan superior soy" declaró, con una sonrisa competitiva que no auguraba otra cosa que problemas.

Mientras los dos chicos entraban discutiendo a Ichiraku, Kakashi llegó junto a Sakura, y ambos miraron a los dos chicos con un deje de nostalgia en sus rostros.

"La verdad, esta es una de las cosas que me gustaría que hubiesen cambiado" comentó Sakura, y riendo por lo bajo ambos entraron al restaurante, resignados a no poder hablar de la misión hasta que los dos chicos hubiesen terminado de pelear.

* * *

_**Ya sé, ya sé. Había dicho que tres o cuatro días, y son ya dos semanas, pero ahora sí no ha sido culpa mía para nada: creo que ya les había dicho que salía de viaje, y la chamba estuvo mucho más pesada de lo que imaginé. Me pasé una semana sin poder tocar una computadora (no sé cómo sigo vivo), y los cinco minutos que tuve después para subir el capi FF me dio bronca, y no pude subir el archivo. Pero en fin, aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo, y espero sea del agrado de muchos.**_

_**Un saludo a todos.**_


	25. Misión para el Equipo 7

"Cuando venía hacia la aldea, logré sentir un débil pulso de chakra que pertenecía al sello que había hecho, y decidí regresar cuanto antes con el equipo" dijo Hinata, unos minutos después de haber comenzado con su informe. "Cuando llegué, me encontré con que Yoshiro había cambiado de forma, al parecer con ayuda de un sello maldito, pero aún así seguía teniendo un nivel lo suficientemente bajo como para que los chicos presentasen pelea" indicó, y los aludidos no pudieron suprimir una sonrisa orgullosa ante el alabo oculto de su maestra.

"Entonces, ¿este chico Yoshiro, tuvo contacto con Orochimaru antes de que fuese asesinado?" preguntó Tsunade, interrumpiendo finalmente el relato. Había permanecido cayada todo el rato, pero la mención del sello maldito había hecho imposible que siguiera en silencio.

"No tenemos información clara acerca de si fue obra de Orochimaru o de Kabuto, pero ya que tenemos al sujeto en nuestro poder, el averiguarlo será solo cuestión de tiempo, Tsunade-sama" contestó Hinata, dejando finalmente el pergamino sobre el escritorio de la Hokage. De inmediato, Tsunade lo tomó con un gesto incómodo, y durante un minuto examinó los sellos que podían verse en el exterior, para finalmente dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa y asentir de manera aprobatoria.

"¿Qué me dices del segundo enemigo, Hinata? ¿Tienes algo de información acerca de él?" preguntó la Sannin, y no le pasó desapercibido el pequeño estremecimiento en los ojos de la ANBU.

"Lamentablemente, mi llegada coincido con el momento en que Naruto derrotaba a Jouichi, así que solamente él puede darte información acerca de él" respondió la chica, tratando de imprimir una disculpa en su tono. "Lo único que puedo decirte es que tenía un gran control del Suiton, y que tanto Naruto como Yoshiro parecían tener en consideración sus habilidades" agregó, para después dar un paso atrás, indicando que había terminado con el informe de la misión.

Durante unos minutos, Tsunade se quedó en el más completo silenció, pensando en todas las posibles respuestas a las preguntas que habían surgido mientras escuchaba. Por un lado, tenía ganas de matar a cierto rubio por siempre ser un imán para los problemas; había leído los informes de sus misiones no bien aceptó el puesto de Hokage, y las coincidencias entre sus primeras misiones como maestro y como aprendiz no hacían más que reafirmar lo que pensaba: Naruto no podía mantenerse alejado del peligro.

"Muy bien. Ahora…" habló de pronto, y sus palabras mas la mirada que le dedicó a los tres Gennin hizo que estos se quedasen de piedra. "¿Qué tienes que decirme acerca de estos tres chicos?" preguntó Tsunade, con una sonrisa que reservaba solo para cuando apostaba y para cuando se divertía a costa de Shizune.

Con un estremecimiento, los chicos vieron cómo Hinata les dedicaba una mirada de reojo, y la expresión seria en su rostro les hizo preguntarse si el haber estado tan confiados en su buen desempeño había sido una buena idea después de todo.

* * *

"¡Otro plato!" gritó Naruto, mientras depositaba el segundo tazón vació sobre la mesa, para diversión de sus amigos y consternación de su antiguo maestro.

"¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente, _teme_?" preguntó Sasuke, aburrido, mientras veía como Ayame le acercaba a su compañero una tercera porción extra grande de nuevo.

"Déjalo comer, Sasuke-kun." Interrumpió Sakura, demasiado contenta como para enojarse con cualquiera de ellos. "Después de todo, Naruto acaba de regresar de una misión, y al final, es Kakashi-sensei quien va a pagar por todo" agregó, soltando una risita al ver la expresión resignada del Jounin.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto." intervino Kakashi, mirando cómo este atacaba el ramen igual que si fuese un enemigo. "Ya que esta fue tu primera misión como líder, ¿no deberías ser tú quien invitase la comida de celebración a tus alumnos?"

"Inaa e ebo a os icos a er a uae" contestó el rubio, sin dejar de comer un solo momento. Al ver las caras de incomprensión de los chicos (y la de asco de Sakura), se apresuró en tragar el bocado y repetir lo que había dicho.

"Hinata se llevo a los chicos a ver a Tsunade" explicó, con las manos temblando por las ansias de seguir comiendo. Durante los últimos dos años, había olvidado lo bueno que era el ramen de Ichiraku, y aunque lo había comido de sobra durante el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha, el saborear un tazón de ramen de cerdo al regresar de una misión hacía que este supiera cien veces más delicioso.

"Entonces, ¿puedes decirnos de qué va la misión, Kakashi?" preguntó Sasuke, jugando con un par de palillos, con la misma expresión aburrida de cuando los cuatro eran un equipo en regla.

"Bueno" contestó el ninja copia, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de seguir atormentándolos un poco más. Sin embargo, al ver que incluso Sasuke tenía un brillo ansioso escondido en la mirada decidió que ya era tiempo de que supieran cuál era su encargo. "¿Los tres están al tanto de que este año se realiza el examen Chunnin, cierto?" preguntó Kakashi. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura asintieron, pero Naruto miro a uno y otro con expresión confundida.

"¿El examen Chunnin?" preguntó, confundido. No entendía qué tenía que ver el examen con cualquier misión que les podrían haber asignado, y por un momento temió que los hubiesen designado como instructores para este.

"Bueno, supongo que es normal que no lo sepas, Naruto, ya que has estado fuera durante los últimos dos años" lo disculpó Kakashi, sin dejar de notar que, al igual que antes, Naruto era el único que no parecía enterarse de las cosas. "Cómo sea, el caso es que este año toca realizar el examen aquí en Konoha, solo que, a diferencia de cuando tú estuviste presente, Naruto, esta vez participarán miembros tanto de Suna como de Ame, y de Iwa." Explicó Kakashi, causándole al rubio recuerdos borrosos de sus lecciones de historia y geografía con Iruka-sensei: si recordaba bien, Iwa siempre había tenido relaciones difíciles con Suna, y desde la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, el rencor abierto contra Konoha se había vuelto algo natural en la mayoría de sus ninjas. Por otro lado, no tenía ningún problema en ubicar a Amekagure: en cuanto escuchó el nombre, el rostro de Pain afloró en su mente igual que si hubiese estado frente a él; todavía tenía muchas dudas acerca del mismo, y el saber que la aldea que él había liderado durante varios años iba a tener ninjas en medio de Konoha no le hacía sentir precisamente seguro.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos que encargarnos de la seguridad de la villa?" preguntó Naruto, despojándose de toda intención de bromear que hubiese sentido durante los últimos minutos.

"En realidad, nuestra misión es encargarnos de la seguridad de una sola persona" indició Kakashi, sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto. "No necesito recordarles qué sucedió durante el último examen Chunnin" declaró, y le remordió un poco el ver las miradas furtivas que Naruto y Sakura lanzaban a Sasuke, y la expresión levemente avergonzada de este. "Por lo tanto, tenemos que asegurarnos que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir, y una de las prioridades es reafirmar nuestros lazos de amistad más fuertes con las demás villas" explicó, tratando de repetir palabra por palabra el discurso que Tsunade le había dado el día anterior.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a servir de escolta a algún representante?" preguntó Sakura.

"Supongo que podrías llamarlo así, Sakura" contestó Kakashi, y sus palabras tuvieron justo el efecto que había querido: los tres chicos se inclinaron hacia él, ansiosos, y el Jounin no pudo hacer nada excepto lanzar una carcajada al ver sus miradas curiosas. "Nuestra misión consiste en guiar y escoltar al Kazekage" les informó, y el ruido que hicieron los tres al atragantarse le dijo que su actuación había salido tal cual había planeado.

* * *

"¿Qué tienes que decirme acerca de estos tres chicos?" preguntó Tsunade, arrancándole un estremecimiento a los mencionados.

Tomándose un segundo para mirar de reojo a los chicos, Hinata pensó en la mejor manera de plantear las cosas, teniendo en cuenta que ellos se encontraban detrás de ella.

"Bueno, en realidad, su actuación ha sido mucho menos impresionante de lo que hubiese esperado" declaró Hinata, sintiéndose un poco culpable por las miradas dolidas que, aunque no podía ver, sabía que estaban en los rostros de los chicos. "Durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos antes de intentar obtener ayuda, Serizawa y Miyasawa pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo peleando" recordó, y escuchó un pequeño suspiro que seguro venía de alguna de las chicas. "Kasumi se pasó el tiempo quejándose, y Sekai se quedó pasmada en más de una ocasión" explicó, pues había omitido esos detalles en su primer informe. "Por su parte, Shinji se mostro indiferente al bienestar de sus compañeras la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando sus riñas amenazaban con pasar a algo más serio"

Al terminar, Hinata giró un poco la cabeza para mirar la expresión de sus alumnos, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que las miradas, antes radiantes y llenas de orgullo, se encontraban ahora clavadas en el suelo, los cuerpos de los chicos irradiando vergüenza por cada uno de sus poros.

"Sin embargo" continuó Hinata, "también demostraron una gran seriedad a la hora de tener que defenderse. Su desempeño en combate fue sin de un nivel mucho mayor al de un Gennin, y mostraron un gran control de sus emociones durante la pelea, a excepción de las parálisis de Sekai" agregó, tratando de darle a entender a Tsunade cuánto la preocupaba este último punto.

"Por la manera en que lo dices, pensaría que estás tratando de ayudar a los chicos, Hinata" comentó la Hokage, con las manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro y la mirada clavada en los chicos.

"No tengo razón para ayudarles en nada, Tsunade-sama" contestó Hinata, sintiendo un súbito impulso de defender a sus alumnos. "No solo supieron reaccionar frente a los ataques sorpresa: entre los tres idearon más de una estrategia en medio de un combate contra un enemigo que sobrepasaba con mucho el nivel de un Jounin ordinario, y además de eso, lograron mantener a raya a un usuario de un sello maldito durante un lapso considerable de tiempo." enumeró, sin poder contener una nota de orgullo en su voz. "Además de eso, lograron llevar a cabo técnicas con las que incluso algunos Jounin tienen problemas a veces, y a pesar de todo ello, salieron prácticamente ilesos de ambas batallas." Concluyó, un poco apenada por haber hablado tan vehementemente a favor de los chicos.

"Entonces, ¿dirías que su desempeño y su comportamiento en general fueron buenos?" preguntó Tsunade, sin deshacerse de la expresión seria que había tenido durante todo el tiempo.

En lugar de responder, Hinata giró levemente la cabeza, y tratando de no ser demasiado obvia, les regaló una sonrisa aprobatoria a los chicos, cuyos rostros recuperaron un poco de su alegría al ver la expresión de su sensei.

"Creo que hay cosas en las que tienen que trabajar, pero está claro que son mucho mejores ninjas que muchos de los Chunnin que tenemos en la aldea" exclamó Hinata, y Tsunade apenas pudo contener una sonrisa divertida ante la evidente alegría que transmitía la chica.

"Muy bien, entonces" dijo Tsunade, finalmente desenlazando las manos y dejando que su expresión se relajara un poco. "Hinata, desde este momento te reasigno a tus tareas como miembro del ANBU. Lleva este pergamino a Inoichi, que vea qué información puede obtener del prisionero" ordenó, mientras sacaba del gabinete de su escritorio la máscara de zorro que Hinata usaba durante sus misiones como ANBU. "En cuanto a ustedes, Kasumi, Shinji, pueden retirarse" soltó de repente, aunque ninguno de los chicos se movió un centímetro de donde estaban. Incluso Hinata, que ya había guardado el pergamino y se preparaba para irse, se detuvo un instante al escuchar las órdenes de Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama…" comenzó a decir Kasumi, pero una mirada helada de la Sannin congeló el poco valor que tenía, y lanzando una mirada de disculpa a su compañera, tomó a Shinji del brazo y salió de la habitación.

"Tú también deberías irte, Hinata" agregó Tsunade, dejando muy en claro que lo que seguía era entre ella y Sekai. Con una última mirada rápida a la chica, la ANBU desapareció en un torbellino de hojas, dejando a Sekai parada en medio de la oficina, con una expresión de terror casi igual a la que había tenido durante las batallas.

"Muy bien, Sekai, ahora…" habló Tsunade un minuto más tarde, con un tono que dejaba claro qué tan inteligente sería decir la verdad desde el principio.

* * *

"¡¿Vamos a escoltar a Gaara?" gritó Naruto, levantándose de un salto de su asiento y golpeando la barra con ambas palmas.

"Tranquilízate, _baka_" se quejó Sakura, girando la cabeza avergonzada.

"¡Hace siglos que no lo veo!" gritó de nuevo Naruto, sin hacer caso de las miradas de los pasantes que volteaban a ver qué era aquel escándalo. "¿Cuándo salimos?" preguntó de pronto, clavando la mirada en Kakashi.

"Lo siento mucho, Naruto, pero todavía tendrás que esperar una semana" se disculpó el Jounin, sonriendo con su único ojo visible. "El examen comienza dentro de nueve días, y está planeado que Gaara llegue a la aldea unas horas antes de que eso suceda. Así que, para tomarlo con calma, saldremos de la aldea pasado mañana." informó, ganándose una mirada airada del rubio.

"¿Por qué no podemos irnos ahora mismo?" insistió Naruto, irritado, a lo que Sakura y Sasuke respondieron bufando al unísono.

"Justo cuando uno piensa que has crecido un poco, vienes y nos demuestras que sigues siendo el mismo impaciente de siempre" comentó Sasuke, entrelazando las manos frente a su rostro y desviando la mirada del rubio, a sabiendas que eso siempre lo había hecho enojar.

"Cuando tú quieras puedo demostrarte lo mucho que he crecido, Sasuke"

"Ya está bien, chicos" los detuvo Kakashi, con un miedo repentino a que los chicos retomaran sus antiguos duelos. "Naruto, tú todavía tienes que presentar tu informe a Tsunade, yo tengo algunas cosas que atender, y Sakura, Sasuke y tú tienen que dejarles tarea a los chicos para cuando estén fuera" enumeró Kakashi, recibiendo una mirada suspicaz de sus todos su ex alumnos.

"¿Exactamente qué cosas tienes que atender, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura, y los chicos sonrieron al ver que el Jounin se ponía nervioso ante la pregunta.

"Esto… tengo que leer unos archivos que me han entregado hace unos días… y una persona me pidió que la ayudara a terminar unos informes para el departamento de investigación…" explicó Kakashi entrecortadamente, pero los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿todavía sigues leyendo esos libros aburridos que escribía ero-sennin?" preguntó Naruto con tono burlón, pero en lugar de responder, Kakashi simplemente sonrió con su ojo, y con un sello tan rápido como el sonido desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

"Bueno, supongo que saldremos dentro de dos días, entonces" se quejó Naruto, volviendo a su ramen mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que tenía que contarle a Gaara, y si sería Tsunade había informado a estas alturas acerca de los planes de Akatsuki.

* * *

Sudando de manera copiosa, Inoichi se aparató por tercera vez del tanque en el que mantenían preso a Yoshiro, el cual estaba cubierto con toda clase de sellos de contención, lo cual mantenía al chico en su forma humana.

"Realmente eres insistente, anciano" se burló Yoshiro ante la obvia expresión de frustración de Inoichi.

"Siempre me gusta enfrentarme a un buen reto, chico" respondió de inmediato el Jounin, aunque en verdad estaba bastante preocupado por la situación actual: a pesar de que la mente del chico era bastante débil, en ella había sellos, barreras y trampas de las que jamás había escuchado hablar, y estaba llegando a un punto en el que temía no ser capaz de traspasar las defensas, por mucho tiempo que dedicase a ello.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar en una nueva estrategia para asediar la mente del chico, Inoichi escuchó abrirse la puerta que tenía detrás de él, y en seguida la persona que llegaba se situó a su lado, sin dirigirle una sola palabra o pregunta.

"Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo, chico" comentó Tsunade, con la mejor cara de póker que sabía poner. "Aunque, según parece, no vas a hacerlo así como así, ¿verdad?" preguntó, y su ceño se frunció solo un poco ante la sonrisa retadora del chico.

"En efecto, Hokage-sama" contestó Yoshiro en tono burlón. "En realidad, hay dos cosas que quiero pedirte, y por tu propio bien espero que no tardes mucho en decidirlo"

* * *

"¡Hinata-sensei!" se escuchó el grito desde dentro de la Academia, justo en el momento en que la ANBU cruzaba sus puertas, buscando algún indicio de dónde se encontraban los chicos.

"Hola, chicos" saludó Hinata a sus alumnos, notando de inmediato las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de los tres chicos: Yusuke, Naoko y Azumi corrían hacia ella, todos buscando con la mirada a alguien que evidentemente no estaba ahí.

"Hinata-sensei…" murmuró Azumi cuando estuvieron frente a la Hyuga, con la voz bastante baja. "¿Por qué no está Sekai con usted?" preguntó cohibida, evitando a toda costa encarar con la mirada a su sensei.

"La he dejado con Tsunade-sama. Tenían que hablar acerca de algunas cosas de la misión, y…" comenzó a explicar Hinata, pero se vio interrumpida por la intervención de Naoko.

"Sekai-chan no tuvo la culpa" declaró, segura de sí misma, aunque con el nerviosismo bastante obvio en la mirada.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Hinata, tratando de sacarle algún sentido a lo que los chicos le decían.

"Shinji y Kasumi pasaron por aquí hace unos minutos" explicó Yusuke, quien era el que más nervioso parecía de los tres. "No nos dieron muchos detalles, pero Kasumi nos explicó lo que había sucedido con Serizawa-san, y no es su culpa" corroboró el chico, y de alguna manera, sus palabras fueron más convincentes que las de su compañera. Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que a veces el respaldo incondicional era algo perjudicial para un equipo, por lo que en contra de su personalidad decidió jugar como abogado del diablo.

"Según ustedes, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?" preguntó Hinata, poniendo la mirada lo más seria posible.

"Pues… Kasumi estaba enfrascada en un duelo de espadas con el enemigo, y…" comenzó a relatar Azumi, pero algo le impidió seguir hablando.

"Sekai-chan se quedó paralizada" terminó Naoko, y Hinata notó que, aunque tenía inseguridad en la voz, el decirlo en voz alta no había hecho que su opinión cambiase.

"Entonces, según ustedes, ¿el quedarse paralizada en medio de una batalla en la cual su compañera estaba en peligro no fue, cuando menos, un error de Sekai?" preguntó Hinata, clavando sus ojos lavanda en Naoko, que parecía la más decidida a defender a su compañera.

"Sabemos que suena mal, Hinata-sensei" intervino Yusuke, más tranquilo. "pero sabemos que no…" trató de seguir, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

"¿Que no qué, Yusuke?" insistió Hinata, pues su instinto le decía que había algo que no estaba viendo.

"Sabemos que no fue porque Sekai sea una mala kunoichi" terminó en su lugar Azumi, sorprendiendo un poco a la ANBU: a diferencia de las demás veces que la había escuchado hablar, en esta ocasión la voz de la niña sonaba mucho más clara y firme, un cambio bastante notable dada su personalidad tímida.

"¿Y exactamente cómo saben ustedes eso?" preguntó Hinata, tratando de que no notaran el escurtinio al que los estaba sometiendo, en busca de algún indicio que le dijera si había ahí algo que escapaba de su comprensión.

"Pues porqu…" trató de contestar Naoko, pero sendos pisotones de parte de Yusuke y Azumi hicieron que ahogase sus palabras en un grito, lo cual solo confirmó que esos tres estaban escondiendo algo grande. "¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Naoko, hincada, mientras se frotaba ambos pies con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento, Azumi-san" se disculpó Naoko, y aunque su tono era el mismo de siempre, algo en su mirada parecía decididamente distinto. Por su parte, Yusuke solo se limitó a mirar a su amiga, con una expresión que decía claramente que era mejor que cerrara el pico de una vez.

"Muy bien, ustedes tres, o me dicen qué sucede, o van a tener una muy poco grata experiencia con Ino-san" los amenazó Hinata, sintiéndose casi sucia por actuar de manera tan agresiva con los chicos. Sin embargo, si la razón de los errores de Sekai era algo externo a ella, era su deber como sensei averiguar qué era ese algo, puesto que eventualmente las vidas de toda la gente de la aldea podían depender de ello.

Antes de contestar, los tres chicos intercambiaron una extraña mirada entre ellos, y al final, Yusuke dio un paso al frente, con una expresión completamente seria en el rostro.

"Hinata-sensei, me ofrezco a ser el primero en recibir el castigo" le comunicó, y ante la mirada atónita de Hinata, se explicó. "No importa cuál sea el castigo que nos ponga, ninguno de nosotros va a decirle lo que quiere saber"

* * *

**_Sí, no están teniendo visiones: después de meses de estar en paro, hoy finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, y decidí que les debía el subirlo de inmediato. Ahora, ya se que normalmente me extiendo mucho en estos AN, pero creo que esta vez merece la pena hacerlo:_**

**_Ya dije en un capítulo anterior que, por mucho que aprecio la preferencia de la gente que decide abrir mi fanfic guiados solo por la etiqueta de NaruHina, la verdad es que esta historia va más allá del mero romance entre ambos. Sin embargo, la verdad es que los comentarios que recibí me hicieron reconsiderar si estaba desviando _demasiado_ mi historia del concepto original. Fue por eso que tardé tanto en continuar: me tomo mucho tiempo decidir si era mejor seguir como estaba, o cambiar la historia para adaptarla a la idea original. Sin embargo, hoy por fin llegue a la conclusión de que, por mucho que me agrada el saber que a la gente le gusta mi historia, al final no estoy escribiendo para complacer a nadie. O, mejor dicho, no escribo para agradar a alguien en particular: escribo porque me gusta, porque (creo) soy bueno en ello, porque es algo que me ayuda a sentirme bien y en lo que quiero mejorar. Si en el proceso termino gustándole a alguien, bueno, estaré más que satisfecho, pero en definitiva no pienso cambiar mi manera de escribir simplemente para complacer los gustos de unas cuantas personas. Así que, si estos últimos capítulos te decepcionaron por la falta de romance, mi querido lector, lamento decirte que la tónica de la historia seguirá un camino más o menos igual hasta donde puedo ver. Si eso hace que quieras dejar de leer, en verdad lamento que no haya sido de tu agrado, y te agradezco al menos que hayas intentado encontrarle algo bueno a mi historia._**

**_Y si eres alguien a quien le agrada la historia tal y como está, y que cree que tiene futuro, igual te agradezco la oportunidad que le das, y te invito a que sigas leyéndola y disfrutándola tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndola. Y en verdad, espero que nadie se ofenda por esta pequeña (?) nota, pero creo que el que avisa no es traidor, y en verdad quiero terminar esta historia de la manera en la que la siento._**

**_Y bueno, ya con eso, gracias por seguir al pendiente del fanfic, y (por enésima vez) espero traerles pronto la continuación._**

**_Un saludo desde México (sufriendo todos por la derrota de la selección T.T)_**


	26. Asignaciones

¿Dónde demonios se han metido los chicos?" preguntó Naruto, mientras saltaba encima del último techo de la aldea, después de haberse pasado más de media hora buscando a sus alumnos. Por supuesto, con un poco de esfuerzo podría haber encontrado su chakra entre la inmensa cantidad de firmas de chakra que había por la aldea. Sin embargo, una parte de él no quería encontrar a los chicos, pues sabía que tarde o temprano iban a tener que venir las explicaciones, y la verdad era que aún no podía explicarlo muy bien ni siquiera para sí mismo.

"_**Veo que sigues siendo el mismo mocoso inseguro de siempre**_" comentó el Kyubi dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que el chico diese un pequeño brinco. Usualmente, después de transformarse en _él_, la conexión que compartían se hacía igual de débil que cuando aún vivía en la aldea, por lo que durante un buen tiempo era incapaz de comunicarse con el zorro. Y, dada la poca cantidad de ocasiones en las que había tenido que recurrir a la transformación, aún seguía exaltándose cuando la conexión se reanudaba. "_**E igual de miedoso, debo agregar**_" se burló el Kyubi.

"_Cállate, estúpido zorro_" lo atajó Naruto, sin ánimo de entablar una discusión en ese momento. Afortunadamente para él, el zorro se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, por lo que por esa ocasión lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

"Creo que iré a ver a baa-chan" murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, y con un salto enorme se dirigió hacia la torre de la Hokage. Justo cuando se encontraba llegando a la oficina de Tsunade, alcanzó a escuchar una puerta cerrarse en el otro extremo del corredor, y un par de voces llegaron hasta ellos.

"No importa cuánto trate, dudo mucho que pueda romper sus barreras" dijo una voz conocida, con el tono de quien está sumamente disgustado con lo que está diciendo.

"¿Entonces simplemente tengo que hacer lo que él dice?" preguntó enojada Tsunade, mientras el sonido de dos pares de pies se acercaba cada vez más a donde él estaba. "Ya sabes que el negociar con terroristas es _siempre_ el último recurso" exclamó, justo en el momento en el que entraban en el campo de visión de Naruto. Al verlo, la Sannin se sobresalto, y la mirada que le dedicó al chico le dio a entender a este que no se suponía que escuchase aquello.

"¿Con quién vas a negociar, Tsunade no-baachan?" preguntó Naruto, con un muy mal presentimiento.

"Veo que regresaste bien, Naruto" comentó Tsunade, sin hacer caso de la pregunta, haciendo a un lado al chico y entrando en su oficina sin detenerse un instante.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto-kun" lo saludó Inoichi, con un gesto con la cabeza. Apurado, Naruto le contestó de malos modos, y se lanzó hacia la puerta antes de que la Hokage pudiese atrancarla.

"¡Baachan!" gritó Naruto, tratando de empujar la puerta que obviamente Tsunade sostenía al otro lado.

"Naruto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y…" trató de escabullirse Tsunade, y aunque Naruto no fue capaz de ganarle en fuerza sin romper la puerta en pedazos, tampoco la Sannin fue capaz de cerrarla completamente. "¡Cualquier daño a mi puerta va a venir de tu salario, Naruto!" gritó Tsunade, comenzando a enojarse, pero por una vez el chico no se inmutó ante su regaño.

"¡¿Acaso piensas negociar con él?" preguntó Naruto, comenzando a su vez a perder los estribos. "¿Acaso Hinata no te explico lo qué hizo, lo cerca que estuvo de matar a mis alumnos?" preguntó Naruto, y se extraño al recibir como respuesta un bufido, en lugar de más gritos.

"Así que ya son _tus_ alumnos…" se burló Tsunade, tomando al chico enteramente por sorpresa.

"¡Ese no es el punto!"

"El punto es, Naruto" le respondió la Hokage, esta vez verdaderamente enojada "que en realidad no hay manera de sacarle una palabra al chico, a menos que te hayas vuelto mejor que Inoichi en lo que respecta a técnicas de interrogación"

"Las técnicas no son las mismas, pero puede que sean más efectivas…" remató Naruto, realmente enojado ante la situación, sobre todo porque sabía que lo que decía Tsunade no era más que la verdad.

"Sabes muy bien que no vas a sacarle nada a base de torturas" le escupió Tsunade a través de la puerta. De improviso, la Hokage dejó de ejercer fuerza contra la puerta de su oficina, lo que ocasionó que esta se abriese de pronto, mandando a Naruto de bruces contra el suelo.

"¡Oye!" gritó Naruto, avergonzado bajo la mirada burlona de su amiga. Detrás de él, pudo escuchar una pequeña risita proveniente de Inoichi, y alcanzó a distinguir un "hasta luego" antes de que este cerrara la puerta, dejándolos solos.

"Ya sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta esto, Naruto" le dijo Tsunade, ya más calmada después del pequeño incidente cómico. "Pero, si queremos obtener algo de él, tenemos que acceder a lo que nos pide" declaró, sin estar para nada cómoda con sus palabras.

"Y, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que pide?" preguntó Naruto, aunque podía entrever por lo menos una de sus demandas.

"Bueno, lo principal es inmunidad total de nuestra parte" dijo la Hokage, confirmando así las sospechas de Naruto. "Sin embargo, tiene además una segunda demanda, y la verdad es que me inquieta bastante no entender sus razones" declaró, ganándose una mirada confundida del chico.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pidió exactamente?" preguntó el chico.

"Bueno…" comenzó Tsunade, tratando de buscar una manera de expresar todas las dudas que tenía, pero al no encontrarla, simplemente lo dijo igual que Yoshiro se lo había dicho a ella. "Me exigió hablar con Sasuke, solos, sin ninguna clase de sello de restricción" le informó, y como esperaba, la mirada atónita de Naruto fue igual que la que puso ella misma cuando escucho las palabras del chico la primera vez.

* * *

"No importa cuál sea el castigo que nos ponga, ninguno de nosotros va a decirle lo que quiere saber" declaró Yusuke, con la mirada completamente seria, enfrentando la mirada más penetrante que un Hyuga podía lanzar. Al ver que el chico no se inmutaba, Hinata trató de romper las defensas de las dos chicas, pero aunque estas estaban bastante más nerviosas que su amigo, por una vez ninguna de las dos esquivó su mirada, lo que le dejó claro a la ANBU de qué tamaño era su determinación.

"¿Realmente creen que pueden mantener información tan importante en secreto?" preguntó Hinata, relajando un poco su expresión, aunque todavía con bastantes dudas acerca de sus alumnos. "Si algo llegase a pasar por culpa de eso…"

"No va a volver a suceder" respondió Azumi, aunque con poca seguridad. "Sekai está trabajando en eso, y Tsunade-sama seguramente le ayudará a superarlo" explicó, lo que hizo que una señal se prendiera dentro de la cabeza de Hinata.

"¿Tsunade-sama sabe cuál es el secreto que ustedes tres están ocultando?" preguntó, bastante sorprendida por la información. Aunque sabía que Tsunade nunca pondría en riesgo una misión a propósito, la experiencia durante la misión la hacía dudar acerca de la determinación de la Hokage.

"Por supuesto" respondió Naoko, con una expresión que decía que eso era más que obvio.

"¿Y en verdad Tsunade-sama cree que no es peligroso dejar el asunto sin atender?" preguntó Hinata, aunque sabía que la respuesta era más o menos obvia.

"Pero no está dejándolo sin atender" respondió Yusuke, con el tono de voz un poco demasiado fuerte. "Sekai en verdad está trabajando en ello; es solo que es un entrenamiento que tiene que hacer ella sola" soltó, sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de información que le estaba proporcionando a su sensei.

"Muy bien, entonces" soltó al final Hinata, después de examinar a los chicos durante varios segundos: aunque tenía pensado hablar con Tsunade lo más pronto posible, quería estar segura de que los chicos estaban siendo totalmente honestos (de lo cual, por otro lado, no tenía razón para dudar). "Voy a dejar que Sekai lo arregle sola, aunque espero que eventualmente nos hagan partícipes a todos de este secreto" les informó Hinata, tratando de darles a entender que, quisieran o no, no iban a mantener su silencio para siempre.

"Si Sekai-san está de acuerdo, entonces yo no tengo ningún problema en decirlo" le informó Yusuke, dándole una vez más una pieza del rompecabezas a Hinata:

Al parecer, el secreto de Sekai era algo que los seis chicos del equipo sabían, y habían decidido mantenerlo así a partir de una decisión de Sekai (ahora que recordaba, Kasumi también había tratado de defenderla cuando regresaban a la aldea). Además, parecía que la parálisis no se debía a una falta de concentración o de habilidad, sino a algún impedimento físico o mental que tenía la chica (probablemente el segundo, por lo que había visto Hinata durante la primera batalla). Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que, aunque Tsunade sabía qué era lo que sucedía, no había sido capaz de arreglarlo de inmediato, por lo que seguramente era verdad eso de que solo Sekai podía componer su situación.

"¿Hinata-sensei?" preguntó Azumi de pronto, sacando a Hinata de sus cavilaciones.

"Lo siento" se disculpó la ANBU, preguntándose si los chicos se habían dado cuenta ya de todo lo que había podido deducir de sus palabras. "Hablando de otra cosa, ¿por qué no están entrenando con alguno de los demás?" preguntó la chica, dándose cuenta de que, según el horario que habían planeado, aún era hora de que los chicos estuviesen en clases.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" preguntó Yusuke, con un tono de voz realmente sorprendido. "Dentro de nueve días es el examen Chunnin; todos los senseis fueron asignados a las preparaciones de seguridad, por lo que hoy nos tocó el día libre" explicó, causándole un leve rubor a Hinata por haber olvidado el examen completamente.

"Es verdad, había olvidado el examen" aceptó Hinata, tratando de parecer lo menos apenada posible. "Entonces, ¿ya se ha decidido si ustedes van a presentarse?" preguntó Hinata, y la mirada que le dieron los chicos le hizo sentir que de nuevo se estaba avergonzando a sí misma.

"Hinata-sensei, los exámenes tienen un requerimiento de misiones realizadas" le recordó Naoko, demostrando la falta de tacto que la caracterizaba. "Hasta ahora, solo Sekai, Shinji y Kasumi tienen una misión completada, e incluso ellos están demasiado lejos de cumplir con los requisitos"

"Es verdad" reflexionó Hinata, de nuevo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. "Si los hiciéramos entrar, tendríamos que explicar en qué consiste el Equipo 0, además de que no estoy segura de que los papeles de los equipos estén listos aún" les comentó, recordando que Tsunade había decidido inscribir a los chicos en el registro de shinobis de la Aldea como equipos corrientes, aunque al no estar seguros de cuáles serían las mejores combinaciones, había dejado los nombres vacíos en un primer momento. "¿Tienen idea de quiénes van a estar libres durante el examen Chunnin?" preguntó Hinata de pronto, en cuanto se le ocurrió una buena forma de aprovechar la situación.

Los chicos la miraron confundidos, negando los tres al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

"Bueno, pues entonces iré a averiguarlo" les dijo Hinata, y sin esperar a que los chicos le respondieran, dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido. En verdad, esperaba que no todos los chicos estuviesen ocupados durante _todo _el torneo; después de todo, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para avanzar un poco más rápido en la formación de los niños.

"_Bueno, por lo menos sé que Naruto-kun no tendrá ninguna asignación para esos días_" pensó para sí misma, ajena a lo que Naruto había escuchado de Kakashi solo unos minutos antes.

* * *

"¿Quiere hablar con Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto, totalmente sorprendido por tal afirmación.

"Así es, aunque la verdad es que yo lo entiendo tan poco como tú" le contestó Tsunade, mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio y se dejaba caer en su silla, desganada. "Queda la posibilidad de que Sasuke haya tenido algo que ver con él cuando…" comenzó a explicar Tsunade, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que probablemente ese seguía siendo un tema bastante espinoso para Naruto. Sin embargo, el chico no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo, aunque al final la Sannin dejó dejar implícito el resto.

"Pues puede que sea posible, aunque no es precisamente probable que Sasuke se haya hecho amigo de _nadie…_ buenos o malos" comentó Naruto, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Tsunade.

"Pues como sea, está claro que tengo que hablar con Sasuke acerca de ello, aunque honestamente no veo cómo no cumplir con lo que el chico está pidiendo" fue la única respuesta de Tsunade, para después sumirse en un silencio pensativo. En realidad, estaba recordando la amenaza del chico acerca del tiempo que pudiese tardar en decidirlo, pero decidió que el decírselo a Naruto no iba a cambiar en nada la situación.

"Por cierto, Tsunade no-baachan…" preguntó Naruto de pronto, y la Hokage notó el tono tentativo en la voz del chico; el que usaba siempre que buscaba una manera de obtener algo que sabía no debía tener.

"¿Sí?" contestó ella parcamente.

"¿Hay algo acerca de alguno de los estudiantes que no me hayas comentado?" preguntó él después de unos segundos, en los cuales Tsunade estuvo segura buscó la mejor manera de articular su pregunta. De inmediato, el reporte de Hinata y la plática con Sekai le vinieron a la cabeza, y de inmediato supo a qué se refería el chico.

"Déjame decirte, Naruto" le dijo Tsunade lentamente, con el tono de quien no pretende tolerar que lo interrumpan. "que lo que sucedió con Sekai es algo que ha quedado entre ella, sus compañeros y yo. "No es algo en lo que puedas ayudar, por lo que no debes preocuparte por ello. Cuando esté lista, Sekai sola les dirá a ti y a los demás acerca de ello" le aseguró, y dio gracias que por una vez, el chico aceptó su explicación sin más respuesta que un parco asentimiento con la cabeza.

"_**No piensas dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad chico?**__" _le preguntó el zorro un minuto más tarde, en el momento en que cerraba la puerta del despacho, en su camino hacia su departamento. Como única respuesta, el chico esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pensando que había hecho cosas bastante más arriesgadas que ir en contra de lo que decía Tsunade.

* * *

Una media hora después de dejar a los chicos, Hinata finalmente encontró a Shikamaru saliendo de uno de los edificios del Departamento de Inteligencia de Konoha, los cuales estaban encargados de los preparativos para el examen Chunnin. Llamando su atención con la mano, Hinata pensó para sí misma que era mala suerte haberlo encontrado a él, y no a Ten-Ten o a Sakura. Después de todo, ellas hubiesen sido mucho más fáciles de convencer.

"Hola, Hinata" la saludó Shikamaru desganado, apartando la vista solo un segundo de los informes que llevaba en la mano. Por su ceño fruncido y su mirada aburrida, Hinata estaba segura de que no podría haber escogido peor momento para preguntarle aquello, pero ya que estaba ahí, decidió hacerlo a pesar de todo.

"Hola, Shikamaru-kun. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?" preguntó Hinata, tratando de conversar un poco antes de entrar en lo verdaderamente importante. "Esos son demasiados papeles para una cosa tan sencilla como los exámenes". Comentó ella, mientras se ponía a su lado y trataba de obtener una mirada de lo que había escrito. Sin embargo, las pocas palabras que alcanzó a atrapar no parecían tener nada que ver con los exámenes, lo que le dio muy mala espina a la kunoichi.

"Oh, estos papeles no son de los exámenes, Hinata" le dijo Shikamaru, al darse cuenta de su interés, y confirmando al mismo tiempo los temores de la chica. "Esto es un reporte que me llegó esta mañana, pero no había tenido tiempo de leerlo aún: al parecer, ha habido sucesos extraños en el bosque al este de la aldea" comentó Shikamaru, sin que Hinata respondiese una sola palabra. De alguna manera, la chica sabía a dónde iba a llevarla aquella conversación, por lo que se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

"Esto, ¿Shikamaru-kun?" murmuró la chica, sintiéndose mal por ignorar de manera tan obvia el comentario de su amigo. Afortunadamente, el Jounin captó al momento la petición en la voz de Hinata, por lo que se detuvo y dejó por un momento los papeles.

"¿Sí?" le contestó, lanzándole una mirada que decía que no tenía demasiado tiempo, y que era mejor que fuese al grano.

"Bueno, había estado pensando…" comenzó a explicar Hinata, tratando de recordar el discurso que había preparado para convencer a sus amigos. "Ya que durante los exámenes Chunnin no vamos a poder usar la Academia ni los campos de entrenamiento, creí que sería buena idea organizar alguna clase de viaje con los chicos, a algún lugar en los alrededores de la aldea"

"¿Un viaje de campo?" preguntó Shikamaru, a quien la idea de la chica había tomado por sorpresa. "¿Quieres decir ir con todos los chicos a entrenar tú sola?" le preguntó, desconfiado.

"Bueno, en realidad…" trató de explicarse Hinata, pero la mirada de Shikamaru le dio a entender que había algo mal con su plan incluso antes de que lo dijera. "Creí que tal vez podríamos ir todos… los _senseis_" explicó al final, sintiéndose rara al soltar la última palabra. En cuanto vio que el ceño de Shikamaru comenzaba a fruncirse aún más, se apresuró a agregar "No es necesario que vayamos todos juntos; si lo hacemos en el bosque, podríamos turnarnos uno o dos cada día, cuando estemos libres, de manera que podamos dedicarles todo el día a los chicos" terminó, diciéndose a sí misma que no había ningún punto débil en su plan. Para su mala fortuna, Shikamaru no era de la misma idea, y rápidamente se apresuró a corregirla.

"No es que la idea en sí no sea buena, Hinata" le explicó, tratando de decirle al mismo tiempo que sus razones para oponerse eran completamente legítimas. "Pero la mitad de nosotros ya están asignados a tareas durante todo el examen" le informó, haciendo que el ánimo de Hinata se fuese al suelo. "Neji y Sasuke están asignados a la protección de los invitados; Sakura tiene que encargarse de los servicios médicos durante todo el examen, y me parece que Lee será algo así como un guía espiritual para los chicos que participan" enumeró Shikamaru, sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la idea de Lee dándole ánimos a los chicos. "Todos ellos ya han comenzado a ayudar con los preparativos, de modo que no deberíamos verlos mucho por aquí a partir de mañana o el día siguiente".

"Pero aún así, Ten-Ten, Naruto, tú y yo estamos libres, ¿o no?" preguntó la chica, aunque creía saber de antemano cual sería la respuesta.

"Bueno, yo soy algo así como el embajador ante Suna" comentó Shikamaru, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con aire molesto. "Así que no sé si tenga algo que hacer o no durante esos días. Además, Naruto está asignado a la escolta de Gaara durante el trayecto hasta la aldea, y no sé si después se vaya a encargar de su seguridad. En cuanto a ti…" le dijo, mirándola de una manera que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hinata, sintiendo que su suerte ya había sido decidida.

"Bueno, está el problema de estos incidentes" le dijo Shikamaru, dando un pequeño golpe al fajo de hojas que sostenía en la mano. "Parece ser que no son nada del otro mundo, pero ahora mismo todos los ANBU están asignados a tareas antes y durante el examen; la única que no tiene una misión eres tú, porque estabas en la misión con Naruto y los críos cuando se repartieron las asignaciones" le dijo, pidiéndole disculpas de antemano.

"Así que quieres que me encargue de investigarlo, ¿no?" preguntó Hinata, diciéndose a sí misma que sus planes habían sido demasiado optimistas desde un principio. "Pero aún así, si termino rápido…" trató de contraatacar, pero Shikamaru negó con la cabeza incluso antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar.

"Si aceptas esta misión, Tsunade-sama seguramente te pedirá que patrulles el bosque éste, ya que como te dije, son pocos los ANBU que se han asignado a estas tareas, y la última experiencia con el examen hace que todos se pongan…" dijo el chico, y aunque se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, Hinata pudo entender muy bien qué era lo que quería decir: ella recordaba también lo que había sentido al ver la aldea destruida, y estaba de acuerdo en que tenían que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que aquello se repitiese.

"Entonces, supongo que Ten-Ten podrá darles clases cuando tenga tiempo" murmuró Hinata, sintiéndose mal por no haber podido llevar a cabo sus planes. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se quedó en silencio después de su comentario, por lo que una pequeña braza de esperanza se encendió dentro de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó finalmente, cuando estuvo segura de que el chico estaba meditando acerca de algo importante.

"Bueno, supongo que Ten-Ten y yo podríamos hacer algún espacio en nuestras actividades todos los días" le dijo, aunque no parecía muy contento con la idea. "Si es así, entonces tal vez podríamos encargarnos de tres de los chicos durante la duración del examen" le dijo, haciendo que la chica lo mirase confundida.

"¿Y qué hay de los otros tres?" preguntó Hinata.

"Bueno, ya que Shinji, Sekai y Kasumi tienen ya una misión en sus expedientes, ¿por qué no mandar a los demás chicos contigo, a que te ayuden durante tu misión?" soltó Shikamaru, y los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron automáticamente. "Así el resto del equipo puede saber lo que es una misión de verdad, y los otros tres podrán tratar de alcanzar un poco a sus compañeros en las clases"

"¿Pero por qué conmigo, y no con Naruto?" preguntó Hinata, pensando que una misión de escolta al lado de Naruto y del Kazekage, más el grupo de guardias personal de Gaara, sería mucho menos peligrosa que cualquier misión que pudiesen hacer con ella.

"Bueno, en realidad, no es solo Naruto quien tiene que escoltar a Gaara" le confesó Shikamaru, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle. "La misión se entregó al antiguo Equipo Siete; Kakashi-sensei, Sakura y Sasuke irán junto con Naruto a Suna" le dijo, y pudo notar que también la chica encontraba agradable esa idea. "Cuatro personas ya es un equipo demasiado grande; si a eso le sumas a Gaara y sus hermanos, su guardia, y aparte los tres chicos…" comenzó a contar Shikamaru, dejando en claro su punto sin necesidad de decir nada más.

"Supongo que tienes razón" aceptó Hinata al final, secretamente contenta de que Naruto no pudiese llevar a los chicos con él. Después de la primera misión en la Ola, una parte de ella se había enamorado de la idea de tener a los chicos bajo su cuidado, y esa era una buena oportunidad para conocer al resto del equipo sin ninguna interrupción de por medio.

"Justo ahora me dirigía con Tsunade-sama, a hablar acerca de este reporte" le dijo Shikamaru. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, y le pedimos su permiso para que te lleves a los chicos a la misión?" le sugirió, a lo que la chica asintió de inmediato con la cabeza. Contentos con la manera en la que habían resuelto el problema, ambos chicos siguieron caminando, Hinata pensando en qué haría una vez que tuviese al resto del equipo bajo su comando.

* * *

**_Pues sí, segundo capítulo en menos de una semana (me siento poderoso xD). Este capítulo ha salido francamente bien, una pequeña transición para lo que viene después. Poca acción, poco romance, pero ciertamente necesario para la historia. Si les parece aburrido, una disculpa ^^_**

**_Y bueno, supongo que no hay mucho que decir, excepto que para el último capítulo recibí el increíble número de cuatro reviews durante toda esta semana. Más de 200 gentes entraron a ver el último capítulo del fic, y solo cuatro encontraron cinco minutos para escribir lo que pensaban T.T Ahora, a mí en lo personal me repatean los autores que ponen una "cuota" a llenar para subir el siguiente capítulo; me parece que eso le quita mucho mérito al trabajo que se publica, además de que las opiniones pueden estar maquilladas para agradar al autor y que suba el capítulo antes. Como sea, sí me sentí mal de que tan poca gente se tomara la molestia de comentar el capítulo (por cierto, gracias a _Yvori Gevura_, _Gabe Logan_, _poison girl 29_ y _Vampiro00123_ ^^), sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que me tardé en actualizar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá es una clase de castigo por haberme tomado tanto tiempo entre capítulos =x_**

**_En fin, que no lo dije en el último A/N, así que aquí está: les dejo el último capítulo del fic, y espero con ansias sus reviews xD Y no se preocupen; aunque no dejen ninguno, seguiré trabajando igual de duro que como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora (aunque no se si eso sea bueno). Saludos desde México_**


	27. Entrevista

"Parece que está ocupada" murmuró Shikamaru al llegar frente a la puerta de Tsunade. Sin decir nada más, tocó varias veces la puerta con un ritmo particular, e inmediatamente después la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Asombrada, Hinata recordó que, aunque el chico seguía siendo tan testarudo y apático como siempre, poco a poco había ido consolidando su posición como el principal asesor de la Hokage, lo que se mostraba en su manera tan atípica de entrar en la oficina de la líder de la aldea.

Al ver que Hinata no era capaz de entrar sin permiso expreso, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, con lo cual la ANBU finalmente fue capaz de cruzar el umbral. Sin decir palabra, ambos se quedaron de pié pegados junto a la puerta, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que tenían esos papeles que hacían que Tsunade los mirase de manera tan concentrada. Un minuto después, la Hokage finalmente alzó la vista de los documentos, y lanzando un bufido de resignación, aventó los papeles como si de repente hubiese perdido todo el interés.

"En verdad, no tengo idea de qué es lo que les dan en estos tiempos, chicos." murmuró Tsunade, dirigiéndose a los dos ninjas que esperaban a que terminase sus asuntos. Mientras se acercaban al escritorio, Hinata pudo ver qué era lo que había tenido tan absorta a la Hokage: las hojas eran reportes de los Gennin de otras aldeas que participarían en los exámenes Chunnin , la mayoría de las cuales tenían, al lado de la foto, graficas circulares inusualmente llenas para un ninja de ese nivel.

"Perdón por molestarla, Tsunade-sama, pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría…" comenzó a decir Hinata, pero a media frase una pequeña explosión la interrumpió, y a su lado apareció entre humo un oficial del ANBU sosteniendo un pergamino sellado en la mano. Sin decir nada, el ninja dio dos pasos hacia Tsunade, depositó el pergamino en el escritorio, y con apenas un escueto "Desde Suna" desapareció igual que había entrado. Hinata se quedó completamente inmóvil, pues sabía lo que significaba esa intrusión tan inusual: el mensaje tenía prioridad máxima, lo que la mayor parte del tiempo significaba una petición de ayuda urgente o una declaración de guerra.

"Demonios…" soltó Tsunade, enojada, mientras desenrollaba el mensaje y comenzaba a leerlo. Después de un minuto, la Hokage dejó el pergamino de nuevo en la mesa, y se recostó en su silla con expresión cansada. "Al parecer, una de las patrullas de Suna que se encargan de la vigilancia en la frontera fue atacada" les informó a los chicos después de un segundo.

"¿Una patrulla?" preguntó Hinata, confundida por lo poco importante que sonaba aquello. "¿Acaso fue uno de los nuestros quien los atacó?"

"No, para nada. El atacante no tenía ningún _hitai-ite_, y el guardia que sobrevivió no pudo reconocerlo" contestó Tsunade. "Pero parece ser que, de alguna manera, ese chico volvió a meterse en un problema…" terminó, haciendo que los dos Jounin frente a ella se tensaran.

"¿Se refiere a…?" trató de preguntar Shikamaru, pero Tsunade lo detuvo antes de que terminara.

"Al parecer, el atacante mencionó el nombre de Naruto, y algo acerca de que _faltaba poco tiempo_, aunque honestamente no tengo idea de a qué se referiría"

"¿Cuándo fue esto?" preguntó Hinata, sintiendo una corazonada.

"Al parecer, Suna pensó que podrían averiguar algo más ellos mismos, así que se tardaron en enviar el mensaje." Refunfuño la Hokage, visiblemente alterada. "Por eso mismo ha llegado con una prioridad tan alta: el ataque tuvo lugar hace ya varios días, un día antes de que salieran a su misión" Dicho esto, Tsunade clavó los ojos en Shikamaru, esperando a que el chico se hiciera sus propias ideas.

"Entonces, ¿no es posible que los atacantes hayan sido Yoshiro y Jouichi?" intervino Hinata, quien se veía bastante más tranquila. Sin embargo, Shikamaru siguió con la vista clavada en Tsunade, y después de unos segundos finalmente dijo lo que pensaba.

"Aunque haya sido así, no hay forma de comprobarlo nosotros, ¿verdad?" preguntó, aunque por su tono era obvio que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Exactamente." Fue todo lo que dijo Tsunade, para después entrelazar las manos y recargar sus codos en la mesa, con la barbilla en el dorso de sus dedos. "Ya que esto ocurrió el territorio de Suna, no tenemos autoridad para investigar. Tendríamos que esperar el permiso de ambos _Daymios_, y ya saben cómo se tardan con estos asuntos"

"Aún así, yo podría ir a Suna sin ser…" comenzó a decir Hinata, pero se detuvo al ver que Shikamaru movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Para empezar, tú ya tienes una misión de la que hacerte cargo" le recordó Shikamaru. "Además, con el examen Chunnin tan cerca, lo que menos necesitamos es que se filtre que tenemos un espía en el País del Viento. Aunque Gaara seguramente no se molestaría, las demás aldeas aprovecharían la oportunidad para armar todo el escándalo posible, aunque fuese solo para molestarnos".

Durante un momento, pareció que Hinata iba a tratar de contradecir a su amigo, pero después desvió la mirada, con una expresión decepcionada en el rostro.

"Entonces supongo que me encargaré de patrullar los bosques" murmuró Hinata, a lo que Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, acerca de eso, Tsunade-sama…" Shikamaru trató de llamar la atención de la Hokage, y esta la miró con un deje de sospecha, ya que conocía muy bien ese tono en el chico.

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno, Hinata y yo tuvimos una idea acerca de cómo aprovechar el tiempo que pasará en los bosques, y…"

* * *

"Ya veo…" dijo Tsunade cuando Shikamaru terminó de explicarle su plan, mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz que tenía en la mano. "Bueno, no veo por qué no sería una buena idea, aunque me preocupan los otros tres chicos…"

"Estoy segura de que TenTen podría hacerse cargo de los demás, Tsunade-sama" intervino Hinata de inmediato, decidida a obtener cuando menos esa pequeña victoria. "De todas maneras, es cierto que Sekai, Shinji y Kasumi tienen que ponerse al corriente en sus estudios, y los demás _senseis _deberían tener tiempo suficiente como para dejarles algunas tareas"

Tsunade la contempló por un instante, y después soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer hacia atrás en su silla.

"Muy bien. Si realmente crees que eso es lo mejor, yo no tengo ningún problema" aceptó al final, y no se le escapó la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de la chica. Después de todo, parecía que al menos uno "de los grandes" ya había sucumbido a los placeres de la enseñanza.

* * *

"¡Por fin!" gritó Naruto cuando divisó las figuras de tres chicos sentados frente a la academia.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados bajo un gran árbol justo frente a la entrada de la academia, y le tomó un minuto a Naruto darse cuenta de qué las caras de estos no reflejaban aburrimiento, sino que todos ellos estaban preocupados por algo.

"¡Naruto-sensei!" exclamó Yusuke en cuanto lo vio acercarse, y de inmediato se puso en pie. Aunque más lentas, las dos chicas hicieron lo propio, y de pronto Naruto tuvo la sensación de que esperaban que los regañase por algo.

"¿Qué demonios les pasa?" preguntó Naruto unos segundos después, durante los cuales logró notar la tensión en todos ellos: Yusuke se encontraba en posición de firmes, Naoko jugaba nerviosa con las mangas de su camisa, y Azumi revolvía la tierra frente a ella con la punta del zapato, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

"No nos pasa nada, sensei" contestó Naoko de inmediato, y la misma rapidez de su respuesta dejo claro que aquello era una gran mentira.

"No me tomen por idiota, chicos" les dijo Naruto, un poco frustrado después de la larga búsqueda y de la conversación con Tsunade. "Les pregunté qué les pasa, y más les vale que me respondan rápido"

Aunque había tratado de decir aquello como una broma, no había logrado dejar fuera toda la seriedad de la frase, y al parecer lo que fuera que tenían los chicos los estaba haciendo más receptivos de lo normal.

"Bueno, nos estabas buscando, ¿o no, sensei?" preguntó Yusuke.

"Sí, pero eso es porque quería hablar con ustedes acerca de…" le respondió Naruto, pero a media frase fue interrumpido por Naoko.

"Ya hemos hablado con Hinata-sensei antes, y no vamos a decir nada" exclamó, y de inmediato su rostro se tornó en un color naranja oscuro, y Azumi le lanzó una mirada casi histérica.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" preguntó Naruto, y su confusión creció aún más al ver las caras de perplejidad de los chicos.

"¿Qué acaso no vienes a preguntarnos acerca de lo que pasó?" preguntó Naoko, insegura.

"Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que pasó, ¿así que cómo voy a poder preguntarles acerca de ello?" soltó el chico, dándose cuenta de que los cuatro estaban entendiendo mal las cosas.

"E-Entonces… ¿por qué estás enojado?" preguntó Azumi, con la voz aún más baja de lo normal.

"Porque me la he pasado dando vueltas buscándolos, porque tengo que esperar dos días para salir a mi siguiente misión, y porque no logro entender al bastardo que capturamos durante la última misión" soltó el chico de corrido, con tanta vehemencia que no notó las expresiones de alivio de los chicos al escucharlo. "¿Por qué debería estar enojado?" preguntó de pronto, dándose cuenta de que los chicos no estaban diciéndole algo.

"Pues porque…" trató de explicar Naoko con voz cortada. "Porque Hinata-sensei habló con nosotros acerca de lo que pasó con Sekai, y…"

"¿Y?" preguntó el rubio.

"Y no quisimos decirle nada acerca de Sekai" intervino Yusuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto por un instante. Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente el rubio soltó una carcajada, y los chicos lo miraron boquiabiertos mientras trataba de conseguir aire.

"Así que… es por eso…" dijo Naruto entre risas, pero eso fue todo lo que dijo hasta que pudo controlarse.

"Y bien, ¿a qué torturas indescriptibles los sometió Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, sentándose a su vez en el suelo.

"¡Ella no hizo nada de eso!" exclamó Azumi de inmediato, sobresaltando a los otros tres. Al darse cuenta de su tono, sin embargo, la mirada de la chica se clavó en el suelo, y su cabeza pareció hundirse diez centímetros entre sus hombros. "Esto, quiero decir…"

"Ya sé que Hinata no haría algo así, Azumi" le aseguró Naruto, sonriendo ante la muestra de afecto de la chica. "Solo estaba bromeando con ustedes." Le explicó, pero después de pensarlo un poco, agregó "Aunque, pensándolo bien, incluso con las cosas que _sí _haría, debe de haber sido bastante… _interesante_, el ser interrogado por Hinata"

Aunque bastante más calmados, ninguno de los chicos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para asentir al comentario de Naruto, y una vez que vio que ninguno iba a decir nada más, él mismo continuó la conversación.

"Pero aún así, no me sorprende para nada que estuvieran nerviosos. Aunque no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, supongo, ya que no pienso preguntarles acerca de ello" les aseguró, y por primera vez un rastro de alivio se dejó ver en los ojos de los chicos. "Ya hablé con Sekai en su momento, y estoy seguro de que es algo que no va a volverse a repetir" terminó.

Durante un segundo, tanto alumnos como maestro se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en distintos aspectos de la situación. Sin embargo, al final Yusuke no pudo aguantar la tensión, y con expresión decidida rompió el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿para qué era que nos buscabas, sensei?" preguntó, visiblemente nervioso pero sin quitar la vista de Naruto.

"Bueno, es verdad que quería hablar con ustedes acerca de la misión, pero…" contestó Naruto a medias, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de hacer aquello. Sin embargo, recordó que no eran solo a ellos a quienes les debía una explicación, por lo que al final decidió ganar un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

"Muy bien, chicos. Necesito hablar con ustedes, pero necesito que estén todos presentes" les dijo, y de inmediato los tres chicos se enderezaron. "Vayan a buscar a los otros tres; los espero en el campo de entrenamiento de la última vez" les dijo. "¡Vayan!" los animó, al ver las miradas de indecisión que se lanzaban unos a los otros.

Al verse sin opciones, los tres chicos se dieron vuelta y salieron a buscar a sus amigos, dejando a Naruto detrás, sumido en un profundo debate interior.

* * *

**Ta-da~!**

**Sí, ya sé que es increíble, pero resulta que este fic todavía no está muerto xD La verdad que no tenía ni idea hasta qué punto había abandonado esta pobre historia, y me siento sumamente avergonzado por ello. Sin embargo, creo que tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir, y espero que todavía haya gente de "los viejos tiempos" que las lea.**

**Como ya saben, me tardé más de un año en actualizar esta historia. Ahora, les podría decir que tuve problemas personales, y sería cierto. Les podría decir que tuve trabajo, y sería cierto. Les podría decir que me aburrí de escribir, y sería cierto. Pero la verdad es que la razón por la que dejé de escribir fue porque, como pasará siempre que se trabaje sobre una historia inconclusa, el mangaka me cambió los planes de un momento para otro. Aquí abajo sigue un spoiler (varios, de hecho, y enormes), así que si no has leído el manga de Naruto (absurdo, creo yo, si estás aquí leyéndote un fic de 27 capítulos), no leas lo que sigue. O hazlo, pero no me eches bronca.**

**SPOILER**

**Como ya saben, cuando Kishi introdujo a Bee, se confirmó que los jinchuriki pueden transformarse en las bestias a placer, siempre y cuando estén en buenos términos con el biju. Esto fue duro para mí, porque yo había pensado utilizar la esta transformación como algo especial en Naruto. Después, Kishi introdujo la conciencia de Minato en el sello, y más adelante aún introdujo a Kushina de la misma manera. O sea, que Naruto tenía dos guardianes en el sello, y yo aquí jugueteando con él sin saberlo. Y además de eso, osa ir y darle una nueva transformación a Naruto, que en retrospectiva es algo que hubiese funcionado bastante bien para lo que pienso hacer.**

**/FIN DEL SPOILER**

**Obviamente, todo esto me hizo replantearme muchas cosas, y de hecho llegue a pensar en abandonar el fic y empezar de nuevo con estos hechos en mi planeación. Sin embargo, al final fueron dos cosas las que me decidieron a continuar con esto: una, que sin importar cuantas veces empezara de cero, hasta que no termine el manga iba a seguir encontrándome con situaciones así. Y dos, y la más importante: la historia que había escrito me gustaba, y no quería destruir todo lo que había hecho (y, sobre todo, a mis pequeños mocosos) solo para hacer una versión 2.0. Sin embargo, estaba claro que ya no podía dejar que los cambios imprevistos en el manga me agarraran distraído, por lo que me pasé bastante tiempo pensando la historia a futuro (y no a dos o tres capítulos, sino a futuro en serio). Obviamente, no les diré que me pasé un año en ello; en este tiempo me he volcado en la escuela, en ver anime, y a principios de año me uní a un fansub en español como traductor, así que no he estado 24/7 pensando en el fanfic.**

**Como sea, eso no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado. Sí le daba vueltas una vez a la semana durante una o dos horas, pensando en los personajes, la historia, y lo que quería transmitir. Cuando veía una escena o situación que me gustaba en algún lado, siempre pensaba cómo incluirla en el fanfic, y al final hace unas semanas me puse a platicar con una amiga (NaruGato, aquí en Fanfiction, y que me ha ayudado montontes en mi fic desde hace dos años y medio, y en la vida desde hace casi ocho), y después de dos horas de darle vueltas con ella, finalmente logré hacer un borrador de la historia. Cuando digo borrador, me refiero a tres hojas de un bloc de notas de 10x15 cm, con unas 6 lineas en cada una, del estilo "-Naruto habla con los chicos. Historia de la pelea, Sakura, sueño Kyubi" (sí, así tomo notas yo xD), y le pueden preguntar a ella exactamente qué tanto me la paso dándole vueltas a los detalles. Y ya hace dos noches, por fin junte el tiempo y las ganas para pasar la nota a un resumen más completo (unas 3,500 palabras, según el Word, y de las cuales preveo utilizar unas doscientas por cada capítulo), y por fin pude poner la historia en perspectiva. Sí, todavía quedan detalles, pero ya sé cuál es la historia de fondo de mi fic.**

**En fin, que por fin pude imaginarme mi historia a futuro, y ya hoy me dí el tiempo de releer ciertas partes del fic, y cuando por fin me puse a escribir, me salieron dos capítulos en unas tres horas. Y lo mejor, para mí y para quien siga esta historia, es que todavía tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, como hace mucho no sentía.**

**Y bueno, después de este pequeño discurso (que se llevó más de una tercera parte de la cuenta de palabras del capítulo xD), mi punto es que quiero disculparme (de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces van ya?) por el enorme retraso, pero al mismo tiempo quiero decirles que no he abandonado, ni mucho menos perdido interés. Todavía le queda mucho a esta historia, y aunque ya aprendí a no prometer tiempos ni mucho menos, en este momento mi intención es seguir trabajando a paso firme.**

**Pues eso, creo. Y lo demás, lo de siempre: lean, comenten, pero sobre todo disfruten de este pequeño capítulo. De nuevo un poco lento, pero créanme que vale la pena la espera (o eso creo yo xD). Y como pequeña muestra de lamentación de mi parte, les puedo prometer que en dos días subo un nuevo capítulo (es trampa, porque ya está hecho, pero es lo más que puedo ofrecer xD)**

**Un saludo a todos, y por enésima vez desde que empecé a escribir fanfics, gracias por su tiempo, por su interés y por su paciencia.**


	28. Charlas

"Así que ahí estabas" escuchó de pronto Sekai detrás de ella, pegando un brinco ante la inesperada interrupción. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no fue lo suficientemente grande como para no reconocer la voz, y de inmediato se maldijo a sí misma por no pensar en un mejor lugar para esconderse.

"No quiero pelear, Kasumi" dijo desganada, pero la otra chica se acercó igual y se arrodilló junto a ella. Unos segundos después, Shinji hizo lo propio a su otro costado, y los tres clavaron la mirada en el pedazo de piedra que se encontraba ante ellos.

"¿Pensado en tu hogar?" preguntó Kasumi en voz baja, de nuevo utilizando un tono extremadamente suave, si se tenía en cuenta a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

"Supongo" contestó Sekai, casi a pesar de sí misma, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida de que sus amigos la hubiesen buscado. Las palabras de Tsunade todavía resonaban en su cabeza, pero de alguna manera el tener a alguien junto a ella hacía que el dolor no fuese tan grande.

"¿Tan mal estuvo la entrevista?" preguntó Kasumi medio en broma, mientras que se inclinaba hacia su amiga.

"En realidad no. Es solo que…" comenzó a explicar, pero justo en ese momento escucharon pasos provenientes de detrás, y unos momentos después una exclamación de triunfo les informó quiénes eran los recién llegados.

"¡Sabía que iban a estar aquí!" dijo Naoko, sonriendo como si acabase de derrotar a diez enemigos sin utilizar las manos.

"Pero si fue Azumi la que lo sugirió" la reprendió Yusuke, pero su vista estaba clavada en los tres chicos arrodillados frente al Monumento a los Caídos.

"¡Sekai!" exclamó Azumi, sin rastro de su timidez natural, y de inmediato se lanzó hacia adelante, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. A pesar de la tensión que todos sentían, ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar sonreír ante el cambio de actitud que sufría Azumi cuando estaba con Sekai, y aunque su timidez no desaparecía por completo, jamás le había preocupado chillar como una niña al reencontrarse con su mejor amiga después de estar separadas más de unos días.

Antes de que Sekai pudiese reaccionar, la chica ya estaba arrodillada junto a ella, y sin decir más la envolvió en un abrazo que nada tenía que ver con su carácter usual. Pero ya ninguno de los chicos sonreía, pues todos recordaron de pronto por qué se encontraban ahí.

"¿Estás bien, Sekai-chan?" preguntó Azumi, ya más tranquila, aunque sin dejar ir a la chica.

"Estoy bien, Azumi" le aseguró Sekai, aunque todos podían ver la manera en que sus manos se aferraban a la túnica de su amiga.

"Mentirosa" le recriminó Azumi, colocando una mano en su nuca y forzándola a descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Sekai trató de resistirse por un momento, pero después aceptó que nada iba a hacerla sentir mejor que encontrarse así con su mejor amiga, y sin más preocupaciones dejó que Azumi la consolara.

"Esto… ¿chicas?" las interrumpió Yusuke un minuto más tarde, durante el cual ninguna de ellas se movió un milímetro.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Sekai, saliendo finalmente de entre los brazos de su amiga, aunque mantuvo una de las manos de Azumi firmemente entre las suyas.

"No pasa nada" le dijo Yusuke, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora. "También nosotros nos alegramos de verte" afirmó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para incluir a Naoko en lo que decía.

"Gracias, chicos" agradeció Sekai, sonriéndoles alternadamente. "Es solo que quería estar sola un momento para…" dijo, pero no encontró la fuerza suficiente para terminar la frase.

"Te entendemos, Sekai-chan" le aseguró Naoko de inmediato, y Sekai vio a los demás chicos asentir con la cabeza. "De todas maneras, un pequeño problema como ese no elimina todo lo que hicieron" le dijo, y por primera vez una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Sekai.

"Es verdad. Por lo que nos contaron ellos," dijo Yusuke, señalando a Shinji y a Kasumi con la cabeza, "los tres estuvieron bastante bien en la pelea"

"¡Claro que estuvimos bien!" medio gritó Kasumi, y todos sonrieron ante la vehemencia de sus palabras.

"Tal vez ellos estuvieron bien, pero yo…" trató de contradecirlos Sekai, pero las miradas severas de todos la atajaron de inmediato.

"No digas que no estuviste genial también, Sekai" le dijo Azumi, de alguna manera proyectando la imagen de un gatito hambriento pero sin parecer ridícula.

"Así es. Si no por otra cosa, tú sola aguantaste más golpes que yo y Shinji juntos" le dijo Kasumi, y aunque era obvio que aquello era una broma, nadie pasó por alto la calidez en las palabras de la chica. "En verdad, tú también estuviste genial, Sekai. No dejes que nadie te diga otra cosa" le dijo, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

"Pero, si Hinata-sensei no nos hubiese ayudado, Kasumi…"

"Ya basta" la detuvo a la mitad Shinji, y a pesar de ser el más chico del grupo, su voz sonó casi igual a la de cualquier instructor o jefe de equipo. "Todos sabemos qué sucedió, Sekai, y nadie te culpa por ello" le aseguró, relajando un poco el tono. "Y aunque es cierto que Hinata-sensei salvó a Kasumi, ni ella ni yo hubiésemos salido de ahí con vida si no hubiese sido por ti".

"Aun así, que lo único digno de mención de mi primera misión fuese el error que cometí…" insistió Sekai, y los chicos pudieron ver las lágrimas apareciendo en su rostro.

"No es lo único digno de mención, Sekai" la contradijo Naoko. "Por lo menos para Naruto-sensei, lo que realmente vale la pena recordar no es el error que cometiste, sino lo bien que te recuperaste después" le dijo la chica de pelo azul, y aunque Yusuke y Azumi sabían que aquello era estirar bastante la verdad, ninguno corrigió a la chica.

"¿En verdad?" preguntó inmediatamente Sekai, y todos excepto Kasumi pudieron aguantar la risa al ver el entusiasmo que le causaba saber eso.

"¿De qué te ríes?" le preguntó Sekai, más extrañada que enojada, mientras Kasumi luchaba por contener la risa.

Antes de que la chica pudiese contestar, el grupo escuchó pasos provenientes de detrás de ellos, y unos segundos después escucharon la voz de Naruto saludándolos.

"¡Por fin los encuentro!" les gritó Naruto, tratando de sonar enojado pero sin poder contener una sonrisa agridulce al ver a los chicos reunidos ahí. También él recordaba haber pasado mucho tiempo frente al Monumento a los Caídos cuando niño, sobre todo los días en los que se sentía más deprimido.

"No sabíamos que nos estuvieses buscando" le dijo Shinji, mirándolo de una manera extraña.

"Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué estos tres no les dijeron nada?" preguntó Naruto, señalando con la cabeza a los tres que habían llegado al último.

"Bueno, nos tardamos un poco en encontrarlos, y después…" contestó Yusuke, sin parecer demasiado contrariado por haberlo olvidado.

"Bueno, eso ya no importa" les dijo Naruto, mientras se sentaba entre ellos y clavaba la mirada en Sekai. "¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

"Yo…" contestó la chica, con una actitud que la hacía parecerse más a Azumi que a sí misma.

"Mira, los chicos ya me dijeron que hablaste con Tsunade-baachan, y por lo que vi estos cinco también están al tanto de lo que sucedió, ¿no?" le dijo Naruto, y después de esperar a que todos asintieran, continuó. "Bueno, pues entonces es fácil".

"¿Es fácil?" preguntó Azumi, y Naruto se intrigó al detectar el más leve deje de enojo en su voz.

"Así es. Si Tsunade-baachan sabe qué pasa y te deja seguir entrenando, eso quiere decir que ella cree que puedes superarlo" le dijo Naruto, con la mirada de Sekai clavada en él.

"Bien, pues entonces lo único que queda es preguntarle a tus compañeros si _ellos_ confían en ti" le dijo, y le dio mucho gusto ver que no había leído mal a sus alumnos.

"¡Por supuesto!" gritó Azumi, más fuerte (y para más sorpresa) que los demás.

"¡_Hai_!" Contestó Naoko, solo un poco más bajo que Azumi.

"Obviamente" dijo Shinji, sin alzar la voz pero igual de rápidamente que todos.

"¡Sin duda!" gritó Yusuke, dando un puñetazo al aire.

"Supongo que sí" murmuró Kasumi, más bajo que todos los demás, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quitándole toda la dureza a sus palabras.

Sekai miró a sus compañeros uno por uno, un poco sobresaltada por la vehemencia y la rapidez de sus respuestas. Cuando vio que todos sostenían su mirada con una sonrisa, simplemente lanzó un sollozo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Azumi.

"Bueno, creo que eso deja claro el asunto, ¿no?" les preguntó, a lo que los chicos contestaron con risas. "Más allá de eso, lo único que te puedo decir es que recuerdes lo que te dije cuando estábamos en la misión" le dijo Naruto, sin entrar en detalles al saber que Sekai (o Shinji o Kasumi, que habían escuchado escondidos) les contarían a los demás qué era exactamente.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron ahí, el silencio roto solo por un par de grillos y de vez en cuando por un sollozo de Sekai, mientras Naruto se preguntaba qué trauma podía hacer que una niña tan energética y optimista como Sekai dudara tanto de sí misma. De alguna manera la chica le recordaba a él mismo, aunque ella tenía la gran ventaja de contar con amigos como ellos.

"¿Y bien, Naruto-sensei?" habló Shinji de pronto, haciendo que más de uno diese un respingo del susto.

"¿Sí?" le preguntó Naruto, tratando de ganar tiempo. Desde que se había decidido, supo que si no era él el que empezase las cosas, iba a ser el peliblanco quien diese el primer paso.

"Antes de regresar nos dijiste que tenías algo que contarnos, ¿no?" le preguntó el chico, con una frialdad que le recordaba mucho a Neiji. "Y que nos lo contarías cuando estuviésemos los seis juntos. Bueno, aquí estamos." Terminó, clavando su miranda en su maestro.

"Ya…" contestó Naruto, pensando en la mejor manera de comenzar aquello. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que los tres chicos que se habían quedado en la aldea alternaban miradas confundidas entre él y sus compañeros, tomó una decisión.

"¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó lo que pasó en la misión?" les preguntó, y de alguna manera su tono dejó claro que se estaba refiriendo a Naoko, Yusuke y Azumi, y que no estaba hablando de nada referente a Sekai.

"Solo la primera parte, hasta que Hinata-sensei partió" contestó Yusuke, que parecía tener la costumbre de contestar por cualquiera de las dos chicas.

"Bueno, entonces pongámoslos al corriente, ¿de acuerdo?" les dijo, y después de mirar a los otros tres unos segundos, señaló con la cabeza a Kasumi. "Tú" le dijo, a lo que la chica contestó con una mueca.

"¿Por qué yo? Deja que Shinji lo haga; él es más observador que yo" se quejó la chica, pero Naruto no picó el anzuelo.

"De los seis, tú eres la más problemática de todos" le dijo, y el resto de los chicos se apresuraron a ahogar su risa. "Es justo decir que, de los tres, la tuya será la opinión más… estricta, por decirlo de alguna manera" le dijo Naruto, tratando de ignorar la mirada suspicaz de Shinji. "Ahora mismo, eso importa más que los detalles" terminó Naruto, sabiendo que eso haría que los chicos se interesasen.

"Muy bien…" aceptó Kasumi, todavía insegura, pero obviamente curiosa por la manera en que había hablado Naruto.

Mientras la chica relató la primera parte de su historia, Naruto se mantuvo atento, pues él tampoco había tenido oportunidad de escuchar el relato de su pelea con Yoshiro de primera mano. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al momento en que la esfera de agua había explotado, una parte de él quiso salir de ahí, pero se dijo que les debía a estos chicos alguna clase de explicación. Era cierto que los había conocido durante muy poco tiempo, pero eso no quitaba que fuesen _sus_ alumnos. Por primera vez, pudo entender completamente qué había hecho que Iruka usase su cuerpo como escudo humano contra el shuriken de Mizuki; compendió qué había hecho que Kakashi arriesgase su vida contra Zabuza para protegerlos a él, a Sakura y a Sasuke. De chico, siempre había querido hacer bien las cosas para enorgullecer a sus maestros, pero ahora por fin entendía por qué alguien como Jiraiya había decidido regresar a Konoha para entrenar a un mocoso como él: ahora él también poseía esa determinación de convertir a sus propios mocosos en excelentes ninjas, de manera que pudiesen proteger todas las cosas que eran importantes para ellos y, a través de eso, proteger aquello que era importante para él mismo. Ese era el lazo que unía a un sensei con sus alumnos, y la lección más importante que podía darles era la de confiar unos en otros, sin importar cuáles pudiesen ser las consecuencias.

Finalmente, Kasumi terminó de hablar, narrando el momento en el que Sekai les dijo que Naruto estaba ahí, y cómo lo habían encontrado inconsciente cuando terminó todo. Con esto, los seis chicos se giraron para ver a Naruto, y al ver las miradas en los rostros de todos, se dio cuenta de que confiar en ellos no iba a ser tan difícil como había pensado.

"Muy bien, creo que ya sé cuál es la pregunta que más los está molestando, así que lo diré de una vez: Sí, ese era el Kyubi" les dijo, y a pesar de todo notó como un escalofrío recorría a todos. "Ese era el Kyubi" continuó, "pero también era yo" terminó, y esta vez fue una mirada de estupefacción lo que obtuvo.

¿Entonces… tú eres el Kyubi?" preguntó Naoko, pero lo único en su voz era confusión; era obvio que la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas con eso último.

"Sí y no" le respondió Naruto, divertido al ver que Kasumi ya empezaba a impacientarse. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo acerca de la relación entre los _biju_ y los _jinchuriki_?" les preguntó, y de inmediato contestó Shinji.

"Solo que las aldeas utilizan a los _jinchuriki_ como armas, y que si se les extrae el _biju_, mueren" le dijo, a lo que Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Lo que dices es cierto, pero eso es solo una parte de la historia" les dijo, haciendo que los chicos se inclinasen hacia él como críos contando historias alrededor de una fogata. "Supongo que todos saben lo que pasó en el ataque de Akatsuki hace dos años, ¿verdad?" les preguntó, y esta vez Kasumi no pudo aguantar su impaciencia.

"¡Ya cuéntanos de una vez!" le gritó, y Naruto no logró contener una carcajada.

"Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó una vez se hubo tranquilizado. "Es solo que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar" les dijo, poniéndose serio de repente.

"El Kyubi se liberó hace dos años, ¿no?" habló Azumi de pronto, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Incluso para los chicos era raro escucharla hablar tan serenamente.

"Así es" confirmó Naruto.

"Hubo una gran esfera blanca… y desapareció" relató Naoko, la memoria refrescada con las palabras de su amiga.

"Exacto. ¿Todos ustedes vieron esa esfera?" preguntó Naruto, pensando que ese era el mejor lugar para comenzar. Cuando todos los chicos asintieron, se recargó en pequeño arbusto, y con la vista en el cielo comenzó a relatarles lo que sucedió.

"Cuando el zorro se liberó, fue directamente en contra de Madara, ya que ambos se conocen desde hace bastante" les dijo, recordando por alguna razón sus viajes de más joven y a Jiraiya. "Sin embargo, por alguna razón apareció esa esfera blanca, y hasta donde sé fue ese momento cuando comenzó todo" les dijo, su mente sumergiéndose en los recuerdos que tanto trabajo le había costado superar.

* * *

_**Ta-da~!**_

_**¡Eso es! Dije que dentro de dos días habría update, y aquí está! xD Por una vez logré mantener mi palabra =3.**_

_**Pues bueno, este es de nuevo un pequeño capi de transición, y el siguiente devela unas cuantas cosas que a mí me tenían bastante intrigado =p.**_

_**Y bueno, pues antes de dejarlos sin fecha de update (pronto, pronto, pero nada seguro xD), nada más quiero hacer un pequeño acto de campaña aquí:**_

_**Si te gusta el anime, no dejes de visitar la página de Dango Fansub (no sé si pueda poner links, así que nada más diré que es en Blogspot). Hay un montón de series para descargar con una calidad excelente, y un servidor está traduciendo las series de Steins;Gate y C - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control. Las dos son muy buenas, aunque francamente Steins;Gate se lleva la medalla de lejos (contra C y contra las demás series); igual, se las recomiendo bastante.**_

**_Y bueno (no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que uso esa frase), lo de siempre: lean, disfruten y comenten. Saludos._**


	29. Heridas

El mundo estaba en completo silencio, y su visión estaba consumida por un brillo del blanco más puro que hubiese visto. Eso hubiese estado bien, si no fuese por el dolor que parecía consumir su cuerpo, y un ardor en el estómago como brasas al rojo vivo. Se quedó tumbado durante varios minutos, tratando de entender qué había pasado, qué hacía ahí. Cuando por fin el zumbido en sus oídos se hizo primero más fuerte y luego más débil, pudo escuchar el sonido de madera quemándose, de escombros rodando unos encima de otros, y a lo lejos un grupo de voces gritando palabras incomprensibles.

Finalmente, su cerebro pareció salir de su sopor, y pudo entender una sola palabra.

Kyubi.

Al escuchar esto, de inmediato regresaron a su mente todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas: la alerta de ataque inminente, el reencuentro con Sasuke, la alianza temporal que habían hecho para lidiar con Madara, la pelea contra Pain, y al final… dolor. Un dolor como jamás había sentido, tanto físico como emocional, mientras veía como la aldea era reducida a cenizas una y otra vez, presa del Mangekyo Sharingan de Madara. Después de eso, todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando unos cuantos destellos de imágenes de una persecución (al parecer, era él el que perseguía, pero su punto de vista era inconcebiblemente alto, como el de un gigante), hasta que despertase ahí tendido. Sin embargo, recordaba que habían luchado en la aldea, y que Sasuke había estado junto a él, así que luchando contra el dolor se levantó para revisar qué había pasado.

En cuanto se puso de pié, deseo haberse quedado aturdido para siempre.

Extrañamente, lo primero que notó fue que no había rastro de ninguno de sus enemigos: el Kyubi no se veía por ninguna parte, ni tampoco el cuerpo de Madara o Pain (ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiesen muerto, aunque sí de que Pain no era capaz de moverse). Sin embargo, esa impresión solo fue primera por unas milésimas de segundo: lo siguiente que notó fue la destrucción que rodeaba el lugar donde habían estado peleando. No la destrucción de dos shinobis luchando, por mucho que uno de ellos fuese Pain o Madara, sino un gran cráter humeante en el suelo, sin ningún rastro de hierba, árboles o edificios en él. Y ahí, tendido en la mitad del campo, se encontraba un cuerpo terriblemente herido, el cuerpo quemado como si lo hubiesen sumergido en agua hirviendo, y debajo de él un charco creciente de sangre.

Como en un sueño, Naruto echó a correr en dirección a Sasuke, pero cada paso que daba parecía alejarlo más y más de donde se encontraba su amigo. El mundo parecía borroso, como cuando uno no puede enfocar bien la mirada, y la carrera hasta el Uchiha pareció tomar horas. Sin embargo, cuando por fin se arrodilló junto a él, el olor de la sangre lo golpeó como un mazo, y dentro de él experimentó algo para lo que no estaba preparado: cada fibra de su cuerpo le ordenó lanzarse al cuello de su amigo y devorarlo.

Aterrorizado, Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás, con una fuerza tan grande que recorrió más del doble de la distancia que había corrido para alcanzar a su amigo en un primer lugar, mientras lanzaba un grito igual al de un puma acorralado. No era un grito de advertencia, sino de negación: no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Aún a la distancia, ahora que era consciente de su presencia era capaz de detectar el olor, y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas cuando su boca empezó a salivar igual que cuando Kakashi lo invitaba a comer ramen. Cerró los ojos, mientras gritaba a quien fuese que viniera a ayudarlo, y en la pared de sus párpados pudo ver una y otra vez la expresión que estaba seguro había tenido cuando se acercó a Sasuke: los ojos enormes, atentos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sin una pizca de alegría, y sus dientes sobresaliendo como colmillos mientras un hilillo de saliva se desprendía de ellos. En definitiva, era el rostro del Kyubi.

* * *

La ayuda tardó diez minutos en llegar, y su llegada fue casi peor que lo que había sentido.

Entre el equipo de médicos se encontraba Ino, el rostro cubierto de tierra y las ropas manchadas de sangre. Para mala suerte del chico, el equipo llegó en sentido contrario a donde él estaba con respecto a Sasuke, por lo que lo primero que vio la chica fue el cuerpo del chico en medio de un charco de sangre.

Aunque era obvio que había estado atendiendo heridos desde el inicio de todo, y que aun sin eso Naruto sabía que era una ninja médico excelente, su entrenamiento no fue suficiente para ver al chico que le gustaba en esa condición: en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre él, cayó de rodillas, y su grito fue el más desgarrador que Naruto escuchó ese día.

"¡Sasuke!" fue lo único que gritó, una y otra vez, mientras uno de sus compañeros la sostenía (cuando una persona veía a alguien querido en condiciones parecidas, la reacción instintiva era llegar a ellos y tratar de despertarlos a sacudidas, lo que normalmente hacía más daño que bien) y los otros dos se acercaban al chico. Durante unos minutos lo socorrieron, sin percatarse de la presencia de Naruto. Cuando este escuchó a uno de los médicos decirle a Ino que habían detenido el sangrado y que Sasuke iba a estar bien, la chica por fin logró recobrar un poco el control de sí misma, tirándose al piso y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

"Oye, ahí está" dijo de pronto uno de ellos, y Naruto sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la frialdad en el tono del médico. Por supuesto, toda la aldea había podido ver al Kyubi destruyendo todo a su alrededor, por lo que no era una sorpresa que el odio en la voz del médico (y en la de muchos otros, seguramente) fuese diez veces mayor que el que le tenían cuando era chico.

Después de su examen Chuunin y de la pelea con Gaara, los aldeanos por fin habían empezado a aceptarlo como un ninja, más que como la personificación más cercana del demonio personal de la aldea. Cuando Jiraiya se lo llevó para entrenar, unos cuantos murmuraron que era una locura hecha por un viejo loco, pero la mayoría sostuvo que si Jiraiya-sama confiaba en él, entonces no debía ser tan malo. Y cuando había rescatado a Gaara, sellando así la amistad entre Suna y Konoha, y había no solo protegido a la aldea de un ataque de Akatsuki, sino que al mismo tiempo había vengado a Asuma-sensei, casi todos los aldeanos habían pasado a aceptarlo no solo como shinobi, sino como uno de los mejores guerreros de Konoha. Consciente o inconscientemente, habían pasado a pensar en Naruto como uno de sus protectores, olvidando casi por completo que el payaso de pelo rubio era al mismo tiempo el contenedor del Nueve Colas.

Lo habían aceptado, y justo cuando había logrado salvar de nuevo a la aldea al detener a Pain, había perdido el control y había dejado que el Kyubi quedara libre, acarreando esto toda la destrucción que lo rodeaba. Y aunque al final el Kyubi había desaparecido, a nadie se le ocurrió que esto fuese gracias a Naruto, ni siquiera a él mismo.

Todo esto Naruto lo entendió en un instante, y hasta cierto punto se alegró de la frialdad en las palabras del ninja. Después de todo, _sí_ había dejado que el zorro saliera, después de prometer que no iba a volver a dejar que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que vino después, y el dolor que le causó fue el más grande que había sentido hasta entonces (pero no el más grande que llegaría a sentir).

Cuando Ino lo vio, por un momento se quedó paralizada, pero cuando salió de su estupor lo hizo lanzando un grito que le destrozó el alma a Naruto: un grave, ruidoso grito de batalla.

"¡Tú!" gritó la chica, y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia él, sacando un kunai de su poncho con su mano derecha. Naruto la vio dirigirse a él, y lo único que podía pensar era que su amiga, su compañera de escuela y en ocasión de equipo, venía hacia él con toda la intención de matarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a escasos dos metros, una pequeña explosión llenó el aire de polvo, y Naruto sintió más que vio a la rubia saliendo despedida en sentido contrario.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" le gritó Kurenai, quien se encontraba en ropa civil pero obviamente había estado ayudando en las labores de rescate.

Ino se levantó inmediatamente, con la mirada totalmente desencajada.

"¡Ese monstruo hirió a Sasuke! ¡Destruyó la villa!" le gritó Ino, con los nudillos blancos por culpa de la fuerza con la que sujetaba el kunai.

"¡No fue él!" contestó Kurenai.

"¡Claro qué sí! ¡El Kyubi…!" gritó Ino, pero la ex maestra la cortó a la mitad de la frase.

"¡Ese es Naruto!"

Al principio, pareció que las palabras no habían alcanzado a Ino, pero cuando el polvo finalmente se disipó, Naruto pudo reconocer la mirada aterrada en sus ojos: era la misma mirada que él había tenido cuando Misaki le dijo que él era el _jinchuuriki_ del Nueve Colas, o cuando le habían dicho que Jiraiya había muerto. Por fin se había dado cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento Naruto no pudo entender lo que sucedía. Ni quería entender, pues su mente solo tenía espacio para una cosa: Ino, y seguramente el resto de sus amigos, habían olvidado la diferencia entre el Kyubi y él. Para ellos, ahora mismo los dos eran uno mismo.

* * *

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo más detenidamente, un grupo de ANBU había aparecido de la nada alrededor suyo, su actitud no precisamente hostil, pero tampoco amigable. Uno de ellos lo había hecho ponerse de pié, había colocado su mano en el hombro del chico, y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en una sala llena de sellos, donde lo esperaban Ibiki, Kakashi y Tsunade.

Para su consternación, ni la Hokage ni su sensei le dirigieron una sola palabra, sino que solo observaron mientras que un grupo de científicos le quitaba los restos de su camisa y lo recostaban en una mesa. Uno de ellos realizó varios sellos con las manos, para después colocar sus dedos en su abdomen, pero al parecer el experimento fue un fracaso: aunque esperaron más de un minuto, no sucedió nada.

"El sello no está" dijo uno de ellos, y entonces Naruto recordó que ya había visto antes esos sellos: cuando Jiraiya había revisado el estado de su sello durante sus viajes.

"Pero el Kyubi sigue dentro" contestó un ANBU detrás de él, y cuando Naruto se giró, vio que se encontraba en posición de loto, de nuevo en una posición igual a la que adoptaba Jiraiya cuando monitoreaba el sello de Naruto durante sus entrenamientos.

"Hokage-sama…" habló por fin Kakashi, pero Tsunade lo hizo callar con un gesto de su mano, y después simplemente salió de la habitación. Ibiki salió detrás de ella, y Kakashi solo le dedicó una mirada a Naruto antes de hacer lo mismo.

"_**Estas completamente solo…**_" dijo de pronto una voz dentro de su cabeza, y el susto fue tal que Naruto lanzó un grito y trató de levantarse de la mesa, lo que ocasionó que los ANBU que aún quedaban en la habitación lo contuviesen, y los doctores comenzaran a gritar órdenes a las enfermeras. Al final, lo único que sintió fue un piquete en el brazo, y en un par de segundos por fin pudo descansar en un sueño provocado por el calmante.

* * *

Naruto pasó dos días en el hospital, durante los cuales apenas y pronunció palabra. El tiempo que pasaba despierto era terrible, puesto que recordaba las reacciones de Ino y de Kakashi, y porque a pesar suyo cada vez que se abría la puerta se encontraba a sí mismo esperando ver pasar a alguno de sus amigos a través de ella. Pero el tiempo dormido era peor, puesto que cada que se dormía (por cuenta propia o por calmantes) soñaba con escenas de masacres en otras épocas, y escuchaba la misma voz del primer día sin entender una sola palabra.

Solo una vez había entrado alguien conocido a la habitación, pero Hinata solo se había quedado lo suficiente para confirmar que, de acuerdo con su _Byakugan_, Naruto todavía tenía dos marcas de chakra distintas dentro. En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero el hecho de que Hinata no mostrase temor alguno en el rostro fue una de las cosas más importantes que le pasarían en la vida.

Al final, los médicos/científicos (Naruto nunca supo qué eran en realidad) lo dieron de alta, pero se ordenó que una guardia de ANBU estuviera siempre con él. Al final esto resultó bastante fácil, puesto que lo único que hizo fue comprar un par de sopas instantáneas, y después de eso se refugió en su departamento. Durante la siguiente semana recibió varias visitas: Kakashi finalmente lo visitó, y le explicó que la razón por la que no lo hubiese hecho antes (él o cualquiera de los otros) era porque Tsunade había prohibido las visitas. Después de todo, no podían saber si en realidad Naruto seguía siendo él mismo (o incluso si era el Kyubi disfrazado, por más absurdo que pareciera aquello), y no podían arriesgarse a sufrir más pérdidas. También lo visitaron Lee y TenTen, Hinata y Neiji, y Shikamaru se presentó con una carta de Ino, diciéndole que estaba sumamente dolida por lo que había pasado antes. Sin embargo, cada visita fue peor para él, puesto que todos los chicos parecían estar más ansiosos por irse que por saber cómo estaba. Ninguno se quedó más de cinco minutos, y al final Naruto terminó encerrándose en sí mismo, ignorando por completo a Konohamaru cuando se presentó a verlo.

Varias horas después de que el niño se fuese, Naruto finalmente salió de su trance, y se dio cuenta de que el chico había dejado una nota sobre la mesa, escrita en el sobre de la carta de Ino.

"_Nadie quería que te dijera esto, pero creo que mereces saberlo. Sasuke se encuentra en el hospital, y Kurenai-san me dijo que ayer lo habían declarado en coma_".

Meses después, cuando por fin pudo enfrentar sus recuerdos de ese día, Naruto pensó que seguramente él hubiese estado de acuerdo con "nadie", aunque no exactamente por las mismas razones.

El leer la nota de Inari finalmente logró romper las barreras de Naruto: como si tuviese cinco años, se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorar, ahogando sus gritos y sollozos en su almohada. El enterarse de que su mejor amigo estaba en coma por su culpa había sido demasiado, y detrás de esa herida vinieron todas las que había recibido en las últimas semanas: Ino, la estadía en su celda sin visitas, la frialdad de Tsunade, las visitas forzadas de sus amigos, y más doloroso que todo, la ausencia de una palabra de Sakura durante todo ese tiempo.

Cada herida que aceptaba era como abrir una nueva compuerta para las lágrimas, y al final su llanto se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche. Al final, cayó en un sueño profundo que solo se obtiene después de llorar hasta cansarse, y seguramente fue gracias a eso que, esa noche, finalmente pudo soñar con claridad.

* * *

Como sucede siempre en los sueños, de repente Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente, y lo aterró darse cuenta de que reconocía el lugar donde estaba: los techos altísimos, las paredes frías, y el suelo cubierto de agua hasta la altura del tobillo. Con paso titubeante, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia el único lugar que conocía en ese laberinto que era su interior, pero (de nuevo) se encontró con una visión para la que no estaba preparado.

Cuando llegó al umbral que conectaba el pasillo con la cámara del zorro, se encontró con que esta había pasado casi sin daños la liberación de la bestia. Las paredes, el techo, incluso el agua parecían las mismas. La única diferencia era que, aunque el zorro se encontraba en el mismo punto donde siempre había estado, no había absolutamente nada que los separase. Las paredes corrían lisas de un extremo a otro de la habitación, y por más que buscó con la mirada, no pudo encontrar evidencia para negar lo que le decían sus ojos: la reja que contenía al Kyubi había desaparecido.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿no? xD Pues sí, de nuevo con un pequeño update en este fic que está siendo incomparablemente más complicado de avanzar de lo que había pensado (y no solo por cuánto me encanta procrastinar). Tiene ya unos meses que no subo nada, aunque puedo decir honestamente que sí he estado trabajando en el fic, aunque más bien en la historia de fondo que en los capítulos como tales. Pero bueno, el caso es que ya está este capítulo, que se adentra un poco en algo que había dejado de lado durante bastante tiempo: la explicación (o parte de ella) de por qué Naruto es como es en esta historia. Supongo que muchos me llegarán a querer ahorcar por tardarme tanto en explicar esto (unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, más o menos), pero es una de esas cosas que tengo que hacer si quiero poner la historia en perspectiva. Nada más les pido que aguanten un poco, porque creo que vale la pena leer todo esto (o a mí me lo parece, en todo caso), y ya después volveremos a la historia actual.**

**Y bueno, pues fuera de eso, lo de siempre: muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y siguen leyendo el fic, a los que han dejado reviews desde la última vez que publiqué, y a la gente que se toma la molestia de leer el fic cuando es obvio que no es una de mis prioridades. Si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a Kishi (los últimos meses han sido cambios tras cambios en el manga), y a mí no me digan nada ni me manden virus asesinos ^_^.**

**Pues eso. Ojalá disfruten muchísimo de este capítulo (me tarde bastante en escribirlo, así que más les vale), y espero sus reviews. Ya sé que esto de prometer no se me da muy bien, pero les puedo asegurar mínimo otros tres capítulos en la próximas dos semanas, o los que necesite para terminar esta serie de flashbacks y regresar a la historia.**


	30. Explicaciones

"_Corre_" se escuchó decir a sí mismo, una y otra vez, mientras su mente se perdía en el abismo que eran los ojos del Kyubi.

Una y otra vez repitió la misma palabra, pero por más que luchó por moverse, parecía que su cuerpo se había convertido en piedra. Durante lo que parecieron horas permaneció inmóvil, simplemente mirando al Kyubi a los ojos. Con cada segundo, el terror que sentía era más y más grande: no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que, sí el Kyubi lo vencía ahí, volvería a liberarse en el mundo real, y esta vez no habría manera de detenerlo.

Sin embargo, por más que Naruto luchó por hacer que su cuerpo lo obedeciese, no pudo moverse en lo más mínimo, y cuando su terror alcanzó el punto más alto, finalmente se dio cuenta de algo mucho más impresionante que la ausencia de la barrera: durante todo ese tiempo, el Kyubi tampoco había movido un músculo, ni siquiera para respirar o para pestañar. Y, de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que él tampoco estaba respirando ni pestañando, lo que lo inundó con una mezcla de frustración y miedo: lo único que faltaba era que se desmayara por no respirar cuando estaba frente a frente con el Kyubi. Sin embargo, en cuanto pensó conscientemente en el acto de respirar, las cadenas que los mantenían atados desaparecieron parcialmente, aunque todavía ninguno de los dos podía moverse.

"**Por fin te diste cuenta**" habló el zorro, y Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo clara que escuchaba la voz. No era solo un fenómeno físico; parecía que ésta salía tanto del cuerpo del Kyubi como de su propio cuerpo.

"¿Cuenta de qué?" preguntó Naruto un instante después, al ver que el zorro no se movía.

"**Pensándolo bien, creo que no eres tan inteligente**" le respondió el Kyubi, soltando una risotada.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" le espetó Naruto, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila.

"**No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan estúpido**" le dijo el zorro, y por primera vez Naruto pudo detectar frustración en su voz. "**¿Qué no te das cuenta de por qué no podemos movernos?**" le preguntó, y esta vez pareció que estaba más cansado que otra cosa.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"**Es bastante obvio, chico. ¿En qué momento fuiste capaz de respirar o de hablar?**" le preguntó el Kyubi, y de inmediato sonó una alarma en la mente de Naruto.

"No tengo idea de qué hablas, zorro, pero no pienso hacer caso de nada de lo que digas" le dijo Naruto, consciente de todas las veces que la habían advertido acerca de lo retorcido que era el Kyubi. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el pensar en lo que había dicho el zorro, y después de un minuto, fue bastante obvio a lo que se refería: tanto él como el zorro habían podido hablar y respirar en el momento en el que Naruto había deseado que así fuese (o, más bien, cuando había entrado en pánico por no poder respirar). Eso apuntaba a que, por alguna razón, Naruto estaba en completo control de lo que pasaba ahí, aunque en ocasiones anteriores el zorro hubiese podido actuar por sí solo.

"**Así que por fin lo entendiste**" habló de pronto el Kyubi, como si hubiese sentido la realización dentro de Naruto. "**Ahora bien, ya que entendiste eso, ¿me puedes decir qué pasó?**" preguntó después, causándole una confusión enorme al chico. Por lo que él sabía, el zorro jamás había mostrado confusión ante nadie; siempre había actuado como si él tuviese todas las respuestas.

"¿Cómo que qué pasó?" le dijo Naruto, de alguna manera seguro de que el zorro no estaba mintiendo. "Rompiste el sello, eso fue lo que pasó" terminó, sin poder mantener el rencor fuera de su voz.

"**Ya sé que me liberé, estúpido**" le respondió el Kyubi, y esta vez Naruto sintió con mayor claridad los sentimientos del Kyubi, esta vez de exasperación. "**Me refiero a por qué estamos aquí otra vez**" clarificó, y Naruto pudo decir que no se refería todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor: a la liberación del sello, a la transformación de Naruto, o al misterio de por qué se encontraban en un lugar que siempre había representado el encierro del Kyubi. Según suponía Naruto, ese lugar en su interior representaba el sello con el que había estado encerrado el Kyubi; si este se había liberado, entonces cuando menos la habitación en donde se encontraban (la que había contenido la jaula del Kyubi) tendría que haber sido destruida. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, todo igual excepto por la ausencia de la reja, más sin embargo el Zorro seguía actuando como si ésta estuviese ahí.

"No lo entiendo" contestó finalmente Naruto, olvidándose de sentir miedo cuando contemplaba el misterio que estaba presenciando. "¿Acaso me poseíste, como le pasó a Gaara?" preguntó, recordando su pelea con Gaara de unos años atrás.

"_**Si te hubiera poseído, ¿crees que sería yo el que tuviera que someterse al control del otro?**_" preguntó el Zorro, con una nota de exasperación en la voz. "_**Estamos dentro de tu cuerpo, pero eres tú quien lo controla**_" le informó el Kyubi, causando nada más que confusión en el chico. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Más allá de lo que dijeran los ANBU o los doctores, Naruto estaba seguro de que el Kyubi había desaparecido, y que el segundo chakra en su interior era solamente una muestra residual de su tiempo como contenedor del bijuu. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, por alguna razón no había utilizado su chakra más de lo absolutamente necesario; incluso había llegado a suprimirlo permanentemente durante los días desde el ataque, y se preguntó si la razón era que una parte suya temía que no fuese su propio chakra el que estuviera usando.

"Pero el sello…"

"_**¡No seas estúpido!**_" le gritó el zorro, interrumpiéndolo. "_**Sé perfectamente que no deberías poder controlarme sin el sello, pero también se supone que tendrías que haber muerto después de que me liberé**_".

Aunque Naruto no podía recordar una sola vez en la que el zorro hubiese hablado con él en la que estuviese calmado, era obvio que en esta ocasión, el Kyubi no se solo se sentía frustrado con él. _Está asustado_, pensó el chico, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su atrevimiento.

"Entonces… ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Naruto, aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta que obtendría.

"_**No tengo idea**_" le contestó el Kyubi, y cuando el chico alzó la vista para mirar a los ojos al bijuu, por primera vez en su vida se encontró con una mirada completamente sincera.

* * *

"¿Hablaste con… él?" preguntó Azumi, su voz apenas audible por sobre el crepitar de la fogata.

"Eso no era nada nuevo" les confesó Naruto, extrañado de lo fácil que le estaba resultando discutir todo aquello con los chicos. "Desde que tenía unos doce años he hablado varias veces con el Kyubi, aunque siempre que lo hacía, el "escenario" de mi interior era una cámara enorme, con una reja de metal separando al zorro de donde yo estaba"

"Pero la reja había desaparecido esa vez" habló Shinji, quien era el único de los chicos que no tenía la mirada fija en él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la fogata, y sus palabras parecían más un pensamiento en voz alta que una pregunta.

"Así es. Después de eso, el zorro y yo nos quedamos callados un buen rato, hasta que finalmente desperté, y me dirigí al hospital a ver a Sasuke" les dijo, y el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido ahí lo golpeó como un martillo, y apenas fue capaz de contener un suspiro. "Después de verlo, me convencí de que tenía que buscar una explicación para lo que había pasado: por qué no había muerto cuando el Kyubi se liberó, por qué seguía vivo aunque el sello se hubiera roto, y sobre todo, por qué el Kyubi había vuelto conmigo, y se seguía comportando como si el sello estuviese ahí" les explicó, tratando de saltarse esa parte de la historia.

"Pero, ¿por qué no le pediste ayuda a la Hokage, o a Kakashi-sensei? Estoy seguro de que ellos te hubiesen ayudado" preguntó Sekai, arruinando los planes de Naruto. "El buscar información para algo así tú solo…"

"No quería involucrarlos en ello" le contestó Naruto un poco demasiado rápido, y alcanzó a ver un destello de resentimiento en los ojos de la chica. "Era obvio que, si el zorro no sabía nada, nadie en la aldea iba a saber algo, y no quería arriesgarme a que lo que fuera que lo mantenía dentro de mí se rompiese de nuevo" les dijo, considerando que era suficientemente cierto. "Además, para serles sincero, lo que había pasado cuando desperté y me acerqué a Sasuke me hacía temer que no fuese completamente yo mismo".

"¿Y simplemente te fuiste de viaje, sin ninguna pista?" preguntó Shinji, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. "Con todo respeto, se me hace una manera bastante estúpida de empezar una investigación" declaró, haciendo que Sekai le lanzara una mirada envenenada y Kasumi una mirada divertida.

"Supongo que sí" concedió Naruto, divertido por la confianza en sí mismo que demostraba Shinji. "En realidad, mi prioridad era alejarme de la aldea, y además el zorro tenía una idea de dónde podíamos empezar a buscar" les dijo, y se sorprendió al ver las miradas de incredulidad de los chicos.

"¿"El _zorro_ tenía una idea"? Eso suena a que ambos estaban cooperando" dijo Naoko, obviamente afectada por la idea.

"Bueno, como se lo dije más adelante" explicó Naruto, sin poder contener una sonrisa, "tal vez yo tuviera que vivir toda mi vida temiendo la posibilidad de que él volviera a liberarse. Pero, por todo lo que sabíamos, era una _certeza_ que él iba a estar atrapado dentro de mí, sin poder hacer nada que yo no permitiera, durante toda mi vida. Si lo ven así, no era de extrañar que cooperara".

"¿Y tú dejaste que te ayudara, sabiendo que lo que quería era una manera de liberarse?" le preguntó Kasumi, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por dejar cualquier reproche fuera de su tono.

"Supongo que sí, aunque estaba listo para… tomar medidas, digamos, si descubría que había una forma de que el zorro se liberara" les dijo, y pudo ver que solo Shinji y Sekai entendieron qué era lo que quería decir realmente.

"Entonces, ¿cuál era la idea del Kyubi?" le preguntó Yusuke.

"Bueno, en realidad es bastante simple" les dijo Naruto. "Supongo que, si no hubiese estado tan inestable, la idea se me habría ocurrido a mí" les dijo, soltando una risita al ver las expresiones confundidas de sus alumnos. "¿Cuál es la institución que más experiencia tiene a la hora de extraer _bijuus_ de sus _jinchurikis_?" les preguntó, y esta vez los chicos entendieron a quién se refería.

"Akatsuki" susurró Sekai, con la voz extrañamente sombría.

"Exacto. Ambos sabíamos que, si alguien podía tener información de esto, sería Akatsuki, así que entre ambos nos dedicamos a localizar a los miembros que seguían vivos" les dijo, y antes de que pudiera continuar, Naoko lo interrumpió.

"¿No era peligroso, si tú eras uno de los dos _jinchuriki _que les faltaba capturar_?"_

"Podría haberlo sido, aunque el que el zorro siguiese dentro de mí me daba ciertas ventajas que ellos no tenían" les dijo, decidiendo en ese mismo momento que no iba a dejar fuera nada excepto los detalles personales. "Verán, cuando el Cuarto Hokage selló al Kyubi dentro de mí, utilizó una técnica que sella el alma del oponente en el cuerpo de uno" les dijo, y Kasumi dio un suspiro exasperado. Naruto la interrogó con la mirada, y la chica le contestó, impaciente.

"_Shiki Foujin_, lo sabemos" le dijo Kasumi. "Iruka-sensei nos lo explicó una vez, cuando le preguntamos qué había pasado en la invasión de Suna" se explicó.

"Muy bien. Entonces, lo que el Cuarto hizo fue utilizar el _Shiki Foujin_ para sellar la mitad Yin del chakra del Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo, y la mitad Yang dentro de mí" les dijo, decidiendo que la relación entre Minato y él era uno de esos detalles que era mejor dejar fuera, por ahora. "Por esa razón, el chakra del Kyubi no tiene el poder que tenía entonces, y por lo que sabemos, eso parece ser parte de la razón por la cual el zorro sigue dentro de mí".

"Aunque sea un _biju_, el Kyubi sigue necesitando un balance entre Yin y Yang, y al parecer, mi chakra terminó funcionando como una especie de parte Yin mientras el sello estuvo presente" les dijo, y esta vez ninguno de los chicos lo interrumpió. "Esta relación se hacía más pronunciada cuando abría el sello para utilizar el chakra del Kyubi, y conforme pasó el tiempo, nuestros chakras _absorbieron _el sello, por decirlo de alguna forma, y después de que éste se rompió, nuestros chakras llenaron el vació que dejó el sello" les explicó, y pudo ver que ninguno parecía entender muy bien lo que les decía. Lo cual era justo, pensó, ya que él tampoco entendía muy bien, incluso después de tanto tiempo. "En resumen, el sello se había vuelto parte de nosotros, y el Zorro no podía seguir existiendo sin mi chakra Yin, ya que el suyo desapareció junto con el Cuarto" resumió, y esta vez pudo ver un poco de comprensión en los chicos.

"Por eso dices que tú _eres _el Kyubi, pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres" susurró Azumi, más para sí misma que para los demás.

"Exacto. De alguna manera, el Zorro y yo compartimos la parte Yin de mi chakra, pero cada uno tiene su parte Yang. Por eso él no puede actuar dentro de mi mente sin mi consentimiento; nuestro chakra Yin sigue reaccionando más fuertemente a mi voluntad que a la de él. Y también por eso puedo seguir utilizando su chakra Yang para transformarme de la manera que vieron en la Ola" les dijo, riéndose por dentro ante la frustración de los chicos; era obvio que seguían sin sacarle sentido a todo eso.

"Ya sé que es sumamente complicado, y créanme cuando les digo que a mí me costó mucho más entenderlo. Pero basta con decir que, aunque cuando me transforme mi apariencia sea la del Kyubi, mis pensamientos siguen siendo míos, y sigo teniendo control sobre mi cuerpo" les dijo, esperando que todos aceptaran sus palabras. No porque fueran mentira, porque no lo eran, sino porque sabía lo difícil que podía ser para ellos el aceptar que su sensei era al mismo tiempo una bestia milenaria que había destruido a la aldea en al menos tres ocasiones.

Durante unos minutos, Naruto dejó que los chicos meditaran acerca de lo que les había confesado, todo lo que implicaba el tener como maestro a una persona que compartía su chakra con el Kyubi. Sin embargo, al final Shinji los sobresaltó a todos al hacer una pregunta en voz alta, con un tono no precisamente acusador, pero tampoco muy lejos de serlo.

"¿Cómo fue que supiste todo esto?" inquirió el chico, y Naruto sonrió a medias al ver que, una vez más, era el peliblanco el más rápido de los tres.

"Bueno, de alguna manera la pista del Kyubi resultó bastante buena, aunque no de la manera que esperábamos" les dijo. "Para entonces, de Akatsuki solo quedaban Konan, Zetsu y Kisame. A ella jamás la pude encontrar, nunca regresó a la aldea de la Lluvia, y Zetsu y Kisame siempre lograron escapar antes de que los encontrara, y además ninguno de ellos fue nunca un científico" les dijo, y antes de que pudiese seguir, Shinji volvió a interrumpirlo, deduciendo qué iba a decir.

"Orochimaru" fue la única palabra que dijo el chico, y el silencio que siguió fue muy distinto a los que habían surgido antes.

* * *

**_Ahí está el nuevo capi. Casi no me llegaron reviews (por cierto, un gusto enorme ver a dos personas conocidas por aquí xD), así que me lo tomaré como que no notaron lo largas que fueron mis dos semanas lol. En fin, que ando en un curso para prepararme para el examen de ingreso a la Uni, y me está quitando demasiado tiempo y energías; por eso no me he puesto a escribir. No sé cuándo vaya a subir el sig. capítulo, aunque espero que sea muy pronto._**

**_Y bueno, pues eso. Lean, disfruten, y si tienen un minuto, comenten xD Y si no, también (:-]) Nos estamos leyendo._**


End file.
